Sacarament: Unova
by Ami.Bel
Summary: A multi-regional story following a trainer's journey against villainous teams, mythical creatures and the demons of men. After graduating, Amira sets off on her very first journey. The slapstick adventure takes a turn thanks to the mysterious N. It gets worse with the inclusion of cursed dragons, secret organizations and a battle for more than freedom.
1. Chapter 0: Overture

Chapter 0: Overture

"Hello, Canalave City Gym, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak Byron please. Tell him, it's a very old friend calling."

"Yes, Ma'am! Give me a moment and I'll patch you through."

She closed her eyes and let out a small giggle as memories flooded her. She didn't know why she was becoming nostalgic all of a sudden.

"This is Byron," answered an irritated man, "who's this?"

"Ah," she almost squealed with delight. "Bonjour vieil ami!"

He was just the same as she remembered. Everything about him was loud, masculine and gritty. His unkempt hair fell perfectly into his eyes with an air of defiance and nonchalance. His smile gave away his wry wit and compulsion for causing mischief. His eyes held a gleam that was both intimidating and friendly. His persona overall threatened to blow you away just like the explosives he loved to use so much.

He broke into a booming laugh as the woman on the other line came into full view. Chocolate skin, firey auburn hair and her most striking feature, her deep brown eyes that could catch you in a lie before you even told it.

"Shiya!? Ha!"

"It's been far too long, hasn't it?" she sang in a playful tone.

"Not long enough," he snorted back. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this call, huh?"

"You'll never guess what I found while cleaning the house earlier," she said in a low tone.

He was about to roll his eyes and voice his disbelief that she would call just to chat when she suddenly pulled the amazing find into view. There was no mistaking the glowing blue flute, a double-chamber ocarina, as the one and only.

"Well I'll be damned! After all that fuss, it turns up all these years later!"

"In an old shoe box at that," she added. "So I thought to call and see how things were on your end."

"Well I've gotten a few people asking some strange questions, if you know what I mean," he said in a low voice. "Not the usual tourists. You ever heard of Team Galactic?"

"I'm afraid I can't say that I have. The name intrigues me."

"They're a big deal here. Started out as some eco-friendly carpentry business and three years later, they're the biggest energy supplier in the region. They just built a new building in Veilstone City, saying they're focusing this new branch on researching alternatives to fossil fuels."

"Oh my. That certainly sounds sinister," she teased.

"Yeah well, most of the inquiries I get are from their office asking about myths. How much I know about the legendary Pokémon and what could I tell them about the foundings of Sinnoh. I brushed them off as a bunch of new age quacks until they started roughing up Roark."

She furrowed her brow as her lips thinned to a hard line. Roark was Byron's only child and his son was near and dear to him. They antagonized each other like only family could. This resonated with her as a parent herself. Her own daughter would be only a few years younger then Roark.

"He comes telling me these freaks are staking out the Oreburgh Gym and asking to buy their fossil restoration equipment," he continues, getting more animated as the story went on. "Of course he says no and they take it as an invitation for a back alley brawl. When he still refuses, they attempt it again. What they didn't count on was that I'd be there instead of him. Their bowl cuts never saw it coming!"

He crossed his arms as he laughed at the memory. Of course Roark was steamed at him for stepping in on his fight but as Byron saw it, the only one who'd knock him around was him. Shiya shook her head with a deep smile on her face as she could only imagine how he must've frightened the poor kids half to death. It was true they were thugs but Byron was no better then one himself, only with slightly higher morals and less shame.

"What about you? Don't you got your own problems there in Unova?"

"I've already spoken to Lenora," she said once her laughter died down. "The Light Stone is safe with her and Hawes. The Dark Stone has been lost but you and I both have a pretty good idea where it'll turn up."

"That Harmony guy?"

"Ghetsis Walter Harmonia," she corrected, pausing after each name.

Byron spat in disgust and shame. Once upon a time when they were young and foolish, when 'civilian life' still an eluded them, they were dumb enough to be guns for hire. Often times, they repeatedly found themselves skipping rope from enemy to employee with the guy.

Single-child from a rich family, born sickly, obsessed with artifacts said to grant power and slightly insane; he had all the makings of a supervillain if they ever saw one. Last they heard of him, he had started some non-profit organization for the complete liberation of Pokémon. They doubted he had lost his mind so soon, though if and when he did would come as no surprise.

"So if he's got the Dark Stone…"

"I doubt he'll be able to weild it," she cut him off before he could begin. "Drayden's keeping an eye out just in case."

"Ever the prepared one, Captain. The Lieutenant would be proud, wouldn't he."

He smirked and leaned back as she blushed and tried to give him a dissatisfied smile.

"These sure are exciting times we're living in. Just like the old days…. Except we've all got kids now," he said after some pause. "Aside from keeping an eye on him, I can half trust Roark to be alright. But yours, she's still green, isn't she?"

"She's my daughter," she gasped in disbelief of his implications before relenting with a sigh. "She's just started her journey mere hours ago."

"Thank the gods I didn't have a girl," he responded. "She'd never leave the house without a Rhyperior, a semi-automatic and an Amber Alert."

"Girls aren't as fragile as you think. I'll be keeping an eye on her from a distance but she needs to experience life to grow. Just as you've given your son space, the same will be done for her."

"Lot of good that did him," he snapped. "Kid still trips over his own damn shoelaces! If I don't check up on him once a week, I'm scared he'll trap himself in his own gym. You know I've caught him talking to rocks? Rocks! If I've had known he was that damn lonely!"

"I'll be arriving in Sinnoh pretty soon," she said without waiting for him to finish his sentence. "I'd love to hear more about this Team Galactic. Until then."

"Sir, Yes sir."

She hung up the old rotary phone and looked around the quarters of her cabin. A wistful sigh escaped her as she eyed her many trophies from previous conquests. They were a strange mix of seemingly useless items among the priceless antiques and precious metals. Her most prized were the ones kept behind an unassuming glass case. They were all momentos from her own Pokémon journey, taken when she was barely in her teens. Useless trinkets that held her most precious memories.

She reminisced as she rose from her chair, recalling each in her heart with every step she took. Her first PokéBall, a trophy from her first tournament, a letter of congratulations from her first love, and gifts from all the people and Pokémon she had met along the way. At the very bottom was an old leather collar. It was her first memory of true friendship and her first taste of true sorrow. She unlocked the case and placed the gleaming blue flute in the middle of it. She knew even in death, she could trust him to keep it safe.

She had locked the case and was tucking the key back in its hiding place when their came a knock on a door.

"You may enter."

"Sir, reporting as ordered," said two men in unison. They were flanking another, a third man whom was not one of her own, with a Growlithe by his side. A smile remained on her face though she cut with her eyes. This was not a usual occurrence.

"Thank you, gentlemen. You're dismissed."

"Sir, Thank you sir."

As they left, she carefully looked over her guest. He was tall, 5'11" she guessed. His blue and black uniform trousers and long-sleeved shirt bore no indetifiying insignia or indication of rank. The uniform was no different from that of the average police officer, or would have been were it not for the cleverly hidden coat-of-arms on each button. The importance of his station was a surprise, given his young age. His eyes were sharp but wide and his round face was made all the more so, obscured by his rimless glasses.

"My name is-"

"Please," she said while gesturing to the loveseat in front of him as she walked over to the window behind her desk. "I don't need to know your name. Your codename will be fine."

"I am Arcane," he said with a bit nervousness. Her pleasant voice belied her unsparing professionalism. What further unsettled him was the feeling he had met her somewhere before under even less pleasant circumstances.

"It's very nice to meet you, Captain. Your ship is most impressive. One of the largest airships I've seen, I think."

"Three masts, three decks, one-hundred and twenty-eights guns, manned by a crew of one-thousand and twenty-eight fine men and women. The Valencia is modeled after an old flagship of the Ottoman Navy. It's nostalgic in design but she is my pride and joy. Now, what is an officer of the International Police doing on my ship?"


	2. I: Nice to Meet You, Pokemon

Chapter I: Nice to Meet You, Pokémon!

He let out a sigh as he paced the floor. He only stood still long enough to look at the clock on the wall, then down at his wristwatch and finally up at the clock again.

"She's late – "

"Here I am," screamed the bubbly blonde as she ran into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Again," he finished with a stern tone.

Cheren, pragmatic and shrewd as always, was a lanky and only slightly taller than average teenaged boy. Everything about him screamed practicality; from the fashionably shaped frames of his black half-rimmed glasses to his equally fashionably layered outfit and especially his raven black, just-below-the-ear angled haircut. His serious demeanor made most people assume him to be older than just nineteen.

"Sorry," Bianca spoke in her sing-song voice. "I really did try to be on time! I just got distracted and don't know what happened!"

Bianca was petite, hippy and more than a little flighty. Like Cheren, her outfit also matched her personality. In her case, she was animated and eternally optimistic though absent-minded and a bit naïve for seventeen. She wore a white dress with rounded sleeves and penciled skirt that went just below her knees, under a sleeveless orange vest with matching stockings. Her short and feathery bob stayed neatly under a green beret that matched her green fringed purse.

"It's okay. At least you're here now!"

Amira shrugged in an attempt to diffuse the tension between her two friends. Ever since she had known them, she had been the mediator between their drastic differences. She was somewhere between the two in both height and personality. She was the same age as Bianca but often got confused for younger because of her round face and short, curly cropped hair. In black boots with pink trim, cut-off denim shorts and a white tank top, her outfit reflected her brash and tomboyish nature.

"So let's see what Professor Juniper brought us," she exclaimed.

Cheren forgot his annoyance at Bianca and turned his attention to the bright blue gift box with green ribboning that had been sitting on Amira's desk all afternoon. It had been eating at his patience more than Bianca's tardiness.

"Yeah," Bianca cheered. "But Ami, you should open it first since it was delivered to your house, okay?"

She smiled and looked at the both of them for reassurance. Cheren nodded in agreement that it was only right she'd get the first pick. She untied the ribbon and pulled off the lid. There on a red cushion laid three PokéBalls, one for each of them. There was also a small notecard with flowery writing that she read aloud.

_"Dear Amira, Cheren and Bianca, congratulations!_

_The time has now come for you to experience the world._

_I've brought three Pokémon, one for each of you._

_Please settle your choices politely._

_Enjoy your Pokémon!_

_Signed, Professor Juniper."_

"What does she mean, _'experience the world,_" Bianca asked in awe at the mystic choice of words.

"It means we're not kids anymore," answered Cheren. "With Pokémon by our sides to protect us, we finally get to be treated like adults. We can go wherever we want, do whatever we want, that sort of thing."

"Oh…" Her voice became meek, feeling as if she should be ashamed for not knowing. Amira sensed her worry and spoke to reassure her.

"It's a rite of passage to go on a journey with Pokémon," she explained. "My dad got his first Pokémon at ten, my mom too. We're a bit late but it's finally our turn!"

"We're not late," countered Cheren as he crossed his arms in irritation. "We're just better prepared."

It was true that it was customary for most children to get their Pokémon at ten years old, twelve at the latest. That they were all in their late teens and just now starting out was extremely rare but not unheard of.

Amira's parents, along with Bianca's and Cheren's, had postponed sending them on their Pokémon journey in favor of furthering their education. A Pokémon trainer's basic education only was only compulsory from the ages of five to ten, but they had been in enrolled in a private academy that extended from the ten to eighteen; however graduation was determined by test scores and not ages. Alongside training and caring for Pokémon, they were given a well-rounded education and taught other subjects such as math, science, sociology, history and physical health.

Amira and Bianca looked at each other with stifled laughter. Being nineteen and the oldest, it was often assumed Cheren had been held back a year and they graduated early. In truth, it just came down to the placement of their birthdays against the school calendar. The ill luck of having an early birthday had taunted Cheren ever since day one.

"Can you just pick already," he sighed impatiently.

"Oh yeah! Here I go!"

Amira looked at the PokéBalls as her hand hovered over them carefully. She knew this was a big decision and how important your very first Pokémon was. She was choosing her partner, one that would be with her for the rest of their lives.

"This is it," she said as she picked up the far right PokéBall slowly.

"Oh, me next please!" More impatient then Cheren, Bianca hurriedly picked up the PokéBall in the middle.

"Hey," he yelled in indignation. "That's a cruddy way to go about it! But that's fine," he shrugged. "I wanted _this one_ from the beginning."

Amira squealed in delight as she held her Pokémon in her arms. She had wasted no time in calling it out and introducing herself with a kiss on its forehead.

_'Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.'_

The little otter looked embarrassed but stared at her in wide-eyed awe. He didn't know what to think yet of this new person he would call his trainer. Her cuddling and stroking his soft fur calmed him down. Then in a moment, as if remembering himself, he straightened up and spoke to her in twittering noises with his most serious expression.

"He's so adorable!"

As Amira praised Oshawott's cuteness to its displeasure, Bianca and Cheren were getting acquainted with their own Pokémon.

_'Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them.'_

Tepig pranced around Bianca and nuzzled her while grunting happily.

_'Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter.'_

Snivy and Cheren, though no less fond of each other, wore the same humorless countenance but shared a small smile.

"Now that we've each got a Pokémon, let's compare them, okay? Ami, let's have a Pokémon battle!"

Bianca wasted no time in her declaration. Amira was worried that perhaps their Pokémon would be too young to battle so soon but Oshawott leapt from her arms and stood defensively in front of her with his scallop in hand.

"Talk about prepared," she said in amazement.

"Of course," said Cheren, he and Snivy both wearing matching expressions of disapproval. "As starter Pokémon, they're raised to be easily trained by beginners."

"Okay," cheered Bianca in interruption. "Tepig, let's go!"

The battle was intense but short. Oshawott had type advantage of water over fire and won the battle with ease.

"Oh wow!" Bianca said in exhaustion. "You're really strong already!"

She recalled Tepig into his PokéBall to rest as Amira gave Oshawott thumbs up for a job well-done.

"She should be," countered Cheren. "Her only decent grade was in battling."

Amira pouted and stuck her tongue out at him as Bianca chided him about being rude.

"It's true Ami's grades aren't the best but you shouldn't mention aloud like that!"

"Yeah," she agreed.

"It might embarrass her Pokémon to know that his trainer had to repeat a the rudimentary classes more than once!"

"Yeah! Hey! Bianca, stop helping!"

Even though Bianca apologized and truly didn't mean any harm, Amira gave them both an annoyed look. It's not like she was the only one that had her strengths and weaknesses. At the very least, she managed to somehow pass the exit exam and that was good enough for her. Oshawott stood by her side not caring for their conversation at all.

"Still," added Cheren. "You two want to take a look around?"

Amira and Bianca gasped at the devastation they had overlooked in their battling. Her room was now a mess with all manner of water and embers everywhere. Her potted plant had been broken and muddy footprints were tracked along the walls. Her bedding was ripped to shreds, books thrown about, shelves overturned and a large hole in her flat screen TV.

"Oh man…," she whined in a low voice, "mom's going to flip when she sees this…"

"Oopsies…," sang Bianca. "Uhm, I promise to help clean it up."

"Yeah, let's go downstairs and –"

"Wait!" called Cheren to stop them from leaving. "I want to see if your strategy is as good as it seems. Snivy and I won't make a mess of it like you two did!"

"We're ready when you are!"

Amira smirked as she and Oshawott took a prepared stance. The battle began and though the type advantage was in Cheren's favor, his preference for roundabout status attacks lost to her more direct methods of choosing damage dealing moves.

"Ugh," he gritted his teeth in frustration. "Okay. So maybe you're grades in battling were more than decent. You're strong. I get it."

Bianca giggled and Amira smiled in defiant triumph as Cheren stewed in his loss.

"Otto and I make a great team."

"Otto," he asked with a raised eyebrow, giving voice to the confused expression on the Oshawott's face.

"Yes," she reached down to pick him up and gave him another hug. "His name is Otto."

"Uh-huh… Let's go apologize to your mom for the noise," he said as he began sulking downstairs.

"And get a broom for this mess!" Amira was quick to remind him as she recalled Otto into his PokéBall so he could rest.

Downstairs, her mom sat on the in the living room watching television. She only laughed as Bianca explained what had happened and Amira sheepishly tried to downplay the damage.

"Oh, don't worry about that," she said waving them off. "It'll be taken care of. It's amazing such small Pokémon have so much power, isn't it?"

She stared at Mint, her pet Minccino, as she spoke. It was currently in the kitchen stirring a big stew pot and to itself. Suddenly, it lifted the spoon and began banging on the pot like a bell. That was its way of saying whatever it was had started to boil. She got up from her seat and went over to the kitchen.

"You kids should get over to Professor Juniper's lab. She's got another present for all of you!"

They each thanked her in turn and headed out the door as she called after them. "Don't forget to thank her for your Pokémon!"

"Oh wait, I have to go home first," said Bianca. "I have to tell my mom and dad the good news!"

Amira and Cheren exchanged hesitant glances.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"I can't just leave home without saying goodbye!" she answered in disbelief. "I'm sure they won't have a problem with it. Uhm... But... Ami... Could you?"

"I'll go with you just in case," she nodded.

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief while Cheren just sighed.

"I'll be waiting at the Professor's then. Don't take too long!"

"We won't! Promise!"

Bianca and Amira linked arms as they walked off towards her house. Bianca's parents, her dad specifically, was known to be overprotective. He had even made Bianca stay home from school on days when they were allowed to have mock Pokémon battles and made her take electives that dealt with everything but. Neither Cheren nor Amira understood his reasoning and Bianca dismissed it as just the way things were. When they arrived at her house, Bianca held on tighter to her hand. Amira gave her small squeeze in return.

"It's okay, just remember, we have Pokémon to protect us now. We've waited long enough and this is our graduation gift!"

Bianca nodded but was still trembling as they entered the living room. Her mom was in the kitchen watching a cooking show on an old cube television and her dad sat on the couch watching sports.

"What are you girls up to today?" he asked as he waved 'hello'. Bianca stood silent until Amira nudged her.

"Uhm," she began, "well… We got a Pokémon today from Professor Juniper."

"_What!?_" The sudden change in his tone of voice and the volume made the two girls jump.

"That's _lovely_, dear," said Bianca's mom as she came to her daughter's defense. "It's about time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Amira said suddenly, hoping she could help sway the conversation. "We're both so excited. Cheren's coming too and my mom's okay with me going so Bianca has nothing to wo-"

"_No! No! A thousand times, no!_" He shouted back at them.

"I'm a good trainer," cried Bianca "I passed my licensing test! I got a Pokémon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!" The screaming of her voice began to match his though her tone was pleading.

"_Of course you can_," said her mom as she came over to put her arms around her. She was trying her hardest to keep a happy face but her voice had a gentle authority that said she had won more than her share of matches with her husband. "You girls go on ahead to see Professor Juniper before you leave."

No need to be told twice, Amira rushed out of the house, pulling Bianca behind her. "Thank you ma'am! Sir!"

"How can my daughter, who knows _nothing_ about the world, be going on a journey with Pokémon!? It's too dangerous!" He yelled as they left.

Outside, on the road to Professor Juniper's laboratory, Amira hooked her arm around Bianca's waist as they walked. She could hear Bianca sobbing softly as she leaned on her.

"It'll be okay," she said while rubbing her back.

"I know. I'll be fine."

She breathed deeply and rubbed her eyes as they approached Professor Juniper's lab. Cheren was already waiting for them on the porch.

"How'd it – " he began but stopped abruptly when he saw Bianca's wet eyes and Amira's look of caution. "Oh."

"Everything's okay. Come on. Let's see what else Professor Juniper has for us!" Bianca bounded up the porch steps and into the lab. Amira was right behind her but felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back.

"Hey, at Bianca's, her dad, did he…?"

"Yeah, I thought you could hear it from here. Her mom's okay with it though, so if she says she'll be okay, then I think she will."

"That guy's piece of work," he said as he passed Amira and entered the house.

"Hey," she shouted as she realized she had just been tricked into last place.

Professor Juniper's lab was also her home. Her living room made the front of the house and the lab was in the back. Bianca sat at a dining table and motioned for them to take seats next to hers when they entered. There was tea laid out on the table and arranged in a way for them to help themselves. Amira began adding honey to hers and Cheren preferred to drink his plain.

"How do you like it? It's Persim berry tea," came a voice from the kitchen.

"It's very good, thank you very much," answered Bianca as Amira nodded in agreement.

Cheren abruptly stopped and his dark grey eyes grew wide. He set his cup down and pushed it away as he mouthed the words 'Pokémon tea' to Amira and Bianca. Amira merely shrugged and took another sip. Bianca put her cup down and stared at it, wondering what 'Pokémon tea' was and whether or not she should be drinking it. A tall, brunette woman in a green pencil skirt and a white lab coat emerged from a door in the kitchen and walked over to the table and sat with them.

"My name is…"

"Professor Juniper," Cheren answered in a deadpan manner. "It's on your name tag."

"And the door," Bianca chimed, though unlike Cheren, she was genuinely being observant.

"Come, come!" Professor Juniper chided gently with a smile still on her face. "Today's a special day so please have some formality. My name is Professor Juniper, I'm the Unova Regional Pokémon Professor. I study Pokémon, such things as where they come from, their evolutions, even their type differences. It's my dream to collect data on all the Pokémon in the Unova region! Now, as to why I gave you all Pokémon, it's for a very special assignment."

"The Pokédex, right?" Cheren interrupted again.

"Pokedéx?" Bianca asked, neither she nor Amira had any idea what this was.

"The Pokémon Index, or Pokédex for short!" Professor Juniper went on with sudden excitement. "It's a device that scans and records information of Pokémon you've encountered. I'd like you all to help me catalog as many Pokémon as possible. In return, you get to go on a journey with Pokémon and discover your dreams! What do you say? Does it sound like a fitting proposal?"

"Yeah," Bianca answered excitedly.

"Sounds awesome," Amira too, was catching their fervor.

"I've got no complaints," Cheren answered calmly. "As long as I can be a Pokémon trainer and get stronger."

"Oh, thank you! All of you! Thank you!"

Professor Juniper jumped up in a sudden burst of emotion. Cheren held the table steady to keep it from knocking over and Amira quickly righted the tea set before it could spill. Professor Juniper grabbed them all suddenly around the waist and, with the strength that surprised them for her slim frame, bear hugged the breath out of them.

"Professor! Please," Cheren managed to say through gasps for air.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just got so excited!" She straightened her coat after she let go of them, blushing as they doubled over. "Well, I've got to make a call. There's a friend of mine in Striaton City that I want you to stop by and see by the name of Fennel. I'll let her know to expect you. You three should get going!"

Before they knew it, they were standing again on Professor Juniper's front porch with the door closed firmly behind them.

"What just happened," Amira asked to no one at all.

"There you are!"

They were greeted with a familiar happy voice. It was Amira's mom walking toward them with Mint following behind her and holding a box twice its size.

"So what did the Professor have to say? Let me guess, to complete the Pokédex right? I already knew that. Your parents and I decided it was time to let you kids grow up. So we asked Professor Juniper to give you Pokémon. I also went out and bought these, one for each of you."

She handed over to them maps of the Unova region and they each thanked her in turn.

"I can't believe you're all so grown. Before I start crying, Mint wanted to give you something too so we made these!"

She reached down and took the box from Mint as it chirped impatiently. It was actually three lunch boxes stacked on top of each other.

"There's veggie soup, steamed rice and lots of treats in there. If you want a home cooked meal, feel free to come by anytime, okay?"

"Oh! Mom, wait!" Amira said as she kneeled down and held up her PokéDex in front of Mint.

'_Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon,'_ announced an automated voice. '_They greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails, which are always kept well groomed and clean.'_

Amira gasped in surprise and Mint ran to hide behind her mother. Cheren and Bianca too were both amazed by the display. Still impatient to begin their adventure, they all thanked her again as they took their lunch boxes in turn and a hug, one for each of them, and set off for Route One.

"Next stop, Accumula Town," Amira announced.

"Wait," pleaded Bianca. "Since we're starting our journey together, let's take our first step together."

Yeah!" Amira linked arms with Bianca and Cheren too before he could talk his way out of it. They walked in silence with smiles on their faces, each deep in thought imagining what awaited them.


	3. 2: Fast Friends Faster Enemies

Chapter II: Fast Friends and Faster Enemies

They talked excitedly of what they hoped awaited them as they walked together along Route One, all the while not knowing what to expect. When they reached Accumula Town, Bianca and Amira headed for the Pokémon Center as Cheren said he'd wait outside for them. Inside the center, Bianca and Amira got acquainted with the staff. The one in charge, Nurse Joy, was currently helping them apply for trainer licenses.

"As new trainers, I'll need you to fill out some registration forms to receive your Trainer Cards, please."

"Trainer cards?" asked Amira.

"They're identification cards in case anything was to happen to us or our Pokémon," answered Bianca in a matter-of-fact manner. "It's just basic information that's stored in the system of every Pokémon Center and updated when you check in at a new one."

"Oh!" Amira filled out her forms while wondering if Cheren knew about this. After filling them out, taking a short quiz and having her picture taken, she was finally awarded her trainer card. Bianca had disappeared somewhere in the process and her mind was on leaving as fast as she could from this place when she suddenly heard her name called by one of the nurses.

"Excuse me, Miss Amira from Nuvema Town?"

"Uhm, yes Ma'am?" Amira answered cautiously. If she had to fill out another form or wait in another line to fill out another form, she would scream.

"A packaged arrived for you this morning! Please stand by at one of the available PC's in the upstairs mezzanine to receive it." she ordered politely.

"Oh, thanks!"

She hurried upstairs where a technician assisted her. After scanning her Trainer card, she became immediately agitated at seeing another 'please stand by' screen but was surprised at how in little to no time, a Poké Ball seemed to appear out of nowhere. She reached to pick it up when it burst open on its own. A small brown bear cub Pokémon stretched out and yawned. The letter it was holding fluttered out of its mouth and she caught it just before it hit the floor.

_'To Amira Hammad, Nuvema Town, Unova Region_

_How are you? I've been fine, though it's cold here in Johto. I was camping at Mt. Silver recently and I caught this little guy trying to steal my food. He's harmless but too much mischief for me. He reminded me of you in that regard. I know your big day is coming up soon so I thought he might keep you company. Oh, I'm coming to Unova, I forgot to say. I'm not sure when I'll arrive but I promise to look you up when I get there._

_Sincerest, R.K.N._

_P.S. – Theodore (that's his name) ate an Everstone during his pillaging of my supplies… Please keep him well fed.'_

She looked at the Pokémon then back to the card and read it again. Despite it specifically being addressed to her, there must've been some mistake. The name wasn't at all familiar and she had no friends in the Johto region that she could remember. She tried scanning the Pokémon with her Pokédex only for the machine to respond with the error message that read 'Pokémon Unknown.'

Asking the operator provided her with no further assistance. As the recipient ID number matched her trainer card exactly, they insisted there was no mistake about it. Their background check showed no illicit activity; just that he was a Teddiursa, had been captured at Mt. Silver and had been kept in a PokéBall Storage container and Daycare in Johto ever since then, waiting for her.

Amira shrugged off the strangeness of the occurrence. She reasoned that perhaps it was some relative or another she had forgotten about. That would explain why they knew so much about her and had given her a Pokémon as a gift. It was certainly possible as she didn't know much about either of her parent's families.

"Well Theodore," she asked as she gave it a friendly smile. "You are certainly a cutie! My name is Amira, would you like to accompany me on my journey?"

Theodore merely closed his eyes and turned his head while sticking his paw in his mouth.

"Ah, I see how it is," she said softly as she reached into her bag. "That's too bad. I was hoping to have someone to share all these yummy treats with."

He opened his eyes slightly to look at whatever food she was holding. His ears pricked up upon hearing the word 'treat' and he watched as she sifted through her things to pull out a package of lemon cookies with honeyed icing. She had his full attention as she brought one to her lips and began talking slowly in an overdramatized voice.

"These are so delicious. And there are so many! I just couldn't eat them all by myself… If you'd come with me, I'd gladly share them with you. Plus, I'm sure there are more yummy foods along the way too!"

He stared at her with wide eyes and an even wider mouth as she ate the first cookie. He began whining once she finished it and squirmed with crocodile tears forming in his eyes. She knew a temper tantrum was soon to follow.

"There," she said as she placed one of the cookies into his mouth. "Is that better?"

He chewed the cookie thoughtfully as he wasn't quite familiar with the tart taste. After he finished it, he smiled and growled, holding out his paws for more.

"That's a good boy!"

She handed him another one before resealing the package and putting the cookies back in her bag. She picked him up and cuddled the cub in her arms as he chewed. Having seen her put them away, Theodore ate this one more slowly as he was still trying to decide whether he actually liked them or not. Outside, she could see Cheren standing around a big crowd that had gathered in the town plaza. He called to her, waving just in case she hadn't seen him.

"Hey Ami! Come check this out!"

"What's going on?"

"Some kind of demonstration, I think. They haven't begun yet, but they- What's that?"

He eyed Theodore suspiciously and the cub returned his gaze with an unimpressed look as he continued to chew his treat slowly.

"A Pokémon I got as a gift when I just got my trainer card! I think it's a gift from a relative I must've forgotten about."

"I see…" Even though Cheren said nothing of it, she knew the flames of his competitive spirit had been ignited.

She was about to say something else but the demonstration began. The speaker, a tall man with green hair, red eyes and dressed in strange robes, identified himself as Ghetsis, and the group behind him dressed as knights, as Team Plasma. He spoke in a long-winded kind of way of what he called 'Pokémon Liberation'.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assumed that this is the truth?"

Theodore let out a yawn and began wriggling in her arms. She too was almost asleep from the monotony of the speaker's voice and pure disinterest at his words but bolted awake when she felt him struggling. His crying was also beginning to attract the attention of others in crowd, much to the displeasure of the speaker on stage. She smiled apologetically as she tried to quiet him. She got down on one knee and set Theodore down beside her as she reached into her bag.

"Everything okay?" asked Cheren. His tone was still annoyed but he was grateful for any distraction from what he considered to be nonsense on the stage.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Chubby Cubby just wants another cookie."

She hoped the treat would keep him occupied at least until the speech was over. She held one out to him and expected him to take it immediately. Instead, he stared into the crowd with a vague look in his eyes.

"Theodore? Theodore, what's wrong? Don't you want one?"

The cub took the cookie and bit into it absent mindedly but soon dropped it. Intimidated by the foreign gaze that held him, he leaped into her arms and began whining softly. She responded by stroked his fur slowly and gently to calm him down.

"Today's just not your day, huh?"

As the speaker finished and the strange group left, the crowd was abuzz with discussion, most of it, detracting.

"Release all Pokémon?"

"I'll be lonely without them!"

"I'm sure such a thing isn't even possible!"

"What utter nonsense," quipped Cheren. "That speech was nothing but drivel. You agree with me, don't you Am-"

"Your Pokémon…. Just now! It was saying!" An interruption came from a young man. Like the man called Ghetsis, he too was tall with green hair, but his eyes were blue. It was his eyes most of all, the intensity of his stare, that made Amira uncomfortable.

"Slow down," said Cheren. "You're talking too fast. What was this about Pokémon speaking?"

"Yes, that Pokémon," he pointed to Theodore, who eyed him in fear. He made no effort to talk any slower as he kept up his penetrating gaze. "It was saying something. Its words… Couldn't you hear? I guess you can't then…"

"He's just a little upset," Amira answered quickly. She spoke politely but more than anything, she wished this stranger would go away. "He didn't mean to cause a commotion. I'm sorry he disturbed you."

"I see. My name is N. Are you two trainers?"

"Yes. My name is Cheren. This is Amira. We're on an assignment for Professor Juniper. We're surveying Pokémon for the Pokédex."

Amira smiled but wanted to hiss at Cheren. She felt he was too comfortable just giving out information to a perfect stranger. N's temper seemed to flare upon hearing this response and his voice held less than subtle scorn.

"The Pokédex, eh? So you're going to capture and confine many, many Pokémon for that? How selfish. How petty!"

"Now wait a minute!" It was her turn to show her bite. This person didn't know enough about her to start making insults.

"Oh? You disagree, I assume? Very well. Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

Before either she or Cheren knew what was going on, N had sent out his Pokémon to battle.

_'Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. They steal from people for fun but their victims can't help but forgive their deceptively cute act.'_

"Alright, let's go, Theodore!" She put the bear cub Pokémon down at her feet but he didn't move any closer toward the Purrloin. He just stared meekly as his eyes welled with tears and he started wailing.

"Purrloin! Slash!" N called out. She quickly withdrew Theodore from battle but it was too late as he had taken damage from the attack.

"Theo," she yelled out in concern. For someone who thought capturing Pokémon was petty, N seemed to hold no qualms about injuring an opponent's Pokémon, no matter how weak. "Okay, Otto, your turn!"

Oshawott wasn't much older than Theodore but was the braver and more experienced of the two. Under her direction, he won the battle without trouble. N's responding apathy to winning or losing, toward the dynamics of battling in general, only made her more uncomfortable. She watched him warily but he only looked through her.

"I never expected to hear such things from Pokémon. But I won't let them be used! I will change the world for my friends!" He declared as he walked off in a huff and vanished into the crowd.

"What was with that guy?" Cheren looked after him with a mix of curiosity, caution and derision.

"I don't know, but he's definitely on a whole other level." She spoke with a little resentment but tried to soften her voice.

Cheren nodded in quick agreement. There was something about N. He was certainly unusual but could he possibly be dangerous too? Maybe there were others like him that they didn't know of. They'd have to keep their eyes and ears open for certain.

"You should take your Pokémon to the Center and get them healed. I'm heading to Striation City. The first gym is there."

"Okay. Wait, did you sign up to get your trainer card?"

"Months ago," he answered as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "I got it by mail as soon as I passed the exam."

"Oh…" 'Typical,' she thought. 'Of course he would.'

"Right. I'll be seeing you then." They embraced in a quick hug before going their separate ways.

As he walked off toward Route Two, she went back to the Pokémon Center. It was a smoother process then the first time. They merely scanned her card and then instructed her to wait in the lobby while her Pokémon were taken to be healed.

She sat back and thought about her battle against N. Even though she'd won, she still made a careless mistake that could have cost her the match. Perhaps she expected too much from Theodore too soon. He was just a cub after all and the letter mentioned nothing at all about him having any battling experience. He would simply have to learn by sitting out and watching until the time came.

When the nurse returned with her Pokémon, she took Otto's PokéBall and placed it in her belt. When she took Theodore in her arms, he began growling in a low voice. He kept his head down and bared his teeth but didn't resist as she held him to her chest.

"I know," she whispered and kissed him on the forehead. "It's my fault and I'm sorry. I won't make you do that again, I promise. I'll be a better trainer from now on."

Theodore's growling stopped but he still didn't raise his head. She could guess how he was feeling. Hurt, betrayed, possibly humiliated. She did her best to comfort him as she walked to Route Two.

As Theodore fell asleep, her thoughts turned toward how to care for her Pokémon equally. It wouldn't be fair to put all the work on Otto without considering his feelings. She tried to figure the best way to manage this imbalance. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a pair of eyes in the distance watching her every move.


	4. 3: Dream the Impossible Dream

Chapter III: Dream the Impossible Dream

In Striaton City, Amira went straight to the gym. She hoped she was prepared for her first official league battle and was disappointed to find that the gym leader was out for the moment. She was told he was over at the local Trainer's School, where he sometimes taught classes and that she might be able to find him there to propose her challenge. When she arrived, it occurred to her that she had forgotten to ask the gym leader's name or what he or she looked like. Asking around didn't seem to help.

"He's a nice kid but very shy. He has long blue hair and uses water-type Pokémon."

"He's cocky and a bit brash. Sometimes he can be mean but he doesn't mean to be. He has red spiky hair."

The more she asked around, the more conflicting the accounts became. She wondered if the gym leader was a fan of switching his style or simply had a split personality. While wandering the hall, she spotted a tall boy with black hair, a blue canvas jacket and black skinny jeans walking out of one of the classrooms.

"Cheren!" she yelled out in excitement. Theodore let out a small roar of recognition. He looked back and gave them both a friendly wave.

"Doesn't being in a place like this bring back memories," he asked with a wistful glance around him.

"Yeah, it's almost as if we graduated just a month ago," she said teasingly. "Hey, could you help me out? I'm looking for the Gym Leader…"

"Oh, the kid with the green hair that seemed kind of spaced out. He just left."

It was strange to hear Cheren call someone else a kid when they were still kids themselves in a way.

"Wha," she whined in disbelief, "how many personalities does he have?"

"Amira," Cheren said in clear condescension, "Striaton City has three gym leaders. They're brothers. You fight them according to which brother has a type advantage over your leading Pokémon. It says it all right here in the guide book."

He pulled a small pamphlet from his back pocket and opened it to the page that featured Striaton City.

_'Cilan, Chili and Cress. Triple trouble. A trio including a fire, grass and water specialist, the Gym Leader faced depends on the starter Pokémon chosen.' _

"Oh. Well. That's nice to know. Where'd you get that book?"

"I got mine as a bonus for pre-registering for my trainer card. You should've gotten one too when you received your badge case from the Pokémon Center. You did get your bade case, right?"

"Yes," she snapped hurriedly. "I just haven't looked through all the materials yet but I will."

"Anyway," he continued while eyeing Theodore thoughtfully. "If Theodore were strong enough, you could take the match by surprise."

Theodore mewed in protest and she had to agree with him.

"I don't think that's as good an idea as you think."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He shrugged it off as he remembered Theodore's weak defenses in Accumula Town. He wouldn't fare any better in a league match against a Gym Leader if he couldn't beat a kid and his Purrloin on the street.

"You should look for Bianca, by the way. She's in the Dream Yard east of here. She's on an assignment for Professor Juniper and asked me if I'd seen you."

"Okay," she nodded in relief. The Gym Leader would just have to wait until she thought of a proper battle strategy. "What about you?"

"I'm done here. I'm on my way to Nacrene City now. I can't wait up for you but I'm sure I'll see you around."

They parted ways once more after exiting the school. Cheren headed west to Route 3 and Nacrene City as she headed east toward the Dream Yard. Theodore quietly fumed in her arms.

"It's okay, Theo. Cheren's a little rough around the edges and puts his foot in his mouth sometimes but he didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said to reassure him. "You'll just have to prove him wrong by showing him how strong you are…"

She became speechless once she reached the Dream Yard. It was an old abandoned factory that had fallen victim to some unknown disaster and now stood in ruins. Most of it was hollowed out and partially burned. The surrounding forest held it in its palm like a rabbit trap that could collapse at any time. Moss grew on the walls, weeds sprouted from every crack and some parts of the building had become entangled in the trees themselves. To top it all off, it was only marked with a rust eaten sign and encased in an equally rusted chain link fence that was more for decoration then use.

Theodore started whining at once and turned to try to burrow himself into her chest. She couldn't blame him. To think Bianca had come to a place like this alone. She pulled open the gate and was surprised it moved at all. The way it creaked on its hinges sent chills down her spine. All in all, it had the atmosphere that plainly started 'you're going to die'.

She walked in, holding tight to Theodore as he shook in her arms. She went as far as to the decayed main doors and looked around before she felt the sensation of wanting to cry. How could a place be so creepy in broad daylight? Perhaps Bianca wasn't here. She turned around and was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and wanted to run but the hand held her tight. Theodore had better luck and took off faster than she thought was possible for a cub to run.

"Some loyal friend you are, fuzz butt!"

She turned with her hand on Otto's PokéBall only to see the face of a highly amused blonde.

"It's me, silly," said Bianca with a laugh. "Did I scare you?"

"No, you only gave me a heart attack!" She answered as she collapsed on the ground to catch her breath. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, you know Professor Juniper's friend, Dr. Fennel? She sent me here to find the Pokémon, Munna. It gives off a pink shimmery powder called Dream Mist, which can make dreams visible and she needs that mist for her experiments!"

Bianca talked fast when she was excited. Amira only heard half of what she was saying and understood even less. She was about to ask her to explain when she smelled something in the air. Something sweet, too sweet, like sugar when it burns. Bianca smelled it too and they both turned to see a pink Pokémon floating down one the hallways.

_'Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon. People whose dreams are eaten by them forget what their dreams were about.'_

"Oh, that's it! Come on!"

Bianca started off after it and she followed. They took long strides, jogging instead of outright running, not wanting to scare it off. Munna didn't seem to notice them, or if it did, it didn't mind as it made a turn in the hallway and went into one the rooms. They got to the doorway but were stopped from entering by what they saw. Munna was ambushed and flanked on either side by two men in knight costumes, the same as those worn by the group in Accumula Town. One of them kicked Munna hard and both she and Bianca yelled out in protest.

"Hey! Leave it alone," she yelled.

"Who are you guys!? What are you doing," demanded Bianca.

The two men stopped to turn their attention to them.

"We are Team Plasma, here to liberate Pokémon! This Pokémon and its ability to make dreams visible are now property of Team Plasma," said one.

"Now, give off that Dream Mist," said the other as it kicked Munna again.

"Stop it," shouted Bianca.

"Are you girls going to make us," said one of the men. "Then we'll _liberate_ your Pokémon too!"

"Bring it!"

Amira readied herself for battle, having no idea if she could win against these guys, even with Bianca by her side, but she couldn't stand by doing nothing while they hurt a defenseless Pokémon.

The two Plasma grunts called out Patrat and Purrloin as she and Bianca called out Tepig and Oshawott. Though team members, the guys didn't act like it and focused their attacks individually. She and Bianca fought together, calling out an attack and defense respectively and juggling the roles to their advantage.

"Oh wow. We lost to little girls," mumbled one of the men.

"It doesn't matter," shouted the other. "We need that dream mist!"

He was about to take another kick at Munna when suddenly a bear cub scampered forth from the grass and clamped its teeth on his leg.

"Ow! Son of a-"

"Theodore!" She shouted, relieved that he had come back.

Theodore continued attacking the two men, biting and clawing to drive them away from Munna. Bianca ran to the injured Pokémon's side and began attending to it as Amira stared in awe at the speed of her little cub.

"You two! What do you think you're doing?"

There was a flash of light and the thunder of a booming voice that made them all stop and stare. Standing on one of the upper levels stood a cloaked figure in all black with glowing red eyes and hair that swirled about him like a fog.

"We-, we're sorry Sir!" one of the men pleaded. "It was these kids! It's their fault!" said the other.

"Losing to children!? Idiots," the enraged figure shouted, "return to Plasma Headquarters at once!"

"Yes, Lord Ghetsis," they answered in unison.

The thugs high tailed it out of the ruins but Theodore had given them a few choice injuries ensuring they couldn't move very fast. Amira tried to keep her eyes on the cloaked man but he vanished as mysteriously as he came. With the villains gone, she ran over to scoop up Theodore.

"Way to go Theodore! You did so well! I'm so proud of you!"

She hugged him tightly and spun around, making the cub a little dizzy but he let out a triumphant roar none the less.

She walked over to Bianca and introduced them; she agreed that he had proven himself to be quite the hero.

Bianca was attending to the injured Munna by feeding it a strange green paste from a little brown jar.

"Is Munna all right?"

"I think so. I'm giving it some herbal medicine. It's really good for Pokémon but they don't like how bitter it is. So I'm giving it fresh water to help it go down."

Amira stood quietly and stared in amazement as she watched Bianca work. She could always be counted on when it came to Pokémon care and medicine. Munna was no longer in danger and had calmed down but the expression on its face was still pained. A soft chiming cry was heard and the girls looked up to see another pink and purple Pokémon calmly floating towards them.

_'Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon and the evolved form of Munna. The mist from its forehead takes the form of things present in the dreams it has eaten.'_

Amira and Bianca stayed put as they watched the Musharna cover the Munna in a soft pink mist.

"This must be its mother," explained Bianca.

"So it's the one that caused that vision thing we saw?"

"It must be," nodded Bianca. "It came to protect Munna."

"What should we do now?"

"Why don't you go on ahead Ami? I'm going to stay with Munna and Musharna to make sure they're okay. I'll be fine with those guys gone and Tepig will be here with me."

Tepig let out a determined snort in agreement. Amira was hesitant to leave Bianca alone but relented upon her insistence. She made Bianca promise to call her on her X-transceiver before evening fell at the very least to confirm she was alright. Once again cradling Theodore in her arms, she made her way back to Striaton City.

"Theodore," she began quietly, "you did really good against those bad guys and showed them what's what, right?"

He growled happily in response.

"What do you think of participating in a gym battle?"

Silence.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, of course."

She sighed as she thought of how Otto was going to pull off a gym victory by himself. He was a strong Pokémon and she was certain he could do it but only if she had the right strategy. When she entered the Striaton City gym, she thought she had made a mistake. It was a posh French restaurant with customers, people and Pokémon alike, dressed in their finest and seated at tables enjoying fancy dishes that she couldn't identify or pronounce. She was greeted and immediately led to a small table by a smiling waiter with long blue hair.

"Bonjour! My name is Cress, your maître d. Right this way, mademoiselle." Once she was seated, he left to attend to other customers before she could get a word out.

Another waiter, with a dazed look and green hair dressed the table with a glass and a pitcher of water before he too disappeared without having spoken a word. And yet a third waiter, this one with spiked red hair asked to take her order, though it was more of a command then a request.

"I'm Chili and I'm your server for the evening. What can I get for ya? If you can't read the menu, let me know!"

The speed at which things happened made her too nervous to think straight for a moment.

"Uh… I want to challenge the Gym Leader," she said almost too loudly.

All commotion in the restaurant seemed to stop on cue as the three waiters exchanged glances, nodded and approached her table in silence.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Which of the three primary types do you have in party," asked Cress.

"Water, grass or fire," said Chili, who counted each type on his finger as he spoke.

"A water-type," she answered.

"Then, I guess I'm your opponent," said the green haired waiter. "Uhm, I'm Cilan by the way. Nice to like, meet you,"

She had to admit Cheren was right, he did seem out of it. She followed Cilan further into the restaurant and noticed the clientele got more exclusive on the way. She held on closely to Theodore as he openly oohed and awed over the shiny jewelry of the guests and especially at their food. In the fourth room of the restaurant was the gym. There was a place on either side for trainers to stand and a field in front of them for Pokémon to battle.

"Places please," came the voice of the referee.

She took her place and set Theodore down.

"You'll have to stand until the battle is over okay," she said without waiting for an answer.

"Begin!"

Cilan called out Lilipup, a small terrier dog and she sent forth Otto. Otto won the match quickly by overpowering Lilipup with Water Gun, Tackle and Razor Shell. Next, Cilan called out Pansage, a grass-type monkey. The advantage was clearly his but she would not give up. She called out physical attacks independent of Otto's elemental abilities but these did little damage. Otto fought hard but could neither defend against nor out maneuver Pansage.

The announcer raised his hand, ready to call the victor as Otto was defeated when suddenly Theodore leapt from the Trainer's box and onto the field. He growled as he stared down Pansage leaving Amira unsure of what to do. Cilan nodded to the announcer to allow the match to continue.

Like with Bianca, there was a rhythm to the teamwork between her and Theodore. He used his speed to stay a step ahead on the field and she used her vantage point to tell him when best to attack and defend. He had to trust her judgment and she had to have faith in his power. If either of them faltered, it could cost them so much more than the match. But if they persevered…

As the Sun set over Striaton City, the gym began to close for the night. Cilan helped clear tables, Cress went over the days finances and Chili ordered others about in the kitchen.

In the rear of the restaurant, she sat alone, enjoying a complimentary meal. Otto and Theodore sat on either side of her. Theodore was curled up into a ball and sleeping off a round of French pastries.

Otto stared curiously around the restaurant as if he were studying his surroundings; every once in a while, he dared to peek glances up at her. Whenever she caught him, he'd quickly turn his head back to the plate of steamed oysters in front of him with a blush.

She smiled and let out a laugh at his shyness but didn't tease him for it. He had worked hard and deserved the break. Somewhere deep in her purse was her badge case and in it was their shiny new Trio Badge.


	5. 4: The Archaeologist with Backbone

Chapter IV: The Archeologist with Backbone

Amira arrived in Nacrene City not long after Cheren. He even showed her around a bit before rushing off as usual. According to the brochure, Nacrene was an old warehouse district that had been converted into artist's lofts. It was called "The City of Art" and had a café that served as the hub of the scene. It was said that this was the place where trends began.

Somehow, the antiquated look of the Nacrene Museum fit in perfectly despite standing out against the painted brick buildings and corrugated metal roofing of the warehouses that surrounded it. It looked just like a museum should, with its stone columns on all sides and many steps.

She had never visited it before and was anxious to see it. She hurried up the steps with Theodore hopping behind her when she stopped with a suddenness that almost made her lose her balance. She reached out to grab ahold of the railing and steady herself as Theodore had unwittingly head-butted her ankles. Standing at the top of the stairs and looking down at her with an unsettling smile was N.

"I want to see things no one can see…" he began as he started walking toward her, "the truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how trainers should be. A future where Pokémon have become perfect..."

He stood in front of her now, his smile gone as his eyes searched hers.

"Do you feel the same?" he asked, his mouth was slightly ajar in a smile as he waited for her response.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she answered in honest bewilderment. She scooped up Theodore, who had been clinging to her leg defensively, and tried to walk around him when he reached out to grab her wrist.

"I expected more from you." His tone turned serious and his eyes darkened as all traces of his former happiness left his face. "Now my friends and I will test you. You _will_ see this future too!"

Theodore leapt from her arms as N called out his first Pokémon. She ran to the top of the stairs to gain her footing. Even against the uneven terrain, Theodore turned out to be nimble enough to use it to his advantage and won the battle against N's pigeon Pokémon, Pidove. Yet she could sense his confidence wane when N sent forth his next Pokémon, a heavy hitting fighting-type called Timburr.

"Theodore, get back! Go Otto!"

She sent out Oshawott, who although he couldn't match Timburr in brute strength, could still win if she strategized correctly. The small otter wasn't as fast the enemy but held him at bay with the force of his water attacks.

"Otto, high ground," she yelled.

"After it," ordered N.

She waited until Otto was almost at her feet with Timburr closely gaining.

"Now! Water gun!"

Otter turned and aimed the force directly at Timburr's chest and worked down to his feet. It was already too late when N figured out her plan. Being too far from the railing and with nothing else to hold onto, Timburr was sent falling backwards down the steps, fainting and returning to N.

"Yes!" She raised her fist into the air and pulled it to her chest.

"Good job," she said, kneeling down to hug her tired yet happy otter as he finished climbing up the steps. Theodore joined the congratulations by offering him a half-eaten cookie he had stolen from her bag during the battle.

Otto paid no mind to either of them. His breathing was rapid and shallow and for a moment, she thought the battle took more out of him then she had originally assumed. He ignored her voiced concern and merely looked off to where N's Timburr had fallen.

He was engulfed in a sudden white glow and Theodore let out a yelp of surprise, dropping his cookie as he dove behind her. She took a cautious step back and even N stared in silent astonishment at the change before his eyes. Otto was no longer the baby-faced Pokémon that she first received. He grew taller, his limbs longer, whiskers sprouted from his face, the claws on the black pads of paws became more pronounced and two razor sharp clam shells hung from his hips.

_Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scallop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship._

She stared at him silently before letting out a high pitched squeal of glee and frantically hugged Otto, who was now a little scared of her jubilation.

"You evolved! I'm so happy! You look so cool!"

"Your Pokémon must really care for you."

N spoke in a surly whisper that interrupted their celebration, his voice seemed almost resentful.

"Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon… Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power... Power enough to make anyone agree with me…"

"Yes," he yelled, in a sudden and loud exclamation. He had begun leaving but stopped in his tracks, turning to face her once more.

"Now I know what power I need. Zekrom! The legendary Pokémon that created the Unova region along with the hero. It's my turn to become that hero!"

The look on his face had turned from a morose deep inflection to a manic smile.

"You and I _will_ be friends!"

She stayed silent, uncomfortable to say the least as he stormed off. She had thought of him as a little strange before but was starting to consider that he may be somewhat mentally unbalanced. Theodore let out a small mewl to comfort her and Otto nuzzled against her for the same. She let out a sigh and looked down at them.

"Thanks guys. Okay! Let's go check out this museum!"

She reached down to pick up Theodore as Otto returned to his PokéBall to rest. When she entered the museum, she looked around with no idea where to start. The building was full of all sorts of people; groups of tourists, school children and important looking people in business suits and lab coats. They were all busy standing around or wandering from one display to another and talking excitedly amongst themselves. In the center of the main room stood a fossilized skeleton of a dragon-type Pokémon. It was clearly the biggest thing in the room and even as she craned her neck, she could still not see the top of it.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" she said breathlessly. She turned to see a man with a lab coat and half-rimmed glasses standing next to her. He was an older gentleman with his short black hair and grey eyes but a friendly face.

"I'm Hawes, the Assistant Director here at the museum. Who might you be, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm Amira," she said politely. "This here is Theodore."

The cub blinked lazily. The air in the museum, the smell of history and days long past made him sleepy, as it did for most young children.

"It's nice to meet you both. You wouldn't happen to be the young lady who flooded our steps, now would you?"

As she stuttered over what to say, he let out a jovial laugh, one that was much creepier then she thought humanly possible. Theodore jumped awake only to whimper in fear. Many of the nearby patrons had stopped to look uncomfortably at the source of the frightening roar.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to startle you. I was only joking with you. It's perfectly alright and the water will dry up without a problem. I was actually watching your fight from inside. That young man you defeated was… kind of strange. I thought he might give you some trouble but you really showed him what for. To congratulate you on your victory and thank you for visiting the museum, I'll give you a tour!"

"Uh, okay…" She was still a little unnerved by how such a deeply chilling laugh could come from some such a small man (even though he was clearly taller than her), but she accepted the tour none the less. Theodore had been wide awake thanks to Hawes' unsettling laugh but found his insomnia cured just as quickly when the tour began.

"This fossil we're now looking at is an ancient Dragon-type Pokémon. Theory has it…" he leaned in close to her and whispered. "It had an accident flying around the ancient world. That's how it became a fossil!"

He laughed again and she found his giggle, though not quite having the same effect, still kind of creepy.

"Come along. This next exhibit contains meteorites that fell from space. This one here contains some kind of space energy. It's really amazing. Oh, you could say they _rock_! Get it?!"

As the tour led on, she became more comfortable with Hawes except for his habit of making bad jokes. There were two floors to the museum and they all contained something different, including endless opportunities for bad puns and he took advantage of every one. When they finally came to the end of the tour, it didn't lead them back to the beginning as she thought it would.

Instead they were at the very back of the museum which was a wide hallway apart from the main exhibits and a set of ornately carved double doors. A perfectly round and smooth stone with strange carvings on either side sat on a blue cushion in a glass case to one side of the hall.

"It's an ordinary old stone," Hawes shrugged. "We found it near the desert. It doesn't seem to have any value. We just display it because it's rather pretty to look at."

"Through these doors, young trainer," he said with a sudden serious tone and a grin of pride, "is the Nacrene Gym. The Gym Leader here, Lenora, is both very strong and kind. She's also my wife!"

She thanked Hawes for the tour as he swiped his access card on a nearby card reader and let her through the doors into the gym. The room inside was an expansive research library with bookshelves crowding the room as well as lining every wall. There were few people inside and none of them paid her any mind. She approached a young woman with short bobbed hair sitting at a nearby desk.

"Excuse me, Miss…" She paused as she quickly glanced down at the young woman's name tag, "Satomi! I'm looking for the Gym Leader, Ms. Lenora?"

Satomi glanced up from her book and with a disinterested look on her face but quickly changed her tone when she saw the sleeping cub Pokémon.

"Well, you have to solve this riddle."

"Great…" She tried not to let on but she couldn't help showing a little disdain. She had never been particularly strong when it came to these kinds of things. 'If I wanted to put up with this, I'd be a gentleman professor's assistant'.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't be too hard. Here's one I made myself!" Satomi cleared her throat and began her recitation.

"_In the beginning, I am called a lady._

_In the end, I'm called a sir._

_But I am always known as royalty._

_In the beginning, I dance._

_In the end, I dig._

_But I do both acts at different times of the year._

_In the beginning, I go up with the flowers_

_By the end, I go down with the leaves._

_But in the end, more beginnings will appear._

_What am I?"_

"A… transvestite?"

Amira answered with a blank face but Satomi was clearly not amused.

"I _highly_ suggest," she began in a very annoyed tone. "That you do some research before guessing again!"

She slammed closed her book and indignantly got up to go to another part of the library. Amira stood dejectedly as she looked around for anything that might seem to be even remotely helpful.

"Hey Theodore, you know any hermaphrodites?" she asked only half joking. The cub just yawned. "Yeah, me neither."

She turned and saw a young man staring at her over the top of a book. He looked to be another trainer about her age in a blue jacket and black pants with short shaggy brown hair hidden under a red cap. He sat in the corner of the library, using one of the stepping stools as an impromptu seat and quickly went back to his book when he realized he had caught her eye. She walked over to him thinking that, seeing as he was a fellow trainer, maybe he could help. For a moment, she could swear his eyes were some shade of purple or red from a distance but as she got closer, they looked to be just plain brown.

"Excuse me," she started. "I don't suppose you could help me with this riddle? Do you know a lot about Pokémon?"

The young man didn't say a word nor looked up from his book. Instead he stood up, handed it to her and walked away.

"Okay... that's… thanks for nothing." She sighed and looked down at the book that Theodore had taken and was currently gnawing on. She set him down and scolded him before taking a look at it.

"_'A Study of the Mating Habits of Kanto's Indigenous Sea Pokémon'_? Oh God, I think I'm going to cry from boredom and I haven't even opened it yet."

She was tempted to give the book back to Theodore but remembered that most libraries make you pay fines if you ruin their books. She sat down on the stool and began reading. She got past the first sentence and then decided to just flip through the pictures, of which there were a surprising lot.

Most of the illustrations were of fish Pokémon. There were two in particular that caught her eye. A feminine fish Pokémon swimming upstream... A masculine fish Pokémon at the bottom of a waterfall… The same feminine fish Pokémon making graceful movements, the same masculine fish Pokémon smashing its horn into rocks… She quickly flipped through the book from picture to picture, reading the captions.

_"Goldeen is a species of goldfish Pokémon…its tails fins are widely admired for its beauty as it billows very much like a ballroom dress, giving it the nickname 'The Water Queen'… They can be seen swimming upstream in large schools during breeding season in the spring... They love to frolic and dance in bodies of water…. Evolves in to Seaking… In autumn, it prepares to mate… It bores holes in riverbed boulders to keep their eggs safe…"_

"Ah ha," she exclaimed loudly.

Theodore jumped awake and gave her a small glare. Why would no one let him sleep? She scooped him up with one arm and clasped tightly onto the book with the other. Walking faster than was usually allowed in libraries, she darted up and down the aisles until she found the woman from earlier. Satomi was sitting on one of the steps of a ladder that leaned against a shelf.

"I know the answer now!"

"Oh, do you," Satomi was still upset by her earlier remarks and clearly let it show. "Well, let's hear it. What's the answer?"

"Goldeen and its evolution, Seaking! See?"

She held the book up, her fingers holding the page where the two Pokémon were prominently pictured.

"Well good for you. I guess this means you can challenge the Gym Leader now. Remember, we put books _back_ after reading them. That's the rule in this library."

Her attitude was wearing on Amira's patience. She was about to speak up but remembered that she didn't exactly apologize for inadvertently calling the woman a transvestite earlier. She let out a meek apology and turned around to go return the book to where it belonged… but having no idea where it came from in the first place, she merely set it down on the stool where she had first spotted the boy.

When she returned to the section where she had seen Satomi last and she too was gone. In her place, or rather, in place of where the bookshelf had been was now a set of stairs that descended into the ground. Theodore let out an unsure whine as they began down the previously hidden passage. The dim undercroft was lit only by torches that hung on the wall giving it an eerie affect. At the bottom of the stairs was a large secret room. It was the private library, personal office and gym of the museum's executive director and Nacrene City Gym Leader.

A dark ebony woman with smooth mahogany skin arose from the desk at the end of the room and faced her. The first thing Amira noticed was her hair. It was a big, voluminous afro; a stark contrast to her short and closely cropped curls. Their build was similar only this woman, Lenora, was better. She had a well-toned physique and even under her canvas apron, her dangerously curvaceous figure was still apparent. Her short-sleeved button-up top and flared-leg jeans only emphasized the tiny waist of her large hour-glass frame. Amira was reduced to tears of jealousy in an instant.

"Welcome! A challenger, I presume?"

Her voice was warm and kind with just a hint of sternness. There was no doubt Hawes meant it when he said that she'd be strong too. She gave her most formal answer, which made Lenora laugh. It was a comforting laugh, probably to offset the unsuspecting creepiness of Hawes'.

"Alright then, a two on two match! Let's begin!"

Without skipping a beat, Lenora called out her first Pokémon, a Watchhog and she sent in Theodore. Lenora's Pokémon proved to be not only stronger but faster too. Though he put his best into it, Theodore was fighting what appeared to be a losing battle. As the two Pokémon scratched, clawed, bit and tackled, she could see the tired glint in his eyes.

"Theodore, return! Go Otto!"

She sent out Dewott instead.

"Use Razor Shell!"

She didn't know if she was that good of a trainer or just full of dumb luck but with one quick blow, Watchhog was defeated.

"Next out! Herdier! Use Retaliate!"

She was completely unprepared for Lenora's next call and the attack hit Otto hard. When he stumbled back and struggled to remain upright, she damned herself for not letting them recover at the Pokémon Center earlier. Even with his strongest attack, Otto only managed to do little damage before Herdier's attacks fully did him in.

"Okay Theodore, just a little more!"

Theodore was back on the battlefield, his fur bristled as he tried to make himself seem more intimidating to the larger dog-type Pokémon he clearly feared.

'I'm sorry, buddy… All we can do is hold out to the end…'

"Oh, cute Pokémon! Sorry I'll have to defeat it. Herdier, Take Down!"

Before she could call an attack in response, Herdier suddenly stopped its charge and was frozen in his tracks. Both she and Lenora looked on with confusion. Theodore sat in front of Herdier with his paw in his mouth and stared up at him with big saucer-like eyes and let out a low, infantile whine.

Simultaneously, both she and Lenora let out a drawn out 'Aww!' at the cub's cute antics. As if on cue, his expression changed from adorable to ferocious. With little to no warning, he leapt at Herdier and began attacking.

"That's right Theodore," she cheered. "Fury Swipes!"

As if spurred on by desperation, Theodore went all out against Herdier. His moves were faster, his claws were sharper and his defenses stronger. No matter what attack Lenora called out, Herdier was too disarmed by the toddler's moves to attack as effectively as he once had. It wasn't long before the match ended.

Theodore was declared the winner but his victory was short lived. He fainted just as she received her Basic Badge. She called him back into his Poké Ball and after a quick thank you to Lenora, began to bound up the steps. She wanted to head to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible but was suddenly blocked by Hawes.

"Dear, come quickly!" His voice was frantic as he panted out the words. "Something's happened! Team Plasma is threatening to steal some bones!"

"What!?"

Lenora's voice dropped all comfort. Amira immediately recognized that tone as someone was in for it. Hawes ran back up the stairs with Lenora and herself in tow. Her goal to get to the Center didn't seem like it would be happening anytime soon with Team Plasma causing trouble again.

They entered the main hall of the museum just in time to see a dozen Team Plasma members surrounding the Dragonite fossil. Assisting them were a heard of Pokémon, mostly Patrat, keeping everyone else at bay. There were tears in a few children's eyes as the Pokémon bared their fangs at them.

"What do you think you're doing," Lenora yelled down from the top of the stairs.

"We, Team Plasma, are claiming this skull in the name of Pokémon Liberation," yelled the member who appeared to be in charge of the operation. "To show we're serious, we'll steal it right before your very eyes!"

At his last words, the remaining members threw smoke balls in perfect synchronization. Even though she, Lenora and Hawes stood on the second floor landing, they too succumbed to its affects.

Hawes was the first one to act. He stumbled through the haze as the smoke filled his lungs but miraculously found an emergency switch that activated the museum's ventilation system. As the air conditioning in the museum sped up, the cold air blew away enough of the smoke enabling other employees to take action as well. Windows were opened to restore fresh air throughout the museum and patrons were evacuated in surprisingly orderly fashion. She stayed by Lenora's side as she stared in silent shock at where the Dragonite skull had once been.


	6. 5: Raring to Round Up Our Robbers

Chapter V: Raring to Round Up Robbers!

"We have to go after them!" shouted Hawes.

Lenora stared at him with a look in her eyes of compassion mixed with something else that made Amira feel as though her mere presence were interrupting a private moment. Even though Hawes was still recovering from the smoke inhalation, he was still worried about her favorite display.

"Honey, we can't let them get away with this!"

"Right," Lenora nodded in agreement and a fiery determination came over her face with a heavy shroud of controlled rage.

"They couldn't have gotten far. Amira," she said to the young trainer by her side.

"I'll help in any way you'd like," she answered. "You didn't even have to ask."

With Hawes charged with overseeing the implementing of the emergency safety procedures, she and Lenora rushed outside and down the steps.

"There's only two ways they could've gone, right Ms. Lenora? Route 3 and…" She stopped upon realizing that she actually didn't know what route led out of Nacrene City. She'd have to make an effort to look at her map more often.

"Pinwheel Forest," Lenora answered. "Which way could they have gone…?"

"Which way could who have gone?"

They turned in the direction of the cheery sing-song voice to see a tall, lanky young man wearing rather loud clothing walking towards them. He wore a bright leaf green shirt and green and pink vertical striped pants. His outfit was pulled together with a large, silver butterfly belt buckle. He too had an afro but it was in looser curls then Lenora's. She would've called it a 'Jew-fro' but didn't know if the young man was in fact Jewish. As he got closer to them, it became apparent that his outfit wasn't all that loud in comparison to the rest of him.

"Well, this is a surprise visit," Lenora replied in an almost happy mood. "Artist block again? Amira, this young man here, this is Burgh. He's the Gym Leader in Castelia City."

She nodded and waved hello, Burgh gave her a thousand-watt smile and enthusiastically waved back.

"Bunch of commotion today, hey Lenora," he asked as he turned to look at her with only a slight bit of interest. "Museum being evacuated, I see. Did an exhibit come to life again or what?"

"Someone just walked off with an exhibit, that's what," she shot back with her anger returned.

Burgh looked at her in shock but quickly pointed at something over their shoulders. Amira recognized the two teenagers running toward them right away.

"Bianca! Cheren! Ms. Lenora, these are my friends. I'm sure they'll help too."

"Help what," asked Cheren as he and Bianca got within earshot.

"Team Plasma. Thievery stuff again," she answered in a matter-of-fact. Cheren simply rolled his eyes and muttered 'that group'.

"Of course we'll help," yelled Bianca.

"Okay then, enough standing around. You two," she said, directing Bianca and Cheren. "Stay here and guard the museum in case they return. I'll head down Route 3. Amira, you and Burgh will head to Pinwheel Forest! I'm counting on you everyone."

She took off without another word and Burgh was just as fast. "Pinwheel Forest is in this direction, let's go!"

"But!"

Amira had no chance to get a word in as he took off in the opposite direction. She ran to catch up with him but there was no use as he, like Cheren, possessed longer legs then she. She still didn't even have a chance to get to a Pokémon Center. As they passed an old rail yard on their way to Pinwheel Forest, she spotted a young woman in a nurse uniform.

"Excuse me, miss," she called out to her.

"Sachiko. I'm Nurse Sachiko," she answered with a smile.

"Nurse Sachiko, could you heal my Pokémon, please? I only have two, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course! I'm still in training but I think I can manage that!"

She took the PokéBalls that Amira held out to her and called out her own Pokémon, an Audino that wore a matching nurse's hat. She pulled out her Pokédex to look it up as the cuddly pink Pokémon placed its feelers on the Poké Balls as Ms. Sachiko asked it to use a move called 'Heal Pulse'.

_'Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they're feeling.'_

She stared wide eyed as the Audino's feelers started to emit a glow that then traveled to her PokéBalls. In almost an instant, Theodore emerged from his PokéBall with a loud yawn. She breathed a sigh of relief as he started to cry for a treat. After thanking Sachiko, she satiated him and ran off to go catch up with Burgh.

'I'll have to come back and thank Ms. Sachiko properly.'

She caught up with Burgh sooner than she thought. He stood at a fork in the road and tried to look down both directions.

"We might have a problem if they scuttled off into the forest," he said as he turned to look at her. "There are two ways they could've gone, the paved road that goes straight on and the road that winds a bit through the forest. I didn't see anyone down the road so they might be hiding out in there. You go flush them out and I'll block the exit, got it?"

She nodded and they split up. The forest wasn't as thick as she thought until she got further in. Even though there was a beaten path, some tree branches were broken and bushes trampled. It was all too obvious someone had been through here in a hurry. She quickened her pace to catch up but was stopped from breaking into an all-out run when she tripped over something.

She landed on all fours and winced at the pain but wasn't too hurt. In her fall, she had dropped Theodore, who fared better than her as he had tougher skin. He stood in front of her looking a bit worried. After he saw that she was indeed fine, he went back to looking around with feigned disinterest. In truth, he knew this was a forest, that forests had bugs and some bugs had honey. She turned back to look what she had tripped over and panic set in when she saw what looked to be a Pokémon.

_'Sewaddle, the sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf. It is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce.'_

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry little one!"

She apologized to the caterpillar as she crawled over to it. The Sewaddle made a few clicking sounds as it tried to move. It stopped only a moment after as it closed its eyes from exhaustion and pain. As she got closer, she saw what was causing it. She inhaled sharply at gash in its side along the length of its body. She wondered if she had time to run all the way back to Nurse Sachiko… She couldn't leave it here injured, that's for certain.

"Okay little one, you're coming with us. Hold on."

She quickly opened her messenger bag and took out the cloth she had been using to tie up her lunch. She wrapped it around Sewaddle and picked it up. She cradled it against her chest as she ran through the forest with Theodore on her heels. The faster she found Team Plasma, the sooner she could get this Pokémon some help.

Up a hill, across a bridge and through a few fallen logs, she finally spotted a clearing up ahead where a lone figure sat on a stump. The Team Plasma grunt was waiting for something and nervously toying with the Dragon Skull in his hands.

"It belongs in a museum," she yelled as she struck a pose of righteous outrage. Theodore was about to mewl in agreement but thought about it and just rolled his eyes.

"A pursuer!?" The grunt stood in surprise but calmed when he saw it was only her. "Ha! As if a kid like you could beat us! I'll take you down!"

There was no time for her to say another word as he called out his first Pokémon, a Watchog. She sent Theodore to battle it and he dropped something at her feet before running out onto the field. Looking down, she could see that it was some sort of small spray bottle. She leaned down to pick it up as he made his first attack.

"Hyper Fang!" The foes Watchog bit into Theodore and injected some kind of venom that made the bear cub roar in pain.

"Thedore! Fury Swipes!"

Theodore paid the foes Watchog back in turn by clawing at it, dodging and clawing at it again. She quickly looked over the strange bottle as Theodore kept the enemy Pokémon at bay.

_'Potion… spray-type topical medicine… heals Pokémon... Single use only.'_

Without hesitating, she kneeled down and unwrapped the Sewaddle, placing it on the grass. As she sprayed medicine on the wound, the caterpillar let out a high pitched scream of pain then lay completely still. She held her breath as she thought it might've been too late. Suddenly the caterpillar opened its wide eyes and scuttled off into the forest. She gave a small smile that the Pokémon was well and now could turn her full attention to the battle at hand.

Theodore had done a good number on Watchog and was steadily holding his own, yet there was still some fight left to be taken out of him. One last call for Theodore to take him down with a head-butt was all it took and Watchog was out for good.

The grunt let out a snort of derision and sent forth his next Pokémon, a Liepard. Theodore's fur stood on end as he bared his teeth and growled, backing away from the new enemy. She knew what that signal meant without having to be told. There was still lingering trauma of having dealt with its pre-evolution in Accumula Town.

"Okay Theodore, back down. Next up-"

Before she could send Otto in the field, a white stream shot over her shoulder and hit the foe's Liepard in the face. As it brushed itself with its paws to remove the sticky silk threads, she felt something crawling up her leg that made her jump. She looked down to see the Sewaddle had come back again, either to thank her or it had a vendetta against this particular Liepard. No matter which, she wasn't going to turn it down if it was offering to help.

"Ugh! Is that that disgusting bug from before?! I thought I squashed it!"

He stepped back a bit as the look on his face turned to revulsion. Amira knew that very few people liked bug Pokémon but she never expected there would be those who would deliberately harm them.

"Liepard, get rid of it!"

She had to think fast if Sewaddle was going to go up against a Pokémon more than twice its size.

"Sewaddle, keep moving around it and use String Shot! Go for its face and feet!"

Sewaddle kept spitting its thread at the large cat Pokémon and scuttling just out its reach.

The grunt yelled at his Liepard to fight back but it was no use. Sewaddle would shoot its thread to stop the Pokémon from seeing or moving and then sneak up on it and use Bug Bite. It had almost completely covered Liepard in its web, leaving it unable to move without falling over itself. It attempts to bite through the thread only provided more difficulty and got it further stuck. Sewaddle looked on from a safe distance as it struggled.

"Alright, now finish it with Razor Leaf!"

Sewaddle summoned a strong gust of wind and fired razor sharp leaves at the Liepard, cutting the threads and sending it flying back from the impact of the leaves. It rolled over close to the grunt's feet and tried twice to get up before finally giving in and going back to his PokéBall.

With victory assured, Sewaddle ran victory laps around her feet, clicking happily as it was engulfed in light. It was a show that Amira was now becoming familiar with. The happy caterpillar turned into a happy larva wrapped in a leafed cloak and hood.

_'Swadloon, the Leaf Wrapped Pokémon and evolved form of Seawaddle. Forests where they live have superb foliage because the nutrients they make from fallen leaves replenish the soil.'_

Swadloon came to rest, leaning against her legs. She smiled but it soon faded as she looked at the grunt. He shot her a look for which hatred would be too soft a word.

"Fine! Take your stupid skull!"

He threw the dragon skull as hard as he could and she side-stepped to avoid being hit with the soccer ball sized fossil. An old man in long brown robes approached from the opposite end of the clearing and addressed the grunt in a sympathetic manner.

"How are you holding up, fellow subject of the king?"

"Gorm! Sir, the skull we went through so much trouble to obtain, was lost to this trainer!"

"It is not important. We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull. It is not the legendary being we seek. It is completely unrelated. However," he said finally acknowledging Amira's presence. "We will not dismiss your interference of our plans. We will make it so you'll never disrupt us again!"

Amira braced herself and the Swadloon readied itself for another battle. The old man's threat never came to fruition. He thought better of attacking when they heard the ever cheerful voice of Burgh approaching.

"Hey, who's lost their head," he sang as he held up the dragon skull as if it were a puppet. "The bug Pokémon were all worked up over something so here I come and look what I find just laying around."

Following shortly behind him was Lenora.

"The others didn't have anything but I see you hit the jackpot."

She gave Burgh a stern look for his desecration of her prized fossil and took it from him before turning her attention to the strange men.

"Who're they?"

"I am called Gorm of the Seven Sages," he answered. "We, Team Plasma, will liberate Pokémon be it with words or force! The odds are against us for the moment. To you all I say, know thy enemies. Know thyself. Then you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. This time we will retreat quietly. We will meet again!"

Another smoke ball and the two were gone.

Amira stared silently at where they had been standing as she registered what had just happened. Her run in's with Team Plasma were becoming more frequent and each encounter was more bizarre then the last. Stealing Pokémon, wanting Munna's Dream Mist and now a fossil skeleton, all in order to liberate Pokémon.

She was lost in trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle when she felt a familiar crawling sensation on her leg and kneeled down to pat the Swadloon. Burgh had been staring off in the direction across the clearing in an attempt to spot the escaped thieves. He turned his attention to Amira, about to ask her if she was alright, when he noticed the Swadloon next to her.

"Who's this little one!?" Without waiting for an answer, he picked it up and began excitedly cooing over it. "Oh, she's so cute! Yes you are! You are so the cutest! I could just cuddle you forever!"

Theodore looked on in a fit of annoyance and a twinge of envy. Lenora just cut her eyes and gave him a dry smile.

"Burgh's very _passionate_ about Bug-type Pokémon," she explained.

"I'm very passionate about _everything,_" he sang back. "I'm just a passionate person! Oh! If only I could take this cutie home with me. Sadly, Leavanny already has her hands full."

"Leavanny," Amira asked.

"When your Swadloon evolves, it'll turn into a Leavanny," he explained. "THEY. ARE. GORGEOUS!"

He started to describe what a Leavanny looked like in rather abstract and artistic detail but was cut off by Lenora.

"I have to get this back to the museum. Will you be staying Burgh or heading back to the city?"

"Oh, I'll be going back. I think I've found all the inspiration I needed for a while. I look forward to your gym challenge Miss Amira," he winked at her and set down the happily buzzing Swadloon.

"See you soon, dolls," he yelled back as he walked off.

"You bet on it," she yelled with a smile.

"Thank you so much for your help today Amira," said Lenora. "I know you're probably anxious to get to Castelia so I won't keep you. I have to get back to Hawes but feel free to visit the museum anytime. Know that you're always welcome!"

"Thank you," she said while giving Lenora a hug. It was sudden and unexpected but not unwelcomed.

They parted ways without a further word. She was about to follow in her footsteps, she couldn't forget to thank Sachiko after all, when Swadloon tripped her with String Shot. Theodore let out a cry that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Would you like to come too?"

Swadloon happily buzzed in front of her and kept circling her as she got up. With a smirk, she tapped an empty PokéBall on its head and watched as it disappeared inside. Three shakes and a click later, Swadloon was captured.

"Okay, let's get everyone to a Poké-" she lost her train of thought as she saw something new in Theodore's paws. It was a round gold ball and if she didn't know any better…

"Theodore, hand that over," she asked a little too sweetly.

The cub only looked at her and took a few steps forward.

"Theodore, give it here, please," she asked again. He still ignored her and quickened his pace.

"Theodore! Drop it," she yelled.

Now he was in a full out run as she chased after him.

"Theodore! Give that to me! Where do you even _find_ a solid gold nugget in the _forest!?_ Turn it over you little trouble maker!"

The setting Sun watched over the duo as the chase led through Pinwheel Forest and back to Nacrene. Castelia City would just have to wait.


	7. Chapter 5-1: The Rise

Chapter 5.1

With the Dragonite skull returned to it's rightful place and the museum finally back in order, Lenora once again retired to her office. Hawes brought her a cup of hot tea, steeped just the way she liked it, to officialize her moment of peace.

"Today was certainly an eventful day." He let out a sigh of relief and leaned over to kiss the back of her ear as she sat at her desk.

"It certainly was," she said turning to kiss him in turn. "Honey, did you get checked out at the Pokémon Center?" she asked with a sudden change in tone from loving to stern. "You took in a lot of smoke and I don't want you developing respiratory problems."

"Yes, dear," he answered in mock defeat. "Because of all the commotion, they actually sent over a few medical students to examine the patrons and everyone on staff. They got their extra credit and I assure you, I have a clean bill of health!"

"Well a once over by just a student sounds good but I'd prefer if you've had a thorough examination," she said in response to his goofy smile as she took a sip of tea.

"Are you going to examine me, dear?" He answered with his voice full of mischief as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hawes!"

She sat her tea down and gave him the same playful smirk. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek before she turned to kiss him on the lips.

"Not in the office, I won't," she said calmly. "I have some work to finish up here first. It shouldn't take me too long."

"Of course, dear."

He let her go as he straightened up and began to walk away when he was suddenly called back.

"Honey, just a moment, I almost forgot…"

She reached for the phone and began dialing. Once it the ringing started, she set it back on its stand and let the digital projection screen come up. The picture was only static until the recipient picked up, in this case it was a young woman. From what they could see of the background, white sheets and a pulled back comforter, they had just woken her from her sleep. She yawned a groggy hello and stared expectantly at the duo on her end of the screen.

"So it's morning there already?" teased Hawes.

"We're sorry about the inconvenience, but I thought you'd like to know I just battled your daughter today!"

"Oh?" Shiya let out another yawn but sat up with rapt attention. "How was she? You didn't go easy on her, did you?"

"Not at all! She won fair and square but I get the feeling she doesn't know her own Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses yet," Lenora shrugged nonchalantly. "It's a common problem though, she's still just a beginner after all."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Hawes as he stared back and forth from the two women in disblief. "That young lady from today is your daughter!?"

"Of course," Shiya giggled. "How could you not tell? She certainly doesn't resemble her father."

"Oh but does she have his attitude," said Lenora as shook her head in amusement. "Came in dressed just like him and 'Ma'am'ed up a storm. I've never felt so old!"

Hawes crossed his arms and let his mind pick over every moment he spent with Amira. Now that he thought about it, having checked over print out when they scanned her Trainer Card, her last name was 'Hammad' and there was only one 'Hammad' that they knew of.

"She's a sweetheart though," added Lenora. "She helped us out when we had some trouble from Team Plasma today. That's the real reason why we called."

"That's right," added Hawes with a sudden realization. "They stole a Dragonite skull as soon as Lenora was distracted with their gym battle. Amira and Burgh helped get it back."

"But why a Dragonite skull?" It was true that Dratini and its evolutionary lines were extremely rare in Unova. Perhaps fossil resurrection would make stealing a Dragonite skull worth while but it was still too much trouble when they could just import one from Kanto or Johto.

"I think they just didn't know what to look for," answered Lenora.

"In that case," said Hawes with a look of concern, "don't you think we should put the Light Stone away for safe keeping?"

"If we move it now, it would only make them suspicious."

"If it's Team Plasma, then I suspect Harmonia's involved… And you said Amira helpeed?"

"That's right," nodded Lenora. "She and Burgh went after some grunts that ran off into Pinwheel Forest. There was no sign of Harmonia though, just his goon patrol. That's probably why they were so sloppy about it."

"But…" added Hawes after a moment of thought, "there was some strange kid. Long green hair isn't really a common trait so I noticed him right away. He didn't challenge the gym like the other kids. Instead, he kept asking me if we had anything that dated back to the founding of Unova or the tale of legendary dragons."

"A kid? Hawes, why didn't you say anything before," asked Lenora.

"Well it slipped my mind, what with everything that happened after that," he said with an embarassed laugh. "I also remember he battled Amira on our very front steps! It was an exciting battle! She seemed uncomfortable around him so I was going to ask her if she needed my help, in case he tried anything, but she took care of him pretty impressively!"

As Hawes lost himself in his excitement of remember the battle, Shiya gave Lenora a questioning look.

"That sounds like quite the coincidence, doesn't it? Though I don't recall Harmonia ever mentioning having a child…"

"It might be just that, a coincidence. There's no way to tell anything just yet."

"But they're starting to move," finished Shiya. "I see…"

"That's pretty much all we have for you," said Lenora. "I'll give Drayden a call of course. I just wanted you to know first since it seems Amira's following in your foot steps."

Shiya let out a chuckle and her voice coated itself in sincerity and gratitude.

"Thank you both so much for looking after her."

"Not at all," cheered Lenora. "She's a sweet kid."

"And we'll have one of our own just like her," added Hawes with a reassuring smile.

"We'll let you go back to your beauty sleep," teased Lenora in good nature. "And of course we'll notify you if anything changes."

"Thanks again," laughed Shiya as she hung up the phone. Instead of going back to sleep, she rose from her bed and headed to the bathroom. After making herself more presentable, she sat down and dialed a different number. Her voice was stern and her eyes lacked any signs of her former warmth.

"Officer," she said curtly to the anxious blonde as he jumped from his bed. "Good evening, I hope I haven't disturbed you from any important work."

"Not at all, Captain."

She waited as he straightened himself up and hung on her silence.

"Good. I have an assignment for you. How fast can you get to Unova?"


	8. 6: Castle on the Sea

Chapter VI: Castle On The Sea

Amira spent a day recuperating and enjoying what Nacrene City had to offer. She treated her Pokémon to the specials at Café Warehouse and even got to attend a few shows. She discovered a new dislike for poetry and Theodore discovered an intense hatred for amateur karaoke. When the time came for her to leave for Castelia City, it suddenly dawned on her to call home. It had been a week at most and her mom must certainly be getting worried.

She sat on a bench in the Skyarrow Bridge Gate and dialed. It was still early in the morning so she expected some delay before mom picked up. When she finally did, found out there was a completely different reason why. Mom was wearing some sort of facial mask with her hair wrapped up in a towel and from what she could see in the background, was at a spa of some sort.

"Hi honey! How are you? How far have you gotten? I got a little bored with you kids not around so Mint and I decided to take a holiday! We're at this lovely resort in Sinnoh!"

Amira gave a smile of disbelief. She shouldn't have been surprised by her behavior but still, she was not expecting her mother to be taking luxury holidays while her only daughter was traveling the country with only the clothes on her back. Theodore curiously pawed at the screen.

"Hey! Stop that! That's great mom. I want you to meet someone too. This is Theodore," she said as she brought him into view. He put both his paws in his mouth and tilted his head as he looked over the cross-transceiver with curiosity.

"Someone sent him to me from Johto. Do we have any family out there I've forgotten about?"

Her mother put her finger to her lips and looked off to the side as she thought it over.

"Sweetheart, we have family everywhere. You'll have to be more specific!"

"Right…" She gave up her inquiry with a frustrated sigh and moved on to the next topic. "There's some other stuff going on too. There's this group called Team Plasma. They're this bunch of criminal weirdos and I keep running into them everywhere!"

"Team Plastic? Aren't those the girls you went to school with, the ones who weren't very nice?"

"No mom. Those were the-"

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about it! I'm sure everything will turn out fine. These things just take time, you know. Have you spoken to your father yet? You know how sensitive he is! He gets so worked up sometimes he doesn't know what to do with himself!"

"No, not yet," she answered quickly.

She had forgotten to call dad from day one and was sure he was not going to be happy about it. She loved her father and held no bad feelings about her parents' separation but the truth was she was always a little afraid to talk to him. She respected him for sure but calling him 'anal retentive' was putting it mildly. She could only imagine the earful she was going to get now that a whole week had almost passed since she started her journey.

"Well call him soon! I've got to run dear, I'm getting a full body mud wrap next! You have fun and be careful out there, okay? Bye," she sang as she hung up.

She had half a mind to call her dad, her mom's polar opposite, just to have someone to agree with but remembered everything else she'd have to put up with to have a conversation with him and decided against it. She sighed again and ruffled Theodore's fur.

"Come on. Skyarrow Bridge is quite the walk, I'm told. I'd be surprised if we get there before nightfall."

It was indeed sunset when the Castelia City skyline came in to view. Theodore sat on her shoulders as he had given up on the walk less than half way in. She too felt as if she could drop from exhaustion but at least the view was beautiful. Castelia City was a major port city and a bustling metropolis. It had five piers stretched out like fingers with the city in its palm. Cruise liners were docked next to private yachts and the landscape was side by side skyscrapers. It was the city of businessmen and women, artists and others who converged just to enjoy the urban life.

She stopped at the Castelia Gate and stared at a map of the city. Getting around by walking, though not impossible, was highly impractical. By the time she reached the Castelia Pokémon Center, its doors were already closed for the night. Without the use of their bulletin board she'd have to find lodging on her own.

She stood lamenting over her plight when Theodore suddenly caught a scent in the air. It was strange, something wild and possibly dangerous. He hopped off of her shoulders so he could get a better sense of it. He turned in its direction and saw that strange guy from before, the one from the library. He didn't send off any intentionally threatening signals but Theodore protracted his claws just in case.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She had turned to see what had gotten Theodore so worked up when she also saw the strange kid from before.

"Hey! Never look a gift horse deus ex machina in the mouth, my friend," she whispered to Theodore as she picked him up and walked over.

Theodore tensed up as they got closer, he still didn't trust this guy. Who just appears out of nowhere? And why did he have such a strange scent?

"Hi," she sang as she stood in front of him. "I remember you from the library in Nacrene! Do you remember me? You wouldn't happen to know a place where I could lodge for the night, would you?"

She smiled hard but the kid just looked at her with the same expression he had before, a silent passive aggression and a hostility that seemed beyond her. She knew for sure he was staring at her, they were face to face after all, but it felt as if he was staring through her. He turned from her and began walking but stopped to look back when she didn't follow him for the first few steps.

She nodded and began walking behind him as Theodore kept up his guard. She could feel his heart beating fast and admitted to herself that it probably wasn't the safest thing to do, asking a stranger for a place to stay and then following him in the middle of the night in a foreign city where she knew absolutely no one. It certainly wasn't the best decision she's made but what else did they have to go on? Blind trust and sleeping on a public park bench weren't the best options to begin with. At least this guy had been helpful once before, so maybe he would do so again.

She tried to make small talk with him but gave up as he adamantly remained silent. They walked about two or three blocks from the Pokémon Center and stopped in front a building. He turned to face her and then looked towards the main doors. Etched on the glass in frosted font were the words '_Battle Company! Talented trainers welcome!_' There were lights on inside so it was possible the place was still open. She let out an unsteady thanks and walked inside. Theodore still refused to relax.

The reception area was empty and it looked as if everyone had cleared out for the night. The only person she saw was an elderly janitor who was whistling as he mopped the floors near the elevator on the other side of the room. She approached him and began asking in a meek voice.

"Uhm, excuse me? Are you guys still open? I know this isn't a usual request but your sign says 'Trainers Welcome' so is it possible you have lodging for the night?"

"Hm?" The janitor stopped what he was doing to look her over and gave a little chuckle. "Got locked out, 'ey? Not an unusual request at all. We don't usually rent out rooms but we might since you asked so nicely."

She let out a sigh of relief but a red flag went off at his next words.

"However, there's just one stipulation, young lady," he said with another chuckle.

She was about to call him a pervert and order Theodore to give him what for if he asked what she thought he was going ask. Apparently Theodore's mind ran along the same line and he started growling and baring his teeth at the man.

"This here is a battle company! You want anything done, you gotta battle. With a big request like that, I think you should take it up with the Company President. To get to him, you gotta go through his assistants and _their_ assistants and so on and so forth…" he trailed off as he made a circling motion with his hand.

"You mean I have to battle the entire company just for a lousy space on your couch in the lobby?!"

"Yep," he nodded. "Take this elevator to floor 47. That's where you'll be startin'. Good luck, missy!"

He chuckled again as he picked up his mop and rolled the yellow bucket off down one of the hallways. She could hear him whistling as he went with the sound growing fainter with each step he took until he was completely out of ear shot. She and Theodore both let out an annoyed grumble as she walked to the elevator. Floors 47 and 55 seemed to be the only operable buttons as all the others were dark.

"Stupid Battle Company… Stupid rules… Stupid strange kid… Stupid Pokémon Center…"

Somehow she made it through and nine battles later, she and Theodore found themselves at the door to the office of the Company President. She opened the door and her jaw dropped at whom she saw sitting in the executive's chair.

"Mr. Janitor!?"

She and Theodore wore matching expressions of surprise as he let out his now characteristic chuckle.

"Not too loud! Don't want to ruin my disguise. Call me Geoff, if you have to. I've watched you battle my employees and you're a good kid, ya know that? But are you ready to challenge the strongest player in this building?"

"Right!"

She nodded as Theodore took his place in front of her. Geoff sent out a gray cuddly chinchilla Pokémon wrapped in its own white fur. It was a Cinccino, Minccino's evolved form. Though it had strong attacks and was faster than Theodore, it folded easily due to its weak defenses. Geoff sent out his second Pokémon, one that resembled a trash bag, Trubbish. She sent out Otto, who had no trouble cleaning it up. Geoff let out a hearty laugh as she stood victorious before him.

"Good job, good job! Now about that room, I don't think you can sleep here during working hours," he said as he pointed out the window.

The first rays of sunlight were beginning to illuminate the skyline. She couldn't believe it! She had been battling all night!

"But a deal is a deal. I'll make a call over to the Castelia Hotel instead. You can rest up there. Think of it as my way of saying thanks for showing me a good time," he laughed dryly.

She wanted to be mad at him for tricking her but somehow felt it was her own fault. He did keep his word after all and give her a place to stay. On top of that, he even arranged for a cab to drop her off in front of the hotel. However she did have to talk him down from putting her in an executive suite and repeatedly insist that economy would do just fine.

When she got to the room, Theodore immediately made a place for himself on the bed and went straight to sleep. She took a little longer to get ready, first attending to the other Pokémon then taking a shower before settling in. As the rest of the city was waking up to a beautiful morning, she was taking advantage of a much needed rest.

The next day, she made early reservations at a boarding house for passing Pokémon Trainers. She didn't want to take advantage of Mr. Geoff's kindness by staying too long at the hotel and had learned her lesson about not planning ahead as far as accommodations went. With everything settled, she and Theodore set off to see Castelia City proper. They went to an art walk and gallery openings, visited a café and even managed to get in some grocery shopping.

The best part of the day for Theodore was discovering the existence of a whole aisle of treats he hadn't tried yet. She had to keep a tight hold on him to keep him from sneaking and opening boxes. She packed her bag with the essentials which included extra PokéBalls, medicines, food and water, some gear and for some reason, boxes of five different types of cookies. She was headed toward the Castelia Gym when she saw Cheren emerge from its doors.

With apparently no humility to spare, he told her point blankly that the victory had been an easy one for him. The next step in his plan was to head to Nimbasa City and challenge the Gym Leader there. No matter what it took, he was determined to reach the Pokémon League. She wished him good luck as he headed north to Route 4. She was just about to head inside the gym when Burgh met her at the door.

"Hey! Ami, from Pinwheel Forest? How's your cutie Swadloon doing? Evolved yet? Sorry I can't take your challenge right now though. Team Plasma sighting. Come with me, if you don't mind helping out again!"

"Sure," she said as she ran after Burgh.

She made Theodore ride on her shoulders so she could do a better job at keeping up. She could weave in and out of the foot traffic with expertise but was nowhere near as speedy as the gym leader. They ran down Gym Street, took a right on Main and a left when they got to Prime Pier.

Burgh ran up to a little girl who was about ten or so. She had a warm caramel complexion, big brown eyes, a delicate nose and lips, and high and prominent cheek bones. Her thick hair was done up in two pigtails with the rest in a long ponytail for good measure that ran down her back and past her waist. She was dressed in airy linen fabrics, a white tunic top trimmed in pink with beaded embroidery and white capri pants with a long pink sash tied around her waist.

The little girl was standing by a bench, trying her best to comfort a crying Bianca.

"Bianca, what happened," Amira asked as she ran over to her with a face full of concern.

"Oh Ami," said Bianca as she tried to speak through her tears. "My Munna…"

"Team Plasma took this lady's Pokémon," the little girl yelled with outrage. "I came when I heard her screams and tried to run after the thief but this city is wall to wall people! I lost them…"

There was a disappointment in her voice that told them she blamed herself for what happened.

"Iris, you did everything you could," said Burgh in an attempt to comfort her.

"But stealing Pokémon is _bad,_" Iris answered heatedly. "Really, _really_ bad! 'Cause it's nice when people and Pokémon are together! They help each other and that's important!"

Amira could tell from Iris' perpetually excited way of talking that for her, like Burgh, loud was relative.

"Mm'hmm," he said in agreement. "Not to worry, we'll get your Pokémon back. But finding a person or Pokémon in this city is like finding a needle in a haystack… "

Burgh's attention was drawn to Theodore when he leaped off of Amira's shoulders and started making aggressive barking noises towards a figure that stood frozen on the pier steps. Everyone turned to see a Team Plasma member staring uneasily from Theodore to their glares.

"Uhm… don't mind me… just… bye," said the young woman as she turned to run back down Main Street. Theodore took off nipping at the woman's feet.

"After her," shouted Burgh. "Iris, stay by her side, Ami, with me!"

She ran faster than she thought she could. She briefly wondered what a strange sight it must be to passers-by, Theodore running after the woman in the knight costume and herself running after Burgh. He stopped when he got to the intersection of Gym Street and Liberty Pier.

"They're headed for the gym," he said with a mix of disbelief and anger.

Directly across from the gym in fact, they found Theodore in front of a tall black building trying to stare down three Team Plasma Members as they closed in on him. One of them made a lunge for him but was knocked off his feet by a sudden blast of a tremendous torrent of water. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. The other two looked to the direction the blast came from to see Burgh and an enraged Amira making a beeline for them with a Dewott by her side. Theodore let out a thankful cry and ran toward them.

One of the men swallowed as the other dared to yell out, "What do you two want? There's no one inside! Nothing that concerns either of you!"

"Oh really," asked Burgh, channeling Cheren's snarky personality. His voice was serious and had no song to it this time.

"If you think I'm lying, why don't you battle us and find out!?" the thug answered.

"Just what I had in mind," Amira replied. Not only had these people stolen Bianca's Pokémon but to try and corner Theodore as well? She had full intentions to mop the floor with them.

The battle was short and she and Burgh were victorious without a problem. Either Team Plasma favored horribly weak Pokémon or were just horribly bad trainers, probably both. She was ready to barge in to the building to demand the return of Bianca's Pokémon when Burgh grabbed her arm. He proposed a different method.

A moment later, they kicked open the doors dressed in entirely new outfits.

Burgh wore a white sailor girl suit with a light green skirt and matching neckerchief with a charm pink ribbon. The butterfly gem he often wore as a belt buckle now acted as a center brooch. He also wore white elbow length gloves with matching green trim, the same color as his knee-high boots. There were two more pink ribbons, one in a bow on his lower back and another bow tying his hair out of his face.

She wore a nearly identical outfit to his. The only exceptions were her collar and skirt were purple, her brooch was an opalescent crescent moon and her ribbons were wine colored. She only wore two bows as opposed to Burgh's three since her hair was too short to be tied. She also wore slouched ankle boots instead, as he had told her wearing knee highs would just make her look shorter than she actually was.

Theodore had staunchly refused to dress up and stood between them, hanging his head and staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"Stop right there," they yelled in unison. "In the name of justice! We will right wrongs and triumph over evil!"

"Agent of love and fabulosity," Burgh went from striking one pose and then the next as he recited his part. "Pretty suited sailor Gym Leader of Castelia City, Burgh! In the name of fabulousness!"

"Agent of love and courage," Amira mirrored his actions as she recited hers. "Pretty suited sailor trainer, Amira! In the name of courageousness!"

"We will punish you," they shouted while striking a pose.

Theodore tried his best to disappear into the floor by hitting it face first. A majority of their audience was stunned into silence. However one Team Plasma grunt who stood in the back of the room clapped enthusiastically until he was brow beaten by the others into stopping.

She looked over the room and realized she recognized at least one person in the crowd. It was the man from Accumula Town who had made that speech, Ghetsis. He was seated on a couch with his brows furrowed brows and his mouth slightly agape. At that moment, Iris and Bianca ran in. They both stared in silent wonder at her and especially at Burgh. Iris in particular was wide-eyed and speechless, opening and closing her mouth but failed to produce a single word.

Ghetsis cleared his throat before speaking and finally ending the awkward silence. "My word, if it isn't… Burgh."

Burgh continued the theatrics, undisturbed by the cold reception.

"Yes, it is I! What would you say is the guiding principle of Team Plasma anyway? Stealing what you want from people?"

"Hmph," he answered with a huff of indignation. "Is everyone here familiar with the legend of the founding of the Unova region?"

"I am," answered Iris, who immediately recovered from her shock. "It's about the black dragon Pokémon!"

"The truth is this!"

Ghetsis rose from the couch and began pacing the room back and forth as he spoke.

"The black dragon appeared before a hero who sought the ideal way to knit together a world full of warring people. This black dragon shared its knowledge and bared its fangs at those who stood against it. Together, the power of this Pokémon and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, and that is how Unova was created. We shall bring back the hero and that Pokémon to Unova once again. If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I, err, I mean, Team Plasma desires!"

"What are you talking about," said Burgh with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "Bringing back the black dragon Pokémon to what ends? To separate people and their Pokémon? Here in Castelia we have a lot of different people with a lot of different ways of thinking! The one thing they all have in common is that they all care about Pokémon! Remember your speech at Accumula Town, about how we should think about what Pokémon want? Well after that, I decided to dedicate myself even more strongly to Pokémon! What you guys are doing, aren't you striving to strengthen the bond between people and Pokémon even more?"

"Indeed, the friendship between Pokémon and people can be very touching," Ghetsis answered, "but in order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova and win the hearts and minds of everyone. For now, we will submit to your opinion and be on our way. That girl over there... Return her Pokémon!"

The grunts that had been standing in the back released Munna from their grasp. It immediately flew to Bianca who hugged it profusely and thanked Team Plasma.

"Why are you thanking them," shouted Iris.

Amira nodded her head in agreement with a hand on her hip. If these people deserved anything, it was a punch to the face.

"Well, I... I'm happy Munna is safe," she answered.

"Very well then," Ghetsis paid the scene in front of him no mind. "Farewell!"

Another smoke screen set them to coughing with tears in their eyes as Team Plasma made their escape.

"Sailor Burgh Silver Wind!" With the click of a PokéBall being opened, a strong gust filled the room and cleared away the smoke.

"We can't just let them get away," said Iris.

"We have no choice," answered Burgh. "There's no telling what they might do if we pursue them. But don't worry, we're not going to sit around doing nothing. I am a pretty suited sailor Gym Leader, after all!"

Iris put up her finger as if to correct him in some way but apparently thought better of it and remained silent. It was decided that Bianca and Iris would stick together as long as they were going to go sightseeing in Castelia. Burgh would return to the gym to make good on his word (and change clothes at Iris' request). Amira would go with him as she too had left her regular clothes at the gym. She and Burgh made a date for her to take the gym challenge tomorrow afternoon as he already had previous engagements he had walked out on when Team Plasma showed up.

She had to admit, she wasn't much in the mood for battling any longer. She had caught Ghetsis' flub during the speech but it seemed as if no one else had. She couldn't help but wonder just what he was using Team Plasma for.


	9. 7: Set Fire to the Rain

Chapter VII: Set Fire to the Rain

So it had come to this, he and Amira were down to one Pokémon each. Theodore had taken out his centipede, Venipede only to be done in by his hermit crab, Dweeble. Likewise with Otto who had easily taken Dweeble out of the match before having the favor returned by his Leavanny. She sent out her only Pokémon left, Swadloon.

"A bug Pokémon against a bug Pokémon," Burgh exclaimed excitedly. "This really turns on my switch!"

She knew that pulling a victory against Burgh using her Swadloon was as close as she could get to walking on eggshells. She just hoped he didn't have the same idea as she did.

"Razor Leaf," he called out.

She held her breath as Swadloon took the attack. Luckily, it didn't do too much damage as Swadloon merely protected itself, with its leafy cloak bearing the brunt of the attack.

"String Shot," she yelled out in the hopes that slowing down Leavanny's speed would give her Swadloon an advantage.

"Nuh-uh! Struggle Bug!"

As Swadloon tried to wrap Leavanny's long limbs in its web, it started to shake, the vibrations sending off a wave of energy that took Swadloon by surprise. This time, the attack made its mark.

'Damn it!'

With almost identical moves, the battle boiled down to endurance and strategy. Attack and defend, defend and attack or protect and retaliate. During another attack from Razor Leaf, she had a revelation. Swadloon's cloak gave it a higher defense, though Leavanny's arm cutters gave it a higher attack. She prayed that it would be enough.

"Swadloon, Bug Bite!"

"Leavanny, Struggle Bug!"

"Protect!"

Swadloon wrapped itself in its cloak and even though the wave battered against its leafy shield, the larva inside was shaken up but none the worse for wear.

"String shot," Burgh called.

"Now, Bug Bite!"

They did it, a strategy that worked. Swadloon defended against Leavanny's anticipated attacks and took advantage of its openings. Amira cheered on Swadloon as the tide of battle turned in their favor. Another two rounds or so and Burgh's Leavanny was down for the count!

"Yes!"

She jumped up and down raising both arms in the air. Not to be left out of the victory celebration, Swadloon let out a happy buzz and again glowed white. She stared on in interest but not with the same intensity as Burgh.

"Oh, it's happening," he whispered as he stared with wide eyes and a grin from ear to ear. "It's making magic!"

Swadloon's blanket turned into a long coat with a prominent collar that stood out. Its limbs grew long as its chest and legs turned dark green, while the rest of its head, arms and abdomen were yellow. Her little larva Pokémon had grown into a praying mantis, Swadloon evolved into Leavanny.

_'Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon. Upon finding small Pokémon, it weaves clothing from it from leaves using the cutters on its arms and sticky silk.'_

She went to go congratulate her new Pokémon but was beat to it by Burgh.

"It's beautiful!"

He wrapped his arms around the new bug Pokémon who buzzed excitedly as it remembered him from Pinwheel Forest.

"Isn't life just full of a-MAZ-ing little miracles? I'm so happy for you!"

"Burgh," she asked, while tapping his shoulder. "Burgh?"

She didn't mean to interrupt his moment but she did want her badge.

"Huh? Oh! So I lost but whatever," he shrugged his shoulders in a devil-may-care sort of way.

"You were so great," he whispered towards her Leavanny.

Amira cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you were good too, of course," he continued as he turned his focus back to her. "Here's your Insect Badge and!"

He pulled out a white paper gift bag and handed it to her with a sly look on his face.

She had been affixing her new badge to her case when he handed her the gift bag. She gasped and let out a squeal of delight as she looked inside. Folded neatly and sitting on the very top was her sailor costume, brooch still attached, and a clear plastic ring box that held matching earrings. At the bottom of the bag was a shoebox and she could already guess what'd be inside.

"Burgh! My Sailor Soldier costume," she hugged him, giving a little squeeze as he patted her shoulders. "But wait, are you sure it's okay to give it to me?"

"Well honey, I can't wear it! At least not that one. You might as well take it with you since I already have my own. Plus those boots don't fit me," he added in a quick and dismissive manner.

"So are we going to fight crime again?"

"Of course," he answered, matching her enthusiasm. "Wherever there's injustice against people or (bug) Pokémon, I'll be there! Wherever there's an intolerant bully slandering the beauty of diversity, I'll be there! Wherever there's someone committing a grave fashion faux pas, I _will_ be there!"

She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. After leaving the gym, she headed to the Pokémon Center to heal her team. Then it was a quick stop to the Battle Company. She found Mr. Geoff in the same place as last time, in his janitor disguise mopping floors while keeping an eye on his employees.

"Mr. Geoff? I wanted you to know I'm leaving Castelia today. I wanted to thank you for everything before I go."

"Anytime, anytime. It was a pleasure young lady. Oh, say! I want you to have this, it might be helpful."

He pulled a bracelet out of his pocket; it had six yellow beads tied in place with knotted string.

"It's an experience share," he told her. "You give this to a Pokémon and they'll share the strengthening experience of a battle with your other Pokémon even if they weren't in it. It's helpful for raising weak Pokémon."

She took the bracelet and slid it around her wrists before Theodore could try to eat it.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Geoff."

The old man laughed and waved her off. Then it was off to Route 4 and Nimbasa City.

"What the hell!?"

It turned out Route 4 was a desert route with a permanent violent sandstorm. She tried to hold tight to Theodore but he gave up and went inside his PokéBall leaving her to brave the storm alone. Route 4 was lined with unfinished housing construction. Steel girders, caution cones and ironically enough, sandbags were strewn about the sites but not a single sign of another person as far as she could tell.

She made her way towards one of the gutted buildings for shelter. There, she could at least form some sort of plan to get through the storm. Once inside, she dropped her knees to take in full breaths of clear air when sand was suddenly thrown in her face.

"Hey! Quit it!"

She looked up but saw no one. The only other thing in the room with her besides more sand was a red daruma doll with closed eyes sitting completely still. She walked over to it and instinctively poked it only to end up burning her finger. She snatched her hand back, hissing in pain.

'Why is it burning hot? Is it from the sun? It doesn't feel like metal...'

She dropped her bag and began to look for some burn gel as she sucked her finger. Just as suddenly, the daruma doll seemed to sprout hands and feet. It got up laughing and began running away. She stared with wide eyes and without thinking, yelled the line as fast as she could.

"The daruma doll fell over!"

The doll stopped in its tracks and sat rocking back and forth again, still giggling. She couldn't believe that a simple game of statues had worked on it. A quick check with the Pokédex would explain what was going on.

_'Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokémon. When its internal fire is burning, it cannot calm down and runs around. When the fire diminishes, it falls asleep.'_

As if on cue, Darumaka sprouted paws again and began hopping in place. It turned to look at her and smiled. She repeated the line again very slowly as she moved towards it, hand on her Poké Ball.

"The… daruma… doll… fell... over!"

Darumaka hopped twice at each word still getting further from her before running again and hopping onto one of the walk ways that was to make up the second level.

"Go, Otto! Don't let it get away! Use Water Gun!"

She threw the PokéBall to where Darumaka had landed and the Dewott emerged. It ran after the daruma doll trying to blast it with jets of water but it dodged with its sudden turns and hops. The Darumaka charged back at Otto, its whole body glowing and starting to give off embers. It left charred foot prints in its wake as it ran from beam to beam and burned its impression on every surface it hit.

"Otto, dodge it," she yelled in horror. "Use Water Gun to extinguish the flames! This whole place is going to burn!"

Otto kept avoiding the charging Darumaka but couldn't complete the two commands at once. As Darumaka got more and more excited, it started more and more fires. Otto tried all he could to put them out but the flames burned out of control.

The fire spread fast thanks to the dry heat of the desert and the roaring winds of the storm. Thick plumes of black smoke were already pouring out of the windows and had started to fill the room. It became obvious that the building was lost as charred embers started falling onto the floor below.

Otto let out a cry of fear as it became trapped into a corner. His vision was starting to blur and he trembled with chest pains from having inhaled the toxic smoke.

"Okay Otto, one good hit. Wait for it… Razor Shell, now!"

He clutched both scallops in his paws and as soon as the daruma doll came within range, struck it down with precision. As it fell from the rafters above, she hit it with an empty PokéBall. Three rolls and a click, Darumaka was caught. She picked up the ball as Otto let out another a cry and ran to just below where he stood.

"Otto, come on! Use Water Sport! I'll catch you!"

Otto showered himself with water gun before braving the flames and jumping into her waiting arms below. She was knocked back by his weight but wasted no time in getting to her feet and running towards the door. The second floor began to collapse and she screamed as she fell backwards. Her exit was now blocked. There were still the windows…

"Otto," she said in a low voice as she took her bag from her shoulder. As a preemptive measure she took out two 'Burn Heal', spraying Otto down with one and her bag with the other. "Douse the bag, okay?"

The frightened Pokémon did as he was told yet could only spray weakly as the smoke was starting to get the better of him.

"You'll be okay..."

She recalled him into his PokéBall and tucked him, along with the others, inside her bag before sealing it tight. Using whatever remained of her strength, she swung the bag over her head and threw it as hard as she could out one of the second story window whose panes had shattered from the intense heat. She let go, held her breath as it sailed upwards and was washed with relief as it made it through the flames.

Knowing that at least her Pokémon were safe, her body started resigning itself to its fate. Her legs gave in and she fell to the ground on all fours. Her heart pounded begging for fresh air but she could only inhale noxious gas as she succumbed.


	10. 8: Bleeding Love

Chapter VIII: Bleeding Love

"Hello! I'm Nurse Joy. Do you know where you are? Can you remember what happened?"

Amira stared vacantly at the ceiling. She had just woken up a couple of minutes ago with sudden awareness of the aching pain all over her body. Her chest in particular felt like it could cave in at any moment and here was this woman asking her questions.

She blinked slowly and tried to turn her head to look around the room as best she could. She knew trying to sit up right now would be useless.

There was a window and some chairs... The sky was pink... Was it morning or night? There were curtains next to her bed, which had a metal railing for some reason and some machine next to her that kept beeping softly. There were tubes attached to it that seemed to disappear somewhere in her arm.

"Hospital," she answered in a hoarse voice she didn't even recognize to be her own.

She could figure out that much but looking back at the nurse, she didn't know whether she was in Castelia, Nimbasa or somewhere else entirely. She couldn't tell them apart at all thanks to their uncanny resemblance to each other and the fact that they all shared the same surname.

"Very good! Do you remember why you're here or how you got here?"

The sound of Nurse Joy's voice was pleasant but the tone of over feigned sincerity was a little grating. Amira sincerely hoped her bedside manner was better with the Pokémon she normally treated. Her Pokémon! She tried to sit up as best she could and frantically started feeling around for the latch that would let down the guard rail.

"My Pokémon! They're out there. I have to go," she tried to explain it as best she could through the now searing pain. Her voice was gritty and dry, her throat swollen. She would have to grin and bear it. She needed to get back to Route 4 and find her bag. Everything else was secondary.

"Now calm down, everything's alright." Nurse Joy seemed to soften this time. "Your Pokémon are in the lab being cared for. The Pokémon that arrived with you were…" She took a look at the metal clipboard she was holding and read off the names.

"Otto, a Dewott; Levana, a Leavanny; an unnamed Darumaka and a Teddiursa named Theodore. Is this all the Pokémon that were in your party?"

She fell back on the bed and breathed again. After a few gasps of air she tried the best she could to nod. Good, they were safe.

"I'm glad we got everyone," the nurse replied with genuine sincerity. "I'll let them know that you're okay. They were just as worried about you as you are of them. I'm afraid we can't discharge you today so focus on getting some rest, okay? I'll have dinner sent to your room and a little later on, if you feel better, your Pokémon will be able to visit you."

She didn't bother to respond and Nurse Joy left all the same. So they made it through relatively safely. But wait, how? She didn't remember anything after blacking out. She would have to ask sometime before she left. The thought was pushed to the back of her mind as she let herself become overtaken with sleep.

She was woken up sometime later by an insistent yowling in her ear and opened her eyes to see the worried faces of Theodore and Lea looking down at her. Darumaka was hesitant to come near and merely sat in the corner, watching her with a look of fear, sadness and guilt.

She tried to reassure him that she wasn't angry and that what had happened was much more her fault then his. She should've known better than to provoke a fire-type Pokémon in an enclosed space. Even then, he still only approached her with caution.

When Nurse Joy returned to bring them dinner, Amira asked her why Otto was missing. Her heart leapt out of her chest when she heard the answer.

"Your Dewott is in the Intensive Care Unit. He took a lot of damage and it'll be a while before he gets better. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes! Yes please," she answered hopping out of bed with a quickness that startled the others.

"Alright. I'm afraid your other Pokémon will have to wait here."

She went on to explain that because of the severity of the cases they deal with in the I.C. unit, only trainers were allowed in to see their Pokémon. Amira told her she understood and reassured her Pokémon that she'd be right back. Her heart pounded as she followed Nurse Joy through the halls of the Pokémon Center. When they got to the unit, there was a fear in her eyes at what she saw.

She peered in room after room at the injured Pokémon. There was one that had been poisoned, an older Stoutland, undergoing dialysis as its trainer cried over having waited too long to get it treated. Another, an Elektross, was connected to a generator that had to keep feeding it energy. Its trainer was an older gentleman who remained stoic. And finally, there was a grass type Pokémon, a young Petilil, that looked completely withered with its petals singed and its face blackened by soot. Its trainer was a little girl who sat by its side and wailed pitifully at the result of her first battle.

Amira felt a knot grow in her throat. When they reached Otto's room, that knot dropped into her chest and shattered her already fractured heart.

Otto lay curled up in an incubator, surrounded by machines and covered in tubes. There was a mask over his face that led to a machine to assist his breathing. Bandages covered his body that connected to yet another machine displaying his heart rate, pulse, temperature and a host of other numbers. There was also an intravenous machine in his arm that connected him to water and nutrients and from its top rack hung two emptied bags and he was working on his third.

Her breathing became hard, her body started to tremble and her eyes began watering.

"He used all the strength he had to try and put out the fire. He had to be held back to keep him from trying to go in…" said Nurse Joy as she left the room. She spoke of it as if that news was supposed to provide comfort in some way but it only tore at her more.

She sat across the room and stared at the Dewott through her tears. Shards of guilt embedded themselves within her and the words of Team Plasma echoed through her head.

_'Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers…'_

She thought that perhaps they were right as she played with the bracelet on her arm. Though they had removed her clothes to put her in what she assumed to be a hospital gown, they had strangely left her bracelet where it was.

'Maybe Pokémon would be better off without the interference of people. Otto wouldn't be in this situation…'

When she was informed she had to return to her room for the night, she removed the experience share and slipped it gently around Otto's only paw that wasn't covered in bandages or wires. She returned to her room without a word but tried to give a small smile to Theodore and Levana. Darumaka sat apart from them in his daruma doll pose and stared at her with a frown and heavy eyes.

"Come here," she called to it, holding out her arms. She placed the Pokémon in her lap and stared at it for a moment before speaking. "I've decided on a name for you."

Darumaka widened its eyes and stared up at her, still frightened. Theodore and Levana exchanged curious glances and she looked to them as she continued.

"I'm your trainer. You guys trust me to take care of you and I failed."

At this, the two Pokémon both let out sounds of disagreement.

"Because you look to me," she continued over their protest, "I should always act with your best interests in mind. From this day on, I promise to do just that."

She turned her attention back to Darumaka as he shook with unease.

"I promise to take care of you too," she said softly. "You will make sure that I do. That's why I'm going to call you… Dharma."

Darumaka, now Dharma, sat still and stared at her in shock. After a moment, his huge smile returned to his face. He jumped up and down on the bed before hopping and running in circles around the room. Levana gave an approving chirp but Theodore watched with a cocked eyebrow as Dharma ran straight into a wall. She gasped but he got right back up and hopping again.

After a night of rest and a few more tests, the four of them were allowed to leave a few days later. Otto had to stay a bit longer, for about a week or so, so she was told to come back and check up on him frequently. Dharma and Levana went into their Poké Balls and Theodore sat impatiently staring out the window as she went over her personal affects.

Everything that had been in her bag had made it through but the bag itself reeked horribly of smoke. Her clothes had the same problem. Even though they had been washed since she arrived, they still held the smell and were charred in places where embers had fallen. Her boots were completely ruined. Her X-transceiver was better off then she expected. It wasn't melted but the screen was cracked and a few of the buttons refused to work. All in all, it called for a shopping trip. Her only choice was to walk around town in the sailor suit Burgh had given her.

She looked over the Pokémon Center's visitor's pamphlet to find that she had indeed made it to Nimbasa somehow. She finished making reservations at a local hotel and was prepared to leave when Nurse Joy came in for a final check.

"Wait miss, you're leaving your night dress," she said as she held up the gown Amira had folded and put on the bed.

"Doesn't that belong to the hospital? I thought it was a hospital gown."

"Not at all, it's listed as one of your possessions. This gown was given to us by the gentleman who brought you in. He said it was also yours and that you would prefer to wear it instead of our standard issue hospital gown."

That certainly explained why it had a ruffled hem and capped sleeves but nothing else the nurse told her seemed to make any sense. The mention of a man in the story only further confused her.

"What did the man look like," she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Another Nurse Joy was on duty the night you were admitted."

Amira sensed suspicion arise in Nurse Joy's face. It was one thing to be a Good Samaritan but it was another thing entirely to just go around giving clothes to unconscious girls.

"A friend of mine," she smiled, thinking of a quick excuse to avoid trouble. "I think I know who."

"Here are your release papers and a copy of your admittance papers for your records," said the nurse in cheerful relief.

Amira signed her name and waited for the nurse to leave. Once she was out of sight, she started poring over the admittance papers. There was the usual information, her name, age and Trainer I.D. number, a list of possessions and Pokémon. Theodore looked up at her and mewled with curiosity as she skipped to the second page.

_'Reason for admittance: Smoke inhalation, trapped in house fire on Route 4, cause unknown...'_

That was a good sign. At least there wouldn't be any cops looking to 'ask her a few questions' about the incident and charge her for arson. She tried to find more information on the man who brought her in but there was no signature, just a written statement that he had been nearby when it happened and nothing more. She was still trying to figure out just what kind of pervert she had managed to attract when Theodore started tapping his paw against her.

"Okay, okay. We're going," she said as she stuffed the paper into her bag. "I can't believe you want me to walk outside like this."

He let out a cry of apathy as she took him into her arms and headed for the door.


	11. 9: Bright Lights, Big City

Chapter IX: Bright Lights, Big City

Nimbasa City was the city of entertainment. It had a thriving tourism business and the fresh air and sunshine only added to the bright and festive atmosphere. Amira walked through the double doors of the Pokémon Center and saw Bianca at one of the counters in the lobby. She called to her and Bianca turned around with a look of suspicion that turned into happy relief.

"Ami," she said in surprise. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Bianca gave her a firm hug and patted Theodore on the head. The cub purred happily as Bianca was one of the rare people whom he genuinely liked.

"You must really like that outfit," she added, having noticed Amira was dressed in the sailor outfit she had last worn in Castelaia City.

"Yeah, it's a long story," said Amira with an embarrassed shrug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was waiting for someone but I think I may have gotten lost."

There was a subtle drop in her mood but it seemed to perk back up as she kept speaking.

"Nimbasa has a lot of things to see and do, you know. There's the big stadium that has football, baseball and soccer. There's the small court that has tennis and basketball. There's the Battle Subway and- Oh! The Nimbasa City Gym is inside the amusement park!"

"Seriously? How does that even work?"

"I'm not sure. The Gym Leader specializes in electric-types. Her name is Elesa, she's that model, you know?"

Amira only vaguely remembered of having heard of her before but played along and nodded.

"I guess I'll be seeing her soon then. What about you? What are you going to go see?"

"I'm going to the Pokémon Musical," she said excitedly while turning scarlet but gave a full solar beam smile. "Have you been yet? You should come with me so we can talk."

They left the Pokémon Center side by side. Bianca was always in happy mood but something seemed different today. Amira wondered what it was that she wanted to talk about but didn't have too long to dwell on it.

Nimbasa was a leisurely city with many people strolling around from place to place. Yet even in public, and in broad daylight no less, Team Plasma was up to trouble again. Amira spotted two thugs in full Plasma gear hassling an old man near Nimbasa's entrance gate as she and Bianca were walking by.

"Listen up, gramps," said the first one in a low and threatening voice. "We know you run the day care! How do we know? Because were Team Plasma, that's how!"

The second thug nodded in agreement and began his turn of harassment. "We're taking Pokémon away from people and since you work at a Pokémon day care, we figure you must have a lot of Pokémon! So hand them over!"

"What nonsense is this!?" The old man began looking around for someone who might help and saw Amira and Bianca walking by. Theodore leaped from his trainer's arms and ran over to his defense, baring his teeth and growling.

"Have you never heard of respect for your elders," Amira yelled as she began walking over, deliberately raising her voice to draw the crowd's attention as she knew their eyes were already on her costume.

"And just who are you!?" asked one of the thugs with a look of confusion.

"Dude, she's that girl from Castelia, remember," said the other.

"Yes! I'll tell you exactly who I am," she replied with her voice getting louder and more dramatic. A crowd had started to gather and she could see children pulling their parents closer. She hoped that if she got enough attention, Team Plasma would back off.

"I am the one! The only! Agent of love and courage! Pretty suited sailor Trainer Amira! Champion of Justice!"

She had gone into full on theatrics now and reenacted that poses that Burgh had taught her.

"I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"

"See! See," said one of the Team Plasma thugs to the other with an admiring grin on his face. "I totally told you they were real!"

Amira suddenly recognized him as the sole person who had clapped for her and Burgh in Castelia. She didn't expect him to actually be a fan.

"Whatever," the other barked back, "if you going to get in our way, we'll take your Pokémon too!"

"Ha ha ha! I shall never back down from a challenge!"

He called out his first Pokémon, a Watchog. When she called for Theodore to attack, Dharma emerged from his PokéBall and into the battle. Theodore cocked his head at the Darumaka with an expression slight of annoyance but made no attempt to interfere.

"Uh, okay… Dharma go! Tackle!"

More than happy to follow orders, Dharma hopped about with glee as his body ignited into flames. He went crashing into the foes Watchog and taking it out with one hit prompting a burst of applause from the crowd.

"Wait, that's not what I ordered…"

"Cheeky little brat," the thug yelled as he sent out his second Pokémon. A Trubbish appeared before him and she called her next attack.

"Dharma! Tackle! No fire!"

At this, the Darumaka looked back at her with a confused frown but quickly changed its expression back to his frenzied smile. He ran to the foes Pokémon only instead of tackling it, started shouting in its ear. The Trubbish stumbled backwards and tried to shake Dharma off but the daruma doll merely hopped around to its other side and did the same thing. Unable to take it, Trubbish returned to his PokéBall. Dharma hopped around excitedly, grinning and singing as the crowd cheered. Theodore's eyes went from him to Amira with a look of concern.

"That went downhill fast," said the first thug in a manner of fact sort of way. "So… Would it be awkward if I asked for an autograph?"

"Shut up and run," said the second thug as he grabbed his team mate and headed into the crowd. "Into the park!"

"Hey!" She shouted for them to stop as Theodore ran after the thugs. Before she even had a chance to recall him, Dharma was on his tail.

"Sorry Bianca," she called out as she took off, "I'll meet you at the Musical!"

The amusement park was swarming with people. There were game booths, food stands, gift shops, rides and each attraction had a small crowd gathered around with it. She fit in perfectly in her costume, surrounded by clowns, acrobats and children and adults in face paint. With so many people, she wondered if Team Plasma had gotten away for good. Not only that, but if they managed to steal her Pokémon in the process…

She turned her face to the ground to hide the tears that she felt coming when she saw a clue.

There at her feet was a blackened foot print on the pavement. She reached down to touch it and sure enough, it was burned in. There was another one ahead of it and another one ahead of that. She took off running again, this time following the trail. It led to a section of the park where there were hardly any visitors. The area was surrounded by trees and shaded by a giant Ferris wheel. There was N sitting on a bench near the entrance of the ride holding Dharma in his lap as a grumpy Theodore sat nearby.

She walked over cautiously as she remembered his episode in Nacrene City. Theodore ran to greet her and jumped into her arms. She gave him a firm hug but kept her eyes on N. Dharma ran over to her as well and hoped in circles around her. She followed his movements closely and was relieved to see that there were no longer embers burning at his feet. When she patted his head, she noted that he was starting to feel warm again and quickly called him back to his PokéBall.

"Your Pokémon, he's quite excitable." N had been watching her and gave a small smile as their eyes met.

"I noticed," she said coolly. The same could be said for him as well yet his temper seemed to have evened out since she saw him last.

"You're looking for Team Plasma, right? They're not here but let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them."

He motioned toward the operator to let them ride and handed him two tickets. When the car came to a stop, he opened the door and held it for her, waving his arm for her to go in first.

There was definitely something wrong. She looked down at Theodore but couldn't read any emotion on his face. She wanted to say no but wondered how he might erupt if she did. Without a word, she climbed into the car and scooted as far away from him as she could.

"I love Ferris wheels…" he said as he climbed in.

An attendant checked their door then gave the thumbs up sign to the operator who then started the ride and sent their carriage up. She looked out the window, nervous about the height. Theodore gave a slight cry of awe and N seemed to be enjoying himself almost like a normal person would.

"The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas."

"Oh... kay," she responded questioningly.

He seemed to pay no mind that she wasn't as enthused as he was. His voice wasn't just calm as he stared out the windows over the park; he was distant. She tried to wonder what could cause such detachment.

"First, I must tell you..."

There it was, what she had come to expect. His voice was changing. There was a chill to it that darkened the mood. He was no longer away with his heads in the cloud. His smile was gone and he was in the present to warn her of an unsettling future. She tensed and focused on him, giving Theodore a little squeeze. Whatever it was, he had picked up on it too. He backed himself into her and bared his claws for defense.

"I am the king of Team Plasma. Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon."

She said nothing and stared at him in disbelief. His gaze focused entirely on her. There was nothing she could do but stare back as her brain tried to descramble whatever nonsense he had just said. He blinked and his face softened. The faraway look in his eyes returned and he went back to staring out the window

"I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world…"

She waited for him to exit the ride first before dashing past him. Now that she was no longer confined, he was no longer a threat. She was about to ask him if 'king of team plasma' was a joke when the two thugs from earlier showed up.

"Lord N," said the first one out of breath. "Are you okay?"

"There's no problem," he answered still in his dazed tone of voice. "You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So you're under my protection as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat."

The two grunts ran as N blocked her path. Theodore growled and wanted to run after them but stayed by her side. This guy was a bigger priority right now.

"Now then," he asked with his voice changing yet again, "do you follow my logic?"

"N, not one word out of your mouth has made sense to me since the day we met."

"So that's how it is... That's unfortunate."

N called out his first Pokémon, a Sandile. Usually she would leave this sort of thing to Otto but in his absence, sent out Lea instead who did the job just as wall with Razor Leaf. His next Pokémon was Scraggy, a small fighting type. She sent out Dharma, who was more than happy to show off what he could do. Lastly, he sent out Sigilyph, a psychic and flying type. It was the only Pokémon of his that gave her any trouble. She had to take a chance on sending Leavanny out again to exploit its weakness to bug types and it was a bet that paid off when Sigilyph was defeated.

There was no celebration this time. She stood with Theodore by her side and stared him down. So he was telling the truth, he was involved in Team Plasma. Suddenly he didn't seem so crazy. He was an extremist and their leader.

"You're Pokémon looked happy," he said wistfully, unbothered by his loss just like before. "You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. Destiny has chosen you to try and stop me, if you dare. If there is not enough strength in your conviction, you will never be able to defeat me."

His words were ominous and almost prophetic. All she could do was watch him walk away. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Theodore yelling at her and picked him up and walked out of the park. She didn't see N or those two Plasma thugs anywhere. It was just as well, there was nothing more she could do but keep combating him at every turn. Still, she thought of how she had left Otto at the Pokémon Center. How he looked so tired when she saw him last. He was fighting for his life because of her, she had put him there. How could she possibly fight for the union of Pokémon and people after what she'd done?

Theodore raised his paw and placed it on her nose, making her sneeze. He didn't understand everything but knew that she must've been thinking of Otto. He let out another mewl and smiled up at her.

"Thanks," she said as she wiggled her nose after moving his paw away. His paws were always sticky for some reason she had yet to figure out. She had no idea how he didn't leave prints everywhere he went.

She arrived at the Pokémon Musical and saw Bianca and the old man from earlier waiting for her.

"Oh, young lady, there you are! You ran off before I could thank you. I know you're busy but I just wanted to give you this." He held something out to her that looked like a set of bars with two wheels. "It's a collapsible bike. I always wanted to come to Nimbasa and ride it around but I think after today's excitement I should just go home. I run a Day Care on Route 3 so feel free to stop by anytime. Well I'll be seeing you."

"But wait! Thanks!"

Before she could get the word out, the old man had already walked off. He moved fast for someone his age, she had to admit. She turned her attention back to Bianca as she put the bike in her bag. She still had to buy a new one sometime soon.

"Hey, there was something you wanted to talk about earlier?"

"Well," Bianca blushed again, "it can wait. Come on, let's check out the musical!"

The Pokémon Musical building, like most of the attractions in Nimbasa, was covered in neon lights. The interior was subdued in comparison but still bright and colorful while being classy. Bianca and Amira were looking around the lobby when they happened to catch the attention of the manager, who openly adored Theodore and Munna respectively.

He gave them a carrying case to hold props and clothing in and invited them backstage to participate in a musical they were currently putting on. Try as she might, Theodore refused to dress up. Dharma was more willing but none of the props were flame retardant. It was finally decided that Lea would be her star Pokémon since she adored dressing up and could sew props of her own out of leaves.

Amira found it to be novel but was a good sport since Levana and Bianca were having a good time. Bianca was a lot more enthused overall and had all her Pokémon try on different props, fussing over each of them in turn until they looked just right.

After the show, they returned to the lobby to find they each had their own fans. Lea relished the attention and was awarded with new props while Amira stood by and smiled politely. Bianca was surrounded by a crowd who adored her Pokémon and her styling skills.

Amira and Bianca's Stoutland and Pignite acted as bodyguards and had to escort Bianca out of the lobby to safety. They shared a laugh once they reached the outside and looked out at Nimbasa as the sun began to set. She turned to Bianca and asked her what they should do next. Bianca sighed and began to answer when she was suddenly cut off.

"Bianca! There you are!"

They both looked up to see Bianca's dad, angry as ever, rushing towards them. Bianca suddenly took Amira's hand and held it tightly.

"D-Daddy!? What are you doing out here?"

"I've come to take you back home, of course! Your mother told me that you'd made it all the way out here. I think you've gone far enough! Now come on! We're going home!"

He made a motion with his hand for Bianca to come to his side but she shook her head. As she took a step forward, Amira noticed that Bianca was standing straighter now, holding her head higher.

"N-No! I'm _not_ going home!"

"What did you just say," he yelled in anger.

'Yeah, what did you just say!?' For the first time since she had known her, Bianca was taking a stand for herself.

"I'm _not_ going home! I have a _right_ to go on a journey just like everyone else!"

"Absolutely not! Others do things their way and we do things ours!"

"No! You do things your way and I'll do things mine! If you don't like it… Then… Then we'll battle!"

She stood flabbergasted as Bianca let go and stood on her own in front of her father, PokéBall in hand. It seemed not even he could believe it as he was silent for a full minute before agreeing to it.

"I'd like to referee, if you don't mind," said a smooth and sultry voice.

"Who're you," Bianca's dad turned to the approaching figure with scorn.

"My name is Elesa" she said calmly. "I am the Nimbasa City Gym Leader."

Bianca let out a gasp of reverence.

Elesa was a tall and lithe woman with sharp blue eyes and finely crafted features. She had a defiantly radiant beauty that made it obvious she was more than a mere mortal. She was dressed in dangerously high black heels and a yellow striped mini dress with opaque black stockings. Her short blonde hair was cut close and tapered at the back and a solid fringe in the front. Over her ears were headphones that had the same color scheme as PokéBalls.

She stepped in-between Bianca and her father, stopped and raised her arm.

"The battle between this young lady and her father will be one on one! Both opponents will choose one Pokémon each. The battle ends when an opponent's Pokémon is no longer able to battle. The opponent with the Pokémon still standing will be the winner… Now, begin!"

"Go Darmanitan!"

Bianca's father sent out a large Pokémon that looked like a gorilla. It had red fur, yellow eyebrows and an over eager toothy smile that Amira could recognize anywhere. She and Theodore looked at it in horror as they realized that Darumaka would someday become this mammoth flaming beast.

_'Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Darumaka. Its internal fire burns at 2,500◦ Fahrenheit. It has enough power to destroy a dump truck with one punch.'_

"Pignite, go!"

_'Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke.'_

Her jaw dropped as Bianca sent her Pignite, a fire-type, against another fire-type. She herself would've used a water-type and knew full well that Bianca had one in her party, a Panpour.

"Bianca! Are you sure of this!? That thing can destroy a truck," she said anxiously.

There was a look on Bianca's face that Amira didn't recognize, a determined gaze and self-assurance.

"Don't worry, Ami. We can handle this!"

"Darmanitan, Fire Punch!"

"Pignite, Roll Out!"

As Darmanitan swung its heavy fist, Pignite emitted flames and rolled directly for it. Darmanitan's fist slammed into the Pignite but only injured itself as Pignite returned to Bianca unharmed.

"Darmanitan! Fire Fang!"

"Again Pignite! Roll Out!"

This time Darmanitan tried to bite Pignite only to be met with the same results, the fire pig slamming itself into his face. Amira was starting to catch on to Bianca's strategy. No matter what move Darmanitan tried, it was met with the direct hit from Pignite. After another hit to the face, Darmanitan stumbled back and onto the ground with a tremulous fall.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle!" yelled Elesa. "Pignite and Bianca are the winners!"

Yay," Bianca yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran to go hug her Pignite.

Amira applauded along with the crowd that had gathered and also joined Bianca in her victory celebration with a hug. Theodore let a loud cry that they guessed was supposed to be a 'yay'.

"I'm so proud of you," Amira said as she hugged her tight. "You were awesome!"

"See," she giggled. "I knew I could do it!"

With that said, Bianca cleared her throat and walked over to her father who still wore his stern look.

"Dad, I know that you're worried about me and what could happen. I understand. But there are plenty of good things that'll happen too. Since I've been travelling, I've already gotten stronger. I promise I'll come home when I find out what it is I really want to do, okay."

Her father remained silent as he stared at her. Amira was worried he was going to hit her, but instead he just reached out both arms and hugged her.

"Darling, if wanting to continue your journey is selfishness on your part, then wanting to stop you is selfishness on mine. I'm sorry to have been so childish. I support you, no matter which path you take."

Bianca hugged her father back with tears in her eyes.

Amira smiled sheepishly and blushed. She still hadn't called her own father and wondered if her x-transceiver could even make that kind of call. She was about to see how broken it actually was when Theodore got her attention by pointing into the crowd. Standing a ways away, staring at Bianca with that same dreamy smile was N.

As if he felt her eyes on him, he turned to Amira, gave a nod with his hand on his cap and walked off. She let him go and instead walked over to Bianca to warn her in case he was up to something. Bianca's father was already leaving when she approached.

"Have fun on your journey sweetie. Bon voyage!"

"Bye daddy," Bianca yelled after him when a hand touched her shoulder and turned to see Elesa standing over her.

"Being a parent must be hard," she said beaming down at Bianca. "I'm sure he's traveled as a trainer himself back in his days. You did a good job standing up for yourself and were excellent in battle."

"Tha-thank you," Bianca stammered out. Elesa smile just grew wider and her eyes shined.

"By the by, if you two are trainers, you should visit my gym. I'll show you just how tough a journey can get," she said with a laugh as she walked off. "May you always be a person that brightens your surroundings!"

She struck a pose and as if on cue, the streetlights began to turn on as she walked by. She turned into the amusement park and disappeared.

"She's so cool…" Bianca said wistfully. "I wonder how I could become a model like her..."

"Bianca, listen," Amira's tone was hard but not angry, just serious. "I want you to be careful from now on, okay?"

"Oh Ami, I think I can handle myself. You're not the only trainer with a winning team, you know!"

She was still feeling the high from her victory over her dad. Amira felt it wouldn't be right to spoil her mood but still had to warn her.

"I'm being serious. There's this trainer with long green hair. His name's N. Be careful of him, okay? Promise me?"

Bianca looked at her almost remorsefully but agreed.

"Okay. I will. I promise."


	12. 10: Going Down Swinging

Chapter X: Going Down Swinging

Amira stood opposite of Elesa, with her fists balled so tightly that her nails had dug into her palms.

"Aerial Ace," the gym leader called out in a booming voice.

"X-Scissor," she responded in desperation.

It was too late. As her Leavanny tried to slash its opponent by crossing its razor sharp forearms, Emolga, Elesa's small flying rodent Pokémon, attacked first. The hit was unavoidable.

"Leavanny is no longer able to battle," shouted the referee. "The victory goes to Gym Leader Elesa!"

Amira left the gym completely dejected. She should've known a loss was coming sooner or later but wasn't expecting to have been steam rolled so thoroughly. She numbly walked through the park with her only desire was to get to the Pokémon Center and then back to the hotel. Just then, she heard a familiar laugh behind her. She turned to see Bianca enjoying cotton candy and walking hand and hand with N.

"Bianca," she yelled and ran over to them. She grabbed Bianca's hand and pulled her back so that she stood between them.

"Get away from her, creep! Bianca, I thought I told you to be careful! This guy's dangerous!"

She shot N a venomous look, daring him to come closer. He looked at her in surprise but remained impassive.

"It's alright, Ami." Bianca's voice was a little shaken but strangely composed.

"He's the king of Team Plasma!"

"I know but,"

"You know!?" She looked at her in complete bewilderment as Bianca stared back apologetically.

"Bianca, he's the leader of the group that stole your Pokémon in Castelia City! The trouble in Nacrene! That little girl on Route Three! The guys that kicked Munna in the Dream Yard!"

"I know," she said again, louder. "I know that happened but he didn't do those things! He's actually very sweet and kind, and…"

"Bianca, are you crazy!?"

"Ami, please!" Bianca was desperately trying to calm her down. "Please don't cause a scene. Let's just calm down and talk about it."

"Bel, I should go..." N's voice was tranquil with a hint of embarrassment. It made her all the more angry that he wasn't as threatened by her as she was of him.

"Yeah and you stay away from her or else," she yelled as he walked away.

"Amira!"

Now it was Bianca's turn to lose her cool. She grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, leaving the park and N behind.

Minutes later, Amira had sent in her Pokémon to be healed and they sat in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Dating!? You're dating that guy!? How could you!?"

Those were the magic words that set forth a flood of tears in Bianca's eyes. She knew she had gone too far. She did want to protect Bianca but this wasn't the way to do it.

"I'm sorry Bianca. I shouldn't have yelled. It's just, he scares me. I'm worried that he might hurt you, you know?"

"I know..."

Amira sighed and wrapped her arm around her.

"So, how did you guys meet," she said in a softer voice. 'This should be interesting.'

"It was after you left the Dream Yard," she began. "He helped me befriend Munna and Musharna and walked me back to the Pokémon Center. We started talking about Pokémon and I told him I wasn't a very good trainer…"

"Bianca, you're a great trainer!"

"Well, back then I didn't think so. I'm not like you or Cheren… But he said that I didn't need to be a trainer in order to be a good person. He said that he could tell I was kind because Munna had told him so. I know it's a little weird, talking to Pokémon but stranger things have happened so I believed him. I mean, I had no reason not to, right? We met again in Castelia City after we got my Pokémon back from Team Plasma. I was walking around with Iris but she moves so fast!"

She sounded exasperated fromjust talking about it and Amira had to agree. It was apparent that Iris was a ball of energy even though she had only been around her for a few minutes.

"And the city is so crowded that we got separated! I was so scared of what might happen to either of us but he showed up again and helped me find her. He even waited an hour in line to buy me a Castelia Cone."

"How was it?" She was genuinely curious as Castelia Cone Ice Cream was wildly popular and said to be really good.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm lactose intolerant so I gave it to Tepig. I was going to tell him but he was holding my hand the whole time and I just felt too shy," she admitted with a blush that made Amira laugh. This guy N was all red flags to her but Bianca was completely smitten.

"Bianca, he's the king of Team Plasma and he wants to separate all people and Pokémon. How do you feel about that?"

Bianca sighed and looked down before slowly raising her head to answer.

"He wants to help Pokémon in a way that he thinks is best. I don't agree with him even though he's trying to help. I thought maybe I could try to change his mind by showing him how much trainers love their Pokémon."

A gun went off in her head at those words. So was that the reason why N had mellowed out since she saw him in Nacrene? It would certainly explain why he wanted to be friends with her. He had a strange way of asking for approval, that was for sure.

"Trying to change someone with love is dangerous," she told her with all the force she could muster. She wanted the words to sink in. "You could get hurt in more ways than one."

Bianca said nothing and only looked down again.

"So tell N he better be on his best behavior," she finished. "If he breaks your heart, I'm breaking his collar bone!"

It was only half of a joke but Bianca breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her.

"Hey, one more question," she said breaking their hug and getting up from her seat as the nurse had signaled to her that her Pokémon were refreshed. "Why does he call you Bel?"

"Oh." Bianca blushed and wrung her hands again. "It's short for Bellossom. He says if I were a Pokémon, I'd be the prettiest one he could think of."

She shook her head but smiled none the less. It was so cute and dorky, she was almost jealous. After walking Bianca back to her room, Amira returned to hers. Although wanted nothing more than to collapse and go straight to sleep, she had to attend to her Pokémon first.

She released them from their PokéBalls and fed them dinner. It was lucky that she found a place big enough that they all had room to stretch out.

"I'm sorry about our loss today …" was all she could manage as she lay down on the bed.

She took a long sincere look at each of them. Lea was graceful and high spirited. Theodore was cheeky but cute. Dharma was a hyperactive powerhouse but was slowly learning to control himself.

Then there was Otto. She rolled over onto her back as she thought about him. He was her very first Pokémon. He was valiant, loyal and always gave his best. She sighed heavily as a disturbing thought drifted into her mind… What if he didn't make it? What would she do then?

With new resolve she sat up and reached for the shopping bags she brought in earlier. She finally changed out of her sailor uniform and into a new outfit; a white ribbed tank top and a pair of straight-legged jeans. She also brought some new boots in the exact same combat-style as her old ones, and a new bag, a green canvas messenger bag to replace her pink one that got damaged in the fire. She pulled out her new X-transceiver and switched its memory card with her old one.

She took a deep breath and dialed. After three rings, a woman with a blunt green bobbed haircut and a blue suit came on the screen.

"Thank you for calling the Trans-Regional Telecommunications Assistance Center. How may I direct your call?"

"Yes, I'd like to place a call to the Kanto region, Vermillion City, please?" She felt butterflies in her stomach as the words left her mouth.

"Just one moment please," she said in an overly sweet sing song voice. The screen turned to static and after another three rings a gentleman answered. His outfit was a red-orange and white, the colors of Vermillion City.

"Good evening, thank you for your call. My name is Fujisaki, how can I help you ma'am?"

"I'd like to be connected to Lieutenant Robert Surge of the Vermillion City Gym, please?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just one moment, please!"

The screen turned to static once again. She sunk down on the bed and almost hoped he wouldn't pick up. Another three rings. The screen changed again and she saw a flash of white light before a face appeared. It was a tall, muscular man in a green tank top and blonde hair cut very close, high and tight, as they called it.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Daddy, it's me," she said meekly.

"Princess!" The loud boom of his voice startled her Pokémon and probably anyone else who happened to be around him as well. "My, look at how you've grown! You get prettier every passing day. And your hair!"

"Yeah, I cut it. All of it." She pulled it to show that at a little over an inch, it was the longest she had allowed it to be in a while.

"Trying to be more like your old man, huh? Adorable! Now pumpkin, what's this I hear about you joining some sort of plastic cheerleading squad? Look, I'm telling you the same thing I told your mother. You don't need any kind of surgery and are pretty just the way you are! Just because everyone else is doing it doesn't mean you should too! If they need it, fine! But you don't! If it's about a boy, I know a perfectly fine young man for you! Met him last year a tournament in Sinnoh, specializes in electric-types. I think you'd two hit it off."

"What!? No Dad, listen! I'm fine, I'm not getting surgery or anything! I just need your help. I'm going up against another electric Gym Leader, her name is Elesa"

"Oh, Elesa! Yeah, she's a swell kid. Tough cookie too. What starter did you choose?"

"An Oshawott. He's a water-type."

"A water-type!? Now princess, you know you can't go up against an electric Pokémon with a water-type! Kid came in yesterday thinking he'd surf through here with a Gyarados! The whole gym smelled like fried fish for weeks!"

"Dad, please," she whined, getting a little frustrated. "I just need advice on how to beat her."

Her father was quiet for a moment. He had seen Elesa battle before when they had conventions and she was one of the few that stood out. He took note of gym leaders who shared his favoritism to electric-types in general but it was her strategy in battle that made her memorable.

"You'll need a strong team against her," he said with a firm tone. "Steady as a rock. She likes to use evasive maneuvers in the middle of a battle. Her strategy depends on confusion. If you can pin her down and cull the herd, you'll come out on top."

"Thanks, Dad. And dad?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"This is my number now. You can call me on it anytime, okay."

"Hmph."

He gave her a smile that she hadn't seen in a while and she surprised herself by smiling back. She knew she loved her father and in fact held him in high esteem. There was no other person whom she wanted approval from so badly. However, when her parents separated, a fear grew in her that she didn't know was there or why or how it got there. Remembering Bianca's scene with her own father, the butterflies came to rest.

"Sure kid. Who knows, maybe I'll come visit one of these days."

"I think I'd like that."

She meant to hang up after getting his advice but somehow that didn't happen. Instead, she spent hours on the phone with him, introducing him to her Pokémon, telling him of the people she met and the adventures she had so far. She left out parts he might not approve of such as fighting Team Plasma or Bianca's relationship with N.

As the night grew longer, there were moments when she would fall asleep and one of her Pokémon or he himself had to wake her up. He watched her on the video transceiver in his office and remembered how as a little girl, she would fall asleep in the middle of talking to him just the same. The sun was already rising on his side of the world yet and still, he waited a few moments longer. When she finally settled in to a deep sleep, he whispered good night and hung up with a smile.

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

She screamed and jumped out of bed as the words were yelled in her ear. She looked up from the floor to see who it was that made her almost piss her pants but already had a pretty good idea of who the culprit was. Sure enough, her father stood towering over her with his arms crossed and wearing a smile she only knew as 'trouble'.

"Dad? Wha? What're you-"

"G'Morning, princess! You have half an hour to shower and get dressed and fifteen minutes to eat! And _that's_ being generous! Now get up!"

She muttered her complaints and tried to crawl under the bed. There was no way this was happening. This was a dream. It had to be. It was still dark out. As she started to curl into a ball, she felt a hand grasp her ankle and pull her out forcefully while she screamed all the while. She hissed at the rug burn and jumped up.

"Dad! It's like, not even freaking morning out!"

His smile only grew wider, a smile everyone knew as 'oh shit.'

"You know what'll wake you up, princess? Some push-ups! DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

Now it was coming back to her. She had seen her father ream the men under his control for so much as breathing too loud and somehow she'd forgotten that his answer to everything was push-ups and pain. As she got on to the floor, she didn't even know if she could do a single push-up let alone twenty of them. Sure enough, she couldn't, at least not one that he found suitable. Her posture was wrong, she wasn't lifting herself high enough, the wind wasn't right and a host of other reasons turned her push-ups from twenty to what felt like two-hundred. By the time she was done, she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for mom.

Unfortunately, done was far from the word he would've used. He demanded her dressed and ready to go in less than ten. Tears streamed down her face as she complied with his every wish. The bed was made to his specifications, she was dressed head to toe in desert fatigues, and even her Pokémon had to be out of their PokéBalls and standing at attention as he inspected them.

When she went down stairs, she saw his Willy M170 jeep sitting in front of the hotel. She wondered if he had driven it all the way to Unova but came to her senses and realized he must have had it flown over with him. Mom always called it his favorite toy. His Raichu, Volty, sat in the front passenger seat as she and her Pokémon loaded into the back. It stared in an interested manner at Theodore, who glared back at it with scorn. Normally she would've teased both of them but witticism was far from her mind.

"Dad, uh... Lieutenant, where are we going?"

"To train! As your father, you know how it makes me look when you lose to another electric Gym Leader? Bad! We can't have that! It's obvious what you lack is discipline! So today, we'll be taking care of that!"

She sunk down in her seat as Theodore turned his glare to her. Second to her, he had been the one the Lieutenant found the most fault with. Not even his cute act worked on this monster of man. He had made them all drop at one point or another and the only one of them left with a smile on their face was Dharma, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the process. They drove down Route 4 and made a right turn onto the road that led to a desert resort. She was a little hopeful as the sign advertised it to be 'nicer than the average desert'. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad since it was a resort after all.

The sign was a damn dirty lie.

There was nothing at all nice about the desert resort and it wasn't a resort in any sense of the word. It was a wide flat landscape that, like Route 4, had a permanent sandstorm. It was vicious, dry and unbearably hot. They got out of the jeep and were told to line up. He walked over to them with a coil of rope slung over his shoulders.

"Isn't it a beautiful day for a run, princess? I think so!"

He handed her a length of rope and tied the slack around her waist, then dragged it along to do the same to her Pokémon. She watched as Dharma's end turned black but didn't burn through. Once he finished, he took the loose end from her and tied it to the hitch of his jeep. Then he hopped back in and revved the engine.

"Wait," she shouted in alarm. "Wait! Wait! Dad! This is crazy! Dad! Daddy!?"

He laughed and revved the engine louder before taking off. He drove just fast enough to pull her into a jog. She turned her head, worried about her Pokémon but saw even Theodore keeping up. Dharma was not only holding his own but catching up to the jeep.

"Don't worry, princess! It's only for… two miles!"

He laughed again and gave her no time to scream any objections as he sped up. She ran as fast she could through the throbbing pain in her legs. She felt sick but knew that it'd be too dangerous for her or her Pokémon if she fell.

'Is that what he's trying to do? Force us to work together?'

They ran up dunes, down hills, over rocky terrain and through dry bogs with the wind at their backs and sand in their faces. When the car finally stopped, she collapsed behind it.

"That was a lovely warm up ladies," he said as he came around to cut them free of their ropes. Dharma had almost completely burned through his.

Before anyone even noticed it, he had set up a tent and was ushering them all inside. Volty came around to hand them all water but stopped when he got to Theodore. He paused and moved closer to the cub so that they were nose to nose. Theodore sat stock still and returned his stare in confusion. Without warning, Volty bopped him on the head with his tail and quickly ran off. Theodore growled and chased him but ended up being the one getting chased as Volty ran after him using Static Shock.

"You two," yelled Surge as soon as he caught them. "Since you have so much energy, you can start practicing on some drills!"

Theodore let out a whine that turned into a scowl as he stared angrily at the still smirking Raichu.

Amira, hoping to get them all out of doing whatever he had planned, cuddled up to her father, leaned against him and batted her eyelashes. She spoke in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Daddy?"

Unfortunately, he didn't so much as raise an eyebrow.

"You wanna get dropped too, princess?"

She whimpered as she crawled back over to her place next to Lea. She couldn't believe that didn't work. She was his little girl, not one of his soldiers. She was supposed to get special treatment.

After their rest, he had them do exercises consisting of lunges, squats, jumps, dives and a few that were surely made up off the top of his head to torture them. If any of them did an exercise incorrectly, they all had to start all over again. He and Volty walked up and down the line doing strict inspections. The only thing he was liberal on was allowing them regular water breaks.

They were out for another jog, minus the ropes, when the ground started to quake. She stopped in her tracks and yelled for him. He could hear the rising panic in her voice and stopped the jeep to jump out and reassure her, holding her close. The shaking stopped just as suddenly as it started. They braced themselves for aftershocks but felt nothing. She started to ask him what they should do when the earthquake returned. It was stronger and throwing more sand around with it. The ground slipped from under their feet and rising from it with a roar was a huge, red and black striped crocodile.

_'Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon. Their jaws are so powerful that they can crush the body of an automobile. They never allow targeted prey to escape.'_

Commanding the Pokémon was an old man in flowing green robes, the same style of dress she'd seen before.

"So we meet, young trainer."

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"He's one of them," she spat the words venomously. "One of Team Plasma!"

"That is correct," he said with a nod. "I am Ryoku of the Seven Sages."

Surge looked incredulously from Amira to the old Japanese man before them. From what he had heard, which wasn't much, Team Plastic was some sort of cult of young women centered on plastic surgery. Whether or not it was true was steamrolled by the thought that, in charge of a large group of impressionable girls was an old man.

"That's just sick! Look, my daughter is not joining your anime surgery cult so you can forget it!"

"I was told to test your power," he said, addressing Amira and ignoring Surge. "We will see if you can defeat Team Plasma! Like this desert ruin, you too shall fall to the sands of time! Krookodile! Dig!"

"V, counter it! Ami, run!"

Surge pushed her out of the way as Krookodile buried itself underground. Raichu struck with an Earthquake attack and the combined force sent them reeling.

Dharma led the way with Theodore on his tail as Amira and Levana brought up the rear. They tried to escape by running down a sand dune but the tremors made her lose balance and she went rolling the rest of the way. She arose to her feet just as the crocodile Pokémon erupted from the dune, aiming for her with its jaws wide open. Even Lea's Razor Leaf attack didn't impede its progress.

"Hit the dirt!"

On instinct, she picked up Theodore, pulled Lea out of harm's way and dove face first into the sand.

Krookodile suddenly turned its head and roared in pain as it fell. She looked up to see her dad just ahead of them, behind the wheel of his jeep and Volty calling them over. She loaded her Pokémon into the back and quickly jumped in.

"Dad, what happened?!"

"Put on your seatbelt, sit down and shut up!"

She buckled up as he maxed the jeep's speed. She looked through her rear view mirror to see that Krookodile wasn't down for long. Ryoku was nowhere to be seen but his Pokémon was gaining and gaining fast.

"It's just going to keep following us," she yelled.

"You got any better ideas?"

She didn't have a chance to form a word before the jeep was torn apart by Krookodile's powerful jaws. She landed on her back, still strapped to the passenger seat. She unbuckled it to see that almost everyone had made it through. Levana had been thrown back but had used her string shot to catch Theodore who was shaken up. Dharma was running towards her frowning. Volty was standing over her dad, who wasn't getting up. Krookodile had disappeared under the sea of sand.

She ran over to her father as fast she could and dropped to her knees at his side, frantically calling out to him but he wasn't responding. She leaned her head down over his chest and tried to calm down when she heard his heart still beating. What should she do now? She didn't know any First-Aid. She looked around the wreckage that had been strewn about thinking there might be something in the packs at least.

"Everyone, gather up any supplies you can find and hurry!"

The Pokémon scurried off to follow her orders. Volty ran towards a canvas duffle bag he had seen his trainer go through many times before. As he came near it, the earth started shaking again. He tried to grab it quickly but was tossed out of the way by the appearing Krookodile with Dig.

Amira turned to see Volty fall and Ryoku approach the bag. He stared from her to the man by her side and back again. She stared him down, cradling her father in her arms as Lea and Dharma stood by her side.

"Did N send you," she yelled out in anger.

"No," he answered softly. "The command was not issued by our Lord N but a higher authority. You shall know soon enough. Krookodile!"

Instead of burying himself back in the sand, Krookodile came straight for her. She braced herself and stood her ground.

"Theodore, go guard Volty," she whispered hurriedly. The bear cub scampered over to the Raichu and stood over him to shield him from the storm. "Lea, Razor Leaf!"

Instead of her usual attack, a storm of razor sharp leaves barraged the foe's Krookodile. He tried to shake it and kept advancing, this time with his jaws wide open. Amira saw her next opportunity. She stood and picked up Dharma, whe wound her arm up as she waited and when he got closer, threw the fire bomb into his mouth.

"Incinerate!"

Krookodile snapped his mouth shut but opened it again as the Darumaka began engulfing himself in flames. Dharma hopped out and ran back to Amira.

The enraged Krookodile dove into the sand again. She sent Dharma to help Theodore and Volty, with permission to use any fire attack he wished if Krookodile popped up. Levana stayed by her side.

Krookodile appeared behind her and was staved off with Leaf Storm again. As he tried a different direction, he was met with Dharma's Incinerate. Amira had to admit that her father's crazy training might be paying off. No matter what call Ryoku made, the attacks of her Pokémon were stronger, their combinations tighter and their focus unclouded.

As she waited for Krookodile to try again, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her dad slowly but surely getting up. He rubbed his eyes and looked from Ryoku, to the Krookodile and then to the various parts that used to be his jeep, torn apart and half buried in the sand.

Krookodile's next attempt was his last. Before she could stop him, her father ran out to the Pokémon as it headed in their direction.

"_SON OF A BITCH!_"

Its attack was intercepted full force by a hammered right hook to the jaw.

She watched as the Krookodile made a complete turn in the air and was knocked into the sand and skidded to a halt. No words were said as it returned to Ryoku's PokéBall. Silence remained as, using Sand-Attack, he escaped once more. She was still afraid to speak as her father stood before her completely livid.

It was Theodore who broke the silence, mewling as he stood by Volty. Surge sifted through the debris and found a small first aid kit. He pulled out a bottle with a green liquid inside and a needle attached at the nozzle. He injected Volty with the Full Restore and the Raichu opened his eyes moments later to see his trainer and the cub staring down at him. As he got up on his paws, he returned Theodore's stare. Amira thought that maybe they had made up and were going to nuzzle; instead Theodore head butted Volty and their feud began again.

"Company, fall in," Surge shouted. "First things first. Sort through the debris and collect what's salvageable."

"Dad, how are we going to get home?"

"Well princess, it's a lovely day for a march."


	13. 11: Melancholy Interlude

Chapter XI: Melancholy Interlude

"Emolga, Volt Switch!"

"Levana, come back, go Dharma!"

Leavanny took the hit from Volt Switch as Emolga went back to its PokéBall, sending Elesa's next Pokemon, Zebstrika out into battle as Amira sent out her Darumaka.

"Flame Charge!"

"Roll Out!"

The daruma doll rolled towards the foe's Pokémon and sent it staggering backwards. As Elesa recalled Zebrastrika to send out Emolga again, she recalled Dharma and sent out Theodore. She mimicked every one of Elesa's calls and countered her attacks before delivering fatal blows. No matter how Elesa switched her team during battle, they all sustained heavy damage until only one was left. She sent out Zebrastrika again but in its weakened state, it was easily finished off.

"Zebstrika, Thunder!"

"Dharma, Fire Punch!"

Dharma rushed the Zebstrika and, directly imitating his newest favorite person, sent a flaming right hook directly to its face.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! The victory goes to the challenger, Amira!"

She cheered as Dharma hopped up and down. She would've hugged him but knew better than to touch him in his excited state. She walked out onto the field to meet Elesa and receive her Bolt Badge.

"You have a sweet fighting style," said Elesa as she presented it to her.

"Thank you. I trained very hard for this match."

"I imagine so," she said casting a knowing glance at the man who stood on the sidelines. "You'll be heading to Driftveil right? The bridge is up right now but wait for me on Route 5 and I'll get you across, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Ma'am."

She gave a smile to the Gym Leader then she and Dharma ran over to where her father stood waiting. She hugged him as Dharma ran in circles around them.

"At ease soldier."

Dharma stopped in front of him and reverted to his daruma doll pose, gently swaying back and forth. She felt a little sour that he never listened to her that way but was grateful that he was getting better.

"So, now that I have the Bolt Badge, I'm not an embarrassment to you anymore?"

She was only joking with him but his response told her he had taken it seriously.

"Princess, you were never an embarrassment to me," he said to her in a stern voice. "I know that you'll do your best no matter if you win or lose and for that, I'm proud of you."

She gave him another hug and they walked out of the gym with her hand clutched tightly in his. On the way out, they ran into Bianca and N on another date.

"Oh, Bianca! This is my father," she said with a wave.

"Lieutenant Robert Surge," he said with a friendly wink.

Bianca smiled and was about to respond but N was, unfortunately, the first to speak.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," he said as he held out his hand to shake.

Amira stared at N with a mixed look of shock and pity and even Bianca stared at him in sympathy. Surge smiled and clasped his hand but held on tightly.

"What did you just call me, boy?"

"Dad, he didn't mean it," shouted Amira.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Did you just call me 'Sir'? I _work_ for a living! You will not address me in any half-assed greeting, you slack jawed, Williamsburg, White Snake reject!"

Hell seemed to break loose as he vehemently railed N about the right away to address him and N, completely unfamiliar with military culture, only grew more confused and frightened. No matter how she tried to calm her father down or how Bianca tried to explain things, the situation only seemed to escalate despite their best efforts. Surge berated him until he was reduced to tears and continued to eviscerate him as he performed push-up after push-up, with his heavy boot pressing down on the clueless teenagers back.

Once Surge seemed to calm down enough to let him off, N was an inconsolable mess and petrified into silence. Amira dragged her father off while she could and gave Bianca an apologetic look. Just when she was starting to think her father was a sweet guy, he had to remind her that it was nothing less than his duty to strike fear into the hearts of men.

"Dad, why do you have to be… you know, such a dick?"

"Watch your mouth," he yelled at her.

It was unexpected as she had learned most of her 'four-letter words' from his lax attitude. She didn't say anything more as they reached the Pokémon Center. As she sent her Pokémon to the lab, Nurse Joelle announced that her Dewott had made a full recovery much quicker than they had expected. It completely surprised them that he had grown stronger too. Otto's PokéBall was brought out on a gurney and she quickly opened it. They both let out high-pitched squeals of joy as they hugged.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Otto, I promise, promise, promise I'll never put you in that situation again!"

She sat in the lobby and waited on her other Pokémon. Otto sat contentedly in her lap and let her play idly with the experience share around his paw.

"To answer your question," he began solemnly.

She turned to him with a look of curiosity but held out on being surprised as he may just let out another snarky comment.

"I don't tolerate disrespect."

"He wasn't intentionally disrespecting you." She wanted to point out that N was in fact kind of weird so if anything, it should've been flattering that he didn't tweak out then and there.

"Intentional or not, I do not accept it. I made a sacrifice for my country and it was a decision that I will live with for the rest of my life. I don't want to be lauded as a hero or anything but I, at the very least, will damn well be shown proper respect. I spent my life earning this title and when I introduce myself as Lieutenant, you damn well better call me Lieutenant."

She sat back and thought about what he said. Sacrifice seemed to be something a lot of people in the military talked about but her dad never lost a limb or anything that she knew of.

"What kind of sacrifice?"

He turned to look at her and for a moment, even as his temper was still subsiding, she thought he looked almost sad. He went to staring straight ahead at nothing and answered almost too quietly for her to hear.

"A marriage of fifteen years in the trash and another ten years of fatherhood that I'm never going to get back."

She was frozen as she was hit by the magnitude of what he was saying. Otto turned morose as he stared from her face to his. She leaned on her father's shoulder, reached down to grab his hand and interlocked her fingers with his.

"You're always my dad. No matter what. I love you."

He smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too, princess," he said as he kissed her on the head.

When Nurse Joelle announced that her Pokémon were ready, she retrieved them and returned Otto to his PokéBall as Theodore demanded to be carried in her arms. She turned back to where her father had been sitting but found he wasn't there. She saw him exiting the Pokémon Center and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Leaving. You've got your badge. My work here is done here. You're headed on and I can't be with you through every step of your journey. You gotta grow up sometime."

"But-"

She wanted to ask him to stay just a little longer but was cut off by the sudden burst of wind and the sound of blades. A rope ladder seemed to fall from the sky and she looked up to see a helicopter, a Bell AH-1 Cobra, and the pilot giving the thumbs up sign. Her father started to climb and as the copter began to rise higher, he turned back to yell out;

"I look forward to the day when I'll be handing you your ass over a Thunder Badge!"

'Fuck you,' she thought but dared not say. She wondered if she had, would he have even heard her anyway. She waved as the helicopter got further and further away, becoming no more than a speck in the sky. She went back to the hotel to clear out her things and hurried to meet Elesa on Route 5.

Route 5 was a short, paved road just east of Nimbasa City. There was a camper parked on it and a theater troupe was currently performing. There was a juggling clown, a guitarist, a dancer and even a gentleman painting caricatures for a small fee. Across from all the festivity, sitting on a white picket fence was a surly young man in glasses.

"Hey Cheren."

"Ami, you got the Bolt Badge? I'm glad. I want to test my strength against you so let's battle."

His abrupt declaration was met with a just as abrupt defeat. She was surprised how little effort it required.

"Why?! Why can't I beat you!? We have the same amount of badges so we should be equals in strength!"

"Oh calm down," she said dismissively. "If you want, I know a really good personal trainer that I could get you in contact with. How many push-ups can you do?"

"What?"

"Oh, you two know each other," said Elesa as she walked up to them. "It's nice to see friends helping each other out. Well let's get going."

"If it isn't Elesa," came a boisterous and jubilant yell.

The three of them stopped in their tracks as a brawny man with flaming hair walked through the crowd and over to them. He seemed to be wearing a poncho or cloak of some sort that was yellow with orange and red trim. He wore a black shirt underneath, white pants that were distressed at the hem and sandals with thick straps of leather on his feet. As he got closer, Amira caught the distinct smell of alcohol and tried to politely put her hand over her nose. Theodore let out a cry of distress and did the same.

"Aren't festivals grand? Life should be enjoyed," he said with a wide sweeping gesture of both arms.

"Who's this guy," Cheren asked as he took a step back.

"This is Alder," Elesa said with a hint of irritation. "He's the Unova League Champion, believe it or not."

"Champion," Cheren said as an affront though Alder just grinned wider. "What's the champion doing goofing off in a place like this?"

"I heard that, young man," he responded while waving his finger in Cheren's face. "You're just a little bit judgmental, you know that? I'm not goofing off, I'm a journey across Unova. I know this region like the back of my hand!"

He held up his hand to exemplify his point but ended up wiping off a speck of dirt in surprise. Elesa glared at him then rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I'm Cheren, I want to become the strongest trainer there is and _defeat_ the champion."

"Oh yeah," he said with a raised eyebrow. "That's a good goal to have! Then what will you do after that?"

He seemed almost absent minded but turned serious as he waited for Cheren's answer.

"What? What else is there? I want to become the strongest and that's that!"

"Mmh," he nodded. "Is that enough of a goal? I'm not saying your way of thinking is wrong. It's just, in my travels, I've helped many people learn to love Pokémon. I think that's important, too. If there are people like you who pursue strength, there are also people who are happy just being with Pokémon. There are many different people and many different answers. When it comes to what a champion should be, we may have different ideas, but so be it. Give it some thought, okay?"

As she listened to him, Amira suddenly realized that not only was he coherent, but was also pretty philosophical for someone who smelled like a bar in the middle of the afternoon. His words only irritated Cheren further.

"The Champion is the strongest of the strong and that's it!"

"Right," said Elesa with no particular care to take either side. "We've got to get rolling."

As they walked off, she stayed behind a bit to talk to the old man.

"Mr. Alder?" She tapped him on the back and dared to remove her hand from her face. If she tried, she could stand the smell a bit.

"Hmm?" He stared at her with curiosity before beaming and putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning forward to get a closer look at her. "Oh, you're a cutie! You didn't introduce yourself. Quiet type, huh?"

She tried not to let on how uncomfortable she was and introduced herself as politely as she could. Theodore was less tactful and struggled in her arms as the smell of booze made his eyes water. Alder looked down at the cub and stepped back but not before taking him from her arms and lifting him high.

"Oh! He's cute too! I've never seen a Pokémon like this before! He's not native to Unova, is he?"

He lifted Theodore up and down, meaning to entertain him but only making him cry louder, this time emitting a kind of shriek. She rushed over to him and tried to reach for Theodore but Alder, like pretty much everyone else she had met, was much taller than her.

"Mr. Alder! Please! He doesn't like heights!"

"Oh I'm sorry," he said as he handed Theodore back to her.

He had stopped crying but was shaking in her arms. The Champion took no notice of the damage he had done and continued to smile fondly at her. This was the kind of behavior she was more expectant of around drunks.

"You know what? It's great that people and Pokémon, though different, can acknowledge each other."

"Yeah, well…" She had completely forgotten what she wanted to ask him. Seeing as how whatever sobriety he had before had now left, she thought better of it to leave too.

"I have to go catch up with my friend."

"Sure," he nodded. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

She tried not to show her rush but made quick strides to get as far from him as she could. She wondered if he was truly traveling Unova like he said or if he had just got unceremoniously kicked out of the league. Despite his inebriated state, there was still an air of authority around him and Elesa did acknowledge him as the champion. He had a presence that commanded respect, she had picked up on that much. Though it reminded her of her father, their personalities were vastly different.

She caught up with Elesa and Cheren just in time to watch the drawbridge in front of them lower and let out an appreciative 'ooh' at the sight.

"I have a TV gig, so I've got to go," said Elesa. "The Gym Leader of the next town may take some getting used to but do your best, both of you."

They thanked her as she walked off and she and Cheren began their trek across the bridge.

"What do you think of the Champion?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Theodore doesn't really like him," she answered as she patted his head. He had stopped shaking now but was still quiet. She made a note to be sure to give him an extra treat when they got settled in Driftveil.

"He's wrong," Cheren declared decisively.

She turned to him and saw the look of anger on his face and rolled her eyes, thinking he was taking it a bit too seriously.

"I'm a trainer. I battle Pokémon. I prove I'm right and get stronger by winning. Even against the Champion!"

"Cheren, there's more to being a trainer then battling. You think you might be going about it the wrong way?"

"You agree with him then!?"

"Dude! Calm down!"

She wanted to say it wasn't a good way to settle arguments either but their conversation ended as they approached the end of the bridge. There was a wide, heavy set man waiting for them dressed in a ten-gallon hat, chaps and the whole nine yards. He looked like he had just stepped off the set of a western and the expression on his face said that he was pissed.

"Humph! So yer the trainers Elesa was talkin' about, huh? I'm Clay. I'm the Gym Leader 'round these parts. Don't be expectin' no welcome, now. When we lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we'd caught done escaped in all the ruckus!"

"Thanks for lowering the bridge but it's not our fault they escaped," Cheren countered.

She started to apologize, thinking it best someone should before he shot them both but wasn't given a moment at all to speak.

"Ya can say whatever ya want but what's important is y'all showed up and then Team Plasma escaped. Maybe it's a little heavy-handed, but you oughtta start lookin' for Team Plasma, too. Yer both talented trainers, aren't ya?"

"Yes, sir. Of course we'll help," she answered before Cheren could, with the hopes that good manners would soften this man up a bit.

"We would've looked even if you _hadn't_ asked us," he added smugly.

She wanted to punch him the arm. Some days, he just seemed completely intent on being an asshole unnecessarily.

"Tell ya what... If ya find Team Plasma, I'll let ya challenge my gym. Life's all about give and take after all!"

"Yes, Sir," she answered again while cutting her eyes at Cheren. "That'll be just fine."

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her. "Kiss up."

She punched him in the arm with enough force to let him know it wasn't at all a love tap.

Cheren went off to look for Team Plasma while she went about her business as usual. She rented a room from an elderly woman who lived close to the beach. Like Castelia, Driftveil was a port city but its purpose was strictly exporting and importing goods.

After getting Theodore settled down, it was time to start the search proper. As she came down to the kitchen to let the landlady know that she had settled in, there was something out the window that caught her eye.

"Mrs. Landlady, what are those buildings over there?"

"Oh, that's the dock yard. Those buildings are just storage units and containers dear. We call it the Cold Storage."


	14. 12: Into the Deep Freeze

Chapter XII: Into the Deep Freeze

Amira walked to the Cold Storage in a casual manner, trying to seem unsuspicious. She had decided to leave her bag in her room and kept only her Pokémon on her. Theodore was currently in his PokéBall as she wanted to keep him out of sight should any danger arise.

Aside from a workman or two, the place was pretty much deserted. Some kids had been in the area earlier but they had gone home once it started getting dark. The Cold Storage was fenced off and the main gate was chained shut. She could climb it if she had to, noting that as it was a chain link fence, it would only take her a minute or two at the most to clear it. Instead she walked the length of the yard and happened to spot a rip in the fence in-between two freight containers just big enough for her to squeeze through.

She got through with relative ease, only snagging herself once or twice. She peered out in-between the two buildings and looked around the dockyard lined with cargo ships. It was just as empty as the outside with no sign of Team Plasma anywhere. She didn't make a sound as she finally moved from her hiding place but her heart was beating loud and fast. A few deep breaths would calm it but she didn't dare on the off chance it might be heard.

As night continued to fall, she looked up again at the crane and around the yard. She wandered if she should check any of the freighters as they would certainly be good places to hide. There was a crane in a wide open space, nothing would cover her if she ventured that far out. It was too obvious a trap but she inhaled deeply and walked right into it. Nothing happened as she approached. She made it across the field completely unharmed. She looked around again and began a closer inspection of the ships, trying to determine if any of them had been disturbed.

Suddenly she heard a whistle in her ear over the sound of the tide and ducked. A flash of light cut through the iron and steel behind her and the crane slid into the ocean with a mighty splash, taking a boat down with it. An alarm went off and through the red flashing lights she looked up and saw a Pokémon with a bladed helmet and knives for hands drawing back to make its next attempt.

_'Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Its entire body is comprised of steel blades. It sharpens them on rocks by the river.'_

She dived to dodge its next attack and landed face first on the grass. As it hit air, she got up and broke out into a run. She could hear laughter over the blazing sirens but didn't stop to address it. She turned to see from what direction the Pokémon would attack next and ran straight into a Plasma grunt's waiting arms. He held her tight and squeezed as she struggled furiously. She wanted to scream in pain but he had started to restrict her lungs.

"Stop moving," he yelled to her.

She tried to kick him, head-butt him, any movement at all but was starting to go limp in his grasp. He gave a final squeeze and released her. She dropped to the ground lifelessly, not even her breathing was detectable. He tapped her with the toe of his boot and watched for any sign of a response. Nothing. As he heard the approaching sounds of footsteps, he picked her up again, walked to the edge of the dock and dumped her into the sea. He'd be long gone before she was even found and there would be no evidence indicative of anything more than a freak accident.

He held a smoke ball high in his hand, ready to unleash it to make his escape only to be forced off his feet from a sudden jet of water. He turned and stared as all that stood before him was a furious Dewott.

"Pawniard, Metal Claw!"

Pawniard charged toward the Dewott but was intercepted by a sudden flaming ball that rolled into him, knocking him aside. The ball unfurled itself to reveal an angry Darumaka that seemed to emit steam with every breath. The grunt's panic grew at the interference of his escape. He turned toward the gate and could hear voices getting closer. He was losing precious time.

"What's wrong with you!? I'm liberating you for the good of Team-AHH!"

A gust of wind blew in his direction with the sting of razor sharp leaves. Unable to see, he was taken by surprise by a head-butt to the chest that knocked his breath from him and onto his back. He felt a boot on his chest and looked up to see her standing over him, completely drenched with both hands on her hips.

"I don't think so," she said in a low vehement voice to him.

The angry faces of her Pokémon looked down at him, all claws and teeth bared. His Pawniard was kept under particularly close guard by Dharma, who had a hairpin trigger for using Incinerate. He whimpered in surrender and remained still.

"Clay, I got one," she yelled out to the approaching Gym Leader.

"Good job," he said as he walked over to her and hauled the grunt up by his shoulder. He was thrown against the wall and arrested with his hands behind his back.

"That's one, but where's the rest of them?"

"Rest of them?"

"I said group, didn't I? Don't be tearin' up the rest of the city neither!"

He pointed to where the crane once stood and the debris floating in the harbor.

"I suppose ya ain't got the funds to pay for it, do ya?"

"Uh... no, sir."

"Hmph. Take him to the gym," he yelled at the group of workers that came to assist him and walked away without another word leaving her where she stood. Outside the fence a group of on-lookers gathered and watched as the grunt and his Pawniard were taken away.

She heard her name called and Cheren came running up to her.

"What happened? Why are you soaking wet? What were you doing in the dock yard in the middle of the night?"

It figured that 'are you all right' would be the last question he asked if he bothered asking it at all. She ignored him and thanked each of her Pokémon as she recalled them into their PokéBalls, all except Otto who stayed by her side in case she took an unexpected swim again.

"I caught a Team Plasma guy but not the only one. According to Clay, there are others still around. I think they're nearby though."

Cheren put his chin in between his thumb and index finger and looked around.

"Hmm… That storage unit over there," he said as he pointed off to a building in the very corner of the dock. "It's the only one that looks big enough to hide something. It's also the only one that's open. All the others are padlocked."

"It's worth checking out," she shrugged and followed him.

"Hey, about what the champion said, do you think there's more to it then strength?"

"Cheren, please. Not now."

"Fine. Let's just hurry up and find the rest of Team Plasma."

Inside the unit, large freight containers were stacked side by side and in rows of three. Frost clung to the walls, icicles hung on the containers and the floors were covered in ice. Both she and Otto were shivering and Cheren started giving her a lecture on how she was going to make herself sick.

Footprints on the floor and a trail of slush seemed to indicate a crowd had come through recently. They followed it to the only open container that sat in the far back of the room, sequestered away in a corner. Sure enough, inside was the rest of Team Plasma. A large group of grunts huddled around an older man with pale green hair and purple robes. Cheren looked at them with an expression of disbelief and disgust.

"What? You guys were _really_ hiding in here? Are you brain damaged?"

"Drive these intruders away," shouted the old man.

"Otto, put 'em on ice!"

As the crowd of grunts moved toward them, they were hit with Water Gun and effectively slowed to a crawl as the water started to crystalize.

"Nice shot," said Cheren.

She only sneezed in return.

"You kids in 'ere?"

They turned to see Clay walk into the container followed by the same group of workers as before.

"What in Sam hell…?" He looked over the near frozen group of Team Plasma and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Well, I'll be. Don't that beat all? Take 'em away boys!"

"Yes boss," said the group behind him in unison. They handcuffed each Team Plasma member two by two and hauled them away.

"You kids ain't so bad! So a promise is a promise. Come on an' challenge my gym," he said as he patted them both on the back.

"About time," Cheren muttered under his breath. She just sneezed again. "You know, you should go home and take care of that."

They followed Clay to the gym and arrived just in time to see some sort of standoff between the workers from before and more Team Plasma members being led by Ghetsis.

"Ah, Clay," he said as they got closer to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ghetsis, of Team Plasma. I've come to pick up my associates who are in your care."

"Yeah? Yer buddies were caught tryna steal Pokémon."

"What's this," he asked as if to sound surprised. She knew then and there that he was lying. The tone of his voice and his faked politeness was a dead giveaway.

"It seems as if there has been some sort of misunderstanding. We only free Pokémon from wicked people. Team Plasma _also_ has an interest in Driftveil City. And we have many, many more members besides those who are here..."

It was a simple threat that Amira didn't catch but it got through to Clay loud and clear.

"Fine. You can take them others but that one there," he said nodding towards the grunt that had his head bowed to conceal his face. "He done scuffed up this girl here. Also did some damage to the harbor. Unless _he's_ paid fer, we ain't turning him over."

Ghetsis glared at the trembling underling.

"I see… You," he said turning and snapping his fingers at one of the plasma members that stood behind him, "pay them."

A grunt walked over and handed her what looked to be a pretty stone shard. He tried to hand something to Clay whom refused to take it and instead turned to look at what she held in her hands.

"It's a comet shard. You'd get a good deal of money for it. Is that right by you?"

She looked from the shard to Ghetsis, who wore an expression of subtle rage behind his cold smile as he stared at her.

"No," she held the shard back out to the grunt who had given it to her and taking a step closer to Clay. "We're not turning them over! We should wait until the cops get here!"

Ghetsis hostile placidity changed into a less subtle expression of rage. Otto took his scallops in hand and stood to defend his trainer should the fragile ice break.

"Settle down," said Clay, putting an arm in front of her to hold her back. It hurt him to see justice undone but as far as he knew, this situation was bigger than either of them could handle.

"We may not always like the situation but there ain't much you can do about it now. You," he shouted towards Ghetsis, "Get your men and git!"

Ghetsis gave a chuckle as the others were released. "A worthy decision. Your grasp of the situation is… outstanding. Well then, we will take our leave."

They marched off in formation and Amira shook with anger as she watched them go. Clay put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. He still wore that same expression on his face but at least seemed sympathetic.

"What was that," shouted Cheren with no indication as to who his question was directed to.

"Sorry to let Team Plasma go after you tracked 'em down," Clay answered. "You should head home and rest. When you feel better, why don't we cheer ourselves up with a Pokémon battle?"

She nodded but didn't think a Pokémon battle would cheer her up either way.

"Oh, this," she held out the shard and offered It to him. "For the damage and everything."

"Don't worry 'bout it. It'll be taken care of. Don't keep me waiting, ya hear?"

As he went into the gym, Cheren went off to train some more. Otto walked by her side as they made a quick stop to the Pokémon Center then returned to her room. Their colds had turned to fevers overnight. She and Otto were quarantined from the others and bedridden side by side. It was three days before they could step foot outside again.

Mrs. Landlady was nice enough to make her soup and to watch over her other Pokémon while she was recuperating and refused to hear any talk of compensation. On the morning of the fourth day, Amira packed her bag and prepared to leave. She left the comet shard where Mrs. Landlady would find it, snuck out of the house and into the dewy morning air.

Driftveil Gym sat on a cliff side overlooking the town and she made it there just as it opened. The inside of the gym looked like a regular one story building that was ornately decorated but sparsely furnished aside from the reception desk against the wall. She asked where she could find Clay and was told to take the lift. There in the middle of the floor was an elevator lift with an arrow on either side; a green one for up and a red one for down.

As she stepped on it, she felt it sink under her weight but it held. Theodore made a cry of uncertainty but she paid him no mind.

"Down we go."

She pressed the button and held on to him tight as the lift started to move. There were no walls or support and as they descended into the mines under the gym, she was afraid she might misstep and fall to her death. She tried to stand as still as she could, spreading her feet to keep her balance. They passed floor after floor and whizzed past the unaffected faces of miners who didn't so much as bat an eye. The lift stopped suddenly without slowing down causing her to fall forward on her knees. She put her hand out to stop her fall and kept her arm wrapped tightly around Theodore as a shield. She was shaken as she stood up but was none the worse for wear.

"So ya came, huh? Glad to see yer better." She looked up to see that she was in the pit of the mines and on a platform before her stood Clay, ready to battle. "Don't think I'll be takin' it easy on ya."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said with a smile.

Clay's first Pokémon was a Krokorok, which was intimidating but no trouble for Otto to take out with a single blow from Razor Shell. His next Pokémon, Palpitoad, was immune to water attacks so Lea got a chance to deliver a K.O. His last Pokémon was Excadrill, a kind of mole with steel claws. Though it was a bigger fighter, it gave the over excitable Dharma no trouble and was taken out with a one-two combo of Fire Punch.

"Well I'll be damned! I see it but I sure don't like it! Fer a young 'un, ya have an imposin' battle style. Here, take this, the Quake Badge."

"Thank you very much."

"Oh, you'll have to wait fer me by the cave off Route 6. That's the only way for ya to get to the next town. I'll be a moment here but I won't keep ya waitin' fer long."

"Mr. Clay, I have a question before I go…"

"Mister? Heh, what's yer question?"

"Do you guys have stairs?"

She had to use the lift again to return to the surface but this time, sat on her knees so as not to be knocked over.

"Not used to it, huh," called the receptionist as she left.

"Not at all," she answered.

She returned to the Pokémon Center and picked up some quick supplies while she was there. She didn't know what to expect in a cave and figured emergency lights and a tent might be a good investment. She also bought extra medicine and food just in case. So now with five badges, there were three more to go.

"Ami!"

She was about to step a foot outside of Driftveil when she heard her name called and turned to see Bianca running in her direction with a worried look on her face.

"Bianca, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen N?"

It turned out that sometime after his encounter with her father, N had disappeared and hadn't contacted Bianca since.

"Do you think something happened to him?"

Amira wanted to say he was a flakey asshole but didn't want to make Bianca cry again. Theodore rolled his eyes. Ugh, teenagers.

"I think he's just scared…" she answered. "I mean, he is a part of Team Plasma. Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt so he had to distance himself for a little while."

"Oh…" Bianca seemed to buy this but still wasn't happy.

"If I see him, I'll talk to him okay?"

It was a half-truth, she was going to talk to him but the talking would be done between her fists and his face. However, Bianca was her friend so she'd try to show some restraint by not hitting him too hard. No broken bones, just bruises.

"Thank you Ami."

"You ready to go," asked Clay coming from the gym.

"Oh, yes please. I'll see you later, alright?"

They reached Chargestone Cave and she could see what looked to be an electrified cobweb over the entrance.

"It's the nest of an electric-type Pokémon called Galvantula. Don't know why there's a nest here, but if there are folks havin' problems, the Gym Leader's the one to fix it. Krokorok! Take it out!"

Clay's Krokorok backed up and then charged into the nest completely unfazed by the sparks that flew over his scaled body.

"Thank you for clearing the way."

"Mm-hmm. Somethin' I've been wantin' to say to you. I don't know how good you really are, but if ya think ya can go, go wherever, and if ya think ya can do somethin', keep doin' it. Do things how ya want! Decide yer own limits. You understand?"

She thought about it and then gave a determined nod. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Live honestly. Fer yourself and fer your Pokémon. Be seein' ya!"


	15. 13: Come Alive

Chapter XIII: Come Alive

Chargestone Cave was a place of amazement. Amira stepped inside and stared around with awe. The cave was bathed in a mysterious blue hue of light as jolts of electricity occasionally jumped across the walls and floor. The rocks and boulders in the cave were magnetized and often held aloft off the ground. She reached out to touch the wall and as the current ran through her, it was like touching a plasma lamp, harmless but it made her hairs stand on end.

"Try it Theodore," she said with a laugh as she took his paw and pressed it against the wall.

The cub closed his eyes tightly in anticipation of the shock to come but was surprised when he felt nothing at all. He opened them and stared in amazement as his own fur stood straight up, making him look twice as big. She put him down on the ground and giggled as he turned into a ball of fluff. She ran after him as he scampered around trying to shake off the effects. Unable to see where he was going, he ran straight into the leg of a figure neither of them knew had been there.

Blocking their path was a man with shoulder length white hair and dressed in all black. A black mask covered the bottom half of his face and his eyes. Before she could take a step in any direction, two other men, identical to the first, appeared behind her. She ran to pick up Theodore and as long as she made no movement away from them, they remained still.

"Come."

Their voices and movements were completely impassive as they guided her further along into the cave.

"Lord N, we brought the one you wanted." They spoke in unison and seemed to fade out of reality as they disappeared before her very eyes. N looked at her and smiled.

"That was the Shadow Triad just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance."

"You hired ninjas to track me down," she asked in derision. "Afraid you'd run into my dad again?"

N inhaled deeply and turned away as if averting his eyes might relieve him of the memory of the encounter.

"It's alright," she smirked. "He went back to Kanto."

He breathed a clear sigh of relief and dropped his shoulders at the news. Her dad tended to have that effect on people.

"He wasn't very nice," he mumbled. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, anyway!"

She took a step back and seeing not only her cautiousness but that of her Pokémon appeared to cool his temper.

"I told Ghetsis about you and your friends. After I did, he used the Shadow Triad to find out more about you."

"And about Bianca?"

"He told me I shouldn't get involved with such a person," he answered as his face clouded with despair and confliction. "That it would stop me from achieving my destiny… That it would only interfere with-"

"N, do you have any thoughts of your own?"

She didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did but as the gears in her head turned, she was starting to see that most of what he said was just a rehash of what she heard from Team Plasma. He stared at her in a mixture of shock and anger. No one had asked him such a thing before. Never was he led to believe that his thoughts, independent of Team Plasma, of his goals, were of any importance.

He took in a deep breath of air and let out a sigh as he struggled with himself for answer. He grunted and became more agitated at his failure to maintain coherence. He put the palms to his forehead and shut his eyes tight. He roared in response to the questions in his head that she had pushed into a free-fall.

"It doesn't matter," he yelled. He turned to her again and breathed heavily in an exhaustive attempt to regain his composure.

Amira stepped back with her hand on her PokéBall and Theodore jumped from her arms, ready to battle. N's breathing softened and the vacant look in the eyes of his serene façade appeared again.

"Your aimless pursuit makes you a neutral presence," he continued. "Ghetsis thinks this is a good thing. Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. He wants to see what kind of Pokémon Trainer you really are."

He walked away, leaving her and Theodore alone where they stood. She stared after him feeling more unnerved by his presence in that moment then she ever had during their previous encounters.

Theodore let out a small growl and she kneeled down to reach into her bag and get out a treat. She opened it and dropped it with a scream of surprise as what looked like yellow balls of fur with many legs poured out and scuttled off into the cave. Only one of the furry balls remained and she picked it up carefully, examing it in the palm of her hand. It was a tiny spider with yellow fur and blue eyes.

_'Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon. They cling to larger Pokémon and absorb static electricity, which they store in their special pouch.'_

"Aww, aren't you cute," she said as she petted it gently, "but still kinda… creepy."

She didn't like bugs in general but this one was okay since it was fuzzy. Theodore looked at it curiously but growled again. He was more concerned about eating.

"Sorry Theodore." She set the mite down and went through her bag. "Yep, it's just as I thought. It's all no more."

They were attracted to her bag by the open box of cookies and took the opportunity to go through everything else as well. She took out what they half-finished and laid it on the ground. The Joltik watched her then let out some sort of vibration. The others cautiously came out of their hiding places but stayed where they were. Theodore's eyes grew wide at seeing his beloved cookies being sacrificed. He put his paw on his forehead, let out a cry and swooned.

"Oh come on," she said picking him up and resting him on her shoulder. "The sooner we get through this cave, the sooner we can go buy some more."

As she walked away, the Joltik swarmed the food she had left and continued their feasting. Theodore stared at them as tears streamed down his face and he sobbed again.

"You're being so dramatic," she said as she petted him.

The walk through the cave was almost leisurely but she couldn't enjoy it. She clung to the knowledge that Team Plasma was waiting for her somewhere ahead. What would she do if they tried to harm her this time? She had her Pokémon with her of course but no one else was around if that wasn't enough. She tried to think of a possible escape route or strategy as the path in the cave started to descend. As it became steeper, she lost her footing and had to break into a run to remain upright. She reached the base of the trail and crashed with full momentum into one of the ninjas from earlier, sending both of them to the floor.

She was pulled onto her feet by another member of the trio as the first one righted himself. The third one approached her carrying Theodore, who had done a full tumble before ending up at his feet. The first one stood up and glared at her. As he righted himself, she thought she saw a few strands of green hair sticking up through the white.

"Your Pokémon," said the member as he handed Theodore over to her, who was still dizzy. She stared at the man and then looked to the others as she started to notice that the shapes of their masks were different. One pointed upward, one was straight across and one had a point down that rounded on both sides.

"Come," said the second, who tore her from her thoughts.

She was escorted down the path until they reached another slope.

"Down there," they said in unison, "they wait."

They disappeared much faster this time and without a word. She clutched Theodore close as she walked down the path, holding onto the wall for support.

At the end of another path, she found another old man in colored robes, this time they were brown. Theodore growled and she readied herself by placing a hand on her PokéBall but continued to approach him. He made no efforts to stop her nor shouted any epithets or outbursts like she had expected. Instead, he spoke to her calmly as she got close enough to speak to him face to face.

"I am Bronius," he said calmly in a thick, German accent. "You, Amira, are the strange trainer our Lord has taken interest in. Ghetsis has tested your abilities in the Desert Resort. Once again, we shall test you here in the Chargestone Cave... We will learn what it is you are. Team Plasma, come out!"

Before she could ask just how he knew her name or to explain this 'interest', she was ambushed by a horde of Team Plasma grunts. With only four Pokémon in her party, she was heavily outnumbered. She called Theodore into her arms just as the first grunt sent out his Pokémon, an orange lizard Pokémon with a gray belly, yellow scaled pants and cowl and a red mohawk. Its stomach was rapidly moving in and out as it swallowed and the realization hit her that it was preparing for an attack.

_'Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokémon. It can smash concrete blocks with its kicks and can spit acidic liquid from its mouth.'_

"Sludge Bomb!"

She moved just in time to narrowly avoid getting hit by the Pokémon's toxic vomit. She kept running, hoping to find help in the form of other trainers. She could take them on but wasn't fool enough to do it alone.

"After her," shouted Bronius.

She turned a corner and threw herself forward as a rock shattered behind her from the force of Scrafty's Hi-Jump Kick, causing Theodore to let out a shriek. She held him tightly in her arms, rose to her feet and kept running. There was no choice but to keep moving as any time she wasted was an opening for the Scraggy to attack.

She ran through the cave, making sudden twists and turns to avoid being hit by its venom or furious punches but it stayed close on her tail. Finally her path came to a dead end as she found herself at the bottom of a cliff. Trying to climb it would be no use as there wasn't enough time. She turned to face the advancing Scraggy as the grunts looked on with malicious glee.

'Okay. Now or never…'

"Go Levana!"

Lea came forth from her PokéBall but Scrafty was already in the middle of an attack. She cut through him with a cross of her scythe like arms as he sailed through the air and with his arc broken, he was thrown off course and into a rock bed nearby.

"Get up! Use Sludge Bomb!"

Scrafty turned to Lea and readied his attack.

"Block it with String Shot!"

Lea shot silk threads of string at his mouth but it corroded upon contact with the caustic substance. She was hit and stumbled back as the bile began to eat away at her skin.

"Lea, hold on!"

Amira quickly reached into her bag and pulled out two vials of medicine and a spray pump. She hastily attached the pump to the first medicine labeled 'Antidote' and sprayed the Leavanny down. The bile stopped spreading but the damage was still done. In her current state, Levana could neither attack nor defend.

"Finish it," yelled the grunt.

Scrafty drew back for another kick and leaped. His attack was stopped again only this time he was suspended midair by sudden shots of glowing yellow thread from above. They looked up to see that descending from the cliffs above were a herd of very large spiders with blue eyes and purple underbellies. At first, she thought they were all yellow but could see that riding on each one were herds of tiny Joltik. The sight itself was somewhat amazing although creepy. A few of the Team Plasma members were clearly freaked and made no effort to hide it as their faces contorted into disgust and fear. She couldn't be sure but thought she heard the words 'what the fucking fuck.'

_'Galvantula, the Electric Spider Pokémon. When attacked, they create an electric barrier by spitting out many electrical charged threads.'_

As the Galvantula got closer, they shot more and more thread at the struggling Scrafty, with each jolt carrying more and more electricity until it was completely immobilized. Amira used the distraction to attend to Lea and sprayed her down with two doses of the potion. The tiny Joltik overheard were walking along the web and out to the Scrafty. They crawled along its body and buried it under more and more thread until it was completely cocooned.

"What… What in the unholy name of an unloving deity are they doing," asked a grunt in horror and outrage.

"Uh… I think they're going to, like... eat it?"

She tried to remember if spiders did in fact eat lizards or only other bugs. She didn't know if it was true or not but the Joltik had started draining the cocoon of electricity as the Galvantula pulled it closer. Theodore shrieked again and buried himself in her chest to shield his eyes from the sight. Even Lea moved closer to her as if ready to defend her as the Galvantula reached them. One of the Galvantula pulled Scrafty closer towards it, holding it tight in its mandibles.

"Dude, call it back," she yelled. The Pokémon had just tried to kill her sure but it was only following orders.

The grunt was paralyzed with fear. He covered his mouth as he looked at the sight, though worse still, was the thought in his mind of the huge spiders eating another Pokémon.

"Return," he shouted as he pointed Scrafty's PokéBall at the cocoon.

It was to no avail as the Galvantula retreated up the cliff with their prey. Those that stayed behind turned to the grunts and opened fire with shots of their electrical webbing. A few Joltik rushed towards them, gnashing their tiny mandibles and discharging more and more electricity. There was a chorus of screams as the grunts turned and fled. As they began moving toward Amira, Lea let out a low buzz of anger.

"No, it's okay! I don't think they're going to hurt us," she said to calm her down.

"Do you guys know the way out of here?"

The Joltik began climbing along the walls in the direction that Team Plasma had gone. She withdrew Lea into her PokéBall and followed the Joltik, jogging alongside them just to keep up.

As they retraced the path she had come, there were more and more Joltik lining the walls of the cave. It seemed that when Scraggy busted the walls and rocks into pieces, they gave off more electricity that the Joltik fed off of.

Amira let out a petty laugh as she imagined Team Plasma running through a nightmare that they themselves had created. The Joltik led her to where she could see the sunlight from an exit ahead.

"Thank you very much!"

To show her appreciation, she reached into her bag and pulled out the only box of cookies that remained. Theodore caught the smell as she opened it, and started whining loudly.

"Hey, learn to share okay?"

She broke the cookies into pieces and held her hand out to the tiny mites. Theodore growled and stood up on his hand paws as he advanced towards them. More curious then intimidated, they circled him and began taking turns shocking him with his own static. Unable to even see, Theodore was forced onto all fours and could only swipe air as they not only moved much quicker but could also in fact crawl over him unharmed.

"Alright, say bye-bye to your friends. It's time to go."

She picked Theodore up and thanked the Joltik again as Theodore snorted sullenly. She walked closer to the exit and saw someone sitting on one the rocks waiting for her.

"No ninjas this time?"

"I have a question to ask you…," he asked. He was staring off into the distance with his eyes cast downwards. He didn't even bother to lift his head as he addressed her. "Do you have a dream?"

She stood agape at the random question that had no simple answer. She puckered her lips and rolled her eyes as she thought back on everything she had thought she wanted when she started her journey and weighed them against how things had changed since that day.

"I… don't know. I mean, I had a dream once but now, I don't."

N rose to his feet and furrowed his brows as he tried to understand what she was saying. To be without a dream, without a purpose, was an inconceivable notion.

"What happened," he asked in a morose tone.

"Things change," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Life changes things. It happens."

"My dream is to make Pokémon perfect beings," he said with a smile and a dissonant arrogance. "I will separate people and Pokémon. I will become friends with the legendary dragon and change the word. There will be no, no… mixing of values! No grey! Black and white will become clear! That is the destiny I must fulfill!"

Just when she thought N had learned some normalcy, he seemed to dial the crazy back up to eleven.

"There's a lot you don't understand about the world," she began.

"No, you don't understand," he shouted. "As if a person without a dream could ever understand me! This world is unforgivable!"

"Ami?"

They turned to see Bianca heading towards them but she stopped in her tracks when she saw N. The hurt on her face was clear and the hurt on her face became clear.

"Bianca, you have good ears!" Not too far behind Bianca was Professor Juniper. "I can't believe you heard her all the way from over here. Hello there Ami. Who's this trainer?"

"Professor Juniper..."

N pulled down his cap to shield his eyes but his voice turned cold.

"You appear to have no qualms about the relationship between Pokémon and people. You put Pokémon into categories using arbitrary rules and think you can understand them like that. The very idea of a Pokédex revolts me! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"That's disrespectful!" "It's not like that at all!" Amira and Bianca yelled at the same time, their voices drowning each other out. Where her voice was angry, Bianca's was much more patient.

"Now girls, settle down," said the Professor before turning her attention back to N. "You may not be my biggest fan but your opinion is understandable. It happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable. How about if all people get to decide for themselves how to relate to Pokémon?"

"You're saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want," he questioned her in outrage. "To treat Pokémon however they want, no matter whether the Pokémon suffer!? I will not tolerate the existence of a world like that!"

He made a quick march toward the exit as he stewed in anger. Amira looked after him with her hand on her hip. She didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or angry yet somehow she felt both, no matter which was right. She turned to Bianca and saw that she was trying hard to hide her tears. Professor Juniper was confused but quickly brushed it off.

"Well, I didn't expect him to change his mind right away. Hopefully he'll spend time thinking about it. I'm going to go collect some more data," she said with a wink. "There's been a rise of activity with the electric Pokémon in this cave recently and I have a theory it has something to do with the current damage to their ecosystem. It might be the work of some sort of excavation team!"

Amira blushed but didn't want to correct her at all.

"I'm going to go with Professor Juniper," said Bianca. "I'm her bodyguard now."

Amira ran over to her and grabbed her hand as Professor Juniper walked along ahead.

"It'll be okay," she said in a low voice to Bianca with a gentle hug. "Everything will be okay."

"Thanks Ami."

Amira waved goodbye as she watched Bianca run to go catch up with Professor Juniper.

She then reached Mistralton City without any further problems and found that the Pokémon Center was right in front. As she checked in her Pokémon, Nurse Joelle put her down for a party of five.

"Uhm, I only have four Pokémon," she said as she counted each of them on her fingers.

"What about that one there?" she asked, pointing to her bag.

She looked down at her side to see a Joltik that had hitched a ride. She picked him up and held him in the palm of her hand.

"Hey! I dunno, are you with me little guy?"

It closed two of its four eyes and shook in her hand, making a solid vibration.

"Okay, yes please, party of five."

As Nurse Joelle took them away, she sat in the waiting room and went through her bag to make sure she didn't have any more hitchhikers. Not finding any, she leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes.

For some reason, she couldn't get N's words out of her head. She had been chosen for what? Why her? So many questions and no one seemed to have the answer. No one except for, and she shuddered at the thought, Ghetsis.


	16. 14: Necromancer

Chapter XIV: Necromancer

Mistralton City was a small city but it was also home to the only airport that she knew of in Unova. It was a rural town ruled by a communal spirit. Temperature controlled greenhouses lined the airport and all the residents had a hand in the process of planting, growing and harvesting the fruits and vegetables inside. Cargo planes flew the fresh produce around the world and the town shared the benefits. The airport's only hangar was also home to the Mistralton City gym.

Amira was making her way to an inn for the night when she was approached by an older gentleman in tan slacks and a lab coat.

"Oh! Hey! You're… Amira, right? Excuse me! I was a little excited and forgot my manners. My name is Juniper, too! Cedric Juniper. The professor who gave you the Pokédex is my daughter! Aurea has told me a lot about you. It really makes my day to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Sir."

Upon meeting Juniper Sr., it was clear to see where the younger Juniper got her excitable nature from.

"Professor, who's this trainer," asked the young woman who had been walking alongside him. She had reddish brown hair and was wearing a light blue outfit, a cropped top and shorts, with high boots and a hair ornament that looked like a propeller.

"Oh! I forgot my introductions! Skyla, this is a friend of my daughter's. Amira is traveling around Unova to complete the Pokédex. She'll probably be visiting your gym soon! You should," he said as he turned back to her. "If nothing else, this gym is really out there! See you, Skyla. If something comes up again, I'll let you know!"

"Professor," Skyla yelled out after him as he walked away.

"My plane is for cargo, not people! You talk as if Sinnoh or Kanto are right around the corner!"

He said nothing and continued on his way, only lifting his arm in the air as indication that he had heard her but not that he cared.

"Sheesh…" Skyla let out an exasperated sigh but returned to high spirits as she spoke to Amira.

"Well, I'd be happy to accept your challenge but there's something I need to take care of first. Just now, as I was coming in for a landing, I saw a sick Pokémon on top of the Celestial Tower. As a Gym Leader, it's my duty to take care of matters like this. You can come along if you want."

"What's the Celestial Tower?"

"It's where departed Pokémon rest. It's just off Route 7. If you don't want to come along then you can wait for me at the gym. I'll be back soon."

"Have fun?"

The Celestial Tower was where all deceased Pokémon in Unova were entombed. She had never been there herself but heard tales that burial places were often haunted. She couldn't imagine going to a place like that now that the Sun was setting. Skyla however was a Gym Leader, like she said. She'd surely be alright.

She took her time checking in at the inn. It took a while to get settled since Theodore refused to get along with their newest team member, Joltik. She still hadn't thought of a name for him yet (what do you call an electric furry spider?). She was going put them both in their PokéBalls for the night when Lea took over the role as Team Mom and gave them both a time out.

The next morning, they went to the gym only to find out that Skyla hadn't returned yet.

"Since you have five league badges," said a man in a pilot uniform who was one of Skyla's coworkers at the airport. "That means you must be a pretty competent trainer. Could you go to the tower and check on her?"

"But... why don't you go?"

"Oh, I uh… have to… guard the planes! Yes. So I have to stay here. But you have free time and don't worry, you'll be fine. It's not like, haunted or anything!"

She wanted to call him on his bullshit but it was obvious it wasn't going to get her anywhere. Reluctantly, she trudged off towards Route 7 and the Celestial Tower. As the tower came into view, she saw that it didn't look too bad from the outside. It was clean, neat and if she didn't know better, she could swear it was recently built. As she got closer, she saw a light in one of the windows on the third floor and what looked to be a young girl's face peering out. The girl quickly disappeared just as she was about to point her out to Theodore.

"Not like its haunted or _anything,_" she muttered under her breath.

Theodore shook in her arms as they walked up to the towers heavy wooden double doors.

"Oh come on, it's not too bad. We just find Skyla and leave. I wonder how we're supposed to get in?" Just as the words left her mouth, the great doors opened slowly, creaking all the while.

Theodore struggled in her arms to run away but she held him tight, remembering the dream yard. "Not uh. If I'm going in to the obviously haunted tower of impending doom, so are you."

The inside of the tower was laid with clean stones just like the outside. It was well lit with candles and sunlight. There were stone slabs on the floor, flat headstones of Pokémon that passed away long ago. The graves were lined in a row, polished to a shine and over all looked to be well maintained. She had to admit, she thought of haunted places as usually being over crowded cemeteries or dilapidated houses. There was no way a place this clean could be haunted. Even Theodore seemed to let go of his fear long enough to stop shaking but still looked around suspiciously.

The doors slammed behind them and she felt eyes watching her. She followed the gaze to see the girl from before kneeling at the top of the stone spiral staircase, peeking in between the banisters and looking down at her. They made brief eye contact then the girl blinked and disappeared.

"That's not creepy, that's not creepy at all," she said sarcastically.

Having no other choice but to follow her, she ascended the stairs. The second floor was a maze of headstones, completely uniform in their shape, size and alignment. There was a path leading through them and she made it through undisturbed. As she walked over to the stairs across the room, Theodore suddenly let out a shriek of pain. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she too was hit by the sudden sensation of a splitting headache. The unbearable pressure of something pressing down on her mind made her drop to the ground as she screamed in agony. As her vision blurred, she tried to reach for her PokéBalls but in her haste, knocked them all from her belt.

As they opened, each of her Pokémon were made immobile against the excruciating torture. Otto let out a similarly high pitched shriek to the one that invaded their minds, Levana made a humming noise. Dharma surrounded himself in purgative flames, hoping to burn away the suffering. Joltik's adverse reaction was releasing his stored electricity. The currents bounced around the room, indiscriminately hitting them all and freeing them from the pain.

With her nuanced strength, she looked to try to find the source of the noise. A few steps away on the stairs floating above her was a grey Pokémon with black markings on either side of his head, short stubby limbs with two green button eyes and three colored lights for fingers.

_'Elgyem, the Cerebral Pokémon. It uses its strong psychic power to squeeze its opponent's brain, causing unendurable headaches.'_

It had been partially paralyzed by Joltik's attack but started to emit another shriek to summon back their pain. She quickly clasped her hands over her ears to block it out but it was to no avail.

"Joltik! Again! Discharge!"

Without focus, Joltik let out another attack that hit them all but succeeded in taking out Elgyem. She spent a few minutes gasping for air as they all recovered from the distress. Then she took turns spraying each of her Pokémon down with double doses of potions and returned Otto, Dharma and Levana to their PokéBalls. Theodore remained in her arms and it was decided Joltik would ride along as well just in case.

The third and fourth floors looked exactly the same as the second and she passed the third without incident. She was about to do the same for the fourth when she spotted Skyla, unconscious and leaning against one of the headstones. Theodore and Joltik let show their nervousness as she ran over to her and tried to shake her awake.

"Skyla? Skyla!?" Skyla slowly opened her eyes and stared blankly in confusion. Her pupils were absent. "Skyla!"

She made a clicking noise as she rose to her feet and lunged for an attack. At the ready, Joltik charged himself with electricity and slammed his body into hers. Though he couldn't do much damage with his small size, the strength of the current he unleashed brought down the possessed Gym Leader. She blacked out again but awoke on her own, though still dazed.

"Skyla, are you alright?"

"Huh? Wha? What am I doing here?"

"Uhm, you came here because you saw an injured Pokémon on top of the tower?"

"But… There wasn't a Pokémon. I could've sworn I saw one but… I guess I was mistaken? I was on my way back to the gym when suddenly, I just got so tired. Ugh! How silly of me to fall asleep in a place like this! Thanks for coming to check on me. Come on, let's get out of here."

Amira gave a quick thanks to Joltik as she and Skyla descended the steps. She asked her if the tower was haunted and told her about her encounter with Elgyem and the little girl.

"Oh, those are just stories! Don't let them scare you. Hey… Did it feel like we walked down an extra flight of steps to you?"

Amira counted the levels she had passed on her finger.

"About four or so?"

Skyla shrugged it off and continued opening the door. They looked out to see the night sky, which was strange as it was barely noon when she arrived. They stared in awe as they realized the surrealism of the landscape. The sky was pitch black with a purple hue and the trees were mere shadows of themselves. There was no wind to speak of yet the grass swayed back and forth, beckoning them to step outside of the sanctuary of the tower.

"What… is this? Skyla, where are we?"

"The ghost world!?"

Joltik and Theodore both became inconsolably hostile and agitated, staring down some unseen foe. They heard a giggle behind them and turned to see the girl Amira had seen before. She was wearing a white school uniform, a blouse with a sailor-styled collar and pleated skirt. Her complexion was just as pale as her clothing, and her eyes were hidden under her long purple hair that seemed to change shades right before their eyes. They were speechless as the innocence in her face deformed. Her mouth opened wider then should have been possible as her jaw sagged past human limits. She screamed and from her mouth shot a ball of purple flame.

Amira dove to the side to dodge it as Skyla fell backwards with a scream. The illusion of ground gave way to nothing but a dark abyss. Amira thought she had fallen but looked to see that she was barely holding on by the edge of her fingers.

"Hold on!"

She called out Levana for help to pull her up and ordered Joltik to keep the ghost girl at bay. Joltik used Electro Web but it was burned through. She shot another ball of fire, this time straight for Amira. She braced herself for the hit but Theodore used himself as her shield, taking it instead and falling into the void. She screamed his name and was near to falling over as she attempted to catch him. She was pulled back by Levana's string shot and saw that Theodore was clinging tightly to Skyla's leg.

Joltik used Wild Charge against the ghost girl but took greater damage then he should have on contact. The girl disappeared as she was defeated but three others took her place. He used Discharge again only to have more appear and let out worried chirps. Amira looked back at their increasing numbers in disbelief.

"Otto! Dharma! Come out!"

She summoned her two remaining Pokémon with orders to take them out. The ghost seemed to melt as their flaming hair was extinguished under Otto's Water Gun and melted down into puddles of wax when hit by Dharma's Incinerate. Yet defeating them only multiplied their numbers and drained their energy.

"We're having a few problems here!" Skyla yelled as she helped Levana try to pull her and Theodore up.

The smooth stone floor gave Amira's feet no friction. She was reduced to her knees, screaming through gritted teeth as they were dragged across the cobbled floor.

"Amira!" Skyla shouted, holding on tightly to the makeshift rope the Leavanny had thrown her. "The bell! The bell on top of the tower! Ring the bell! Hurry!"

She looked down at Theodore, who was too frightened to move and looked to her Pokémon around her, all of whom were growing fatigued. Leavanny's string shot was strong but as the rope was made out of web. It was too risky to try and pull it far. More importantly, if she dropped her slack, would Levana be able to hold it on her own?

"I can't!" she yelled back in frustration. "I can't leave you!"

"Do it!"

The words were shouted at her in anger and desperation. With her eyes tightly shut, she let go of the rope and heard a scream that cut her like glass but stopped suddenly instead of trailing off into the nothingness. The rope had stretched but they were still attached. Levana was holding them tightly and at the same time, making more silken thread to add, hoping to give them enough to climb up.

She took off for the stair case leading upwards. The ghostly legion tried to pursue but were blocked by Dharma and Otto's diligent attacks. She made it up the first flight of steps only to see the floor above covered in a fog so thick, she couldn't see from whence she had just came. There was a light in the middle of the room but she dared not trust it. She felt along the wall to her left and walked at a quick pace until she came to another staircase, felt the incline of the banister and quickly made her way up the stairs.

On the next floor, there were more ghost lights. She ignored them and felt along the walls again only to run into one of the ghost girls in the middle of her path. She stared at her, her glowing yellow eyes free from her hair and opened her mouth to attack. She dodged the flame but was thrown into the middle of the room. She knew to immediately run back to her spot but was stopped as the flickering lights surrounded her and started to swirl about. She tried to shut her eyes but that only made them get dangerously close, threatening to burn her. Staring into their flames, even to avoid them, made her feel weary. There was no choice, to shut her eyes and give in or to keep them open until they had completely drained her, either would render her unconscious.

In a last ditch effort, she let out an ear shattering scream that was joined by a sudden explosion of light. Joltik had attached himself to her back seeking to recuperate and had been startled into action by her screams. The ghost lights were hit by his attack and faded away, falling through the floors. Joltik crawled across to her front and she wrapped one arm around him while holding out the other in front of her as she stumbled forward. The fog still remained and she had no way of knowing which way to go. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her along as it ran by. She couldn't make out his face but from the blue sleeve of his jacket, knew it was the strange boy from before.

He guided her up the stairs and across the room to lead her up another flight. They were half way to the top when he suddenly slammed her against the wall. Another purple flame flew past her, taking him down and back into the blinding mist. A pair of yellow glowing eyes waited for her at the top of the stairs. She was about to tell Joltik to use Wild Charge when suddenly something shot past her from below. She felt fur on her bare legs and the brush of wind but nothing more and the yellow eyes disappeared.

Hesitant but refusing to slow down, she made it to the final floor before the roof. There were no lights and no fog. The air was clear and light poured in through the windows. It looked much too normal.

"Joltik, charge up. Just in case something pops out."

Joltik let out sparks and shook a little, his fur projecting straight out as he prepared himself. She walked across the room in fast strides toward the stairs and hurried up to the roof. When she finally made her way to the outside, she gasped. Instead of the roof, she found herself somehow on the deck of the S. S. Anne.

Sunlight beamed down as she felt the damp air on her face, smelled the salty breeze and heard the blow of the ship's horn. Even her clothes were different. Gone were her torn jeans, tank top and boots. In their place, she wore a sundress, hat and sandals; an outfit she had not worn since she was seven. Around her were sailors and tourists, mingling and going about their own business, talking, chatting and laughing.

Leaning on the railing in front of her was a tall young man with long blonde hair, he was dressed in jeans and a brown jacket. A Bulbasaur stood happily next to him. It eyed her before alerting his trainer with a tap of one of his vines. He turned around and she saw that he was wearing glasses and a kind smile.

He said nothing but his eyes lit up and his smile grew wider. He opened his arms and reached for her. She took a step forward but stopped as a spark from Joltik brought her back to her senses. She had stepped inside a memory that was somehow so dear to her yet she couldn't recall its importance even as it stared her in the face. The comforting nostalgia gave way to a feeling of twisted manipulation and dread.

"You're not real," she yelled.

He looked at her as if confused but sighed and gave her a sarcastic smile. He walked over to her and reached out to take her hand but was forced to pull back when Joltik gave him a zap. His eyes shone a bit brighter as she stepped back. She spotted a bell out of the corner of her eye, large and made of iron with lines engraved across it held in-between two posts.

"Game over!"

She ran towards it and the apparition made no movement to stop her. She was just about to reach it when Joltik let out another Discharge which threw her back from shock. The façade gave away and where the bell had been was nothing but empty space with only the ground below awaiting her.

She stood and turned around and was face to face with the young man. His hair flamed purple, his skin was pale translucent white and his yellow eyes burned. He stared at her and slowly began opening his mouth, white pearls of wax dripping from his jaw. She lowered her shoulders and tackled him to the ground, his attack firing off into the sky.

"Joltik," she yelled as she scrambled away from him as the fog returned to blind her. Joltik had crawled off during her stunt and became separated from her. "Charge up! Glow and lead me to the bell!"

She heard a humming noise and looked to see where it was coming from. The humming was followed by chirping and at her feet, she could see a yellow light that crackled with sparks. She stayed low, getting on her hands and knees and hoped the fog would hide her. She followed Joltik up a short flight of stairs and across the ground until her head hit solid iron. She glided her hands across it as she stood up, feeling the posts and finding the rope. Behind her still remained the glowing eyes and purple flame. She could see another starting form, an attack that there'd be no dodging this time.

She put all her weight on the rope and pulled once, then again and again. There was a sudden gust that threatened to blow her off the tower. She held on tightly to the rope with both hands and shielded Joltik in the crook of her arm. The bell gave three deep rings and the sound echoed in ears, rattling her head. When the wind finally stopped, sounds of birds, animals and life returned to her ears. There was a gentle and fragrant breeze that whistled through the trees. The setting Sun bathed everything in a tranquil orange glow. She turned to see where Arkane had once stood, was now a small, white candle with a purple flame and single yellow eye.

_'Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Their shining light absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon while leading them to the Ghost World.'_

The Litwick gave her a smile and yawned. Its flame got smaller as it drifted off to sleep and began to fade into the ground of the tower. With her work done, she slumped onto the ground in exhaustion.

"What a pretty sound for a pretty girl," came a male voice.

She jumped and Joltik gave the advancing stranger a mighty shock with Discharge. To her horror, she saw that they had attacked the Unova League Champion, Alder. She rushed to offer him aid but he smiled and insisted he'd merely shake it off. He still smelled like booze but there was at least less of it this time.

"My old partner is resting here," he explained when she asked him as to why he was here. They sat on the steps of the bell together, her listening as he spoke.

"It was the first Pokémon I received when I became a trainer. I come here to ring the bell and comfort its spirit. It was a strong Pokémon, courageous, noble, and kind. Together, we madly pursued strength... Without even knowing the meaning of it."

"I'm sorry about your loss, Mr. Alder."

"Well, all stories that have a beginning have to have an end. All lives have an end as well... Strength isn't something that remains unchanged forever; but the joy one feels in being with Pokémon, that is the real thing."

She petted Joltik gently upon hearing that and he hummed again as he crawled over her in affection.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well," he said placing a hand on her head. "But I must be going."

"Oh!" he said raising his index finger as his smile returned. "On my way up here, I passed Skyla and some other Pokémon. They seemed pretty out of it. You know anything about that?"

She was shocked by her own idiocy. With Joltik clinging to her for dear life, she passed Alder and took the stairs down in leaps until she got to the ground floor. Sprawled across the doorway were Skyla and her Pokémon, conscious but dizzy as if they had been on the world's worst rollercoaster instead of battling supernatural forces. She gave her Pokémon revives and potions and let them all rest in their PokéBalls until she could get to a Pokémon Center. She asked Alder if he could help by carrying Skyla back to the gym. As they made their way toward Mistralton City, she was glad to put the strange Pokémon and the stranger events of the Celestial Tower far behind.


	17. 15: Colors of the Wind

Chapter XV: Colors of the Wind

"Okay, this is the final one! Are you ready?"

"Wait! There's something broken in here! Hello!?"

"Okay, good! Here we go!

"Wait! Wait!"

Either unable to hear her or outright ignoring her complaints, the operator pressed the button. Amira was ejected from the cannon and tossed through the air.

The Mistralton City Gym was more 'out there' then she expected. So far, all the gyms that she had been in had some gimmick; a French restaurant, a secret passage in a library, a honey walled hive and even a roller coaster in an amusement park but it seemed Skyla had found a way to one-up them all. Using an empty hangar as her gym, she filled it with cannons. Any and all challengers had to be ejected from them in an exact order to reach her. There were no safety procedures, no precautions and without a doubt, no medical professional anywhere on staff. At the very least, the cannons were tested before hand to make sure they worked…mostly.

So far, Amira had gone through them with no problems other than shock and dizziness. However, on the last cannon, she found that something had been off in the inside. As she stepped onto the platform, it seemed too light and pushed her up a bit too high. Once she was fired from the cannon, this resulted in her over shooting her goal platform and instead she met the hangar wall, face first, and then was promptly introduced to the concrete floor.

"Did you enjoy flying," Skyla asked with a laugh. "They're my pride and joy! Now, time for something new!"

After Amira peeled herself off the floor, they were ready to battle. Skyla's Pokémon were all flying-types, which were easy targets for electric Pokémon. However, her only electric-type was Joltik, who was also a bug and normally easy prey for birds. But with Joltik's ability to play the decoy and get the bird Pokémon entangled in Electro Web then finish them with Discharge, the match was an easy victory for the little guy.

"Wow, hot stuff," said Skyla as she presented her with the Jet Badge. "You're an amazing trainer!"

"Thank you very much. I had fun too!"

"Oh, by the way," Skyla continued. "When I flew over Twist Mountain on the way to Icirrus City... Team Plasma, is that the name? They were heading in that direction. What kind of people are they?"

"Hmm?" Amira looked at Skyla as she thought about a way to describe them. "Trouble. They're Pokémon thieves and full of lies. Where ever they are, its bad news."

"Is that so?" Skyla put one hand on her hip and the other over her chin, her index finger just below her lip. "Thank you for telling me. To get to Icirrus City, the next gym is there, you'll have to cross Twist Mountain. You be careful, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am," she nodded as she left the gym. It was another cannon ride to the exit but at least this one didn't leave her a cringing heap on the ground. She called Theodore out of his PokéBall as he refused to ride the cannons and she could see now that he had good reason. She carried him in her arms as she thought about what Skyla had said.

Team Plasma was headed to Icirrus City but why? They seemed to be spreading themselves across Unova but for what reason? Did they really think propaganda would sway people into releasing their Pokémon? And what about this legendary Pokémon N talked about?

"They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what trainers really use battles for is to compete and they hurt each other's Pokémon!"

Speak of the devil, he had been outside the gym waiting for her.

"Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful?"

"Hypocrite much," she yelled back at him, angry and tired of his preachy attitude. "You're the one stalking me and you always challenging me to battles! Why do you do it if you don't want to hurt Pokémon!?"

He looked shocked as he opened his mouth to speak but quickly turned looked away at the ground.

"You pass judgment on people and their Pokémon without knowing anything about them but guess what? It's a two way street!"

"It's not like that," he shouted back. "I've been living with Pokémon since I was born! I can talk to them so of course they'd tell me the truth! Pokémon never tell lies, unlike people."

"Oh, that is it!"

She was just about ready to throw down her bag and put up her fist but was beaten to the punch. She had just set Theodore down when Otto burst forth from his PokéBall, stood tall with both scallops in hand. He had one pointed at N and glowered a warning to be careful of what he implied of Amira's honor.

N was unmoved by the threat but astounded by the loyalty of his actions.

"I'm going to talk to your Pokémon," he told Amira.

She wanted to say 'like hell she'd let him' but Otto gave an approving nod to the request.

She and Theodore wore matching expressions of sullen displeasure as the watched Otto follow N. The pair stopped a few feet away, still in sight but out of hearing distance.

She sat wondering if it was true he could talk to Pokémon and tried to imagine what their voices sounded like and what they'd have to say. She caressed Theodore's fur and kept her eyes on Otto just in case. Should he anger the Dewott, she had no doubt he'd let him know with a vengeance.

N returned unscathed and with a contented look on his face though Otto's foul mood seemed unchanged.

"Your Pokémon, he cares greatly for you," N told her as Otto averted his eyes. "He trusts you and says the others do as well. I'm glad to hear it. If every person and Pokémon cared about one another like you and your Pokémon, I could watch over the future of people and Pokémon in peace."

Amira was torn from the blushing Dewott as all attention turned back to N.

"What do you mean 'watch over the future'," she asked, "you're still on about that!?"

Otto and Theodore seemed to share her sentiments and shouted at his audacity in disbelief.

"I have to follow my destiny no matter what," he continued. "I will separate people and Pokémon and become the new champion, the new _hero_ of Unova! Of legend! As a result, Pokémon and people who care about each other will be separated. That does break my heart a little but I can't let anything stand in the way!"

"I came to tell you," he said with a softer voice as his vacant and dissonant side surfaced gain. "Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones, the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. These stones hold the essence of the two legendary Pokémon. They wait for the hero's arrival. I shall resurrect the legendary dragon from one of these stones and become its friend. That will show the world that I am the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!"

"No they won't, N! People will resist. Everyone who loves Pokémon will resist! Your plan will never work."

"No, it will work! With the power of the legendary Pokémon at my side-"

"_I_ will resist," she shouted, as she put her hand on her PokéBall. "We will resist!"

She put a hand on another PokéBall as Theodore and Otto growled in agreement.

"I'm glad." He looked to her without a hint of shock. His voice was dark and the smile that sprouted on his face chilled her to say the least. "I invite you to try and stop me, but not here, not now. Let us meet at the Pokémon League."

He walked off toward Route 7 as she stood undecided as to whether she should go back in to alert Skyla or to chase after him herself. She was unsure of the feelings he gave her. Though their meetings always ended in hostility in one way or another, despite his antagonism, she somehow pitied him. Maybe that was what Bianca saw when she looked at him, instead of the bipolar psychotic cultist that consistently appeared before Amira.

What to do with him indeed. She checked her Pokémon into the Pokémon Center before attempting to start her trek across Twist Mountain. It was still summer but fall had started to set in. At least she still had the camping supplies she bought in Driftveil so she wasn't too worried.

When her Pokémon returned, she went to the inn where she had been staying to gather things and check out. Before finally leaving, she took a seat on the bed and made a call on her X-transceiver.

"Hey princess! How've you been?" His voice still boomed even over the phone but at least she had grown used to it now.

"Hi dad. I'm good. I wanted to show you my first electric Pokémon!"

"Oh, is that right?! Congratulations! I think you'll appreciate what shocking powerhouses electric-types can be! And… what is _that_?"

She picked Joltik up in her hand and held him in front the video phone. He was humming in his usual jittery fashion as he made clicking noises and flexed his mandibles.

"It's a Joltik, an electric spider Pokémon! I named him Joule!" She brought him close to her face but he moved over the X-transceiver, crawled along her arm and came to rest on top of her head. "Isn't he cute!?"

Theodore let out a grumpy growl and laid himself across her lap.

"You're cute too, buddy," she assured him.

"It's… Huh... Eh…" He had no affinity for spiders but that was the least of his worries. "Princess, how can you win any battles with something the size of a dust mite? Now I understand the teddy bear and even that tumbler doll thing has its merits but you have to draw the line. Cute can't be your only criteria for Pokémon!"

"Actually," she interrupted with a smug grin as she held up her gym badge. "He won this all by himself taking down three bird Pokémon, like, ten times his size. And saved me from ghosts!"

"Right…"

She told him all about the Celestial Tower and although he was skeptical about some parts, seemed to understand. Kanto had its own ghost stories in Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower; though it was changed into a radio station some years later, that didn't stop the stories of all kinds of strange happenings. It was never right to him that they disturbed the graves of Pokémon. He cheered up when she recounted how Joltik won the battle against Skyla. She considered briefly of talking to him about Team Plasma but thought better of it since any mention of them would bring him back out to avenge the destruction of his beloved jeep.

Still, talking to him always seemed to give her some kind of resolve. She didn't know what, if anything she could do about Team Plasma but if she and N had to come to a head one way or another, she'd do all she can.

As she walked past Celestial Tower, a sudden storm seemed to come out of nowhere. The rain pounded against her and the wind threatened to tear her from the Earth. Even Theodore dug his claws into her out of fear of being ripped away from her arms and tossed into the sky. She felt a hand on her shoulder and thought she could see a light through the blur. She felt herself being pushed toward it and wondered if it was Litwick again, trying to take her to the ghost world. Before she could question it, she was inside. She looked around and saw that instead of the ghost world, she was in a cozy house with a family looking curiously at her. It was warm and the air smelled delicious.

"My, my! Are you alright dear?"

She turned to see that the hand on her shoulder was an old woman wearing a rain poncho. She took it off and hung it on the post next to the door.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's alright! It's alright," said an old man. He kissed the old woman, his wife, and ushered her into the kitchen. "You must be soaked."

"I'm sorry. I have rain gear it's just that I wasn't expecting-"

"A storm like that," answered the old woman. She moved around the kitchen while attending to a large pot on the stove as Amira took a seat on a stool at the kitchen island.

"It's a Pokémon!" piped up a little boy who came to sit next to her and stare at Theodore before petting him and stroking his wet fur. Theodore sportingly put up with it despite the weather having fouled his mood. "A Pokémon makes it rain!"

"Yes, it's called Tornadus," said the old man. "It's a stormy Pokémon that brings torrential rains and hurricane winds with it where ever it goes. It wreaks havoc all across Unova and makes a lap of the region in a single day."

"Here, eat this." The old woman offered her a bowl of vegetable stew, the source of the heavenly aroma that she had been seeking since she entered the house. She gave some of the broth to Theodore who was then immediately back in a good mood. As she ate some of it herself, the cozy warmth of the house entered her as well.

"This is delicious! Thank you!"

"Of course, I only cook with the best vegetables! Why don't you wait here until the storm dies down?"

"Oh no, I can't. I'm sorry but I have to make it to Icirrus City."

"Well take my rain coat then."

"But I have my own," she said as she pulled her own rain coat and umbrella out of her bag. Unlike the old woman's, which went down to her knees, her coat only came to her chest, serving more of a fashionable purpose then functional.

"Nonsense! That flimsy thing will never make it through! I insist you take mine. It's alright, dear. I can easily get another one tomorrow. You kids today amaze me. That reminds me, long ago there was another Pokémon along with Tornadus called Thundurus. These two journeyed across Unova always at war with each other, not caring about anything other than themselves.

"That's right," added the old man. "With the storms they caused, they threatened to ravage the whole Unova region until no one, people or Pokémon were left."

"Then Landorus came and taught those two a lesson! They've calmed down a bit since then. There's a shrine to Landorus somewhere in Unova. I used to visit it when I was little girl but I can't remember where. You'll have to forgive my memory in my old age."

Amira sat and shared her food with Theodore as she listened to the old woman tell her story, with help from her husband and grandson. Her daughter even took the time to whip up some special food for her Pokémon to take with her on her journey across Twist Mountain. She put Theodore in his Poké Ball as soon as he fell asleep and put on the old woman's rain coat, thanked them for their hospitality and braved into the storm.

It did seem to have died down but not much so. She walked through a field of grass as tall as she was, keeping her head down from the rain. There seemed to be a mist on the ground that got thicker as she got closer to the source. Something long, purple and skinny whipped by her eyes and she looked up to see something staring at her. It was a green muscular Pokémon with purple spots and clouds for hair from which sprouted two purple horns.

_Tornadus, the Cyclone Pokémon. It is known to create storms powerful enough to blow houses away._

It looked angrily at her, let out a huff and flew off before she could even reach for her PokéBall. The wind from his take off pushed her off her feet and some distance away. As he departed, so did the storm. It stopped raining and the Sun returned. She got up from her feet and emerged from the field to hear someone call her name.

"Amira," it was Cheren, running over to her. "Since we both have the Jet Badge now, let's see which of us is stronger, your strength against my strength!"

"Yes, thank you for asking Cheren, I'm _perfectly_ okay. Not like I'm soaking wet or anything!"

"I was going to ask why you're wearing a tarp… Do you want to battle?"

She rolled her eyes but humored him none the less. His Liepard, Panpour, Unfezant and Servine were taken down respectively by her Theodore, Leavanny, Joltik and Darumaka.

"Ugh," he shouted in frustration at his defeat. "Why does this keep happening to me!?"

"Yes, it must be so difficult, ambushing people and asking them for battles," she said with clear sarcasm as she removed her rain coat.

"That was a fine Pokémon battle you two!" They looked up to see Alder standing on a ledge on Twist Mountain and waving at them. He jumped off and instead falling as one would expect, slid down the mountain and strolled over to them.

"I'm happy to see that you are both growing as trainers!"

"While it may seem like a fine battle to _you_," began Cheren in his annoyed tone, "I lost if you couldn't tell!"

"Oh honestly, Cheren," he said with a shrug. "Just accept the compliment without a stinging remark. I've asked you this before, but what do you plan to do after becoming strong?"

"If I get strong and become a Champion, that'll be the reason for my existence!" He spoke as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Amira stared at him wondering if he had always had this obsession or if it had been spurred on by something. "I want to prove that I'm really living."

"Hmm... You remind me of Marshal. Of course, having something you want to become is important. But what is even more important is what you do with your newfound power. Anyway, I bought gifts!"

"We're minors, we can't drink!"

"Cheren!" She had to admit though that she also had the same thought. It seemed Alder had returned to his drinking sometime after she'd seen him at the Celestial Tower as the smell that lingered was stronger than before.

"Huh…" he looked confused for a moment before smiling and shrugging again. "I knew that! I was going to give you these!"

He held out two clear capsules about the length of a toothbrush with a thin syringe filled with a clear blue fluid inside and the needle topped by a plastic cap.

"These are auto-injectors. You can use them on your Pokémon and the drug imbues them with strength that allows them new abilities. This particular one is HM07, a move called Surf. If you use it, you can travel over water."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Alder." Amira stared at hers with curiosity and wondered what Otto would think of being injected with some strange substance in order to learn a new move.

"That's actually helpful," Cheren said in surprise as he took his.

"Ha! Told you so! I shall see you again, young trainers. Never forget about the needs of the Pokémon at your side!"

With a dramatic wave he walked off again. She wondered if he visited the Celestial Tower every day or was heading toward Mistralton City. Skyla being drunk enough to decide to fill her gym with cannons would explain a lot…

"Boozer," Cheren whispered.

"Cheren! You are such a sore loser!"

"What?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"If you pay the same attention to your Pokémon battles as you do to people, then it's no wonder why you're losing!"

She walked away from him in a huff as she made her way toward Twist Mountain. He was yelling at her to slow down and let him catch up but she was too mad at him to listen. Sure, the champion probably drank more than anyone they knew and seemed to do so with regularity but it was still rude to insult him to his back. As she entered a cavern that led into Twist Mountain she was stopped in her tracks by none other than Clay. Cheren had just caught up to her and seemed equally surprised.

"What a surprise seein' ya here while I was inspectin' Twist Mountain. Th' two of ya seem a bit more rugged than the last time I saw ya. A 'lil bit, anyway. By the by, you folks seen that Team Plasma crowd lately? After all the trouble, we Gym Leaders met up and had a chat. But we've got no clue where they are."

"Skyla said they were heading toward Icirrus City," she answered.

"Yep, that's why I've been looking all over for 'em. To get to Icirrus City they'd have to cross here, but there's no sign of 'em. It's like they're hidin' under a rock. Not much to do but wait for 'em to move. Anyhow, this's none o' yer concern. Squirts like the two of ya should just enjoy travelin' with yer Pokémon. Twist Mountain's a fine place to explore! You'll have some fun if you just leave this here path... Be seein' ya, sprouts! Feel free to train yerselves on my mountain fer as long's ya like."

"Thank you Mr. Clay!" She bowed her head a little as he left. Cheren nodded but remained silent.

"You really think I'm inattentive," he asked as soon as the Gym Leader was out of sight.

"Cheren," she cried in exasperation.

"Fine! I'll train my Pokémon on Twist Mountain and become better. You'll see!"

Now it was his turn to storm off. She was glad he was gone as she couldn't stand much more of his competitive spirit. Twist Mountain was a maze of rugged tunnels lit with electric lanterns hung from a cable running down the center of the shafts. She didn't know which path would lead her out of the mountain or further into getting lost but decided it best to keep moving down paths that were at least well lit.

The trails winded through the mountain like a corkscrew and she made her way up sharp inclines and down steep paths and the occasional dead end. Night had already fallen and the light of the tunnels were just bight enough for her to see the next one ahead but too dim for her to try to read her map by. She continued on, trying to find a flat enough corner of land on which she could set up camp until sunrise.

All the hiking was wearing on her but Theodore seemed completely at ease. He was in his element and excited to be in a place that reminded him so much of his native home. He scampered ahead of her, occasionally stopping to paw at the ground or sniff the air. It was somewhat of a comfort to her that at least he seemed to know where he was going. He led her deep into the mountain, their descent marked by the drop in temperature. Soon, up ahead, she could see a faint glow of light coming from an exit. Theodore bounded for it but she was reluctant to celebrate just yet as it may have just been another dead end walkway in disrepair.

As she got closer, the light got brighter. When they finally emerged from the darkness of the tunnel, she could see that Theodore had let her to the mountain's inner base camp. Like the rest of the mountain, it was void of anyone but themselves but at least it was up and running. There was a rest house at the very center with a crane parked nearby; two vending machines were against the wall with an indicating glow that they at least should be in working order.

She rushed to the cabin and without thinking to knock, flung open the door and hurried inside. She threw herself onto one of the cots inside and buried her face in the pillow. She took a few minutes to catch her breath, ignoring Theodore's incessant prodding of her head. She sat up with a yawn and sluggishly went through her bag. She pulled out the series of containers that had been given to her by the young woman from Route 7, opening one and handing it to Theodore. She called out the rest of her Pokémon and did the same. A bottle of water was all she had for dinner as she was too tired to eat. She didn't bother with any other preparations and instead went straight to sleep.

The next day, she fared no better than the last. They were once again at the peak of Twist Mountain and she wasn't so sure they weren't lost. They came upon an old mine cart and she inspected it curiously. It was stuck in place by a bunch of rocks and its track was a straight path as far as she could see. There was a little drop a ways down but it looked like no big deal to her. By her calculations, all it took was a small push and gravity would do the rest of the work.

"Alright Theodore," she announced as she started clearing away the debris. "I've totally found a way to get through this mountain faster! We'll just ride it to the end of the track or coast to a stop! We'll be in Icirrus City lickity-split!"

Theodore sat back and watched with sincere doubt that this was a good idea. He had been thinking there's no way he would get into what was obviously a death trap on wheels when she picked him up and plopped him down inside. Try as he might to escape while bellowing as loud as he could, the walls of the cart were too high for him to climb.

"Don't worry, Theo!" she said happily, beginning to push the cart. "It'll be just like a roller coaster!"

He roared at her in an attempt to remind her that he hated roller coasters thanks to the Nimbasa Gym. She gave it a final shove and jumped in.

"Alright everybody! Keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle! Here we go!"

What she hadn't taken into account as they came to the 'little dip' was the added momentum of their combined weight. The mine cart came to the drop and continued to gain speed down the straight path that was bumpier then she thought. Nonetheless, she cried in excitement until the path began to twist and turn while continuing to make its descent turning their joyride turned into a serious danger. Her squeals of delight turned shrill with horror as it sped out of control. Theodore roared, curled into a ball as far back in the cart as he could. She couldn't see where they were and held onto the cart for dear life as it made raced through the tunnels. She prayed for it to stop and some spiteful God answered her prayers as the cart came to the end of its track. It broke through its barrier and went flying, overturning in the air and spilling its contents onto the ground below as it continued into the nearest wall.

"See? Rousing success," she said sarcastically while looking around. She had done a somersault and thankfully landed not too hard on her back. She got up with an ache but was none the worse for wear. She saw Theodore lying completely spread out and ran to pick him up.

"Theodore! Theodore!" She cradled him in his arms yelling his name but he seemed not to wake up. "Come on! Speak to me! Ow!"

Theodore had tumbled about in his fall and the dizziness made him slow to respond. As soon as he regained his senses, he gave her a good swat on her head, nicking her just a bit with his claws. Her stupid plan! He walked away from her, only turning back to bawl his irritation when the site of something behind her made him change his tone from annoyance to worry.

"Aw, come on Theodore. Don't be like that. I'm sorry, okay?"

She hadn't notice what was wrong at first but soon felt the sensation of someone staring over her shoulder.

_'Gigalith, the Compressed Pokémon. The solar energy absorbed by its crystals are processed in its core and fired as balls of light from its mouth.' _

She turned to see a gigantic boulder Pokémon staring at her in complete fury. It had been minding its business inside the shaft when it was suddenly hit by a runaway mine cart. The force of the impact had been great enough to chip one of the crystals on his shoulder.

She began to reach into her bag, mindful not to make any sudden movements. "I'm sorry about that. Here, I have a potion that I think will help. In fact, I think I may even have a cookie, and some candy and some protein..."

The Gigalith roared, uninterested in her offer. She set off running with Theodore leading the way. The two of them were too busy trying to gain distance to vocalize their terror. As they turned down one of the tunnels, they came right to a dead end. She quickly picked up Theodore and threw him onto the ledge above then tried to scale it herself. The wall didn't provide enough traction and was too smooth for her to get any footing. She turned to face the Gigalith and crossed her arms in front of her as it prepared run her through with its rocky body.

She screamed as it charged and closed her eyes. Instead of feeling speared by its cold sharp rocks, she felt something warm and broad against her, flattening her against the wall. Opening her eyes, she was pressed against someone's back. All she could see as she looked up was flaming orange and red hair.

She could hear grunting as Alder held the Gigalith at bay then began forcing it back, step by step. He was steadily gaining ground, his feet sliding only every now and then, until he built up speed. When he decided he had safely pushed the Pokémon away, he gripped its rocky arms and turned it over, slamming it into the ground. Soundly beaten, the Gigalith stayed down.

Alder sighed from the exertion ad petted the Gigalith gingerly. He took a small bushel of berries from his pocket and fed it to the Pokémon, then sent it on its way down the caves.

Amira stood motionless as Theodore hopped down from the ledge above and back to her side. Neither of them could believe what they had just seen. She regained her composure somewhat and ran over to greet him.

"Mr. Alder, that was amazing!" She cheered though with still some disbelief. He turned her with a bemused look and rubbed his neck. He would never get used to her 'mister' thing.

"That gave me a crick in my neck," he said with some minor annoyance. He sat at her feet with his legs crossed and pointed to the spot just at the top of his shoulder blade. "If you don't mind, would you massage that for me?"

"Sure," she said with only slight hesitancy.

She wasn't usually happy about touching strangers but this was the Champion and he did just save her from a Gigalith by wrestling it with his bare hands. She didn't know anything about massaging humans but knew Pokémon usually required a firmer grip. She pressed her thumbs to the spot he indicated and began working the pads of her fingers in a circular motion in a steady rhythm. She started soft and gradually added pressure since he didn't seem to mind. She had worked both his shoulders now and part of his neck, waiting for him to tell her when to stop but he continued not to say anything at all. As Theodore prodded him questioningly, she realized that somewhere along the way, he had fallen asleep.

"Mr Alder? Mr. Alder? Champion, sir?"

She let out a disappointed sigh. Now what? Would it be ruder to wake him or ruder to leave him sleeping? She was considering pinching a nerve when he scared her by suddenly grabbing her hands. He pulled them forward, forcing her down on her knees and pressed against his back. She had no time to think what kind of move he was trying to pull when he reached overhand to grab her by her waist and flipped her over his head, landing her on her back in front him with her head in his lap. She was about to panic until she saw the look on his face. He was angry with a hint of disappointment.

"Mister... Alder?"

"Amira," he said in a stern flat tone she didn't at all recognize to be his. "I want you to be careful. You have to think about your actions and the affect they have on others. The safety of your Pokémon, the environment and the Pokémon who call this Earth home."

Now she understood. He was mad because she had endangered not only herself but also Theodore and that Gigalith with her run away mine cart.

"But... I thought you said life should be enjoyed and fun."

"It is _not_ fun when your selfish actions have consequences for others!" He seemed to grow increasingly irate and she shut up, as well she should, as he lectured. "It will be months before that Gigalith regrows that lost crystal. That Pokémon's livelihood is forever impacted because of a poor decision that you made. The worst part is that you weren't even thinking!"

"I'm sorry...," she muttered.

"An apology is not good enough. Amira, I'm angry because you've disappointed me."

She knew those words were coming but they still hurt to hear. Theodore, though he too had been angry with her, suddenly became sympathetic.

"Kindness is worthless without empathy. I want you to think about what you've done."

He let her go and stood up as he took in a deep breath. She remained sitting where she was, not bothering to watch him walk off but listened as the sounds of his footsteps against the rocky ground faded away. Theodore mewled, positioning himself to siting in her lap and pressing his sticky paws to her face to make her smile. She gave him a half-hearted attempt and picked him up, deciding to just walk through the rest of Twist Mountain.


	18. 16: Cold War

Chapter XVI: Cold War

The path out of Twist Mountain was easier to find thanks to the sudden snowdrifts that blocked off a number of wayward tunnels. She ignored the biting chill of the air on her bare arms and kept up her run, following Theodore as he led the way to Icirrus City.

When they turned the final corner and reached the exit, she stopped in her tracks as their path was blocked again. Only this time, the Team Plasma member had suffered defeat at someone else's hands. Cheren stood with his Servine by his side as the grunt backed away slowly.

"Look," began Cheren in a tone of voice that was more irritated than usual. "You want to liberate Pokémon, fine! But brute force and stealing Pokémon from others is wrong!"

"Whatever kid," yelled another Team Plasma grunt that had entered the cave. He put his hands on his comrade's shoulders and stared at Cheren smugly.

"We must use force in order to right the wrongs of the world! We, Team Plasma! Have now obtained the power to change the world! We don't need to mess around with small timers like you! If you'll excuse us, we have much more important matters to deal with! Now to return to our lord N!"

The grunt grabbed his partner by the hand and the two ran off toward Icirrus City.

"Those guys," said Cheren with a look over his shoulder at Amira, "I don't know what they found but they go the extra mile to cause trouble. What a bothersome bunch."

"I think I know what they mean by 'power to change the world'," she said with a wide look in her eyes as she remembered N's warning. "It's a long story and you'll probably think it's a waste of air but I think I might need help."

"What's wrong," He asked as he gave her a rare look of concern.

She took in a deep breath and told him everything she thought would be helpful. She told him of her encounters with N and his goal to resurrect the legendary dragon. It dawned on her that this had been the power he was talking about in Nacrene City. She told him of Ghetsis' sporadic tests for her and lastly, N's story of the legendary Pokémon asleep in stone.

"So that kid wants to revive the legendary Pokémon from a magic stone and make everyone release their Pokémon," he said with disbelief. "What Team Plasma is working towards is nothing more than a bedtime story!"

"Yeah but what if it's true? And he says I'm supposed to do something about it!"

"The legendary dragon…" he muttered as he put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes. "You should head to the Icirrus City gym."

"Cheren, I think a gym badge can wait! How can you even-"

"No, listen. According the legend, Icirrus City is supposed to be one of the resting places of a legendary Pokémon. If anyone would know anything about it, it'd be the city's Gym Leader, right?"

She nodded slowly as she began to understand.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to stay here for a little while. I've got some of my own issues to work through but I'll keep trying to think of things that may help."

"Thank you, Cheren," she whispered to him.

"By the way," he added in a low tone, "I don't think it's a waste. I value your opinion. It's why I ask you things in the first place, why I battle you to compare myself. I value... our... friendship."

She stood in silent shock for a moment and then threw herself into his arms for a hug. As he closed his arms around her, he realized it was the sincerity of the embrace that they hadn't shared since the day they left Nuvema Town. He gave her a faint smile as she let go and picked up Theodore. His eyes followed her as she ran onwards and out of his sight.

There was a gentle rain that fell softly in Icirrus City. Being a town built on marshland, none of its citizens seemed bothered by the shower. The Sun shone brightly through the clouds, making the rainfall warm and inviting. As she finished racing up the town stairs, she saw Professor Juniper Sr., waving to her.

"Hello there, Amira! I knew I'd be running into you soon!" He was in his usual happy mood and spoke too fast for her to get a word in.

"This Pokémon of yours has really taken a shine to you," he said as he stroked the bear cubs chin. Theodore shook his head back and forth impatiently. Ugh, couldn't he tell they were in a hurry!?

"The Pokédex is important but having fun together is important too. Say, I just had a thought, have you heard of Dragonspiral Tower?"

"I'm sorry Professor," she spat out as soon as she got the chance. "I really have to go. It's very important! I'm sorry but I'll see you again!"

Without looking back, she rushed past the elder professor, through crowds of playing children and burst through the doors of the Icirrus City gym. Stepping inside, she felt just as if she had returned to the Cold Storage in Driftveil City. The gym was completely covered in frost from floor to ceiling, the walls were lined with stalactites and the floor had been covered with water and then frozen solid. The Gym Leader was a specialist in ice-type Pokémon and the only way to reach him was to endure the arctic cold while trying to solve the puzzle of how to cross this river of ice. She had no time to deal with puzzles.

"Alright," she stuttered from the cold. "I guess sometimes brute force _is_ the answer!"

She placed Theodore on her back and grabbed ahold of his legs as he held tightly onto her shoulders. She called Dharma, who immediately began to shiver from the cold while starting emit steam in an effort to warm himself up.

"Dharma, burn our way through this!"

Hopping up and down to increase his internal fire, Dharma engulfed himself in flames and started running through the gym. He moved as fast as he could to avoid getting hit as the ice melted into water and Amira tried her best to keep up. They made their way to the end of the gym and before them, stood its Gym Leader, Brycen. He was a fit and muscular man dressed in blue robes and a mask that covered his eyes. He stared at her in contemplation then to the sniffling cub on her back and then down at the rapidly rocking Darumaka at her feet.

"You appear ready to face me." His voice was deep like a well, but also calm and tranquil. He was an exact caricature of an 'icy disposition'.

"I need to tell you something," she said as she breathed heavily and knelt down so Theodore could hop off. She was still shivering a bit from the cold, made all the more fierce by the fact that her body was cooling down from all the running.

"Then, bring it!" He yelled to call out his Pokémon, not giving her any time to explain. His first Pokémon was Vanillish, what looked to be an ice cream cone, minus the cream.

'Fine then,' she thought. 'Let's get this over with!'

Vanillish had no chance for survival as Dharma bit it with Fire Fang. Brycen's next Pokémon, Cryogonal, was a large snowflake and just as fragile. It fainted as Dharma smashed into it with full force using Flare Blitz. He suffered little recoil but was still in fighting shape as steam continued to rise around him. The last Pokémon he faced was more intimidating. Theodore let out a mixed sound of admiration and resentment. It was a bipedal polar bear with a beard of icicles that, at some eight plus feet tall, towered over them.

_'Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. It freezes its breath to create fangs and claws of ice to fight with.'_

"Icicle Crash," Brycen yelled out. She called out to Dharma to use Incinerate but before he could attack, the Beartic slammed itself down on its front paws and brought icicles raining down from the ceiling. The stalactites became showering jets of water as they got closer to the fired up Pokémon. Seizing his opportunity, Brycen called out his next attack.

"Frost Breath!"

Beartic roared at the drenched Darumaka and his breath encased him in ice. Amira quickly pulled out another PokéBall and was ready to switch Dharma out when the block of ice started shaking violently. His eyes were closed with steam steadily rising and the sound of sizzling was heard. He began to glow, getting brighter and brighter, the temperature in the gym seemed to rise along with it. She could feel herself starting to sweat and Theodore grew increasingly uncomfortable at the sudden heat. She kept her eyes glued onto Dharma as the block of ice rapidly grew smaller. It burst without warning and they turned to shield themselves as the frozen shards were sent flying.

She looked back to see that where the knee-high Darumaka had stood was now a huge red ape Pokémon that was half the Beartic's size on all fours. As it stood upright to bang its heavy arms on its chest, she could see clearly that, minus a couple of inches, they were close enough to be almost the same height. Darumaka had evolved into the fiery titan that was Darmanitan. It let out an angry roar in Bearctic's direction and as the icy gym began to melt, the water that rained down upon him merely steamed, sizzled and evaporated; Dharma paid it all no mind. Theodore was speechless but she cheered loudly and wished she could've seen the look on Brycen's face but Darmanitan's large size blocked her view.

"Alright, Dharma! Finish it! Fire Punch!"

Dharma stood to beat his chest again and sent a flaming fisted uppercut directly at the Beartic, lifting it off the ground with its force and sending it falling back into an unconscious heap.

"K!O!" she cheered. She was pulled into a hug by the still over excitable Dharma but at least in this form, Dharma had better control of his temperature. His red fur felt warm, slightly fuzzy and not searing hot as before.

"You did good!" she squealed.

"You are strong," said Brycen as he walked over to her. Even after such a loss, his emotionless manner was the same. "Both you and your Pokémon. I hope you understand now that extreme conditions really test and train you. In honor of your stout heart, the wonderful combination of you and your Pokémon, I give you this."

He handed her the Icicle Badge with a solemn bow and she returned the gesture as she took it from him.

"Thank you, but Mr. Gym Leader, I didn't come here to battle you, uh, initially, that is. I came to ask for help. There's this group called Team Plasma and-"

"I know," he said with a nod. "We gym leaders are taking action as we speak. Go, continue on with your journey. Worry about it not and leave it to us."

"But…" she wanted to say more to him, to tell him what she knew and ask questions but decided to concede. Besides, maybe he was right.

If the gym leaders were mobilized against Team Plasma, then what could she do? They were gym leaders after all; surely they could face down Team Plasma and deal with the matter quickly and effectively. Who was she against them, they who had years of experience with Pokémon, and she an inexperienced trainer?

'I'm sure they can handle it…' she said to herself as she started to leave the gym with Theodore at her feet, playing in the many puddles and streams that they had created earlier.

'I'm sure they can,' she repeated, trying to erase the doubt gnawing away in the back of her mind. She looked out the doors of the gym and could see Cheren and Bianca waiting for her outside.

"How'd it go?" asked Cheren as soon as he saw her.

"I don't know... The Gym Leaders said they'd handle it," she answered with a shrug.

"Let's hope that's enough then."

"Hope what's enough?" asked Bianca. Apparently Cheren hadn't filled her in and Amira was hesitant to do so. Before either of them could begin trying to explain, Theodore sniffed the air and growled. Not a moment later, Brycen appeared behind them.

"Who's there!?" he shouted at what seemed to be no one in particular.

His yelling had startled them all but Bianca was the only one to answer him, albeit meekly. "Who... Uhm, I'm Bianca, this is Cheren and this is Amira-"

"I know you're there," he continued, yelling over her. "Show yourself!"

Instantly they were surrounded by the Shadow Triad. She, Bianca and Cheren moved closer together as Brycen stood his ground alone.

"Impressive, Gym Leader of Icirrus City..." said the first.

"We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of shadows and not easily noticed…" said the second.

"Our mission was to speak only with Amira but so be it. Ghetsis has a message for you. Come to Dragonspiral Tower. It is there that our lord N waits for you," said the third.

As they spoke one right after the other, she could begin to hear some distinction in their voices. They sounded familiar but she couldn't pick out where she had heard them before.

"Now, our mission is complete." They finished in unison and disappeared again.

"Dragonspiral Tower? What's going on? Hey!" Brycen yelled as they disappeared. "If you kids are here for a gym challenge, you'll have to wait!" He ran off turning a corner and headed north.

"I'm going too!" Cheren yelled as he took off after Brycen, leaving her and Bianca alone.

"Ami?" she said as they looked to each other with matching expressions of worry.

"I guess this means we're going too…" she answered. Her voice was forlorn though her mind raced in a panic.

They ran in the direction they had seen Brycen and Cheren go. She was side by side with Bianca as Theodore took the lead. They got as far as the beginning of a line of a trees where the elder Professor Juniper stood, staring ahead into the distance. He heard their footsteps as they approached and turned to face them, still wearing a smile. Theodore growled in irritation and began to slow down.

"Oh, Amira! And you must be Bianca."

"Yes," she answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm the other Professor Juniper," he answered with a chuckle. "The Professor Juniper who gave you the Pokédex is my daughter."

"Hello Mr. Juniper! It's nice to meet you! I'm very grateful to your daughter. It's all thanks to her that I could go on an adventure."

"Well that's grand!"

"Yes, it's very nice," Amira interrupted, "but we can't chat now."

Juniper Sr. nodded and his smile slowly faded. "Here's the situation. Some members of Team Plasma broke through the tower wall and went inside. Brycen and that young man, I believe his name is Cheren, the two of them went in after them."

"We'll be going in too," she said as she readied herself but stopped when she noticed Bianca take a step back. "Aren't you coming?"

"No," she nodded as she walked over to Professor Juniper. "I'll stay here and guard the professor. You go ahead, but be super careful, okay?!"

"She's right," Professor Juniper said again. "Dragonspiral Tower has stood tall since long before Unova was founded. It's said that on the top floor, the legendary dragon Pokémon waits for a person pursuing ideals to appear. It's admirable of you to join the fight against Team Plasma, but it's risky."

She stood silent for a moment before giving an affirmative nod and running off with Theodore in tow. They ran through the trees and came to a cliff. Standing alone in the middle of a lake was the tower. It had a large gaping hole in its side and from it stretched a black metal gangplank that came to an end at her feet. She swallowed as she looked down at the height. She scooped up Theodore in her arms and began crossing it. The plank bounced under her feet with every step she took and at Theodore's insistence, quickened her pace to a sprint.

Once inside the tower, it was clear there was only one way to go. She ran up the spiraling stone staircase but stopped as it started to shake violently. She kneeled down and held onto the banister as the sound of a roar echoed through the tower. They were both gripped with fear but as soon the shaking stopped she was back to her feet and continuing her climb. She didn't know what she was doing nor why but felt compelled by some unknown force to keep going.

On the second floor, she could see Cheren across the room bounding up a staircase ahead. She called out to him and Theodore let out a roar but he was gone before he could hear them. On the third floor, he was nowhere to be seen at all. As her eyes scanned the room for him, she almost fell into a gap. She threw herself backwards to stop from falling in, landing on her back. Theodore freed himself from her arms and prodded at her to get up.

She stood and looked around to see that the floor was full of them, holes that ended in blackness. Theodore ran from one to another, pacing around them and staring down in the void. She kneeled down to sift through her bag, hoping to find something that would help when he called for her attention. She looked up to see him backing away from one hole, shake his head, then take off toward it at full speed. She gasped but before she could call him back, he was sailing across it and cleared it with little trouble. On the other side, he called out to her again and she nodded her head in understanding. She took in deep breaths as they jumped over one and the then other until they reached the next staircase.

They arrived on the fourth floor just in time to see Cheren and Brycen in the midst of battle with multiple members of Team Plasma. Brycen's Beartic was clearing the room of small Pokémon, preying upon scores of Watchog. His Vanillish was making good use of its ability to turn itself completely clear as it took its foes by surprise and buried them under sudden avalanches of snow. Cheren's team was also doing well, with his Liepard and Servine acting as his main sweepers. She reached for one of her own PokéBalls and Theodore prepared to join the fray when Brycen yelled out to her.

"You! Go on ahead! We'll hold them off!"

"But!"

"Ami," Cheren added, "go on and don't worry. They're no match, just _bothersome_," he said with a wink.

She smiled at his unexpected word coding and ran on. There was another tremor when she got to the stairwell but this time, she and Theodore continued through it instead of waiting for it to pass.

The floor of the fifth level was carved into concentric rings, another puzzle and not one she could bulldoze through. She gave a huff of dismay at not having a flying type on her team and the spaces were too wide for them to jump across. They ran through it as best she could, making a few wrong turns and guesses but made it to the other side none the less.

On the sixth floor were more Team Plasma members led by an old man in dark yellow robes.

"It's finally time," she heard him say as they ran up the stairs. "Our lord N will become the hero! What?! Someone made it clear up here?!"

He turned to look at her as she approached; so much for sneaking by them.

"Stop that Trainer! For our lord N! Everyone who isn't Team Plasma is an enemy! Use all your powers to take them out!"

Four Team Plasma members swarmed her, each of them claiming to be the strongest and each taunting her. Ignoring the standard rules of battling, figuring such formalities would be wasted on them anyway, she called forth all of her Pokémon. Dharma bowled over the grunts with his mighty fist and Otto swept their Pokémon off their feet with torrents of water. Whoever was left standing was done in by Leavanny's strong gusts and razor sharp leaves. Theodore cleared a path and Joule held the fallen members at bay.

"The hero will open up the way to a new world," the old man shouted to her as she ran up the next flight of steps. "You trainers can all prepare to lose your Pokémon!"

She made it to the roof of the tower with her Pokémon, as she had taken no time to call them back after dealing the Plasma members below and having anticipated dealing with more. Instead, she stared aghast at the sight before her. Dust stirred in the air and mixed with the awe of the terrifying scene. Standing ahead was N, face to face with the legendary Pokémon. It was of tremendous size with black scales that shined like polished metal. Its eyes glowed red as it shot lightning from its body and into the sky.

_'Zekrom. The Deep Black Dragon Pokémon. Its tail is a generator that creates electricity. It can scorch the world with lightning.' _

"What do you think?" N turned to face her, showing her the smile on his face and peaceful look in his eyes held a hint of terror raging behind them. "How do you like the powerful form of the Pokémon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?"

Zekrom gave a roar, the roar that had shaken the entire tower as it sent out more bursts of lightning. She covered her ears and fell to her knees from the sheer force of its movement as it flew off into the sky and vanished into the nearby clouds.

"N, what are you doing?!"

"Changing the world," he yelled with a laugh. "A world for Pokémon alone." His voice was cold and distant and his detachment from humanity was complete. Now he was nothing more than a vessel for his twisted ideals.

"Zekrom and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion! The last battle. If you want to stop me, you must also become a hero. When Zekrom's counterpart recognizes you, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us! The Pokémon with you believe in you so strongly," he said nodding toward them as they shielded her.

Dharma stood behind her to shield her fall, as Levana and Otto stood on either side of her. Theodore and Joule stood in front of her, trying to stare him down even in their fright.

"If you want to protect the bonds between Pokémon and people, you must search for the Light Stone, for Reshiram! I'm sure it is waiting for you."

Before she could say anything else, Zekrom swooped down, taking N in its gigantic claws and disappeared again. It was all too fast for her to see it clearly. One minute he stood there, the next, a crack of deafening thunder and he was gone.

"What was that?!" Cheren yelled as he reached the top landing behind her.

"How could this happen," yelled Brycen as he ran past them and over to where Zekrom had flown off.

"How could he… That… With the legendary Pokémon!" Cheren struggled to find the words to say as he approached Amira. There was no concealing his emotions as his anger and frustration clearly showed through. "I thought you guys were supposed to have it all under control!"

"Calm down," he responded. Even his cool facade was blown but he was still the most rational of them all.

Amira's mind had stopped working completely for the moment. As her Pokémon nuzzled, chirped and mewled to call her attention, there was no sign of awareness in her eyes. Look for Reshiram, defeat N and fight a legendary _monster!?_

"First, we go back," said Brycen as he took her hand and helped her stand up. "At this point, it's more important to decide what to do next than to try to analyze what just happened."

She didn't remember ever getting down the tower much less how. Somehow, she found herself wrapped in Cheren's coat and Bianca's arms as they sat in the grass by her side. Theodore sat in her lap, purring consolingly and Professor Juniper Sr. and Brycen stood in front of them.

"Astounding..." muttered the professor as he stared looking at the tower that loomed behind them. "I never would have imagined the legendary dragon Pokémon would ever return."

"And that guy N, the boss of Team Plasma is the one who revived him," said Cheren. "He told Ami to search for the other legendary Pokémon and then flew away."

"Two legendary Pokémon…?" she muttered questioningly through her daze.

Bianca opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Yes."

The voice brought Amira out of her stupor as she looked in its direction. Walking towards them was Alder. His voice was harsh, his face was dark, almost grim and there were shadows under his eyes. She didn't know if it was sobriety or stress but whatever it was seemed to have aged him quite a bit. He looked as if the world had made him hard and not at all his usual self full of vitality and joy.

"Why, if it isn't Alder," cheered Professor Juniper. "It's been a while! Have you been well?"

"No time for chitchat," he said sternly as he cut off the old man. "Those violent flashes of lightning that shot from the tower... That Pokémon has the power to destroy the world. If it's on Team Plasma's side and they tell everyone to release their Pokémon... No matter whether it comes from fear or admiration, the world can't help but change. It will become a world where we are separated from Pokémon."

"Right..." said the professor as he turned serious again. "Moreover, the boss of Team Plasma who reawakened Zekrom, told Amira to look for the other Pokémon, Reshiram."

"But what is Reshiram," Amira asked as she started to stroke Theodore's fur.

"The myth is this," said Bianca as she looked down at her hands. "Unova was created by the uniting of warring factions by twin heroes and the help of a legendary dragon many years ago. But sometime after, the brothers started fighting amongst themselves. The elder brother wanted to govern by truth but the younger brother sought to live by ideals. Their argument escalated until that single Pokémon divided itself into two, each taking a different side. They fought each other, Zekrom's powerful lightning and Reshiram's fiery breath devastated the entirety of ancient Unova in an instant. Even knowing that," her voice became softer as she fought to hold back her tears, "N still wants to awaken the other!"

"I don't know if any other Pokémon will be able to stand up to Zekrom," responded Alder as he stared at Bianca with sympathy. "No matter what, it is a legendary being. I don't like the idea of taking orders, but searching for the other dragon, the stone, might not be a bad plan. We certainly can't let Team Plasma reawaken both of them. Since I've traveled all over Unova, I have an idea of where it might be. Let's head to the Relic Castle. Amira," he called to her with a nod of his head. "Let's get going!"

"Wait!" Cheren jumped up as Amira handed him his jacket. He looked at Alder and swallowed. "Champion… I think I understand now. Being able to do something for Pokémon in a time like this, for anyone, that's strength. True strength. I'm sure of it now. My strength has been given to me by my Pokémon. Sir, Alder, I'm going with you. I want to train with you."

Alder was quiet as he looked at Cheren but nodded his head in approval.

"We'll leave that to you then," said Professor Juniper. "I'm going to investigate inside the tower. Hopefully, I'll find something."

"I'll go with you," said Brycen.

They walked toward the tower and disappeared into the thicket. Cheren and Alder had already walked ahead as she stayed behind, standing with Bianca. She could see Cheren in the distance waving back at her to hurry up.

"I'm not sure what I should do," she admitted. Her shivering had gone unnoticed by all except Theodore. She still hadn't grasped the entirety of the situation yet somehow her next move had been decided for her.

"The ancient castle of the Hero of Truth is in the Desert Resort past Route 4. You'll need this." Bianca pressed something into her hand and closed her fingers around it.

Amira looked at the item in amazement. She knew the purple lid by heart but had only read about such a thing in her school books. A Master Ball, a PokéBall said to capture any Pokémon without fail, were not only rare but impossible for the average person to attain.

"Bianca," she stuttered, "Where, where did you even-"

Bianca cut her off with a hug and a cryptic smile. "Good luck Ami! I believe in you!"


	19. 17: One Foot Wrong

Chapter XVII: One Foot Wrong

"You two, come here. Stay with me."

Relic Castle was almost indistinguishable from the rest of the harsh landscape of the Desert Resort and indeed much of it had eroded long ago from the constant violent sandstorm. Most archeologists had given it up for lost some years before and it had been stripped of all its valuables long before that. All that remained of its grandeur was a single pitiful tower that refused to crumble and its countless subterranean rooms full of nothing but sand.

Amira stood behind Alder with Cheren by her side as the three of them entered the castle's basement. Theodore rested in her arms but let out a low growl at the man that stood in front of them. Ghetsis wore a smile that did nothing to hide his malice.

"Well," he began. "It looks like everyone is here. It seems you are working hard to resurrect Reshiram, aren't you? But it appears the Light Stone you seek is not here. None the less, congratulations are in order! You have been chosen by our king." He set his eyes from Alder to Amira with unsettling content.

"He'll be fighting me," Alder angrily corrected him.

"You? You!? The Champion of Unova whose death of his Pokémon drove him to, tell me if this amounts to insanity, _abandoned_ the Pokémon League to wander the region?"

His voice was jovial and condescending as Alder fumed in silent rage.

"You, who haven't picked up anything other than a drink in who knows how many years, will protect the world? Our king has no interest in the likes of you. He has already determined that victory against you is assured."

"I won't lose," he answered in the calmest voice he could muster. It was deep, grave and frightening to hear.

"So you believe. I just thought I'd make sure the Champion doesn't get hurt for no reason. Granted, the moment when someone loses all hope," he looked at Amira, catching her eyes with a menacing joy. Theodore growled again and slowly protracted his claws and he bared his teeth. Ghetsis continued on, undisturbed by the cub's threat and spoke his next words in low voice not far above a whisper as he encased her in his fearsome presence, "I really do _love_ to watch that moment."

"Well then," he spoke up resuming his passive-aggressive technique, "farewell to you all!"

Alder stood as still as stone, not even bothering to turn his head, only letting his eyes follow Ghetsis as far as they could as he walked by, close enough to touch hairs. Amira had to take a step back to avoid contact with him as he passed. Theodore prepared himself to lash out but was stopped as Cheren held his arm up to block the cub. They watched as he walked up the flight of stairs at the far end of the room and was gone.

They remained speechless where they were after he left, though for vastly different reasons. Alder was stewing in his anger and humiliation, Amira had receded into her fear, deaf to even Theodore's cries. Only Cheren tried to make sense of the events that had just happened.

"Alder," he yelled, snapping the champion from his brooding. "I think we should leave."

"Yes," he said hesitantly. "It's rather hard to breathe in here."

Her actions remained mechanical as they walked out of the dilapidated ruins and into the sandy gales and scorching sun of the desert above. As the wind whipped around them, she almost completely missed the sound of her X-transceiver ringing were it not for its persistence. Alder shielded her from the storm as she struggled to answer it. Through the static, she was able to make out the image of the younger Professor Juniper, Aurea, on the other end.

"Amira!? Amira," she yelled in urgency, "can you hear me!? Come to the Nacrene City Museum immediately! Right away, got it? I mean right now!" She hung up allowing her no time to respond and neither did anyone else grant her one.

"I could hear Professor Juniper's voice from clear over here!" yelled Alder. "Seems like something big is happening there. Let's go!"

She wasn't even allotted time to say good-bye to Cheren and could only manage a nod as she was lifted onto the back of his Pokémon, a large white insect with blue eyes and six fiery wings.

_'Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon. When volcanic ash darkened the atmosphere, it is said its fire replaced the Sun.' _

She held on to Theodore who shut his eyes tight and tucked himself away close to her chest as best he could. Alder sat behind her and ordered it to take off. She and her cub were still shaken from the ride as they landed in front of Nacrene City Museum in what seemed like a matter of seconds. Alder grabbed her hand and led her inside to Lenora's underground office where it seemed everyone was already assembled and waiting for her. Seated were both Professors, Bianca, Hawes and Lenora.

"Bianca's informed me of what's going on," said Aurea Juniper. "It seems you've gotten yourself into something very serious."

Amira looked at the Professor but remained speechless. She had battled N and exchanged verbal blows but never had she actually agreed to take on the weighty responsibility of his insistence that she'd be his destined rival over the fate of Unova.

"Here it is," said Lenora. She looked to Alder then to the Professors and unveiled the smooth stone with the ridges on either side that Amira remembered had been dismissed as worthless earlier.

"We unearthed it on one our excavations of the ruins in the Desert Resort," added Hawes. "That was quite some years ago. Could it honestly be the legendary Pokémon?"

"Surely," said Professor Juniper Sr. "When I investigated Dragonspiral Tower, I found elements that were dated to the same era as you've reported on this stone."

"We're lucky Team Plasma didn't notice it," Bianca chimed happily.

They continued discussing the stone, Team Plasma and the implications of the events that had just happened. Not once was she brought in as a factor to their conversation. She blocked out their words from her mind almost as thoroughly as they had her feelings when she was suddenly called out of her isolation. She came to see Lenora holding the stone out to her and expecting her to take it.

"If you take this Light Stone," said Alder as he put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "That means you'll be the one to battle N if anything happens to me. Are you okay with that?"

She stared back at him and searched his face for any hint that he might be joking or even the smallest measurement of empathy but found none. He was as hard as the stone and his eyes were blank and unmoved. She glanced from him to everyone else as she felt her breathing shallow. Tears pooled in her eyes as she went from one expectant face to the other.

"No…" she whispered hoarsely as they started to fall.

"What," he asked, slow and with heavy apprehension.

"No!" She shouted the word as loud as she could as she turned to run.

They screamed her name, some even followed but she refused to stop. She was out of the museum and into the night. Theodore cried fretfully but she held on to him tightly, continuing on to the rail yard and into the darkness of Pinwheel Forest.

She kept running even as the rocky ground bore into her shoes and the densely packed bushes tore at her clothing. She tossed and turned to shield Theodore from the assaulting branches. Her chest burned from the fatigue of trying to quell her tears but she forced herself to continue by bearing her weight onto the trees. When she could go no further, she dropped to the ground, releasing Theodore with a tumble and flung herself onto the grass.

Theodore howled as he prodded, nuzzled and bumped her gently with his head but she still refused to move. He only stopped his actions to look around curiously as a sweet scent suddenly filled the air. She peered up as she caught wind of it as well and was startled to see flower petals raining down around her. Theodore ran in one direction and then turned and took steps in the other in trying to find the source of the smell. She sat up and looked around anxiously to see where the petals would be coming from.

Her mouth opened and dropped in disbelief as a shadowy figure emerged from the tree tops with a graceful leap and soared over to her in a cloud of glitter that sparkled in some mysterious light. As the figure got closer, she could tell he was being supported by the gentle threads of a Leavanny and from the branch where he had stood was a small, flowery Pokémon whose dancing was the source of the scattered petals. The figure came to rest in front of her and Theodore let out a flat growl of disapproval.

He was fully dressed in his sailor costume, to which he had made some fancier additions to since she'd seen him last. The sleeves of his outfit were transparent and the bow at the back of it was larger and the ribbons longer. The jeweled brooch at the center was still a pink butterfly but larger and more ornate then before. There was a pink petticoat made of soft sheer fabric under his original green skirt and a white one underneath that. There were two jeweled insect wings in his hair on either side that looked almost identical to the Insect Badge.

"Burgh?" she asked hoarsely as she wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was doing some sketching," he said matter of factly. "But that's not important now. Sailor Amira, I have heard your cries and have come to offer assistance! Come on, you can tell me what's wrong if you'd like."

He held out his hand and she took it, shakily rising from the ground. They walked to a stump and sat side by side as she told him her version of events. Theodore sat himself at her feet and sleepily toyed with something in his paws. Burgh listened completely, nodding his head and letting out a thoughtful "mm-hmm" every now and then. The heavy shadow of nightfall blanketed them as she took a deep breath and finished her tale.

"That's kind of a lot to deal with," said Burgh after a minute of quietly taking it all in, "to dump that kind of responsibility on you, regardless of whether or not you truly want it. I hate to say it but it seems like this is the call of destiny."

"But I can't!" she protested. "To befriend a legendary being and to battle another with the whole of Unova depending on me! Burgh, I'm just a kid! Just a trainer!"

"An amazing one," he interrupted. "Sure it's not exactly fair but through what you've told me, I've learned something that may be of help to you." He gave her his winning smile as she stared at him in curiosity.

"That is?"

"The bond you share with your Pokémon has brought you through a lot of adversity hasn't it? You have to admit, your journey would be heartbreaking were it not for the best friends at your side."

She turned away and looked down at Theodore who was asleep curled up at her feet. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms as she thought of how she'd be in a worse state if it hadn't been for him and the others. They were even ready to fight Zekrom then and there if it had come down to it. But did that make it her job to defend the world?

"I made a promise to do what's best for my Pokémon," she said in a somber tone. "If I go up against Zekrom, I'd be leading them to slaughter!"

He stared wordlessly as she hugged Theodore tight and started to shake again. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around her.

"As you are now, yes. Whether or not your team, your heart is strong enough, your strategy smart enough, that's the call every trainer has to make. Victory comes from your Pokémon; failure, from your own mistakes. It's what being a trainer is about. It's hard but would you rather be without Pokémon entirely? If you think they'd rather be without you, then ask yourself, why have they stayed with you thus far?"

He looked her in the eyes with a soft smile, yet serious tone.

"What did you feel at the top of that tower?"

"Scared," she said with a sigh. "I don't know, small and helpless, alone. Like it was the end."

"Mm-hmm," he nodded, "but how did you feel when you knew your Pokémon were there? When they surrounded you and reminded you they were there with you?"

She looked down at her feet as she tried to remember the exact moment when she first felt Otto lay a paw on her shoulder to give her comfort or felt Dharma's warmth as he stood over her to protect her or saw the look of concern on Lea's face or knew Theodore was calling her or that Joule was giving her soft shocks for reassurance. She didn't know when but through her feelings of fear and loneliness, could sense their presence and knew they were there.

"I… I kept telling myself I was okay; that I would be okay because they were there. That no matter what happened, if we were together, we'd be okay?"

Burgh smiled and nodded his head slowly.

"As a Sailor Soldier, it is our duty to fight against injustice for people and Pokémon. Our greatest strength comes from the love we share with our Pokémon. With it, we can face any evil and triumph. I know you'll deepen the bond with your Pokémon and make me proud to call you my ally!"

"Thanks," she gave him a modest smile as they hugged. Theodore was nudged awake by their embrace and let out a grumpy growl.

Burgh walked her back toward the Nacrene City Museum, whose lights were still on. As they entered, almost everyone was standing around the lobby waiting for her. The only persons absent were Alder, Lenora and Bianca who had gone out to look for her. They were brought back by a call from the younger Professor Juniper. Bianca rushed to hug Amira while apologizing profusely as she tried hard to tell her it was alright. Burgh said a few words to Lenora and Hawes and poked a bit of fun at Alder, much to his annoyance. All the commotion became too much for the tired cub to bear and he awoke from his nap with a roar before giving in to crying.

"I know a place where it's plenty quiet for him to sleep," said Lenora. "Hawes, will you let them into the library?"

"Of course," he said happily and motioned for her to follow him.

"We should all be turning in," she heard the elder professor say as they left the room.

In the library, she sat Theodore down in one of the cushioned chairs and watched him curl up, fussing all the while before drifting off again. She stroked him gently and turned to thank Hawes but found herself alone and face to face with Alder, Hawes was nowhere in sight. The smile on her face disappeared as she guessed what words he would use to scold her cowardice.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, Mr. Alder."

"… No, not at all. I'm sorry that a child like you should be burdened with such a request. In my haste, I turned a blind eye to your feelings. Your reaction is understandable; Bianca helped me to see that."

"It's okay, I'm not afraid anymore. Yes I am, but as long as I have my Pokémon to help..."

Alder's face softened into a smile but the hard shadows in his eyes still remained.

"You're under no obligation to go up against N. If anything happens to me, do what you can to protect the Light Stone. Nothing more. Above all, stay safe."

He pulled the stone out of his pocket and held it out to her. She drew a deep breath but stood upright and at attention as she took it from him.

"Yes, Sir. But uh... How does the stone become the legendary dragon? Magic words?"

He looked a little embarrassed and cleared his throat as he looked away sheepishly.

"I actually… don't know… at all. But, we do know of someone who might. In Opelucid City, the Gym Leader is a specialist in dragon Pokémon and a friend of mind. His granddaughter also has an unusual gift. I'll go on ahead and discuss with him what's happened, he's expecting me. Tonight, you stay here and get your rest."

She nodded and wrapped the stone in some cloth before carefully tucking it away in her bag. Professors Juniper returned to the lab to see if they had any research that would help while Bianca disappeared with no clear goal as always. Alder left for Opelucid and she stayed the night in a guest office in the museum that had a pull-out bed and some amenities.

As Theodore slept in the trundle at her side and her Poké Balls rested on a cushioned tray on an adjacent nightstand, she lay awake in bed as her mind filled with thoughts of what was to come. She felt afraid and anxious but at the same time was strangely calm. If protecting the stone was all she had to do then her running away seemed irrational now. But she also thought everything was under control just before N released Zekrom. No matter what lay in wait for her in the days to come, at the very least she wouldn't be alone.


	20. 18: Freak On A Leash

Chapter XVIII: Freak On A Leash

The trek across Unova was easier this time around when Amira remembered she had a bike in her possession. She had to stop a few times to hike through Chargestone Cave and Twist Mountain but made it to Icirrus City much sooner then she expected. She gave up on riding her bike across the city's marshland and resolved to just walk the rest of the way much to Theodore's dismay. She had added a wicker basket to hang from the handlebars for him to ride in and he hated to part with his whimsical new sleeping cabby.

When she entered the gate between Route 8 and Opelucid City, there was no electric bulletin board like there had been for the others, just a model of a bridge. The Tubeline Bridge, to be exact, was a steel superhighway for trains with a walkway on top for pedestrians. The traffic below created a strong breeze like a wind tunnel and shook the whole bridge. The vibrations were felt by all who crossed it above. There were a few spots toward the railing where train enthusiasts had set up cameras and small children ran back and forth as they pretended to race against the trains.

She stepped onto the bridge and looked down at her feet through the iron mesh of the ground and could see the trains as they seemed to fly by at top speeds. Of all the sights in Unova, the Tubeline Bridge felt the most dystopian futuristic.

Theodore had quite a different idea of enjoyable and found the whole thing upsetting, but perhaps not the most as there were many places in Unova that seemed to disagree with him in one way or another. She raced across the bridge and made it a third of the way in when a figure up ahead caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks and began to turn around when a shadow dropped down in front of her, followed by two others that appeared on either side of her.

"Come," was all they said.

She took in a deep breath of ire and began walking towards the figure ahead as the Triad followed her every move. Theodore began growling as they got closer and she gave a small squeeze to his paw. Taking the defense was all they could do as long as those ninjas were around.

"Ghetsis," one began. "We brought the one you wanted," finished the other.

With that, they were gone again but she would've bet anything they hadn't gone further than the nearest rafter or a similar hiding place. The true question was whether they had they been following her or just waiting for her. She stared at Ghetsis and tried to harden her eyes like she had seen Alder do, but could only manage a hostile fear. His smirk only proved her ineffectiveness.

"I congratulate you on having obtained the Light Stone," he began and paused to wait for her answer. She gave him nothing but silence. He continued on in his smug tone all the same.

"It is my lord N's thought that the two holders of the legendary Pokémon should put their beliefs on the line to find the true hero. This is not necessary, however. I provided him with the education required to become the hero of legend from his infancy. He has been so acknowledged by the legendary dragon because such is the purity of his purpose."

"But there's no purity in yours, is there," she said frankly.

There was little doubt in her mind that Ghetsis, not N, ran the show. Though N was called the king, there was nothing in Ghetsis' mannerisms that were at all subservient. He let out a laugh that made her more uncomfortable from its very nature and not the sound. If she had figured it out, he had not a damn to give about it.

"Oh, you're not as dim as the others, I see. I've grown weary of keeping my genius silent but now is not the time. The truth of Team Plasma will be known to you soon enough. I'll give you only this, when my perfect plan is set in motion, only Team Plasma alone will have the authority to use Pokémon. The preparations have been completed and nothing nor no one will stop us. Not the Champion, not the Gym Leaders and certainly not a peasant like you!"

Theodore let out a roar and she put a hand over his mouth to stifle him. Now wasn't the time to let anger take over. This would perhaps be the only chance she'd have to find the answers to the questions she'd had for so long.

"And then what? You'll let N rule but that's not what you care about. What's in it for you?"

It was only at this that Ghetsis seemed to lift the curtain on his character and allow her a peek at his true self

"Yes, not quite so dim after all," he repeated again. "I suggest you rein in that curiosity of yours. Such a dangerous thing to let lead you astray..."

He laughed again, a low chuckle that struck her to the core as he stared at her with heavy lidded eyes that burned and froze her all at once. She held on tightly to Theodore and to Ghetsis, looked like nothing more than a child clinging to her toy for protection.

"You're quite brave to dare such a question to my ears, my dear," he hissed at her in a low and calm voice as he stepped closer. Being over six-feet in height, he towered over her. The afternoon Sun cast shadows across his face and upward like a mask. It fanned the flames of his malice in his visible red eye while his visor that covered the left reflected her terrified face back at her.

"You have caused a few hiccups for Team Plasma," he said as his smile grew wider with ill intent, "but they're just as easily straightened out."

He bowed forward and reached his hand out to touch her cheek. Theodore gnashed his teeth, breaking free of her hold and nipping her in the process. He held onto her crossed arms tightly with his claws brushing her skin. He swiped a paw at Ghetsis and nearly hit his intended mark, had he not drew back his hand in time. His fur bristled on end as he growled, daring Ghetsis to repeat his attempt. His outburst gave her the courage to step back and she put a hand on her Samurott's PokéBall, ninja's be damned.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said.

Ghetsis gave an infuriated glare to the cub and then softened it to mere disgust. He let out a patronizing laugh and turned to walk away, adopting his softer persona and sneering smile once more.

"Even though you may have the Stone," he taunted, "there's no chance whatsoever that the legendary dragon will accept you as the hero. I suggest you cling tight to that courage – because you're going to need it!"

He let out another laugh and disappeared in a cloud of steam, be it from the trains below or a trick of the Shadow Triad in the wings. A number of emotions flashed through her as her mind tried to handle the overload of what had just occurred. Theodore was silent in his seething with the occasional snort of frustration. She sighed and let herself relax instead of being overcome with her anger.

"Thanks, Theodore. It'll be okay. We've beaten him before," she said with N in mind, "we can do it again."

Though he meant to intimidate her and it had worked to an extent, her fear grew smaller. She was inspired by Theodore's own bravery for her sake and it had only strengthened her determination. That glimmer of hope was all it took to turn her to high spirits as she crossed the threshold to Route 9. It was a popular hangout for a tough crowd of bikers and roughnecks who called themselves the 'Black Garbadors'. They tried to scare her by testing her mettle in different styles of Pokémon battles but she easily defeated them, both in three-on-three and rotation battles although she found the latter to be a bit trickier.

"Hey, you're not too bad kid," said one.

"Yeah, you neither," she shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, but getting our asses handed to us by such cutesy Pokémon!?" complained another. She and Theodore poked out their tongues in response with a cocky smile.

"Aw come on, it ain't good to be a sore loser! Nor a sore winner! Let us buy you a beer, er, soda!" laughed another.

The rowdy group chauffeured her to the local mall, 'Shopping Mall Nine', making a ruckus all the while. Mall Nine was the largest mall in Unova with at least six or seven different kinds of shops, all selling Pokémon goods such as accessories, Poké Balls and battle items. In contrast to the chaos outside its doors, it was a popular choice for trainers from sophisticated and refined backgrounds to socialize.

Their rough group refused to quiet down as they entered, despite the warnings from the employees or disapproving looks from the rich patrons. The security merely shrugged them off as apparently this was prone to happening every now and then. Amira was just as boisterous as the guys and could hold her own in exchanging barbs as they knocked back their respective drinks. Theodore even took a liking to the gang, the leader especially as he was an unsuspecting fan of cute things and kept plying the Teddiursa with treats.

"Hey, you're Pokémon," she asked him. "It's a Psychic-type, isn't?"

"What, Gothorita? Oh yeah! Cute, ain't she?" he said as he let her out of her PokéBall. Ami quickly put down her drink and pulled out her Pokédex for examination.

_'Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. They use hypnosis to control people and Pokémon. Tales of Gothorita leading people astray are told in every corner.'_

Gothorita was a purple skinned Pokémon with blue eyes and stood about as tall as a young kid. Aside from her face, the rest of her was covered in black gothic-lolita style with white ribbons on her dress and pigtails. It looked curiously at Theodore then haughtily turned away with a dismissive huff. Theodore repeated the gesture, pretending to ignore it as he angrily chewed through another cookie.

"Where'd you catch her?" she asked. At five Pokémon, Amira was just one short of a full team and thought that maybe a Psychic-type, with its varied move pool and high special attack, would be the perfect addition. Theodore let out an indignant cry at her inquiry. No way should there be a stuck up brat on the team!

"Further up the road a bit. I can show you where."

"We can give you a ride," another member yelled as the others cheered.

She was about to take him up on her offer when her X-transceiver started ringing.

"Amira, this is Alder. I'm here in Opelucid City. Are you on your way?"

"Yeah, she'll be right over!" yelled one of the guys and they all laughed. She cut her eyes to let them know that now was not the time.

"Yes, I'm minutes away on Route 9. I'll be right over, Sir."

They let out a collective 'ooh' as she hung up.

"Aw, daddy calling you home?" they jeered.

"The _Champion_ is calling me to Opelucid to go bust some Team Plasma guys," she corrected.

"_The_ Champion? Of the Unova League!? Like, the toughest trainer in the region?"

"You _know_ him? _Personally?_"

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place!?"

"Yeah, we hate those low-down Plastic punks!"

"To Opelucid! Let's get going!"

She had intended to ask if they could give her a ride to the gate but before she knew it, they had strapped a helmet onto her and Theodore and plopped her down on the back of a bike as Theodore and Gothorita rode in a side seat. She arrived in Opelucid City with full fanfare from the gang.

She dismounted the bike and saw that they had the attention of a crowd from having broken up a rally of some sort. She was about to apologize after she removed her helmet but smacked her lips instead when she saw the Team Plasma banners and the look of extreme displeasure on Ghetsis face.

'No harm done then,' she thought to herself as she helped Theodore out of his seat.

"Hey guys," she said to the gang once he was safe in her arms. An idea had suddenly come to her and she couldn't help but instigate a little mischief. "Let's shout them down!"

"Yeah!" they roared in unison as they turned their bikes toward the stage. They drove through the panicked crowd began circling it as they roared their engines, honked their horns, whooped and hollered against Team Plasma's ideals while chanting 'Our Pokémon! Our friends!'

The rage on Ghetsis face grew exponentially as the crowd joined in the chanting and Team Plasma was forced to retreat from an unreceptive if not increasingly hostile crowd. He turned to glare at her and she smiled back while waving in feigned politeness. The crowd cheered as they left and the bikers pumped their fist in triumph, spurring the jubilation on more. She gave them a genuine smile and waved as they headed back toward Route 9 and probably the nearest bar.

"Well that was nice, don't you think?" she asked Theodore. He had been silent during the whole ordeal for some reason and she soon found out why.

"Made some new friends, did you?"

A disapproving though slightly bemused voice froze her where she stood. She turned to see Alder looking stern but the corners of his mouth gave away what would have been an ear-to-ear grin if he were in his normal state.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Alder…" she said as she tried her best to look genuinely apologetic yet knew there was no denying the awesomeness of what had just transpired.

"Is this the young lady we've been waiting on?" asked a more mature and not at all amused voice of an older man.

Walking toward them was a man as tall as Alder, perhaps the same height but much more muscular then anyone she had ever met. He had white hair and a matching beard, his brows were furrowed and his eyes held nothing but displeasure that flooded her with genuine anxiety. Next to him, walking along at a much faster pace was the small girl with wild hair that she remembered from Castelia City. Iris' eyes grew wide as she remembered her too.

"Hey, the girl that helped out that one time," she shouted as she ran ahead of the old man and over to them. "So you've gotta be the one to do it, huh? Wow, I wish I could have a legendary dragon. Ooh, but grandpa isn't happy at all the noise you made! We have ordinances, you know!"

"I'm sorry," she said again and gave Iris a slight bow.

"You already know Iris, it seems," Alder said in a softened voice. "Amira, this is Drayden, he's the dragon specialist I was telling you about. He's also the mayor and Gym Leader of Opelucid City."

"You're an impetuous young lady," he said as he looked down at her. "Perhaps it has served you well. However, your friends will not be allowed to create such a disturbance within my city."

"Yes, Sir," she nodded and answered meekly.

"It's alright," Iris whispered to her. "He's dealt with them before. They don't _dare_ disobey grandpa! He wrestles dragon Pokémon twice his size with his bare hands!" She put her hands on her hips and nodded.

"It's how he trains them," she added matter-of-factly. Amira took a closer look at Drayden and, with the muscles that bulged effortlessly from his crisp white shirt, she found no reason to doubt her claims.

"I must go… no, return to the Pokémon League. You'll be in good hands with these two," Alder said reassuringly. He spoke next to Drayden, as if to reassure himself. "I'll defeat N and I'll teach him about the beauty of this world. I'll await your arrival once you've obtained the Opelucid Badge. Drayden, Iris, I'm counting on you as well."

Iris wished him luck with Drayden standing by her side as Alder mounted his Volcarona and took off.

"I hope he's okay," she said once he had gone. "He looks kind of sad."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He is the strongest trainer in Unova after all. Amira, was it?"

"Yes, Sir?" she stood up straight and felt ready to burst into tears as she expected him to issue punishment.

"Unfortunately, we don't know how to wake the legendary dragon from the stone. I made a promise to Alder that you'll win the gym badge from the Opelucid City Gym but I have no intention of handing it over easily. When you're ready, I'll accept your challenge."

"Yes, Sir."

"You can stay with us while you're training! Come on, I'll show you the way!"

Iris grabbed her hand and hurriedly pulled her along through the city. Though the child was barely at a jog, she had to run just to keep up with her. She wondered how Drayden managed it if he did so at all. She was shown to a guest room in Drayden's house and given a card key to come and go as she pleased. He gave her no rules other than those dictated by common courtesy and mutual respect. When she offered to pay for the room, he refused, saying that her earning the gym badge would be enough.

Opelucid City was the most technologically advanced out of all the cities in Unova. Everything seemed to be made out of synthetic materials that served dual purposes. The streets were a mesh material that glowed at night, was strong but also shock absorbent. The homes were black and reflected or absorbed light depending on the occupant's wishes and the doors were of a glass that opened automatically when approached by its respective card holders. The only structures that remained unchanged were a nature reserve that served as a recreational park, the Pokémon Center and the brick and mortar building that was the Opelucid City Gym.

It was a tall building that resembled a two-headed dragon on the outside. The inside was empty except for the two dragon paths that snaked around the gym and were a maze in and of themselves. When the dragons were arranged properly, one led to the other and the other led to a single stone pillar at the back of the gym where he would be waiting for her.


	21. 19: Dolly Dagger

Chapter XIX: Dolly Dagger

It was early morning in Opelucid City. A few people were out on the street in between starting and ending their day. Amira had just woken up, roused from her sleep by what felt like an earthquake but what sounded like… well, a sound she couldn't describe. It had happened so unexpectedly and in her drowsy state, she was unsure whether it had been real or just part of her dream. Then it happened again, the sound and the tremor that followed were more defined the time. It was the sounds of a man struggling and a roar she knew was a dragon Pokémon.

She rushed to her window and looked out to see where it had come from. A few blocks over, she could see the Opelucid City Gym. In its backyard and displaying its might was an enormous green and black dragon Pokémon with a double-bladed axe for a head. She could see it clearly enough but had some trouble making out the figure that stood in its raging path. She strained her eyes harder and though she couldn't see his face clearly, made out enough of the man's features, white hair and a matching beard, to know it was none other than Drayden.

Fighting every instinct to panic, she tried to remain calm by reminding herself that, according to Iris, wrestling Pokémon with his bare hands was how he trained. Perhaps this was just a bit of morning exercise. She turned away and set her mind on going back to bed when her ears were suddenly struck by the sound of a roar. It wasn't the dragon this time; she found as she quickly pressed herself against the window that it was Drayden. He was picked up and flung through the air like a rag doll, landing face down on the only patch of solid dirt in the city.

She grabbed her bag and a single PokéBall, upturning the others in her haste but didn't stop to correct her mistake. Theodore was lying on a pillow on her bed and stared up with her alarmed eyes in full alert.

"Stay here! I'll be back," she yelled as she slammed the door closed.

She shouted for Iris as she ran down the stairs, out the door and through the streets of Opelucid City in nothing but her night shirt. She had yet to visit the gym in person but could guess from the view from her window that it shouldn't be too far. It was suddenly a comfort that that the city was so advanced. There were no lamp posts, as instead lights were built into the sidewalks and curbs. The material was plastic but perhaps cushioned as it had some give on her feet. The same could not be said for the gym.

It seemed like a relic by comparison, with its bare and cemented foundation and the yard enclosed by a rusted chain link fence. She swung her bag over her shoulder and her Poké Ball in her mouth as she began to scale it. The sounds of the dragon's roars mixed with Drayden's own primal screams gave her the urgency to ignore the pain of the soles of her feet sliding against the rusted metal as she prioritized speed over her safety.

Drayden stood in front of his Pokémon, the both of them stared at the other with their eyes steeled and their minds focus. One wrong move could end either of them. The dragon waved its deadly heavy tail, readied its claws and charged at its master. Drayden struck a defensive pose and let out his own roar. It was now mere inches from him as he braced his body against the blow. Suddenly another roar was heard, one that belonged to neither of them.

Before he realized what was happening, the dragon was sent diving into the dirt by a fiery, red glow. A Darmanitan stood in front of him staring fixedly at the dragon as it rose. Amira rushed to his side in a torn night gown and from her, he caught the faint scent of dirt and blood.

"Mr. Drayden, are you alright?! I came as soon as I saw!"

"What's this?! What's going on?!"

She stared at the dragon as it cried out in anger. Dharma stood on his hind legs and beat his chest in response, letting out his own roar. The determined look on her face fueled by the fright in her eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Now see here, stop this! All of you!"

The absolute authority in his voice was clear and recognized by them all. She looked at him in confusion, an expression she shared with the Darmanitan and the formerly rampaging dragon.

"There's been a misunderstanding. I know you think you're helping and I sincerely appreciate it but I assure you I'm not in any danger."

"I told her so," said Iris whom had just arrived. Like Drayden, she too was an early riser and had time to fully dress. She also, unlike Amira, had bothered to take the door. "Haxorus is a friendly and good Pokémon. It won't hurt him. They're just playing."

"Yes, this Haxorus is a Pokémon of mine and one you'll be facing in battle. We've been friends for more than some forty odd years."

"But it picked you up and threw you head first into a wall," she objected. "It could've broken your neck!"

Dharma let out a snort of agreement. There was a difference between rough housing and slaughter. He knew that his trainer at least was much too fragile to be handled in such a way.

"That was a mistake of mine," Drayden said. He rubbed the spot on his neck where, she assumed, it would have snapped like a twig for lesser men.

"I'm sorry to worry you but believe me, everything is fine. Now as for you," he said while giving her a troubled look, "we must get you home and taken care of. Come on."

He was referring to her sorry state; her nightdress had been ripped from her climb and was close to indecency. Blood dripped down her legs from cutting her thighs when she swung herself over the fence. There was dirt on her knees and arms from where she had landed and her unsteady walk said she had landed hard.

Iris handed her a strip of cloth that she recognized as a sari to tie around herself and she and Drayden both recalled their Pokémon. On the walk home, Iris went on about the secure bond between a dragon Pokémon and its trainer, Amira was just glad it was a false alarm. Drayden seemed to warm up to her a bit as she showed herself to be not as impertinent as he had originally thought. She may even be a better trainer then he expected if she could indeed manage to best his Haxorus with a Darmanitan.

As she and Iris went upstairs to tend to her wounds and make herself presentable, he poured himself a cup of coffee and set down at the kitchen table.

'These are certainly exciting times were living in,' he thought to himself. His anticipation for their battle was growing; it was becoming an event to look forward to. He began to mentally prepare himself for it, wondering what her strategy would be and how best to counter it. It was true she was needed by Alder's side at the Pokémon League but surely an old man shouldn't be denied the simple pleasure of victory over a worthy opponent. Most challengers trained months before facing him and still met with defeat. Soon enough most had stopped coming. He was thankful for the lively spirit of his granddaughter and the daily challenges she presented to him and now a new, possibly worthy challenger might've appeared.

He was going to suggest a mock battle between the two as he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs but dropped the idea as soon as he saw the tears on her face and heard the urgency in Iris's voice.

"Her Pokémon! They're gone!"

It didn't take long for Theodore to get himself worked up after she had left. There was some pause after she had closed the door and he waited still as the sound of her footstep grew fainter. When all was silent, the shock subsided and he sprang into action. It didn't matter that she had told him to stay put for his own safety or said that she'd be back; what mattered was that she had left him alone.

He leapt from the bed and began assaulting the door. He clawed, threw himself against it and cried loudly all the while. He was further driven into frenzy when it didn't open no matter what he tried. The homes in Opelucid, like everything else, were made for efficiency. As in this specific home lived two dragon masters, it was made to withstand the strongest attacks, accidental or otherwise.

He was determined to break through none the less and continued his efforts, shaking off the dizziness and pain as he repeatedly rammed himself into it. The door refused to budge but adjacent nightstand had shook from the increasing force of his blows. Her PokéBalls, already upset from their cushioned holsters, rolled about on the table and crashed on to the floor.

"What's going on?" asked Lea as she emerged. She had been listening intently to the noise from inside but the sight of a panic stricken Theodore offered no explanations.

"Stop that," ordered Otto. He ran over to the cub and held him back as he prepared to charge again. "You're just going to faint if you continue!"

Joule said nothing and only stared. He looked from Theodore and Otto to Lea, to their broken PokéBalls on the floor, then around the around the rest of the room and took off. He scuttled under the bed then up the wall and onto the ceiling, stopping only at the ceiling light drain it little by little of its juice. Theodore howled and struggled against the Dewott but succumbed sullenly when Otto squirted him in the face.

"She left," he cried. "She left! I have to go find her! I have to go!"

"She didn't _leave_," he tried to explain as he held onto his patience. "She said she'd be right back. You're over reacting."

"She took her stuff with her! She left us here and took her stuff with her and that means she's not coming back!"

He paced the floor on all fours and looked anxiously at the door but was stopped from going near it by Otto's close watch. It didn't help that it, like the rest of the room, was white and cold.

"I have to find her! We have to be together! We can't get separated or bad things will happen!"

"I'm sure she'll be back, if we just wait here."

Lea tried to reassure him with a gentler approach but the cub would have none of it. She had scarcely gotten the words out before Theodore charged the door again. Otto stood at the ready with both his scallops in hand but the cub evaded him. His impressive feet mattered little to none as he slammed head first into the door and was predictably thrown back.

Otto let out a sigh of exasperation as Theodore flailed and cried on the ground. Lea rushed over to quiet him to no avail. Otto began to go into a lecture, taking in a deep breath in preparation for yelling over the noise. They were all stunned into silence when they heard the sound of a click and looked to see the door slide open. Joule sat on the keypad next to the door and stared back at them blankly.

"…. Open," was his only word.

Theodore wasted no time in getting up and dashing out into the hallway. Lea fluttered after him with Otto on her tail as he bounded down the steps. Joule caught up to them and latched himself onto Otto's back for a ride.

"Why!?" he asked the bug angrily.

"I dunno." Joule just twitched his tiny mandibles and shrugged. He hadn't meant to do it for any particular reason other than to just see if he could.

Theodore looked around at the scenery as he ran. He had seen it before as they came in but it was all frighteningly different now. The buildings seemed to swallow the sky and threatened to do the same to him now that he was on his owns. He looked at the people hoping one of them might be her but only saw the shadows of dark and menacing faces. He paid no heed to the calls of his team mates and ran straight on, out of Opelucid City and on to Route 9. Only a gust of wind and another torrent of water stopped him in his tracks.

"That's enough!" Otto held him down by placing a webbed paw on the cub's back while he was stunned. "You don't even know where you're going!"

"Dear," interrupted Lea, "we don't even know where we _are_. Does any of this look familiar to anyone?"

Otto looked around to see that sure enough, she was right. They were on the side of a highway surrounded by unfamiliar sights. Even if they did cross the gate back into Opelucid City, none of them had paid enough attention to the where they were going to find their way back home. He grumbled in anger as he tried to think of a solution.

"We'll have to find humans to help us," he began but was interrupted by loud protests from Theodore.

"No humans! No humans! Humans are bad!"

"Says you, who runs blindly in search of _one_ in a city that is _filled_ with them!" he shot back.

"Perhaps," said Lea in an attempt to diffuse the situation, "we could try over there?" She pointed toward the nearest building where lots of motorcycles were parked outside. Otto nodded in agreement and reluctantly let Theodore up but kept him on a short leash.

"We will try over there. There _will_ be a human, hopefully one that scan us. We're each tagged with an I.D. number," he explained, "and that will get us properly returned."

The group set off toward the building with Otto in the lead. He walked with his head held high but shot a wary glance every so often at Theodore. Theodore moved sluggishly on his four paws and kept his eyes on the ground. Lea looked upon him in sympathy as she recognized he was close to tears. Joule, who was still riding on Otto, remained impassive. If nothing else, today was at least entertaining for him. When they got closer to the building, Theodore began to recognize a few of the bikes but the burning smell of alcohol that made him stop in his tracks.

"Keep it moving," demanded Otto.

"This is bad," he said in a low voice. He took a few hesitant steps before actively hiding himself behind Lea.

Otto rolled his eyes but it soon became clear to him as well that this mightn't be the safest place to find help. Loud sounds of an unruly party that included jeering and broken glass poured forth from the bar's windows.

He saw a Pokémon by one of the bikes and readied himself for a confrontation but softened his guard when he saw it was just a child. The young female had a pink face, blue eyes, red lips and a black body with white ribbons. She stood on one of the bikes, using telekinesis to sift through the side saddle and throw various items about.

Lea stared disapprovingly and cleared her throat to get the girl's attention. The Gothorita glanced at them with a hint of disdain before floating down onto the ground. She held a PokéDoll of a Clefairy in her hands and made it disappear before their eyes, sending it off to a place unknown.

"Excuse me, Miss." Impressed or not by her display of power, Otto was unwavering in his authoritarian formalities. "Do you know where we could find a Pokémon Center or a human that could take us there?"

Theodore stared hard at the girl wondering if this was the same Gothorita he had met before. She had the same attitude but gave him no sign of recognition. This was an indeed a different one, a wild one at that. He suddenly remembered Amira's interest in this kind of Pokémon and his feelings of mistrust for the stranger grew.

"To where?" she asked disinterestedly. Her voice was bright and child-like but her demeanor was anything but.

"A Pokémon Center; it's a tall building that lots of humans visit. It has a red roof," explained Lea.

The Gothorita's eyes became clouded with anger as she looked at the tall, green Pokémon. Lea smiled politely but fluttered in agitation. She couldn't place the reason why, but the feeling was somehow mutual.

"Oh, I might know how to get there. But… You look like such a strong Pokémon!" Her disposition suddenly became cute and playful as she addressed Otto with feigned awe. "Yep, I bet you're not scared of anything at all! I'd be so glad to help you find your way but… Oh, I feel so ashamed for asking!" She brought her hands to her face and stared at the ground as she blushed and swayed from side to side in embarrassment.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked. He tried to remain impartial to her flattery but came across as flustered nevertheless.

"Well, could you do a small, tiny favor for me first?" She said in a sing-song voice as she batted her eyelashes and gave him a pouty smile.

"We'll consider it," Lea said hastily before Otto could answer. "Just give us a moment."

She scooted him away from the Gothorita and chose to ignore the dirty look she was being given.

"What are you doing?" Otto asked with some indignation at being usurped.

"Do you think we can really trust her?" she responded. There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice that poked at his obliviousness.

"She's the only other Pokémon we've met out here and she said she'd help us."

"_May_ be able to, exactly," said Joule as he climbed onto Otto's shoulder to join the conversation. Theodore said nothing but looked around slowly. Somehow this road seemed familiar but when he tried to recall if he'd been on it and when exactly, the memory flew by as nothing more than a blur. His only contribution to the discussion was a forlorn whine.

"We'll have to take our chances and see what she knows," Otto huffed, signaling the end of the discussion. He turned to walk back over to the Gothorita but unexpectedly came face to face with her sooner then he imagined. She had been standing behind him, listening in, and gave him a sheepish smile. It dissolved quickly into a bashful joy before he could verbally announce his decision.

"I'm so glad you decided to help me!" she cheered. "Come on, this way!"

The Gothorita led them across the highway to where it was bordered by a white picket fence with wide posts. On the other side was a steep and grassy knoll and at its base was a cave that ran under the highway. The idea had been to use it as a basement storage facility for the shops above but it was abandoned and no reason was ever given as to why. There were no remnants left of its intended purpose except for the squat and muscular man dressed in white martial arts attire with a black sash around his waist that stood guard at its entrance.

"There's the problem," Gothorita pointed at him and masked her face with worry as they looked on from the safety of their hiding place in the tall grass. "You see, inside that cave I dropped a precious thing, very, very precious. But I need help getting it back!"

"And how are _we_ supposed to get past the guard?" Lea asked blankly.

"Uhm…" Gothorita gave a look of surprise and then flashed a quick smile. In the tree tops and scurrying about on the highest branches was a community of small grey chinchilla Pokémon, Minccino, gathering assortments of nuts and berries. Gothorita set her eyes, which had started to glow white, on a Minccino carrying a large acorn. The acorn was wrestled away from him by seemingly invisible hands and was flung through the air, hitting the guard dead center in his forehead.

Frightened by the assault, the Minccino had dropped the rest of his spoils and almost fallen from the branch himself. The guard called out his own Pokémon to avenge himself against the cheeky troublemaker. It was a blue humanoid dressed exactly as he was. Under his master's orders, the Pokémon delivered a heavy kick at the base of the tree, shaking Minccino loose from the branches. It fell but was caught in mid-air by spectacularly well-timed leap from another of his kind that ended with the both of them landing safely into the waiting arms of the rest of the group. The Minccino quickly scampered away to the safety of the tall grass and into their burrows. The fighting-type Pokémon and its owner gave chase, screaming obscenities all the while.

"The coast is clear," Gothorita sang happily after half-heartedly repressing a fit of giggles.

"That wasn't very nice," Lea said with scorn.

"The coast is _clear_," she repeated slowly.

"Right. Let's go." Otto led the way with the others reluctantly following. Gothorita happily skipped ahead but stopped when they reached the entrance.

"Aren't you coming in as well," he asked her.

"Oh, I would but I can't. I was so scared the first time that I just can't go back in at all. I'd be a horrible fright and of no use. You see," she explained as tears welled in her eyes, "inside this cave is a horrible, mean monster! He has lots of teeth and shiny eyes and can appear out of nowhere! I'm sure he'll eat me!"

"And let me guess, he has your 'precious thing' and we're supposed to fight him?" Lea's sarcasm was undeniable this time. She was usually kind to all small Pokémon as was her nature but felt no such inclination toward this one.

Gothorita snubbed the comment and instead focused her large, soft eyes on Otto. She reached out to touch his arm but was discouraged from doing so as Joule let out a buzz. Instead she clasped her hands over her heart and stood bashfully lolling her head.

"You're so strong and brave, I'm sure you could beat it and rescue my precious treasure?"

Lea rolled her eyes but Otto seemed to buy into her act hook, line and sinker.

"Very well," he replied. "We'll recover your treasure and you'll keep your word about helping us locate a Pokémon Center, yes?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded enthusiastically. "I'll do anything if you get me my treasure!"

"Then what is it we are to look for?"

"A jewel," she said with a little dance. "It's bright and shiny and pink, just like me."

"Alright." He gave a bow of his head and walked into the cave with Joule still riding on his shoulder.

"Do you want to stay out here," Lea asked of Theodore before taking a step to follow him. "It might be scary inside so if you want to stay out here -"

"No!" He answered quickly and with full assurance as he shook his head and stepped closer to her. He decided he'd much rather face down a monster with Pokémon that were familiar to him then stay alone with this strange girl who was fooling no one. The Gothorita shrugged her shoulders dismissively and waved with an unsettling glee as the group ventured on into the darkness.


	22. 20: Like A Stone

Chapter XX: Like A Stone

"Joule, give us some light," ordered Otto.

The Joltik detached itself from his host and stepped into the center of the group. As he drew energy from a power within himself, the microscopic hairs on his body emitted a glow that lit the darkness around them. There came shrieks from above them and they looked up to see that hanging from the ceiling were hordes of Woobat steadily growing agitated at being disturbed from their sleep.

"Not quite _so_ bright," Lea quickly added.

Joule softened his charge to leave just enough light for them to see the area directly around them.

"You _do_ know she's lying, don't you?" she asked aloud as she tried to peer ahead into the darkness.

"Which part?" Otto asked in a tone matching hers.

"All of it!"

"Not _all_ of it," interrupted Joule. "Much of it, but not all."

"She may not be telling the whole truth but I still think she can be of help to us," said Otto. "We're going to get through this as fast as we can."

As much as Lea disliked the plan, she had no choice but to comply. Otto was the strongest out of all of them and as the lead Pokémon, he was also the de facto leader in the absence of their trainer. Though they could usually trust him to be fair, compassionate and his calls spot on, she had noticed a change in him ever since they left Nimbasa City. They were always let out of their PokéBalls various times of the day for food, exercise and just to enjoy the fresh air. They spent these times playing, laughing and enjoying just being together. Yet lately he had become reclusive and sullen. To her, the instigation of this Gothorita only further drove home how withdrawn he had grown. As much as it bothered her, she had to admit they were all drifting apart in their own ways.

"Where do we find this gem anyway?"

She had settled on asking what she believed to be an innocent enough question in an attempt to at least dispel the silence. He had begun to say he wasn't exactly sure but was promptly interrupted by Theodore.

"Is that it? Over there!" In his excitement to be helpful, the cub dashed off into the darkness toward a slight glimmer that had reflected Joule's light.

"Hold on!" Otto yelled as he ran to keep up with him. As chubby as he was, Theodore was surprisingly fast on his four paws.

"Oh dear, don't run off like that," Lea scolded him gently. "It's important that we stay together."

"Mmm." Theodore gave a quick nod to her and his face flushed with shame as he looked around restlessly. "I… I thought, I mean, I _did_ see something but…"

He had run to the spot where he was sure the glint was but there was nothing there now. Otto too looked around the area but much slower. He held his head up and took in a few sniffs of air.

"Probably water… from above. There's a lake around here somewhere, not too far. That's our best bet to find something. Let's move."

"But... there was something shiny right here!" Theodore determinedly dug into the ground with his claws. He stopped and pulled back in fear when a faint dark glow began to enshroud them. "It must… have been water."

Under Otto's stern glare, he hid his paws behind his back. The glowing had been happening more often now. He didn't know what it was or why it kept happening but knew it had to do with the ghost tower. That was all he needed to know and decided that this anomaly should be kept a secret, not only from his team mates but especially from Amira.

He also knew for sure that he did not see water. He was partially a cave Pokémon and knew the different ways that light reflected off of surfaces. He could smell it just as well as Otto could, better in fact, since he was more familiar with the terrain. Yet in his anxiety over his abnormality being discovered, kept quiet as the Dewott led them away.

They had scarcely gone a few steps when a shiver went down their backs, the sensation of being watched by an unknown. It wasn't any more powerful than the prick of a pin and would have gone unnoticed entirely if it had not been accompanied by an unnatural sound. It was a slow sound, repetitive and lazy. Otto would've mistaken it for Theodore were it not for its disconcerting nature. He put a hand on his scallop and Lea instinctively shielded Theodore as they turned to look back.

They saw a creature kneeling at the spot where they had just been. Its purple body looked sickeningly emaciated to the point where they could see the bones of its spine, rib, neck and even its skull. It had pointed ears and weak tufts of fur at its spindly elbows. Its appearance was made all the more unnerving by its hands and feet. Its feet were blunt with no toes to speak of. As for its hands, there was no difference between its fingers and its claws, or a way of telling if it had either. It plunged the sharp appendage into the ground and stopped at its palm. Then it raked it, slow and gruelingly, through the dirt and until it reached the surface. The useless soil fell through his shadowy hands until only hardened minerals remained. These it would bring to its mouth and eat, resulting in a sound akin to the grinding of glass with notes of nails on a chalkboard.

In an almost apathetic matter, it turned its face toward Joule's light while still consuming its meal. Embedded in its chest, or perhaps growing from it, was a jeweled red shard. Its eyes, or in place of them, were two clear blue multifaceted gems. The lower half of it face was completely smooth with no discernible nose or lips. At first there seemed to be no opening for it to use at all. The bizarre novelty turned into Eldtrichian horror when the creature revealed that its mouth was in fact half of its face. Its jaw dropped and its head pulled back as if on a hinge, revealing a prehensile tongue that wrapped around the jewels and rows of pointed teeth that sharpened as it chewed.

_'Sableye. Information unavailable at this time.'_

They stood petrified in terror, no movement made and no word spoken. As if just noticing their presence, the creature let out a roar and a vicious gust erupted from its mouth spewing the shattered remnants of its meal with tremendous force. The tranquility of the cave turned hostile as its roars sent the surrounding Pokémon into a violent fever. Joule fired a blast of electricity in its direction, effectively stopping the noise but not its effects. The cave shook as Boldore charged in any and all directions and their deafening stomps made communication among them all but impossible. The Woobat above flew blindly and stirred clouds of dust in to the air, hindering their vision.

Thinking quickly, Lea used String Shot to tether herself to Theodore and lassoed Otto as well. Joule was too small for her to net but saw a faint glow attached to Otto and assumed it to be him. She picked up the cub Pokémon as best she could and with unsure steps began to run to whatever safety could be found. She quickened her pace when she felt no slack on the rope and could see the Dewott running by her side. They ran on blindly until they came to the aforementioned lake. As opposed to the serenity that was expected, it was as tumultuous as a storm. Schools of blue and red Basculin leaped into the air and attacked each other with tackles and jets of water.

Suddenly a powerful rumbling noise came from behind and Lea turned just in time to see a rampaging Boldore charging for them. Theodore let out a high pitched scream and hid behind her. She unsheathed her bladed forearms, crouched down and waited for the foe to get close. Then with a graceful leap, crossed one arm from right to left, then the other in the opposite direction and ended the attack by bringing the first arm back down to join the second and slashed it straight across. It fainted before her delicate feet touched the floor with its rock body landing in front of Theodore. The tremor caused by its collapse sent the unfortunate cub into the raging waters of the lake.

He bobbed on the surface, unable to swim against the strong currents caused by the warring fish. Lea cast her web out to him. Joule joined her efforts and together they created a net. Their attempts to pull him in were stymied as they found themselves hauling a bigger load then the two of them could handle. Otto dove into the water and being much stronger then the Basculin, was able to swim against their attacks without damage but not without difficulty. He had almost reached the terrified cub when a particularly spiteful red Basculin leapt from the lake bed and with gnashing jaws, cut the cord of web that had been the cub's lifeline.

Theodore's screams were stifled as water rushed his lungs. His only release from the pressuring throng of fish was the catching undertow that dragged him down. There was a darkness that awaited him and no escape to be seen. He gave up struggling and prepared to welcome it when he felt something underneath pushing him upward. The darkness became a burst of light as he surfaced from the deep. 'Hold on,' was all he heard before he lost consciousness.

He opened his eyes and expected to see the darkness of the cave. Instead, he saw a sunny mountain field. In place of the diverse Pokémon that were his team mates, he was surrounded by his own kind. There were small brown bears that had golden crescent moons on their foreheads and big bears with golden rings on their stomachs. Some were sleeping in the sunshine and others were frolicking in the tall grass, or climbing trees, or wrestling about.

Nearby was a river where smaller cubs played in tame waters downstream. Upstream were big bears gathering fish, one bear in particular caught his eye. He arose from his shaded spot under a tree and ran towards her moving as fast as his paws could take him. Yet she only seemed to get further from him without moving at all.

He tried harder, screaming for her as the sky turned dark and heavy with clouds. As his desperation grew, a light snowfall turned into a blizzard, the gentle breeze became howling winds and the warm air suddenly chilled to the bone. The field became a treacherous mountain path and the playful clan turned grave as they trekked across the unfriendly slope. Somewhere far behind was the lone she-bear, searching for her lost cub. She called out in anguish and grieved as she shouted for him to answer. He roared with all his might as he exerted all his strength to reach her.

There was no scenery or memories now. There was just the darkness and a tunnel. She was at the end of it but beginning to fade away. He blinded himself with tears when he could no longer see her. Yet somehow, he could still hear her. There was also another voice that called to him; a second voice that joined the first. It urged him on and he ran harder, determined to reach his goal. He propelled himself forward with the new found strength of his will. The crescent on his forehead to glow and shone brighter with each step he took. As time began to move and he along with it, he was bathed in light from above.

"Whoa!" He was woken by a surprised Joule and opened his eyes to see sparks dancing across the tiny insect's body as the worried faces of Otto and Lea looked down at him.

"Dear! Are you okay?"

"Eh? What happened?"

They were still in the cave, he could tell that much by looking around. They were somewhere different and nowhere near the lake. There were no signs of any of the animals from before and all was quiet.

"I pulled you out of the lake," said Otto, confirming that he had felt some scaled thing before he blacked out.

"I zapped you," said Joule giving a little shake. "A little bit. You did that," he directed with an upward glance of two of his four eyes. "Then you woke up."

Theodore strained his neck to look up to the _'that'_ he was referring to and found a crescent moon symbol that exactly matched his was now imprinted on the roof of the cave. Joule twitched again. He had just started to give him a series of increasingly stronger shocks when the beam of light shot from the shape on his forehead. Curiosity tempted him to begin poking it to see if it would happen again but he restrained himself.

"You were having a bad dream," spoke Lea. "You called out for your mother…"

Her face grew full of worry as a Theodore's eyes grew wide but softened in disappointment.

"I was back home, almost." He curled himself into a ball and kept his eyes on the ground. Despite the sudden shame that washed over him, he told them his story none the less as best he could remember it.

He had been born somewhere far away, he didn't know where exactly but presumed it to be far. Everything about this place told him it was different from what he had known. He had lived in a group with his mother, cousins, aunts, uncles and other family. The mountain they lived on was, in his opinion, a paradise. It was always warm, sunny and the neighboring creatures were friendly enough that there was no shortage of fun to be had.

Only sometimes would it get cold enough to snow and the light flutter would blanket everything in white. It was fun to look at but only for a short while as during these times they all stayed inside their den. An old bear had told him that on some days, if the Sun was just right, the snow would turn into something else and cover the land in beautiful sparkles, the likes of which had never seen before. The young cub was amazed by the story and the thought of seeing the rare sight enraptured him fully. The time came when they were to move down the mountain for a warmer den before the weather turned harsh. That, he had decided, was his opportunity. He slipped away from his pack to head up the mountains, hoping to get a chance at seeing this falling glitter.

Yet he failed to realize that the once pleasant flurry became hard and unfeeling the closer he got to the summit. He could neither continue on nor head back as he didn't know which way he had come or which way he was going. The realization of mistake had come too late as he was utterly lost. His cries for his mother, for any of his kind, were futile in the deafening blizzard. The height of the mountains was all but barren and the only creatures that inhabited the unforgiving land were exclusionist at best.

Even time was buried as the thick haze swallowed the sun. There was no distinction between night or day. There was no marker for how much time had passed since he set out on his own or how long he had been alone in the cruel frozen wasteland. His attempts to find food all failed. He was too young to forage properly nor big enough to fight for it. He thought the end was sure to be near when he suddenly came across a sight he had never seen before. More unnatural then the mythical snowfall was the mark of a human.

The mountainous region they lived on was completely uninhabited by people who existed as little more than legends. He had given up caring to distinguish reality from a mirage caused by the trick of the snow. All that mattered was that he could smell food. The human seemed to be elsewhere at the time but had left a strange structure behind. It was a cloth nest of some sort that was easy for him to enter with a tear of his claws.

The inside was warm thanks to a small glowing light. He found the source of the smell inside a bag and, after making a nest for his self under the various layers of cloth, began to ransack it. He found it to only hold berries but eating them made him feel strangely better. He had been so concerned with his meal that he did not notice the crunch of snow indicating footsteps that were steadily getting closer. He didn't hear the unzip of the tent's door and only turned his head when his nest was upturned, suddenly exposing him to the cold. He had no recollection of the person's face nor noticed the object that was thrown at him.

He remembered nothing after his capture except that everything turned white. It was this and only this that he had the faintest awareness of. It was this that bred his intense fear of being alone and his aversion of being capsuled. He had only one solid memory after that, the day he met Amira. From then on, everything was an enigma to him; this new world, the Pokémon that surrounded him, the relationships he was expected to build. He wore a mask of apathy to shield his fear of such unknowns.

"I feel… safe with her," he admitted. "I feel safe with you guys too."

Joule scurried over his body emitting ticklish sparks as Lea cuddled up to him.

"We promise to look after you," she said. "You needn't worry about being alone from now on."

She then began recalling her own story. Her natural home was in Pinwheel Forest. She had no brothers or sisters that she knew of as she had hatched from a solitary egg. She did know she had a mother because of the leaven clothing that had been left for her. Since she was very young, much of her days were spent eating and sleeping. She had been on her own from the day she hatched and only instinct taught her how to defend herself from predators. This included emitting various powdery substances to paralyze or poison them while she escaped. Fear was not entirely unknown to her as it was what most often triggered a reaction. She thought of it as nothing more than the natural way of life. Her infantile simplicity gave her no thoughts for the future except what nature dictated. Someday, she would become an adult and start a family of her own and this made her extremely happy. Yet it was a dream that seemed destined to die with her.

The day Team Plasma came through the forest caused quite an upset among all the creatures. In the villainous group's haste to escape, they crushed many plants and branches underfoot, destroying nests, food and other resources for the Pokémon that lived there. Many were forced to flee from their wanton devastation, herself included. The ground had become treacherous so she had taken to the treetops.

She was scurrying across branches from one tree to the next when her panic caused her to lose her balance and fall. She had managed to use String Shot to catch herself but before she could climb the thread, she had already been spotted. This new threat cursed her existence with epithets of disgust and seemed enraged by her presence. She climbed the thread in panic but was too slow as the human summoned a creature to attack her.

She was knocked onto the ground and torn from where she hung by the brutal claws of a vicious foreign animal. It bared its fangs, showing its murderous intent to eat her as she writhed in the new sensation of pain. It lunged and as a last resort she spit all the thread she could directly into its eyes. As it recoiled from its blinding, she fought through the searing agony and waddled into the tall grass nearby. She hid under some fallen leaves and curled into ball, praying the creature didn't find her as it madly clawed through the grass.

It was forced to give up its search as it was called away by its impatient master and mercifully left her to die in peace. She lay withering away only to be discovered again by another human that clumsily tripped over her burrow, exposing her to danger. Yet no harm came to her as she thought it would. Instead she was swaddled in a blanket and felt herself carried next to something soft and warm. As she was held, she could hear a heartbeat not her own and although she was in the arms of a stranger, the familiar sound calmed her down.

The shooting pain had turned into a dull ache and the bleeding began to subside as it was staunched by the cloth. After some time, she was unwrapped and hissed as the fresh wound was exposed to air. She cried loudly as it was hit with a spray of burning liquid. The fire slowly cooled and she lay completely still as the soothing feeling washed across her body, restoring her strength. All traces of the inflicted damage then disappeared.

Once restored, she ran to the shelter of the nearest tree. She looked back from its safety and tried to figure out just what had transpired. The human had helped her. She wondered what she should do now, help in return or resume her life in the forest? She knew she could try to do the latter but would forever be haunted by the memory of that moment. Yet the one that had helped her, that had wrapped her, carried her in its arms and held her close to its heart and healed her wounds… The thought of that heartbeat comforted her. The thought of being close to it again made her smile sheepishly.

She looked out again at the battle before her and saw that a victor had been declared, at first. Yet one human called out another creature, one that stirred her ire. It was the one that had caused her so much distress, its cold eyes locked on her savior. Her mild anger turned to fury as she charged back out onto the field.

"That's when I decided I would stay with her. It was scary to leave the forest," she said with a nod toward Theodore, "but there was no use going back. I've learned that not all humans or other Pokémon are bad. I did get to grow big and have my family after all!"

Now it was her turn to be showered in affection as she snuggled Joule and Theodore against her.

"Can it be my turn now," asked Joule causing Lea to nod approvingly.

"Well… I lived in a cave. With my family. There are lots of us. Very big. Then one day, some stuff happened. You were there. And I joined the group. It was lots of fun. Yes."

Theodore stared at him questioningly and lulled his head to the side. "That's it?"

"Well, not _all_ of it, just the relevant parts. I came because I wanted to have fun. I _am_ having fun. Yes. You are strange but you are fun," he said as he twitched again.

He didn't see the purpose in telling them of his days as a larva, one among thousands. The last time he tried to count his colony, he could only get to 50,643 before someone would move, forcing him to start all over. There were other creatures that lived in the cave with them but they all minded their own. Humans were common sights and thusly, there was no fear of them. Some were kind, some weren't. It was this absence of fear that absentmindedly led him to Amira.

It was well known that humans, trainers specifically, often carried food. As mites, they were born with a predilection for static electricity. Sometimes they would attach themselves to a larger electric-type Pokémon, other times they would move to cities and build nest on power lines or grids. Chargestone Cave was an ideal habitat for them with its abundance in electrified energy. Though they usually fed on its electricity and the occasional meal of other such things like leaves and prey, the commonness of humans diversified their diet.

He, along with a few others, had snuck into her bag in search of exotic treats and had hit the jackpot from what they found. He could empathize with Lea as he too knew firsthand the dislike some humans had for bugs but considered it a pleasant surprise to say the least that her reaction was to willingly give them her food. He even thought of Theodore with fondly despite the feeling not being mutual at first.

He ran into her once more when his colony came to stop the reason that caused their home's charge to surge to a dangerous high. He found her to be odder still when she rewarded them for leading her out of the cave. He had hitched a ride for no profound reasons other than his curiosity and urge to explore.

"Yes, fun is important," Lea said encouragingly.

They then turned to stare expectantly at Otto. He had been silent the whole time and seemed surprised by the attention.

"What?"

"It's your turn," said Theodore, pointing his chubby paw at him. "Where are you from?"

"If you don't mind sharing of course," Lea added in thoughtfully. "We won't prod if you don't want to."

"And where are you going?" asked Joule.

Otto raised his eyebrow at the strange question and then gave his head a little shake. What was there to say?

"I was born and raised by the sea. I… and others like me, were bred solely to be companions to humans."

Lea stared in shock at Otto's words and the tranquil, almost apathetic way he spoke of his upbringing. Theodore was too young to understand what such words meant and waited for him to explain. Joule remained quiet and his mood unchanged.

Otto, like them, began his life hatched from an egg. However he had been with humans long before then. He was born on a breeding ground and raised so that he might one day join a trainer on their journey. For this purpose, he was taught to be of even temperament, diligent in his training and above all, loyal. He committed himself to these ideals in the name of preserving the nobility of his species. His conscious was bound to a code of honor so deep that it was in his blood. He had been trained to be a keeper of the peace, be it through violence or wisdom. In battle, every move was to be executed as proof of his being elite and outside of it, he was to embody serenity.

He was told that there was no greater joy to be expected then the day he was sent off to find his life partner so often that it was practically indoctrinated into him. Since he was young, he dreamed of that day where he would prove his worth. Though he and Amira didn't always see eye to eye, their partnership in battles and their similarities in heart made him proud. In his mind, it was his own shortcomings that had marred the sacred bond of their relationship.

His weakness on Route 4 had put her in danger, he had failed to save her from the blazing inferno. The moment where he was needed most, he let her down. As the lead Pokémon, he had let them all down. What if she had perished? What if that stranger in the blue suit hadn't made it in time? Those thoughts and many others tormented him ceaselessly. Nothing could absolve his guilt and to ask for forgiveness was out the question entirely.

His feelings of shame drove him to penitently isolate himself from his teammates, an increase to the divide he already felt existed between them. Even now, when most starter Pokémon had fully grown into their final forms, he was still in his juvenile state as a Dewott. Both Lea and Dharma had managed to fully evolve before him, despite his having the most experience. That he too could not achieve complete transcendence was a testament to his disgrace or was perhaps because of it.

"I give everything for my trainer and keep nothing for myself," he stated solemnly. "That is my life; that is my purpose. Having failed, I live in vain."

They all stared in silence as he looked away from them and into the darkness.

"That was cool."

Lea glared reproachfully at Joule. He had not been there when these events happened but she still expected him to have a more appropriate response then reverencing someone else's misery.

"It got sad towards the end," he added for clarification, "kinda, but was still cool,"

"I don't think you're… in vain?" Theodore spoke with hesitance as he tried to understand his words.

"He means, you haven't failed your purpose," said Lea. "I most certainly don't think so and I'm willing to bet neither does she."

"When you were away, in that… building, thing? She was worried, we all were!" he added.

Otto took in a deep sigh but felt no relief. "Thank you for your kind words but that doesn't change what I know to be true-"

"_Your_ truth," Joule pointed out. "Abstractions are subjective."

"Be that as it may," Otto continued while giving him a questioning look. "It is my truth that I must deal with alone. While this… chat has been nice, we should turn our focus back to our original plan, getting back home."

"Well I for one," piped up Lea, "vote to abandon this frivolous mission!"

"Abandon… indeed."

The sudden voice was hoarse and scratchy, as jagged as the clawing sounds that accompanied it. They looked to see shadowed claws dragging along the ground beside Theodore. Attached to it was a hand, disembodied for a moment as the rest of the creature slowly emerged from the darkness. Chills went down Theodore's spine as he looked at the creature up close, his mouth open as his teeth ground rock. He knew that in theory, it was called chewing but felt that it should be called something entirely different for this creature.

"And what's your story," Joule asked.

Theodore forgot his fear as he wondered what the creature's answer would be. Lea and Otto were less forgiving as each readied themselves to spring at a moment's notice. The creature continued digging for its meal, either in thoughtful pondering or complete disregard at what it had been asked.

What was its story? It knew what a story was, to be sure, it thought, but what was his? Was he even a him in fact or a her? Perhaps it was a neither… But certain it had to be something? If it had once been anything at all, what was it? Had it, some time ago? It was remembering something, but whether these memories were its own or perhaps someone else's… but who? Were they just fantasies and not memories at all? How would it know the difference, if such a difference mattered?

The creature took another handful of rocks and chewed slowly as it looked up from where it had been digging and into the darkness.

"Waiting…" It knew that much. Its memories, if that's what they were, were fragmented at best. "For some… one."

It could remember the fluttering of white icy flakes and the covering of some uneven terrain.

"Snow… mountain... peaks."

It could see trees and bird's nest. It didn't know why but these seemed especially important.

"Steal… eat eggs."

It could remember the sounds the snow made as it was crushed by heavy feet of a creature that stood upright like itself but wasn't itself.

"Human…come."

The creature stood up and dragged its hands along the ground as it began walking off into the cave. Out of curiosity, the others followed only for the strange Pokémon to disappear before their eyes. Yet its voice echoed as they followed the trail made by its knuckles dragging along the ground. Yes, there had been a human at one point in its time. It had left its home. It was not sure how it knew this but knew it was true none the less.

"Across… water."

Somehow it had come to this cave and here is where it had stayed.

They came to a part of the cave that seemed to be its nest. It was a wide and deep hole in the ground, a cavern unto itself from years of digging. Brightly colored stones, rocks and gems protruded from its sides and gleamed even in the darkness.

The creature reappeared on the far side of hole and began digging again in a half-hearted and detached manner. Otto squinted to get a better look as it claws scraped across something other than stone. He refused to believe his instincts from just hearing its hollow sound alone but could deny them no more as he made out the shape of a skull.

"Waiting… for him… to come back," it said again as it scraped its claws across its own skeleton in solemn reminiscence.


	23. 21: Karma

Chapter XXI: Karma

The group stared at the creature as it ran its fingers along the bones.

"Creature," announced Otto as the others stood silent in horror, "you have my sympathy at your plight."

At this, the Pokémon drove its hand hard into the ground. It seemed 'sympathy' was not something he cared to have.

"I apologize to be so forward but I have a request."

Lea turned to Otto and subtly shook her head from side to side. She could smack him for thinking of such a thing at a time like this.

"Would you be so kind as to part with one of your gems? We would deeply appreciate your generosity."

At this, the Pokémon turned its jeweled eyes to Otto, shining bright with anger if not outright indignation.

"Part with…"

Its voice rang loudly as it disappeared and reappeared suddenly and without warning, moving closer toward Otto. Theodore hid behind Lea as she unsheathed her forearms, her eyes trailing the creature's movements.

"…something…"

It hissed the words as it angrily clawed the walls of the cave in one spot and then the next.

"…yours… Give!"

It came face to face with the Dewott, all of its teeth shown in a crazed smile, its hands patiently at its sides but its claws bared. It too was expectant of an attack. Otto kept his stern expression but cast his eyes askance. He released his scallop and raised both his arms in front of him. With the creature watching, he slowly removed the 'Exp. Share' bracelet from his wrist and held it out for it to take.

He remembered winning it in Castelia City from the old man and had woken up with it around his paw in Nimbasa. Through it, he shared experiences with his team mates that he could not have physically been present for. He knew of the Nimbasa Gym and the tricks of its Gym Leader, of the Desert Resort and felt strengthened from the training that had been overseen by the strict man. In its own way, he felt it had kept him apart of the team even through his isolation. It had also kept him close to her.

"I offer you what I have, that it may assuage your loneliness."

The creature stared at Otto curiously but took the charm without hesitance. It vanished in smoke and reappeared some distance away, holding the bracelet up to the few stray rays of light that found their way through the cracks in the ceiling. As the sunlight shone through its glass beads, memories were cast across the walls. It told of the adventures of not just the Dewott, but of them all and all they had come through across Unova.

The creature watched the reflections in awe as they faded in and out and danced across the cave walls like old movies. They all looked around in wonder, letting out awes of amazement and giggled at their favorite moments as scenes from their lives projected from the dazzling trinket.

"With it," he continued, "you will know us. You will always be connected to us. And one day, you may call us friends."

The creature looked intently at the charm for a few moments. It slid it onto his arm and froze as even more memories came. They were not just pieces or fragments as he was used to. Instead they burst forth with intricate details; bright colors, loud sounds and pungent smells. Nothing was too grand or too miniscule. Even more, it was overwhelmed with emotions, a mixture of its own and of theirs.

He knew how they felt then, when these memories were created. He knew how they were feeling now, what they felt and why. How curious, that they were all so different yet had something in common, seemingly a trivial fact, yet it bound them together so deeply. He knew that feeling, had had it once before, could feel it again in fact, with just the conjure of a memory. He opened his mouth just a bit to speak as the light in his eyes dimmed. If he had had them, tears would've fallen.

"Friends… You should…. Go… home."

He vanished, this time slowly and reappeared somewhere at the bottom of the cave. They couldn't see him as he was quite far down but they could hear his nails digging into the Earth once more. He appeared behind them, startling them all but stood placidly and clutching a pink gem in his hands.

"This way."

Their fear of him lessened as he led them out of the cave. As he recalled more of his past, they were able to see the Pokémon he had once been.

He, like Theodore, was born somewhere far away in a mountainous region. Yet unlike him, he was built to live in and indeed loved the unrelenting cold of winter. Humans were common visitors though he rarely interacted with them. He lived not with a family but with a partner. They worked together to scavenge for food, their favorite of which was bird eggs. They stole them without remorse and even now it amused him.

It was on one venture, he chanced to run into a trainer who captured him. However, unlike them, he felt no loyalty or affection. He disobeyed orders, caused mischief and did as he pleased in general. His exasperated trainer traded him away, away from the snow fields he called home to this new place of tall buildings and many people with scarcely a tree in sight.

Under this new trainer, he fought and won battles that made his power grow quickly but so too did his foul mood. Whereas before, he had been sullen and haughty, now he was outright hostile and openly resentful. Unable to be tamed, the trainer released him in this cave. This had suited him just fine at first. He was happy to be rid of humans once and for all. His pride began to falter along with his health as he tried to adapt to such a foreign habitat. Though even in death, he did not cease to exist being. Perhaps because he had gone so long in the darkness, he had not known he was dead.

"I am… more powerful now, heh heh heh," he laughed at his joke, knowingly stirring their unease.

"Well if you're happy…" Lea said under her breath.

He led them as far as he could to the entrance of the cave but stopped just short of where the light met the shadow. It was as far as he could go, afraid of what he hadn't seen in so long. He handed the gem over to Otto who thanked him and shook his hand as best as he could without injuring himself. Lea bowed to him politely and he gave an awkwardly stiff bow in return. Joule ran over him letting off little sparks of affection, much to the Pokémon's delight. Theodore gave him a hurried lick on the cheek and received a paralyzing shock for his troubles.

"You take care of yourself," chirped Lea.

"Hee hee… Goodbye… friends."

As they stepped outside, it took a moment for their eyes to adjust. The light of the moon lit all it hit in a beautiful ethereal light. They all expressed their happiness at being out of the cave, taking pleasure in the gentle breeze, swaying trees and whistling grass. All except Otto, who warily looked around. Gothorita was nowhere to be found.

'I told you so,' thought Lea as she watched him try to hide the anxiety in his eyes.

"How are we going to get home now," asked Theodore, on the verge of tears.

"We… hmm?" Otto sniffed at the air as a scent interrupted his thoughts. It was familiar, unmistakably so. Something was burning.

"This way!" he yelled and took off toward it.

The hill slopped upward and came to a flat plain on the side of the highway. He darted through the trees as he followed it, scorching his paws a few times on some cinders, the tell-tale sign of a large beast with blazing footprints. As they came closer to the source, the chill of the night air turned into the warmth of a flaming red behemoth that stood only yards away.

"Dharma!"

The Darmanitan turned around and its worried face changed into a frantic expression of joy, beside itself at seeing its friends again. He stood on his hind legs, beat his chest and let out a roar. The young woman that had been with him turned to see what had caused his outburst. She too let out screams of joy and ran forward to embrace them.

"Otto! Lea! Theodore! Joule! Are you okay? What happened to you!? Where'd you go!? Never do that again!"

They each took turns being smothered in affection from their comrade and trainer respectively. Once they had calmed down, she led the group to a Pokémon Center for a thorough once over. It would have been easier to transport them in their PokéBalls but she was unable to even recall them as they had been broken earlier from falling off the shelf.

"I'm very glad to see they've returned," said Drayden, once she had returned to his house.

"Yeah! That's amazing! I wonder what they did all day though?" added Iris.

Amira shrugged her shoulders and admitted to wondering the same thing. "I'd definitely want to hear all about it if they could talk."

Upstairs in the room she was staying in, her Pokémon were enjoying a dinner of their own.

"Where did you guys go?" asked Dharma.

"It's a _long_ story," said Theodore as he jumped up onto the bed and stretched himself across it. "My paws are sore."

"Quite an interesting one too," said Joule. "There was a cave and many Pokémon and one was a ghost."

"I fought a dragon," sang Dharma as he raised his eyebrows at the tiny bug. Nothing could be more interesting than that. "It's one we're going to fight at the gym."

"Really?" asked Otto, quite interested in knowing as much as he could about the Pokémon they'd be facing in the upcoming gym match.

"Dear, what's that?" Lea interrupted to ask and pointed at a PokéBall that sat on the cushion at the bedside.

"A new team mate!" Dharma said excitedly. "I think she's nice."

"Oh my…" Lea raised both eyebrows upon hearing the word 'she'. True she was the only female on the team and would enjoy having another girl to talk to but was quite suspicious of the possible identity of this newest member.

Joule ran over to the PokéBall and scurried across it, discharging small sparks until he managed to find the center button that opened it. It swung open and from it came a white ball of light that gradually got bigger and took shape. In seconds, the light turned into a Pokémon. It stood about a foot or so tall with a pink face, red lips, blue eyes, black pigtails and dress with white ribbons.

Lea stared at the Gothorita in irritation and narrowed her eyes. "Oh, joy."

"This is Rita. Rita, these are my friends," said Dharma as he introduced her to a less then enthused audience. Theodore ignored her completely in favor of sleep.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? When I was captured, I never would've thought I'd find myself on the same team as you all." Her voice was syrupy thick but much less sweet then when they had first met her.

'Just as well, I've always hated surprises,' thought Lea. Her polite to a fault decorum towards team members forced her to keep a tight lid on any rude comments. "It's nice to have you," she said while forcing a smile.

Rita twitched her lips but kept her wry expression.

"I think it will be troublesome actually," said Joule who bound himself to no such code and could therefore say whatever he liked. Theodore let out a mumbled sound of agreement while Dharma stared at them in confusion. Rita gasped in outrage and stared angrily at the little bug. How dare he!

"Enough," said Otto in a preemptive act to stop any bickering before it could start. "If Amira has decided to make you a part of our team, then you are welcomed. As for our deal, we kept our word. I give you this in good faith."

He gave her the pink gem they had gotten from the creature in the cave and she stared at it with wide eyes as she held it in her tiny hands.

"You're welcome," Lea said just a bit too loudly.

"Yes, thank you," said Rita as she quickly shot a glare at Lea then turned her large doll-like eyes to Otto. "Thank you so much." Just as she had with the PokéDoll and all other items she liked, it too disappeared from her hands and was sent somewhere unknown.

"By the way, _dear,_ just how did you happen to lose your gem in such a horrid place as that cave?" Lea ignored the dirty look and decided that it couldn't hurt to ask. If they were to be team mates after all, then this would strengthen their bond or, as she dared to imagine, expose her. "Far be it from me to pry into such a painful memory but I am _ever_ so curious."

"Oh, well, it is _such_ a painful memory. I just can't!" she replied.

"And no one is going to force you to share, either!" Otto quickly snapped.

"Cave?" asked Dharma.

"Yes, cave," answered Joule. "It wasn't like the one at home though. No electricity. Hey, where do you come from?"

"Hmm?" Dharma wondered aloud at the question. "From... the desert."

"No, what's your story?" asked Theodore who let out a yawn. "Before you were caught…"

"Yes, we were sharing our pasts. We'd very much like to hear yours." Lea said with genuine cheer.

"Oh…" Dharma crossed his legs with his left foot over his right thigh and vice versa, his hands clasped in his lap as he thought it over. "I have always existed in one form or another but so have we all…"

"Huh?" Theodore looked at Dharma with a clear expression of confusion and derision.

"That's not the answer you were expecting but it is true. We are all old beings who are born, die and are born again. I came into this life many years ago…"

Dharma told them his tale of being born in the days when the Relic Castle was alive and flourishing. It was a thriving oasis ruled by a kind leader who depended upon the help of a noble white dragon. He had founded the city as a refuge for all those whom he had hurt in his war against his brother. He reformed his ways and dedicated his life to peace and understanding.

Humans and Pokémon lived in peace side by side, the same as today only their relationship went undefined as it was too complex to be attached to simplistic titles. Where the castle lay in ruins was once the sight of a grand city and in it, a magnificent temple. He and his kind helped guard it. They followed its teachings alongside humans and sought enlightenment. Their vow of selflessness was one of compassion and commitment to all beings. This, it was taught, was the one path to the end of suffering and the way to freedom.

Their life was full of happiness and tranquility until the day the old man passed away. It was not death that saddened them, as it was only natural. The source of their despair was the ruler's son. He spurned his father's teachings in favor of his vanity and pride. Subjugating the power of the white dragon as his own, he began the war began anew.

The elders of Dharma's kind turned themselves to stone, sacrificing their bodies with only their spirits remaining in order to protect what was the last refuge from the prince's reign of destruction. He and his fellow Darumaka, not yet strong enough nor wise enough to offer any aid, were scattered to the winds as their nation fell. All that remained of their home was the howling windstorm that carried their cries of rage at their loss and their grief at having become lost.

"There was nothing left for us but to wander, forgetting ourselves as we were forgotten by time. I was blinded by my debasement. When I met you and Amira," he said with a nod toward Otto, "I was just lonely. I wanted a friend, any friend. In my selfishness, I could not control my power and it led to destruction. I'm most sorry. Now, I remember the way, the path I must traverse. I will give myself fully to what is right."

Dharma stared off as he spoke, his internal fire fueled by some higher purpose then they could grasp.

"Sure…" mumbled Theodore who didn't understand much of anything that he had said.

Only Rita expressed any displeasure at his narrative. "Well, I suppose if that's good enough for _you_, that's fine."

"What's your story," Joule turned to her and stared with keen interest.

"Mine? Nothing you need to hear. Don't worry yourself about it."

Lea gave her a flat look. She had never wished harm to anyone but what this child needed was a good reprimanding. Honestly, had her parents taught her nothing in the way of manners?

"Alright, I hope you guys had a nice break!" sang Amira as she entered the room.

Rita picked up her cute act in full force as she skipped over to her trainer and hugged her.

"Aww! I'm happy to see you too. Your PokéBalls just came back from the Pokémon Center, they're all fixed. I know you guys like to sleep outside but the room is a bit too cramped for everyone to sleep comfortably. And we're going to need our rest. Tomorrow we're headed to the gym!"

Otto gave a happy yell and Dharma joined him in cheering. If she had to peg them, they were the most excited to battle. Lea was also not a contender to be sneezed at and even Joule had his surprises but they took battling in a laissez-faire sort of way. Theodore battled more so for his pride then actual joy of the sport but he had come a long way.

As she bid each of her Pokémon good night in turn and recalled them into their PokéBalls, only he and this new one, Rita were left. Psychic-types were valuable allies to be sure but were unpredictable all the same. As the Gothorita gave a little twirl before returning, she wondered if she had made the right choice. It was foolhardy to say the least to go into battle with a new Pokémon without training it and nothing short of miraculous to pull it off, but she had chosen her hand and there was nothing left but to play her cards.


	24. 22: Evolution

Chapter XXII: Evolution

Amira awoke with a start as the alarm clock on her X-transceiver went off. She set about getting herself ready as her mind stumbled out of its daze. She wasn't used to being up so early, at twilight where neither the Sun nor moon was visible and before even time got its start. Drayden seemed to favor these slivers of phantasmal hours and had scheduled their battle to take place in its midst. Her father always said that the silence in that time where after night had ended but before day began was the best for thinking. It was the calm before the storm, the final prayer before the rise of hell.

She looked over her Pokémon as they enjoyed their breakfast, blissfully unaware of what was to come, and gave them a half-hearted smile with melancholy eyes. This wasn't just a gym battle anymore. This was a test; to face Drayden was to face herself, to exorcise her own demons before facing what waited at the Pokémon League.

She stepped into the chilly morning air with her arms wrapped around Theodore as Iris led the way to the gym. Her silence was not so much from the cold but from the shame of the fear that crept inside her. When the stone building of the double headed dragon emerged from the fog, she took in a deep breath of air and exhaled a soundless prayer. She hoped with all her heart that Alder didn't need her.

"This battle will be between the Gym Leader and Spartan Mayor of Opelucid City, Drayden," shouted the announcer over a public address system to an empty gym. She had stepped up to the trainer's box to find Drayden ready and waiting for her.

"His challenger, hailing from Nuvema Town, is Amira! The challenger may use any Pokémon in their party, a maximum of six, against Drayden's three. The competitor with the last Pokémon standing will be declared the winner!"

Amira was struck off guard that this match wouldn't be three on three as all the others before had been. It seemed unfair that she be allowed to use her whole team against his measly three. She couldn't put too much thought into it as the announcer signaled the beginning of the match. She let down Theodore as gently as she could as she reached for a PokéBall. Drayden had already sent his first Pokémon out onto the field, a green and black scaled lizard with long, sharp and flat tusks.

_'Fraxure, the Axe Jaw Pokémon. Their tusks can shatter rock.'_

To test out its strength, she sent out her wild card, Gothorita.

"Dragon Dance!" Drayden commanded.

She held her breath, anticipating the worst as the Fraxure became surrounded in a red smoke that seemed to emanate from its glowing scales and sent off sparks blue lightning. Yet no attack came, the call was to increase its speed and power. Its only visible affect was Fraxures smoky breath and glowing red eyes. She swallowed as she knew the already high stakes had been taken to even loftier heights. Her only hope would to prevent it from landing a hit at all.

"Attract!"

Rita began to glow in a soft pink light as she put her tiny hands to her lips and blew a big, theatrical kiss to the menacing dragon. From her lips came a series of glowing pink hearts that burst into a shower of smaller ones upon contact that left it immobilized by its sickening sweetness.

"Assurance!"

Though he had surely heard the order, Fraxure stared mesmerized at Gothorita instead. She continued her infatuating tactics by swaying gently and giving the foe bashful giggles and pouty smiles. Her coy act worked perfectly as no matter what Drayden called, Fraxure refused to attack. It left itself wide open, an opportunity that she fully took advantage of by having Gothorita deal a damaging move, no matter how minute, at every chance she was given. Though Rita was capable of nothing more than a few slaps and hurling a ball of dark shadow, her twee mind games were just advantageous enough to take it down.

Her victory was short lived as Drayden's next Pokémon took out Rita with a move that was given a purposeful boost. To the cries of 'Revenge,' Rita was sent airborne by a deftly delivered uppercut before she could even lay eyes on her opponent. Time slowed to a crawl as she fell and landed limp at the feet of her trainer before returning to her Poké Ball.

Amira stood with her mouth open in shock as she looked at this new opponent. It was a blue dragon with a red head and matching spikes across its body, offset by its scaled yellow belly and webbing between its white claws.

_'Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. It warms its body by absorbing sunlight with its wings. When its body temperature falls, it can no longer move.'_

"Your next Pokémon, if you please."

She looked over to see Drayden in his usual stance, toweringly self-assured with his arms crossed over his chest as his austere gaze made her question her every move. Were it not for his beard further shielding his untouchable image, she would've seen the hint of a smirk unfurling across his lips.

She shook as she fumbled over the PokéBalls on her belt. Who would she, could she send out to face it? It was resistant to almost everything she had. Even Theodore noticed her hesitance as he watched her fingers slide from one PokéBall to the next. Yet he remained quiet, afraid of being chosen. He had been surprised at how Rita made it through the whole battle without taking a single hit but doubted he himself had the same luck and had no desire to test his theory.

Amira took in a deep breath as she finally plucked a PokéBall and tossed it with all her might. Theodore's face was lit with hope as Levana appeared on the battlefield.

"Dragon Tail!"

With the same quickness that took out Gothorita, Levana was sent back to her Poké Ball in the blink of an eye after recoiling from a hit by the Druggidon's heavy tail. Before she knew it, Otto appeared on the field, taking Levana's place.

"What?! What just happened!?"

"Dragon Tail is a move that forces a damaged Pokémon to take shelter in its PokéBall. In other words," he explained coolly as he gave her a calculating look, "I can choose which Pokémon you'll put into battle, or simply, I can win the match by cycling through them all while granting you no chance to land a single hit!"

Amira's mouth dropped in shock and even Theodore became physically pained with fear. He could easily call this match on a whim if wanted! Was he just toying with her!?

"Amira, before you can face the Pokémon League, you must come to a decision. Do you have what it takes to challenge the power of a legendary dragon? Is the bond between you and your Pokémon strong enough to stand up to it?"

She was taken aback not only by his words but the compassion in them. He stared at her in the way she had often seen him stare at Iris. He was worried for her.

"This is your moment of truth, a test of your resolve. Show me what you'll do!"

His words of encouragement ignited the passion of battle. He called an attack, not Dragon Tail but another move that caught Otto off guard with a direct hit then sent him reeling. Yet he would not be taken so down easily as he too knew that more than just his honor was on the line.

"Razor Shell!"

"Night Slash!"

The two Pokémon charged each other, Otto leaping in the air with his scallop extended as the Druddigon pulled back its hand. Otto came down to land the hit and was struck with its wicked claws that sent the Dewott flying in much the same matter as it had the Gothorita before it. She gasped as she watched the scene play out, him landing hard on his stomach with only the stub of his scallop left in his hands as the rest shattered to pieces. Otto was slow to get up, stumbling on all fours but refused to be recalled despite her plea. Drayden looked on with intense curiosity as the Pokémon heaved. It doggedly struggled to regain its composure as it dragged itself across the battlefield and held tight to its broken shell.

"Otto, enough! Please, come back!"

He ignored her orders and instead focused his sharp gaze on the opponent before him. Druddigon stared at the Dewott contemptuously but made no threatening moves, knowing that it would be done for soon enough. Indeed, his labored breathing was growing increasingly hoarse from his many failed attempts to stand. Finally, he fell to his knees and collapsed entirely.

Her screams mingled with tears as Theodore wailed loudly. The announcer stood speechless, unsure of what call to make when a Pokémon dies in battle or if he should just throw the match completely. Did Drayden really intend to go through with such cruelty? Amira dropped to her knees and tore through her bag, hurriedly tossing any and everything aside in search of a Revive, league rules be damned.

"Your next Pokémon, please! Or do you forfeit?"

Her anguished cry was smothered by a deafening howl from the battlefield. It had not come from Druggidon, but yet the sound was thought to be too deep to have come from Otto. Druddigon roared in agitation as the Dewott lifted his head slightly. He secured his footing as he lifted himself on all four paws.

"You're a difficult opponent," Drayden whispered in admiration of the Dewott.

"Night Slash!" he ordered.

The dragon charged at the frail Pokémon again but was thrown back by a sudden geyser of water. More spouted from the ground and formed a protective barrier around Otto, blocking him from view. The fissures they created caused the gym to shake with such tremendous force that keeping a tight hold to the platform's railing was all they could do to keep from getting thrown. Druddigon started to flap his wings, seeking the refuge of flight but was shot with a jet of water and knocked down by the charge of a Pokémon riding atop it. It was pushed back into the base of the pillar where Drayden stood, causing another great quake but failed to upset the tougher-then-nails gym leader from his post.

The water crashed down upon Druddigon then receded from the mysterious depths of which it came, leaving the field flooded with mud. As the Earth finally stood still, Amira rose to see that Dewott was nowhere to be found. Instead, standing gallantly in her corner was a Pokémon that walked about on all fours. It too had blue skin but very little fur. It was covered head to toe in plated armor. From its face grew long white whiskers resembling a long mustache and a beard. It called to her mind the memory of old samurai movies she'd seen as a kid.

'_Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon. The evolved form of Dewott and final form of Oshawott. One swing of the sword incorporated in its armor can fell an opponent. A simple glare from one of them quiets an entire room.'_

She cheered in relief as the Samurott let out another howl. Its voice was joined by that of an enraged Druddigon as it rose to its feet. It moved to carry out its called attack but was stopped cold in all sense of the word as Otto took in a deep breath and let out an icy roar that hit with the force of blizzard. Fatally weak to ice attacks, Druddigon retreated from the match, giving the victory to Otto.

"Two down, one to go!" Amira called to him. Otto snorted in response, he was ready but so was their opponent.

"Ah, this _really_ gets my blood pumping," he exclaimed in a strange kind of almost masochistic joy.

She for a moment wondered if that in fact was his deal but pushed the thought out of her mind, not wanting the image to stick. He sent out his last Pokémon, the one she had met before, the friendly Pokémon that, with a double bladed axe for a head and spiked flail for a tail, seemed anything but, Haxorus.

_'Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon, the evolved form of Fraxure and the final form of Axew. Their sturdy tusks can cut steel beams and their bodies are covered in hard armor.'_

Before she could give an order, Otto was hit with Dragon Tail. Dharma was forced onto the field, a fact that seemed to excite Haxorus considerably. Dharma joyfully accepted.

"Dragon Dance!"

"Fire Punch!"

As Haxorus summoned its powers to strengthen itself, Dharma delivered a flaming haymaker straight to the Pokémon's face. Haxorus roared in pain and stumbled back but quickly retaliated by swinging its bladed head at Dharma, cutting him across the shoulder. Dharma scowled and cringed in pain as the heat from his body caused the swampy field to dry and crackle. He rushed the Haxorus and overpowered him with a mighty toss.

"Dragon Tail!"

Though both Pokémon had sustained a lot of damage, Drayden called for a change in partners when it became obvious Haxorus was in trouble. As Levana returned to the field, he restored it to full health with the use of a Hyper Potion.

'Can't let me win easily,' Amira thought surly. 'Yeah, I got it.'

"Slash!" he called out.

"Razor Leaf!"

Instead of the strong gust of wind followed a barrage of razor sharp leaves that she expected, Levana leaned forward and stood, as if waiting for something else. The Haxorus was advancing swiftly, its claws, bladed head and tail, all threatening to obliterate the Leavanny.

"Levana, do something! Anything," Amira yelled, not wanting to take anymore 'surprises' from her Pokémon.

With a joyous chirp, Levana jumped into the air, dodging the Haxorus' attack and retaliated with an elegant sword attack of her own, Leaf Blade. It didn't do too much damage but was just enough to get Drayden to call for Haxorus to use Dragon Tail again. Levana disappeared from the field and the cry of her replacement told Amira all she needed to know that the match was won.

"Ice! Beam!" She yelled the attack at the top of her lungs and watched with cheer as Otto swept the Haxorus away in ice.

"Haxorus has blacked out," yelled the announcer in hysteric disbelief. "Drayden is out of useable Pokémon! This victory goes to the challenger, Amira!"

"The intense feeling that floods me after a defeat," Drayden said wistfully to himself as he stepped down from his platform. "It is indescribable."

They met in the middle of the field as customary, though the terrain had been made slightly difficult to navigate from the course of the battle. Otto walked by her side, head tall and moved with purpose. She stroked him lovingly as Theodore, completely enamored, rode on his back.

"I'm grateful, to have battled you and to have met you," he said as he took a firm hold of her hand and gently pressed the Legend Badge to her palm.

"Thank you, Sir," she said with some flustering. The image from earlier had stuck and now it was haunting her at the most inappropriate time.

"Now only one thing remains for you to do," his voice turned from charming to deadly serious. "Head for the Pokémon League… Go after Alder. The Pokémon League is past Route 10. It runs from Opelucid City to Victory Road. I know Alder's strength, but I don't know the depths of N's power. If he should need you," he began.

"I understand. I will be strong," she answered with a solemn nod. "My Pokémon and I, will be strong together. We'll fight to preserve the future."

"Very good. Sincere trainer, keep growing stronger…"

In an unexpected moment that caused her to give a little shriek, Drayden reached out, pulled her to him and hugged her. Even as she was lifted off her feet, she was less hesitant to return it then she thought. He reminded her so much of her dad, though much less brash. He saw her off as she left the gym and she was glad for the short accompaniment, if for nothing more than she was sure no Team Plasma members would dare to return to Opelucid under Drayden's watchful eyes and considerable muscle.

She made a quick stop to the Pokémon Center and turned in her Pokémon while she waited in the lobby and mentally prepared herself for what was to come. Route 10 was a short road, not much in the way of a challenge. Then there would be the gates where they would check her badges, then it was a long and difficult hike up the mountain they called 'Victory Road'. To come after that would be… After that… Would be the Pokémon League where fame and fortune waited for her for having made it that far. But so too did N and the battle that would decide the fate of Unova.

"Hello there!"

She looked up from her seat in surprise and saw the smiling face of Professor Aurea Juniper approaching her.

"I'm glad I caught up to you before you headed off to the League. Was Drayden as tough as ever?"

"Oh yeah, you bet," she said with a polite smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to report on how to resurrect the legendary Reshiram. I thought it would be better to tell you in person than over the cross transceiver."

"Yeah?" She stood listening intently.

"As for the conclusion," she said trailing off for dramatic effect, "well, I haven't figured it out yet."

Amira sighed as her hopes deflated and tried to hide her annoyance at being disappointed.

"I'm sure the Pokémon will wake up when it deems someone worthy," continued the Professor. "Amira, you probably don't even know it but you've changed a lot since you left Nuvema Town. You've become so strong. I know a lot has happened since then… Do you regret going on your journey?"

Amira looked to Professor Juniper then off to the counter where she had turned in her Pokémon. It was true that she had a lot of regrets about things that had happened on her journey, the trouble she had caused, the trials she had gone through… But if she had never gone on this journey at all?

"No… I don't regret it at all." Her voice was dreamy as she spoke but she had come to the same realization as Bianca. "I mean, thank you, Professor."

She stood up from her seat and gave a low formal bow, much to Professor Juniper's surprise and mild embarrassment. "You've given me a great gift. Thank you, truly."

"A simple 'no' would've been just fine," said the Professor as she let out nervous peals of laughter. "I was really happy to be able to give you three those Pokémon as a present. Pokémon create chances to meet more wonderful people and Pokémon, isn't that right? Amira, I just want to say... Be true to yourself. No matter what happens, stay strong and keep going with your Pokémon. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you Professor."

She gave Professor Juniper a hug and stared forlornly as she walked off. There was an awful lot of hugging going on today. It seemed everyone knew the end of the line was fast approaching. Were they preparing themselves, in case she wouldn't be coming back from this? She was wondering to herself just what she should expect when Nurse Joelle called her name.

"Miss Amira? Here are your Pokémon. Thank you and please visit us again."

"But wait! There's only five Poké Balls, I turned in six?"

"Oh yes, the sixth PokéBall you turned into us was an item ball," she said in that same 'polite no matter how she really feels' voice that all the nurses had.

"The only thing we found inside was this," she said while handing over a plush doll of a Clefairy.

"But," she tried to keep her alarm under control so as not to cause a scene. "My sixth Pokémon was a Gothorita! This must be a mistake right?"

Instead of the alarmed reacting she was expecting, Nurse Joelle only looked dismayed. "If I may ask, where did you catch this Gothorita? Was it on Route 9?"

Amira nodded her head, wondering just what the nurse was getting at.

"You'd be the fifth one this month, dear. That Gothorita lures trainers into catching it so it can take their items. It releases itself by breaking apart its PokéBall with its Psychic ability and leaves a substitute in its place."

"Huh!?"

"I'm sorry dear but you've been scammed. You should check your bag to make sure nothing of value is missing."

Amira took a seat in the lobby to do a quick double check of her inventory. Theodore sat next to her and gave her a curious look; pity to the Pokémon who'd steal his cookies! As she moved things around, she began to hear squeaking. She dug deeper and a yellow ball of fur ran up her arm, across her back and down her other arm then came to rest on the back of her hand.

"Joule, what are you doing here?"

The mite only twitched and looked at her expressionlessly.

"So you snuck out of your PokéBall too? Honestly, if I counted the number of times you guys just aren't listening to me today…"

She sat Joule down on top of Theodore and continued going through her bag. She'd have to have a talk with them all later.

'What _were_ you doing in there?' Theodore asked him.

'Waiting,' he answered in his usual jittery manner. 'I waited for her to show up. And she did. Then I bit her and told her to leave. And she did.'

Having mastered sneaking out of his PokéBall long ago, he often enjoyed a midnight snack of whatever electrical device happened to be around. The night Gothorita became part of the group, he snuck out of his PokéBall and into Amira's bag, curious to see if Gothorita's kleptomania would be dampened by loyalty. He had assumed it wasn't, along with a number of other conclusions, and acted as he saw accordingly. His family had rules about intruders, betrayers and other unsavory characters. He had no care for the extreme morality that the Samurott or the Damanitan lived by but he saw them as decent people. He had come to see this motley group of Pokémon as part of his family by extension.

It was this sense of family that he had explained to her in great detail. He personally had no use for lengthy talks but seized the opportunity. As the Gothorita was paralyzed by his electrical web and silenced by String Shot, he strove to drive the point home as best he could.

"You see," he began after some time in thought. "There's this thing I don't like about you. That thing is you don't belong here. You lack a key component that we all share in common. That is love. We love our trainer. We love her because she loves us, all of us and each of us. It binds us together. Through her love of us each as individuals, we love each other collectively. We are family. You are not. You lack love. Not the capacity to love. You lack empathy and compassion. Ergo, love. I could be perfectly wrong but stealing, as you were intent to do, denotes self-interest. I have nothing against that. In fact, I offer you this warning. We are in the middle of a massive undertaking for which you are grossly psychologically unprepared. In the interest of self, the best thing for you to do would be to leave. Your presence causes discord and your conceit would only bring ruin. To my family, that is not something I can allow. This is my warning."

The Gothorita had been staring angrily at the dust mite for some time but began struggling in panic as he crawled over her face and nested himself close to her ear. If she had never heard his voice before, he did not care. She would hear him now and listen fully to what he had to say. He lowered his voice so as not to be too loud but spoke leisurely, clear and without his usual jitters.

"Leave. Leave this party and never appear to us again. If you do not leave by your own accord, then I will be forced to take action against you. I will paralyze and silence you, just as you are now. I will cocoon you in the thickest of yarn from which there is no escape. You will be entombed from head to toe but still very much alive. While you are helplessly immobile and surrounded by complete darkness, I will kill you. I will suck from you every ounce of your life energy until there is nothing left but a dry husk of body. You will suffocate. Your body will flash burning hot then turn blistering cold. You will feel lightheaded, dizzy and sick to your very being. Every regretful decision you've ever made, every sin you've ever committed, all the soul shattering horrors unknown to humans will ceaselessly torment you as you're being petrified from the inside out bit by bit. Your death will be slow and agonizing and you will be entirely conscious through all of it. In the spirit of fairness, I warn you that if you stay, nothing or no one will keep you safe. So I suggest that you leave."

'Hey!' shouted Theodore, interrupting him from his thoughts. 'Did she take anything? What about my cookies?'

'No. I ate them. Some, not all.'

'Huh,' he said as he turned back to Amira, who was occupied with arranging medicines. 'You know what? I don't think she was very nice. I'm glad she left!' he said with firm resolution. She was a trouble maker to be sure and more competition for treats was the last thing he needed.

'If she stayed,' Joule said as he let his mind wander. 'I think it would've been fun.'

Theodore looked at him and rolled his eyes. 'You're always thinking about fun. Well food is fun too, you know!'

'Yes,' he answered with a twitch. 'It is.'


	25. 23: Love Song

(Warning: Mature themes; **TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, sexual assault and physical violence.** Please do not read if this subject material may trigger you. You can skip ahead to Chapter 28. The following chapters deal not only with rape but child abuse, family themes and emotional trauma.)

Chapter XXIII: Love Song

Amira walked out of the Opelucid Pokémon Center with Theodore by her side. He had refused to be picked up and instead insisted on walking on his own. She found this a bit unusual as being coddled was his favorite thing in the world, or so she thought, but accepted this change in stride. Maybe it signified, in some small way, that he too, like the others, was ready to grow up. She wondered if he evolved and if so, what his evolution would look like. She was lost in these thoughts as she went through her bag, pulled out her collapsible bike and started to unfold it.

"Ami! Hey, Ami! Theodore!"

"Hey Bianca," she said as she turned to see her running in her direction.

"Ami, I'm glad I caught you." She had sprinted towards her, more of a skip really but it was still at a speed that amazed her. The question of how she could run in a bubble-skirt wasn't quite as interesting at how she could be in such good shape. She wasn't even out of breath! Theodore mewled and began happily nuzzling himself against her. Bianca kneeled slightly and began to pet him.

"Hey, little guy!"

"Bi, what'd you run all the way here for? Is something wrong?"

"Uhm, No… Well, I mean yeah," she said with sudden flustering as she stood up straight with an apologetic smile. "Of course there's a lot wrong but like right now, with me, not really."

"Oh…"

"I just wanted to see you before you go. Wish you good luck and stuff. Ami, would it be bad to say that I'm kind of happy right now?"

Amira stared at her, perplexed by her words. There was nothing wrong with being happy but given the circumstances, her evil ex-boyfriend threatening their way of life and that her best friend was off to fight him, pitting two legendary beings with the power to destroy the world against each other, it was _odd_ to say the least.

"Uh, I guess not. Depends on why you're happy, though."

"Well, since we've got our Pokémon, we've walked down the same roads together. Yet all of us, you, Cheren and I, have all come to different understandings. A lot has happened… But, even the bad stuff, I'm not sorry for it! I've learned that, no matter what, I can always be more than I am, like there's always something better to go for. I can get better and I have gotten better. We all have! We've all like, grew up and changed, you know? That's what made this journey worth it despite the bad stuff. It just makes me happy!"

She nodded her head slowly and stared at Bianca with amazement. "I don't think you've gotten better, Bi," she said with a smile, "I think you were always this awesome and just didn't know it!"

"Ami!" she blushed with a small laugh, but suddenly her smile waned as she looked to Amira. "Ami, about N…"

"I'll try to go easy on him but I'm not making any promises," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Her tone and manner were sarcastic but there was some truth to her words. Theodore cut his eyes in agreement.

"I want you to have these," she said in a low voice. She reached into her bag and pulled out a glass medicine bottle with a screw top. Inside were a number of yellow spiked balls.

"Konpeitō? Candy? Right now?"

"No silly. They're max revives! If you're Pokémon faints, this will restore their health. There are six of them, one for each."

"Thanks Bianca..." As she put the bottle away in her bag, she began to wonder. Bianca seemed to have a lot of rarities. Max Revives weren't sold in PokéMarts and were hard to come by. Not to mention how she knew of the legend of Unova to a greater extent than anyone. As children, Bianca was always cheery and a bit ditzy. Yet since they had taken their journey, Amira began to see a side to her that she didn't know was there. And still, there seemed to be even more to her that she was keeping hidden or at the very least, something that wasn't being said.

"Well Ami, best foot forward!" Bianca quickly took off through the crowd to hide her tears as Amira was left confused by her choice of words.

"Best foot forward?" she asked with an incredulous look toward Theodore. "Okay Theo! Let's get going."

Having finished preparing her bike, she picked up the bear cub and set him in the basket, then mounted and kicked off. Instead of the League, she sped toward Route 9.

Before she could make her way to the Pokémon League to fight by Alder's side, she still needed the aid of the legendary dragon that lay dormant within the Light Stone. The Gym Leaders, her friends and even the Professors, they all were depending on her to help save Unova by summoning Reshiram from its slumber but none knew how she was supposed to do this. She was shouldered with the burden regardless and hoped for the best.

If no one could help her, she decided to help herself and do some research of her own. Reshiram was, according to legend, the alighting white dragon of truth. He stood with the Hero of Truth in battle against his brother, the Hero of Ideals and his Pokémon, Zekrom, the deep black dragon of ideals. Legend and history intertwined so that fact and fiction were hard to separate. The only proof of this history was the two reliquary items, the dragon stones and the ruins of the two kingdoms. One of these kingdoms, where the Light Stone had been found, was the Relic Castle that lay in ruins in the middle of a violent desert. The only remnant of its former glory was a lonely stone tower among the sea of sand. The rest of it was completely submerged. It lay emptied of all of its treasures, its history lost except for the stone hieroglyphics that covered the walls.

After arriving at the desert, she put everything away and recalled Theodore into his PokéBall to shield him the blazing storm. Instead, she called Dharma to lead the way, having gotten the idea from the statues of the Darmanitan at the castle's entrance. She wondered why they were left there but one thing was clear, that Darmanitan was a special Pokémon to the people who lived long ago.

Dharma guided her not only through the desert but deep into the subterranean fortress. He was tracing the path from memory and led her to the very pit of the castle. At the end of a maze of grand stairs and long corridors, they finally came to a great hall. There on the walls was painted the legend, bringing it to life.

The hieroglyphs showed Reshiram in battle with his brother and counterpart, Zekrom but showed no victor. She followed the mural backwards and found that it came to an abrupt end by a wall. She thought of telling Dharma to punch through it but decided against it. He might accidentally destroy the answers she needed. Out of her eye she noticed a gleam of light that seemed to come from the wall itself. She put her hand out and walked along it. It felt jagged and not smooth like the rest of the wall. She looked up at the ceiling to see that the wall had collapsed from above. In doing so, it had separated one room into two. She continued along it and came to a crevice from where it had split in its fall. If she squeezed just right, she could make it through to the other side.

"Dharma, I want you to wait here, okay?" She turned to the Darmanitan and gave him a reassuring pat on the head.

Dharma punched his chest with a frown, his way of expressing worry. He had no problem with being left alone but a big problem with being separated in a place like this where spirits tended to linger. She may need him at any moment and he wanted to keep her from harm as best he could.

"It'll be okay, D. I'll be right back," she yelled as she slid through. He roared gently as he watched her make it to the other side and disappear out of his sight.

She looked for the continuation of the mural and stared in disbelief at finding it blank. It was possible that the entire thing had been defaced or deteriorated completely over time. She turned around in dismay only to find that what she had thought was a small cavern was actually a large banquet hall. Though the details of that particular battle that she had first seen caught her eye, it was only one of many that covered the walls. She had stumbled upon the war room of the ancients.

She put a hand on the wall to guide herself as she walked one scene to the next. It appeared this battle between truth and ideals, between black and white, had raged for centuries. From it emerged another legend. There was an ancient Pokémon that resembled neither Reshiram nor Zekrom and predated them both. It had been said that the two dragons used to be one creature and she stared harder at the picture, trying to understand what she had found.

"You still have yet to discover how to awaken the beast from the stone, have you?"

She jumped at the interruption and turned to come face to face with Ghetsis. He had snuck up behind her and was standing much too close for her comfort. She reached for one of the PokéBalls that hung on a belt around on her waist and was prepared to battle. He watched her and let out a derisive chuckle.

"Put those toys away child. There's no need of them here. Or do you wish to bring this whole place crumbling down on top of us?"

He waved his hand toward the ceiling, pointing out to her that it was full of cracks and held together only by being filled with sand. If they battled here, the power of their Pokémon would destroy the delicacy that kept it from collapsing. Yet if she was defenseless then so was he, she thought.

"And what are you doing here?" She stood boldly with her hand on her hip, close to her Pokémon just in case.

"My, my. Didn't I warn you about that curiosity of yours? If you must know, I was just musing to myself. A once great kingdom with the power to rule the world…" He placed his hand on the wall and ran his fingers over the hieroglyphs as if he were mourning the loss of an old friend. "I will revive that nation."

"And N will be king."

She was shocked at herself for having answered without thinking. She knew her first priority should have been to get as far away from him as fast as possible. He was too comfortable around her and it was giving her chills. He smiled, bemused by her answer as if she had said some taboo joke.

"Oh my dear," he said with a sudden discomforting affection. "I thought you were so smart. Perhaps I over estimated you. I am fond of you, still."

He began to move closer to her ever so slightly. She tried to show no fear by not recoiling from his threatening presence but put her hand on her belt, seeking reassurance from her Pokémon.

"Your spirit," he continued, "your fire. You're naiveté isn't quite as hampering as that boys. With the right…"

He inhaled in a sharp breath as if he was searching for the words but she noticed his eyes were searching her. She glared as his gaze finally returned to her face and gave her a sly smile.

"Tutelage, I should think," he said with his lips going over the word as if he were tasting it. "Yes, you'd do quite well for yourself."

"No thanks," she yelled while trying to burn him with an angry look. "I have no interest in joining the likes of scum like you or weaklings like Team Plasma!"

"Good girl," he nodded with a feigned impressed look. "There's that brain of yours. We can agree then that they're but simpletons, just as simply duped. You, dear… You're too clever for that. A fighter, aren't you? Your parents must be so proud."

She took a step back and hit the wall, letting out a surprised gasp of trepidation. He now had her all but pinned. She cleared her throat and tried to assume a fierce demeanor once more. She wouldn't lose face and give in to his mind games. She knew he was only trying to scare her. However, an unsettling thought crossed her mind. He had tried to kill her before. Here in the dark, under miles of sand, there was no one to stop him from doing so outright. If he took her out now, then N would be free to rule Unova like he wanted.

"You'd be a fine catch for any man."

She stared aghast at his words and her mind turned blank at the realization of this new horror.

"Tell me," he whispered, "have you ever known a man of power, true power?"

She pushed him aside to make a run for it and was grabbed not by human hand but some sort of cloth. Her screams for Dharma were muffled as it wrapped around her throat and squeezed. There came more strips of coarse linen and they spread quickly, mummifying her alive. Everything melted away as she felt the last of her breath leave her. When consciousness returned, she fell to her knees gasping for air.

She looked around in shock at where she was. No longer surrounded by ruins, she stood on the balcony of a great palace looking down onto an oasis. It was the Desert Resort but not as she knew it. The ruins were alive with the sounds of life as buildings, people and great monuments spread far into the distance. She stood and found herself changed as well. Gone were her usual clothes and what replaced them marked her as some sort of harem girl. Her PokéBalls were no longer at her side nor could she even reach for them as her hands and feet were chained. Ghetsis stood holding onto the edge of her leash as he reveled in his dream.

"Where am I," she yelled. "What is this? What did you do?!"

"Look!" He yelled back and pointed out to her the crowd below them with a grand sweep of his arm. "Look upon the future of Unova."

There was a loud roar above and she looked up to see not only Zekrom but also Reshiram flying overhead to which the people burst into applause and celebration. The dragons soared, at peace with each other as they passed, and perched on the top of a nearby tower. The tower held another balcony, a viewing platform where subjects were paying tribute. They brought forth gems, gold and all manner of valuable rarities.

"So this is what you have in mind if N becomes king," she said angrily while desperately trying to pull herself free. He jerked the chain and pulled her close when she lost her footing. With another chuckle, he turned her back to the balcony, his hand on her bare shoulder and the other holding tight to her lead.

"Look closer," he whispered. "I thought surely you would've figured it out by now. I alone spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon was to give _my_ Team Plasma more power, power to control the fearful masses. How long do you think I'll keep him alive once he's served his purpose?"

Looking again at the supposed royals and their party of attendants, she did see a man with long green hair. It was loose down his back and he was taller, his shoulders broader then N's. A woman stood content and obediently composed by his side. She turned her head away in disgust as his lips hovered over her ear. His hands kept her restrained yet began to wander her body.

"By day, I shall rule a magnificent kingdom..." he whispered with a kiss on her cheek.

"Stop this!" she struggled as the vision changed again. They were inside a castle bedchamber. There was no closing her eyes to his perverted fantasy as it unfolded in front of her eyes. She would strip herself, service him and titillate him in a myriad of ways, any that he wished, until he was ready to take her to his satisfaction.

"And by night, I shall rule a magnificent woman."

Another kiss to her cheek, closer to her lips and the image changed yet again. He sat on a throne with a small child at his side. She stood next to him, happily cradling her growing belly.

"One who shall preserve my lineage."

She screamed and began fighting with all her might. She tried to kick and punch and to grab hold of the leash and pull away. He only laughed at her antics, a laugh that said he had already won as it rang through her ears. The dizziness and shortness of breath came again yet she remained fully conscious as the change took place. His fantasy was coming to life. She was on a bed, restrained and held aloft in a sling that hung from the ceiling. Her hands were tied and hoisted above her as her legs were spread open in the same manner.

"Stop," she roared with all the voice she could muster. "If you don't stop now, I swear, I will kill you!"

He gave her his usual patronizing smile and his eyes burned with lust as he removed her clothes at a leisurely pace.

"I warn you," he said as he threw the last of it onto the ground. With herself completely exposed, he reached his hand in-between her legs and began rubbing her clit. His touch was gentle, patiently waiting for a few choice notes and the jerky movement that would give away her arousal.

"Nothing is promised, they say. I have the highest faith in your birthing hips but I'm a firm believer in trying before I buy. Forgive me for being a shrewd man."

He lowered his fingers down her pussy and across her entrance then back up and over her lips to spread her growing wetness. To aid his endeavors, he placed his free hand on one of her breasts, kneading it as he began suckling the other. She screamed as loud as she could for him to stop, warning him that one way or another, she'd kill him; that her father was a Gym Leader and not at all a forgiving man. He responded to her threat by rubbing her clit harder and faster, dipping the tip of his finger inside her every now and then.

He removed his other hand from her breast to grab her face, forcing in her cheeks. Her mouth open and her teeth apart, he shoved his tongue inside. His pace grew furious as he fingered her, her body was reacting just the way he wanted it to. Her screams grew louder, her pitch higher and he was thoroughly enjoying her fear. He removed his hands and stepped back to see the distress on her face and to make sure she saw the smile on his. He grabbed her knees and pushed them above her head, lifting her pussy to his face.

There were no tender licks. Every action was full of purpose as he used his tongue to taunt her, spreading her inner lips, sucking on her clit and fingering her once more. Even his moans of pleasure were only to mock her crying. Her screams began to grow faint, hoarse from the effort.

He stopped and stood back to throw off his cloak. Underneath, he just wore all black; black pants and a black shirt and black shoes. The colorful cloak was nothing more than an elaborate ruse, like everything else he had a hand in. He stripped down completely, even removing his single visor to reveal no deformity, just a matching pair of flaming red eyes.

"Can you honestly call it rape when you're so wet? Just listen to the sounds your body makes, your own gasps of pleasure."

He positioned himself between her legs, the head of his cock pressed against her entrance. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her onto him and thrust into her. She shook but gritted her teeth, wanting nothing more than the affair to end, to disassociate herself from the traitorous actions of her body.

"You're practically welcoming me inside your cunt, you naughty girl."

He held tight to her hips and slammed into hard. He moaned as he felt her convulse, her body spasming in disgust. He jeeringly called her out on her wetness, her tightness and how she gushed as he fucked her.

He changed positions with the intention of using every bit of her to break her spirit and enjoy it to the fullest. He lowered her onto the ground to take her from behind and positioned her on all fours. He called her an animal, closer to Pokémon then she knew, for taking him so well. When he changed again, he lay on his back and suspended her just fractions of an inch above him and forced her ride his cock as he roughly kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples. Then he sat up so that he could hold her on his lap and mock her to her face as he forced his tongue inside her mouth.

"Your juices are all over the floor. You feel yourself dripping, don't you," he yelled as he hit her hard on the ass, bouncing her up and down on his cock.

"Yes, I see now. You play so tough but you like being treated roughly. You're getting off on this so much. You must've needed it. What a filthy person, pretending to be so virtuous. I'll mark you for what you really are."

"No…" Her voice was weak and her throat blistered. Her eyes were sore from crying. No matter how she turned against the restraints, they were too tight for her to break free and too painful to fight for long.

"Yes," he growled back. His voice was gruff and as hoarse as hers, though for entirely different reasons. "Feel what I've been saving just for you."

"No," she tried again. "No! Don't!"

He tilted his head back and slammed into her for a final time.

"NO!"

She screamed as loud she could. This time, it echoed back from the void. She could hear rumbling and feel the shaking of an earthquake. Ghetsis turned in surprise to where the sound had come from. She could barely make out the visage of his face through her swollen eyes. Everything in her sight shattering like glass as it was struck by a flaming fist.

The illusion broke apart. She was back at the Relic Castle, naked and curled into a ball on the floor. Dharma looked down at her with a mixture of worry and pure rage. He bellowed in fury as smoke poured from his mouth and nostrils. He looked around every so often and let out a roar that echoed through the castle. It was his warning to Ghetsis, should he catch him.

Amira was dizzy as her mind still in the haze of the nightmare. The ache and dripping fluid between her legs told her that it had been real. There was a bright, stinging pain in her wrist and ankles and both had matching red bands from where her skin had been rubbed off from the chains and ropes.

She was unable to control her trembling and stumbled to get up. Dharma lifted her gently and sat her on her feet. He kept his hand around her waist and held her steady as if she were a doll. Despite his gentleness, he kept snorting in a quick pattern. There was no calming his wrath.

She stayed quiet and stared vacantly around her. Her clothing was ripped to shreds and scattered in the sand. Her bag had been tossed to a far corner of the room and underneath it were her belt with her PokéBalls tucked inside. She picked up her bag and pulled out her only spare set of clothes. She cried in shame as she put on her Sailor Soldier outfit. It was now a symbol of things she no longer believed in; the paragon of her childhood, forever soiled by Ghetsis.


	26. 24: Diary of Jane

(Warning: Mature themes; **TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, sexual assault and physical violence.** Please do not read if this subject material may trigger you. You can skip ahead to Chapter 28. The following chapters deal not only with rape but child abuse, family themes and emotional trauma.)

Chapter XXIV: Diary of Jane

Amira told no one about what happened in Relic Castle. She was determined to push the events as far from her mind as possible. If she acted as if it was only a meaningless dream, if nothing was wrong, then maybe reality would bend to her futile wishes. Yet the effect of Ghetsis' attack was clear.

That very night found her curled up in a ball as she lay in bed shaking from the force of her tears. That same fear caused her to wince at every passing shadow, her heart leapt from her chest at the slightest noise and she refused sleep, not believing herself to be safe even in her dreams.

Whether or not her Pokémon knew what had transpired, they empathized regardless. Theodore smothered her in affection in an effort to console her. He curled up against her chest, nuzzling her until she conceded to petting him. Levana anticipated her every need and that of her teammates as she made tea for Amira and prepared food for the others. She was driven by her desire to be of help and her movements were swift yet full of anxiety. Dharama was her polar opposite. He had internalized his fury at Ghetsis and at himself. He sat motionless in a meditative state though his wrath set him ablaze in him in blue flames of cold fire. Otto shared his anger and sat next to him. He was as equally motionless but kept his eyes on his trainer.

The moment she checked into her room at the Pokémon Center, she headed straight for the shower to wipe off the stench of sex and the evidence he'd left behind. Her movements were autonomous as she cleaned herself, her mind wandering to the consequences she'd suffer down the line. Ghetsis wanted her to bear his children, or so he claimed. She pictured herself discovering her pregnancy, revealing the shameful news to her parents and somewhere, Ghetsis smiling in triumph. The thought deepened her guilt and made her nauseous. She decided on her next move without any hesitation.

There was no talk of birth control nor unwanted pregnancies in the whole of Unova. While such things weren't taboo, they were considered metropolitan problems. The class divide meant only large cities had access to things like birth control or emergency contraception. They were available in smaller towns as well but sold at the leisure of whoever ran the local medicinal shop. Rural places such as her own Nuvema Town were left at the mercy of the pharmacy in the next town over. Nimbasa was one of the largest cities in Unova and items for "family planning", as they called it, were easily available if you were over eighteen. Even though she was just a few months shy of her eighteenth birthday, there'd be no leniency. They'd have to have permission from her mother or a doctor and she couldn't bear the thought of anyone discovering what had happened.

Instead, she would have to travel a days walk to where such a problem wouldn't exist. A place where no problems existed if you paid the right price. There was a talk of man there who could get you what you wanted, do anything you wanted if your money was good. She didn't care how much she had to pay if it saved her from her disatrous prediction. Tomorrow, she'd go to Black City and seek out the one they called 'Colress'.

Black City was a large metropolis that was somehow cast in eternal night. Its denizens were concerened only with themselves and none of them bothered with the shy girl with downcast eyes. The only greetings she received were demands for Pokemon battles and no refusals were accepted. Her victories were flawless yet made her aware of another problem. She had not addressed her Pokémon last night and was just now seeing how her despair affected them as well. While they were all easier to agitate, Dharma in particular was vicious in his attack power. It was twice now that she had to call him back from battle after he put too much power after simple attacks, afraid he'd seriously wound the opponent's Pokémon.

After a not at all subtle demand in the Black Tower Marketplace, she was finally told to go to a hotel in the farthest corner of Black City. Despite the shady directions, she found that there was no change in the demographic as she made her way to the hotel. The town was entirely about money and status symbols were openly flaunted without fear. She wondered just what kind of man Colress was and if she was making a mistake. She was without options and so had no choice but to meet him. She called out Otto and had him walk by her side, just in case.

"Trainer card please? Yes, Miss Amira. A room has been prepared for you. Please proceed to Floor 3, Room CF."

Amira took in a deep breath of air as she cradled Theodore in her arms for comfort. Otto followed closely, scanning every nook and cranny of the hotel as they made their way to the room. She wondered how they knew she would be coming, if they had been watching her and wondered what kind of payment they would ask for. Hopefully, he was the type who shared the cities greed and asked only for money. This proved not to be the case once she reached the room. Inside, on the dining room table was a gift box with her name on it. It wasn't just randomly addressed to her but was a handwritten notecard calling her by her nickname.

Her heart raced as she wondered if Ghetsis had set up another trap yet she forced herself to stay. She opened the box and unfolded a pink and cream bandage dress. The color pattern was familiar but she couldn't remember where she'd seen it before. Otto barked to get her attention, pointing out a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice on the counter behind her.

"Okay," she nodded in agreement, "Let's leave."

She turned to the door just in see the time to see it opening. In stepped a tall man with blonde hair (with the exception of one blue streak) and golden eyes. He was wearing glasses and a lab coat and carrying an electronic tablet under his arm. He smiled warmly as she took a defensive pose, her Pokémon stood guard in front of her.

"Amira. It's nice to finally meet you." His voice was soft yet cold despite his smile. He didn't seem aggressive or villainous but his eyes were just one of the things about him that made her uneasy. His casual demeanor as he walked into the room told her he had something up his sleeves.

"Colress, I presume?"

"Yes," he answered with a wider smile upon hearing his name. Otto unsheathed his sword and let out a low growl as he got closer. This stopped Cloress in his tracks and he looked surprised by the hostility.

"And how is it you know me," she asked. "Or that I'd be coming here?"

"Please," he tilted his head in amusement and held up his hand. "Why don't we get settled first? Then I'd be more then happy to answer your questions. In return, all I ask is that you answer a few of mine."

She stepped in a circle dance around him in effort to avoid him as he made his way to the kitchen. The door closed and locked behind him though his hands were firmly in his pockets. It was the work of a small, floating bronze Pokémon with green lines marking its body and three flashing colored bulbs for fingers. It obediently shadowed his every move.

_'Beheeyem, the Cerebral Pokémon. It can control its opponents mind and confuse their memories with its psychic power.'_

"Look," she spat out with her shortening temper. "I only came here to ask you to aquire something for me. I'm not interested in whatever you have planned. I just want my goods paid for and to move on."

"Of course," he answered with thinly veiled sarcasm. "I take it you're referring to these?"

He took an orange plastic medicine bottle out of his coat pocket and shook it once so she could hear the clattering of its contents.

"Two levonorgestrel tablets, or more commonly referred to as 'Plan B'. Am I correct?"

While it was true it was what she had come for, there was no way he should've known it without her telling him. He let out a small chuckle as he turned to face her while uncorking the bottle of champagne.

"Please, have a seat." It wasn't a request to her but an order to Beheeyem.

She and her Pokémon was suddenly paralyzed by its psychic energy, all her attempts to move were in vein. Otto was the first act and found himself under the same spell as Beheeyem turned its attention to him and Theodore. It held them in its grip by the flashing bulbs on its hands. Colress pulled out her chair as Beheeyem pulled her over to him.

"I'll have a drink if you don't mind. I'll pour you a glass as well in case you decide to join me."

"Not on your life! Let me go!" She glared at him as he put a glass in front of her and held on to his own as he took a seat.

"I'm sorry to have displeased you. I admit this rough start of ours may have been the fault of my… excitability. The gift may have been a bit forward as well," he admitted with what sounded like remorse, "but I had hoped the alcohol would've put you in a more agreeable mood. If I knew it would only make you antagonistic, I would've forgone it until later."

"Let me go," she repeated. She was no less angry but her throat had started to sore as her eyes welled with tears. His smile waned as he took a sip from his glass but the malicious joy in his gaze remained.

"Allow my to properly introduce myself to you. It is unfair after all that I should know so much about you when you know so little about me, don't you think? My name is Colress and I'm a Pokémon Researcher. I am currently employed by Team Plasma."

She could hear Otto struggle to fight his bonds at this news but Beheeyem held him tightly. Theodore whined loudly as he saw Amira's body stiffen and tears begin to roll down her face. So this was a trap after all.

"However," he continued, "I am not here on their behalf. I've come to you with entirely independent motives. This may be odd to hear but you and I have a common enemy in Ghetsis. The focus of my research is bringing out the true strength of Pokémon. You see how this might interest a man with such juvenile ambitions as his. You may call me shamelessly opportunistic but a job is a job and the... benefits are nothing to sneeze at either."

"If you're not here for Team Plasma, then what do you want with me?"

Her voice was low and beginning to break. Her mind couldn't figure out if he was an enemy, an ally or both. More then anything, she wanted to be gone before he got the same idea in his head as Ghetsis had. He looked upon her with patronizing sympathy as he poured himself another glass.

"To further my research," he replied softly. "Under Team Plasma's orders, I've been keeping track of you and your friends. Along the way, I may have developed a… personal interest in just you. First, I was collecting data on your friend Cheren, since he and I had similar goals. But that proved to be fruitless. As for Bianca, well, the effort alone was exasperating. Yet you, Amira, the data that you provided me with was much richer. I took only a minor notice of you in Accumula Town when you battled the young lord, N. However, it wasn't until the events in Striaton City and your victory in Pinwheel Forest that I became intrigued."

He stared at her over the lens of his glasses to see if she was listening. She didn't know what made her more uncomfortable, his coldness or his seemingly constant eye contact. She stared back at him burning with anger, much to his satisfaction. He wanted to a fight from her.

"I am a man of science first and foremost. As such, I took note of something interesting during your... escapade at Relic Castle."

Her eyes went wide and her breathing hastened beyond her control. So he had been there.

"To keep from interfering with Ghetsis'amusement, your Darmanitan was pitted against not one but two Krokorok. Not only was he at a type disadvantage but also outnumbered. Yet he defeated them easily all in his attempts to save you. Logically, it should've gone the other way around. It was quite the surprising upset. I've long theorized that the strength of a Pokémon is somehow correlated to its trainer," he said with a dreamy-eyed look to her struggling and livid Samurott. "With your help, I'd like to test that theory."

She was seething with anger, shame and embarssement. She wanted to cry but the pain, as if a nest of thorns had grown in her chest, stifled her. He had seen her, knew she needed help and had possibly heard her cries yet stood by doing nothing but taking notes.

"You can go to hell," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He looked taken aback by her words as if they were a pleasant surprise, then smiled gleefully as he finished his drink in haste.

"Don't forget why you're here," he said as he waved the pill bottle in her face. "These are only effective for up to seventy-two hours after intercourse and even then, there's no guarantee they'll work if fertilization has already taken place."

She shook with anger, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She wanted to hurt him but Beheeyem held her just as well as it did her Pokémon. Colress knew he had her pinned and thoroughly enjoyed the sight.

"I like your anger," he whispered. "All that emotion, transfer it to your Pokémon. Satisfy my urge… to battle. Beheeyem!" He shouted to his Pokémon as he rose and walked to the door. "See to it that our guest changes into suitable attire. Guide her to the battle room once she's ready."

He stood at the door, holding it ajar and turned to take one last look at her. "Amira, I look forward to our engagement."

Once he was gone, Beheeyem released his hold. She pounded her fist on the table and let out a scream of frustation. Theodore ran to her side as Otto kept an eye on the Beheeyem. He was using his telekinetic abilities to manipulate appliances in the kitchen and offered her a glass of water. In spite of Colress' influence, his attempt to be of help was sincere and altruistic.

She wanted to grab her bag and run as fast and as far away as possible but no doubt Beheeyem was there to prevent her from doing so. Her Pokémon were all for leaving but she reminded them that she still needed those pills. As bad as the encounter with Ghetsis had been, she didn't want to live in his nightmare with a child in his shadow.

She resigned herself to at least wearing the clothes that Beheeyem handed her. The dress was short sleeved with a cut-out back that only preserved her decency with almost sheer white netting. A fluffy tail marked the end of the netting and continuation of the dress. She looked into the mirror and that's when it hit her. That bastard had dressed her like an Audino, including the tail.

She stormed into the empty room where Colress was waiting for her. He stood by the door and stared, making something similar to a gasp as she entered. She didn't know how it could get more uncomfortable but he had found a way.

"You look lovely," he said with all the charm of the creepy step-father she never knew she had. "A simple dress transformed into a work of art. When I crafted it, I had no idea it would be so flattering to your shapely figure."

She stared at him in horror as she realized he was implying he had made the dress by hand. At a loss for words, her body reacted before her mind with the only insult she hadn't thought to hurl at him. Just as he got close to her, she took aim and spit in his face. Her saliva landed right on his glasses.

The room went silent, waiting to see how he would react. She stood bracing herself as she expected him to lash out violently with a slap or punch to her face. He merely chuckled as he took off his glasses, cut his eyes at her in an euphoric dissonance and slowly licked the lens. Her face couldn't hide her repulsion as she grimaced in disgust. Seeing the effectiveness of his display, he leaned in close, never touching but imposing his warmth. He inhaled deeply and let out a satisfied moan directly in her ear.

She pushed him away to make a run for it on instinct but Beheeyem blocked her path. Colress calmly placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the trainer box. After she was in, a guard railing went and was enforced by an electrical current to lock her in.

"The hell is this!?"

"It's simple," he responded as he took his place across the field. "I needed a dangerous situation to awaken the latent power of your Pokémon. I would never resort to such brutish tactics as forcing myself on you so I devised this. Any damage your Pokémon take in battle, so do you by means of an electrical shock. It's not enough amperage to kill you but it might be slightly uncomfortable. My first theory, are your Pokémon motivated by the sight of you in pain? Let's begin!"

He sent out his first Pokémon, a Magneton as she sent out Dharma. She expected to be hurt but had no idea just how much. As Magneton struck first with Thunderbolt, she was overcome with excruciating pain that coursed through her body, ripping her apart and seemed intent on shredding her from the inside out. She had no idea she could even scream that loud and fell to her knees as it subsided.

He remained indifferent to her pain as he looked over the impromptu work station he had set up. There was a docking station with a keyboard attachment for his tablet as well as a laptop and another machine. Each screen had a different display. Among them were her vitals signs, another for statiscal analysis and probability and another to analyze the battle as it happened.

"I forgot to mention the machine hasn't been adjusted to account for the differences in pain tolerance between humans and Pokémon. I couldn't be too lenient."

"Flare Blitz!"

Flare Blitz was an attack that caused damage to the attacking Pokémon through recoil. The call came as a surprise to Colress as he was certain that she'd try to avoid unnecessary harm to herself. Yet not even her Pokémon hesitated in carrying out the attack. Dharma shrouded himself in flames and charged at the Magneton. Amira only gritted her teeth at the pain as she unsteadily rose to her feet. He smiled in silent admittance that she was tougher then he thought. That toughness wasn't helping his research.

"Volt Switch."

Magneton was hanging on by a thread and grateful for the relief. It tackled the Darmanitan with an electrical attack and went back to its PokéBall. Darmanitan took the attack without complaint and was more concerned for Amira. She was leaning heavily on the stand's railing despite its constant electrical current. Colress' next Pokémon was a Klinklang, a Pokémon composed of grinding gears.

"Flare Blitz again!"

Dharma took a moment to warm himself up and charged again, this time taking the foe down in one hit but the recoil knocked him out as well. The pain that coursed through her was much greater than the first. She was forced to let go and sent into convulsions on the floor.

"Another thing, and this honestly slipped my mind," he said with a shrug. "There's a bit of a bonus shock if a Pokémon faints in battle. Think of it as an incentive, if you will. I can't have you skewering my research."

She cursed him and wanted to black out but the buzzing pain would not let her retreat to the darkness of her mind. She swallowed and didn't dare to exhale until she rose to her feet again. His next Pokémon was a Rotom, an electric ghost Pokémon that haunted a washing machine. She chose Levana who looked down the opponent, trying to seem as tough as she could.

"Very well," he said, disappointed that she was still going for type advantage. "Will-O-Wisp."

The Rotom hurled two balls of black fire at the Leavanny.

"Shield with Leaf Storm!" Levana raised her arms, summoning a sudden tornado of leaves that encircled her. Upon catching fire, she sent the leaves blasting back at the Rotom. "Now! Leaf Blade!"

"Discharge."

He ordered the attack without even paying attention to the battle in front of him. He was reading the battle as it happened with a play by play analysis with only passing glanes to the small screen that displayed her vital signs.

Levana sliced at the Rotom with her razored forearms but not without braving the pain of Discharge which in turn, hurt Amira. Even though the Pokémon was resistant to the attack, it offered her no comfort knowing that her trainer was being hurt. She didn't wait for a call and used Leaf Storm again to brush it off. Then using her antennae, fired Razor Leaf at close range and struck again with Leaf Blade to take Rotom out of the match.

"Interesting." He took note of Leavanny's irregular attack pattern and remarked as much to Amira.

"Yes, this is exactly what I wanted. We've had a disappointing start with your Darmanitan going down so quickly. I was a little disheartened but now there seems to be a turn for the better. Metagross."

Amira withdrew Leavanny from battle and sent out Joule, her Joltik.

"Rock Slide."

"Bug Buzz!"

Metagross slamed down one of its huge iron legs to dig up the dirt and hurl the resulting debris at Joule. He dodged the attack and used Bug Buzz to shake off what he couldn't. Most important was to keep moving to avoid getting burried under all the rubble.

"Again," ordered Colress. It seemed Amira was not the only one who abused type advantages.

Metgross was strong but slow and as she ordered Joule to attack, the mite had already made it over to the huge metal beast and climbed on. He was using Bug Buzz at close range which irritated the Metagross. It responded with Zen Headbutt and used its psychic powers to lift the mite and send it flying across the field. It was unable to avoid Rock Slide in its disoriented state.

"Electro Web! Tether its arms," she yelled with the remnant shadows of her strength. The tiny mite used String Shot to lift itself onto the ceiling and dropped Electro Web on the Metagross below. It didn't hurt it but entangled it in its sticky threads. It descended on top of the Pokémon and used Bug Buzz again.

"Meteor Mash."

The Metagross attempts to punch through the thread only made it become more entangled. Joule crawled over it, weaving in and out, tightening the net as he went. He quickly moved to Metagross' underside and began blasting away with Signal Beam as it continued to spread its web. Metagross shook in pain until collapsing on top of the bug, who had no protection from its immense weight and fainted with it.

This time, Amira stayed upright only from wrapping her arms around the railing. All her weight was resting on it as the feeling of being cut with tiny pices of glass returned all over her body. She had hoped it was starting to dull but it seemed she was only getting familiar with it.

"Splendid. You're doing simply splendid. Magneton, return to battle."

It was a long shot, knowing his weakness to electricy but she took the chance and called out her Samurott, Otto. He roared down the Magneton and his howl bought Colress out of his studying.

"Oh? Marvelous! It's as if you're reading my mind now! Now I can see your true nature as a trainer!"

Magneton was heavily damaged from its earlier battle with Darmanitan and so Colress gave it a potion to heal its wounds.

"Flash Cannon!"

"Otto, Surf!" The Samurott ignored her orders and instead called forth a geyser of water from ground, dodging the attack by riding on top of it.

"Thuder Wave!"

Magneton charged itself with static electricty and shot at the geyser in hopes of striking the Pokémon and paralyze it. Otto hopped from it and called forth a tremendous wave. The Samurott hid inside the surf and slashed the Magneton with Razor Shell as the wave came crashing down on top of it. With the tide ebbed, only the Samurott remained standing.

"What an excellent demonstration!" Suddenly the electric gate around Amira ceased and she was free to collapse in relief. Otto rushed over to her and began gently nudging her to get up.

"Astounding..." Colress walked over to her, still muttering to himself about the results of his reasearch as Beyeehem floated by his side.

Otto barked for him not to come any closer and unsheathed one of his scimitars. He had promised never to hurt a human but, lately, he had decided there were exceptions.

"I thank you for your cooperaton. I feel as if, with this progress we've made, the truth of my research will soon be evident to all."

He stared down at her and stuck out his hand to offer her help in getting up. Whether she would refuse never crossed his mind as Beyeehem took the liberty of lifting her to her feet with his psychic powers. It had raised her too fast and she was speechless to point this out as she became dizzy and fainted.

She awoke in bed back in the hotel room surrounded by the faces of her Pokémon. As she sat up, she realized there was one there she didn't own. Beyeehem floated just a ways of away and dashed into the kitchen, beeping loudly and flashing the lights on its fingers. The sound of a keyboard clacking away told her Colress was still there and his voice confirmed it.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said though still sounding indifferent. "Forgive him, he gets a little overexcited about being helpful and so may have been overzealous in his chivalry."

Amira quickly looked down at herself and then to her Pokémon and around the room.

"I have been on my best behavior," he said, knowing she was looking for reassurance. "Your Pokémon, the bond you share with them is quite strong. It took a great deal of convincing before your Samurott would so much as let me touch you. Beheeyem carried you back to the room and even then, he was quite strict."

"Good job," she said to Otto and gave him a tight hug. Dharma sat by the kitchen with his blazing eyes on Colress and snorting steam. One wrong move was all the provocation he needed. Once Amira had woken up and seemed alright, Otto nodded to Dharma, the signal that Colress' unwelcome presence no longer had to be tolerated.

"Now it seems I am to leave," he sighed in disappointment. "Your medication is on the counter. I assure you it's completely legitemate. They're two .75 microgram tablets; it's advisable that you take them tweve hours apart. You may experience some side effects such as nausea, dizziness, vomitting, etcetera, etcetera. Everything you need to know should be written on the bottle itself."

He stood up to leave and had made it to the door when he turned to address her again. "Our time together has been a pleasure Amira. I look forward to meeting you again."

She never wanted to see him again and was about to say as much when he tossed something at her. She instinctively caught it without considering it could be some sort of bomb. To her relief and surprise, it was only a PokéBall.

"A gift. Please, keep the dress as well. Perhaps next time, I'll get to see you something... cozier." He purred the word and found himself tossed out the door with a punch to the head from Dharma.

She threw the PokéBall back at him in anger but it hit the door. Dharma had slammed it shut in fury and almost welding the lock to the door frame. What emerged from the capsule in a red beam of light was a small pink and cream lupine Pokémon with a white fluffy tail and big blue eyes. Around the Audino's neck was a frilly pink ribbon with white heart charm in the center.

Amira scanned it with her PokéDex but found nothing out of the ordinary about it. It wasn't stolen as it listed Colress as the original trainer. He hadn't trained it much. It was at a low level in terms of strength and its only moves were Attract and Heal Pulse. She wondered what she was supposed to do with it and debated releasing it back to the wild when the creature gave her a wide-eyed and innocent smile. She sighed in surrender and reached down to pet its head.

"Alright. You guys can interrogate her but play nice. I'm going to go take a shower. A long, hot shower. In bleach."

Colress returned to Team Plasma's headquarters. He strolled in the door as carefree as always despite the pain he felt. Not only did his head ache from the Darmanitan's fist but he he had hit the opposing wall face first. The entire left side face was sore and he had sustained a cut from his glasses just in front of his ear. At least the bleeding had stopped but it would be a while before the brusing cleared. Still, it was the pain that delighted him even if it hadn't been at her hands.

"Colress," shouted Ghetsis as he impatiently marched up to him. "Where have you been!? Explain yourself!"

"I was out doing some field work," he answered. His smug smile never waned no matter the situation he was in, including Ghetsis' wrath. Ghetsis looked at his battered underling with repugnance.

"And what sort of 'field work' requires you to be in a hotel room with that girl?"

Colress' smile grew wide and his eyes cold with joy. He knew Ghetsis must've had the Shadow Triad following either him or Amira and he was now enraged that they had been together.

"She's quite the capable young woman, isn't she? Does it bother you that I've been playing with your new toy?"

Ghetsis took a deep breath, his scowl growing wider and his eyes burning with hatred. Colress was another one who didn't know his place. Were it not that he needed him for his research, he would've set him straight ages ago. It served him right that he had been scuffed up by a child.

"That bitch means nothing to me," he spat the words to him as venomously as he could. "Remember why you're here. You're to further the goals of Team Plasma and nothing else! I don't give a damn what or who you do but not on my time!"

"Why thank you," he said dismissively as he bowed his head and walked off toward the lab.

Their disdain was mutual but Colress took a particular joy in pressing all his buttons just the right way. He knew where the line was drawn and he knew how to abuse it. Of course he hadn't done anything to Amira but was fine with Ghetsis assuming he had. It wouldn't be far from the truth to say that he wanted to. He knew the pain he had put her in and felt a longing at having her return it to him with viciousness. She had aroused him a number of times during their encounter but he knew her reactions were only because of what Ghetsis had done.

For Colress, his perversion needed her anger focused on him and him alone. He wanted her to fight him, to scratch, bite, screams deafeningly in his ear and pull his hair all while professing her hatred for him in a murderous rage. Love was far too placid an emotion for his liking.

Such fantasies danced through his head as he went about his work. He stepped away from his post for a moment of privacy and dialed a number on his X-transceiver. After a short beep, the picture of an Audino came on the screen.

"Diana. Are you having fun? Good girl. Show me, where is the trainer?"

The Audino cheered and scampered around. He could see Amira through a microcamera on her collar. Currently, she was in the shower, no doubt trying to wash off the memory of their encounter. He couldn't see clearly through all the steam but enjoyed what he could. He hid the screen under his sleeve as he worked and peeked every now and then when he was sure no one was over his shoulder.

When it was time for him to retire for the day, he made a brief pause while taking off his lab coat. Usually, coats were to be turned in at the end of the day and washed before the next. However, there was a scent on the right lapel, her scent. It was a faint mixture of her shampoo and the scented lotion she wore. He smiled to himself and decided to keep it on, at least until he got to his bunk.


	27. 25: Enjoy the Silence

(Warning: Mature themes; **TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, sexual assault and physical violence.** Please do not read if this subject material may trigger you. You can skip ahead to Chapter 28. The following chapters deal not only with rape but child abuse, family themes and emotional trauma.)

Chapter XXV: Enjoy the Silence

He knew he was lying when he told Colress that she meant nothing to him. She was as disposable as everyone else but he wouldn't quite call her nothing just yet. She was a new toy, still full of potential and he wasn't ready to throw her away just yet. There was still fun to be had.

He truly didn't care what opposition she posed to him. He had a fail-safe for dealing with any threat to his perfect plans. No, he had batted her around for the sheer amusement of seeing her pitiful tear-stained face. His actions when he cornered her in the darkness of Relic Castle weren't a ruse gone too far but in his opinion, he hadn't gone far enough.

The paragon of hope that dared to stop his inevitable rein was only a girl. Her victorious skirmishes against Team Plasma meant nothing. He alone had forced her into submission and left her broken with little to no trouble at all just by spreading her legs. He knew the affect of his degredation and it ignited a dark passion within him that would accept nothing else. The flames of his lust were fanned by her degredation.

It was another lie when he said he wanted to impregnate her, a lie he told just to enrichen the taste of her fear. Yet the more he thought about it, the better the idea became. Why settle for a mere one-night stand when he use her for his pleasure any time he got the whim? Even with the emotional subtext aside, he had enjoyed the way her body reacted to his affections. He wouldn't mind having her at his beck and call, her only purpose being to satiate his urges. If he couldn't persuade her to serve him willingly, then a child to linchpin them together would be just fine. At the very least, it would put an end to Colress insubordinate deviations.

He sat alone in his study smiling at these thoughts when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked contemptuously.

"It is I, Sage Ghetsis," came the voice of N. His voice was as soft as a cat's footfall as he opened the door and poked his head through the crack. "I seek audience with you."

"Naturalius," he sighed with annoyance though his contempt failed to lessen. "Enter, you may speak."

"I've been thinking about the days to come," he said as he approached with his eyes to the floor. He walked with his back straight as he had been taught. Yet with no amount of tutoring could he brave raising his head to look his own father in the eyes. Eyes that he knew, somewhere deep down, burned cold in hatred for him.

"You're not having doubts now, are you? Haven't we been through this enough times already," he asked with obvously strained patience. "I'm not in the habit of repeating entire conversations just to appease you, Naturalius."

"It's not that. I only… I wish…" He stood stock still in front of him and let his mind go vacant. It was a thankful relief, a coping mechanism he had mastered under Ghetsis' parenting. It was better to avoid confrontation, to make himself almost entirely abscent with only the basic of thoughts left behind, then to stay and suffer the consequences.

"Don't stammer."

"I wish to begin… How long must I continue to let my friends suffer under the tyranny of human beings? I have befriended Zekrom, I have become to Hero of Legend. I can easily topple this regime… But…" He slowly snapped back to his senses as her image entered his mind. "Amira stands against me. Will my victory in battle change her heart? I wish for her friendship but I doubt her acceptance will come of-"

"No!" He had answered too quickly and cleared his throat to hide his mistake. "No, you can not befriend her."

He stood and walked over to N, lifted his head in his hands and stared him in his eyes. His eyes were sky blue and like his soul, as transparent as crystal.

His own eyes were red, his iris' bloodied from the disease that ravaged his body and would ultimately kill him in the end. It was a matralineal disease yet could only affect men. His mother had passed it to him and in turn, it had been passed to his daughters.

Yet N, his only son, had been spared while he himself had not. Everytime Ghetsis looked into his eyes, his hatred for his miserably pliabe offspring grew. He was a waste of everything that should've been his; health, youth and power over a legendary being. His only inhibition to physically harming him was that he needed him for his plan to work. At least until it was complete.

"Naturalias, listen to me," he said with all the sympathetic concern he could feign. "I have been observing that girl. I even spoke to her in an attempt to reason with her for your sake. I don't want any harm to come to you or your friends. But her nature is adamantly destructive."

He sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes and opening them again as he were recalling a painful memory instead of the joy he had felt while raping her.

"She refused to even listen to me. She attempted to derail me with licentious invitations. When it became apparent that I would not submit to her immodest proposals, she turned violent. I barely escaped in one piece."

N's mouth dropped, aghast at what he was hearing. Violent perhaps, but he had never known Amira to be sexually forward. Yet he questioned how well he knew her at all. He had only observed from a distance, her true nature could very well be a complete surprise to him.

"She's dangerous," Ghetsis continued. "She and others like her, they support only when fits their narrow definition of morality and denounce all else as a lie. You must not let yourself be swayed. Do not deviate from your purpose. Remember, your friends need you."

N wanted to speak up. He wanted to ask more but as always, his words and strength wilted under his direct gaze. "Yes."

"Very good." He let go of N just and turned to resume his seat. Before he could, the Shadow Triad emerged from the shadows and stood in the threshhold of his doorway. He didn't care if they had been watching or not. There was only one person who needed to be shielded from the truth. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the Triad expectantly.

"We have completed our task, Lord Ghetsis," said one as he gave a deep bow. He gave an annoyed sideways glance to N before continuing, choosing his words carefully. "We have come to ask your approval…"

"Very well." Ghetsis followed the Triad and spoke parting words to N as they passed. "You're dismissed, Naturalis. I will call for you when the time is right. Heed my warnings. Do not further my dissapointment in you."

"Yes," N answered with his head bowed once more. He waited until Ghetsis shadow completey passed through his own and when he knew he was long out of earshot before finishing, "…father."

In the dank underground of the castle catacombs, behind impenetrable bars were kept all the Pokémon Team Plasma had 'liberated'. Here in the darkness they would stay until they were needed. It didn't matter if they died of starvation, disease or worked to the grave. Their numbers were plentiful, their uses numerous and the only thing that mattered was their productivity. Every once in a while, a few would get the idea to fight back. Casualties on either side were hardly a cause for concern. The solution was always the same as any uprising. All it took was a few choice murders to serve as an example to the others. Their corpses grotesquely displayed and new beasts brought in to replace the old. They were only numbers and their lives nothing more then a cycle that got repeated every few years.

Ghetsis followed the Shadow Triad past the rows of cages and bars. He deafened his to their cries though he could hear them clearer then most people. He could hear their voices as if they spoke in human tongue and their emotions flooded him as if he were in their souls. When he was younger, the unwilling empathy overwhelmed him to the point where he'd lose conciousness. The repeated fainting spells and his ignorance in how to control it caused his health to fail him earlier in life then most. He blamed the Pokémon for his sickness and calloused his heart to their existence. It was because of his attempt to shut them out that he never learned how to control it.

When the curse was passed on to Anthena and Concordia, he mistakenly thought them immune to the pain for being female. In truth, it was their graciousness to all living creatures that sheilded them as they grew.

When N was born, Ghetsis expected to watch the exact same fate as his to befall him. Instead, N found only delight in his abilities. It was then that he decided the child had been spared one too many times. Not only had disease passed him over but so had the pain. This enraged him beyond rationale. Seeking to teach him a lesson about the true harshness of life, he had stolen the toddler N from his mother, from his very front yard on sunny day, and abandoned him far in the desolate woods. He had planned to leave him there for dead. It wasn't until he had finished concoting his plan that he realized he needed an innocent heart to manipulate.

He never curbed his bitterness but never laid a hand on his son. He didn't need to when the damage he could cause with words was more gratifying. For the rare times when his composure threatened to unravel, there were still others to take the place of his object of envy.

"We've detained the creature in here, Lord Ghetsis."

"Good. Stand by for further orders."

The Triad melted into the shadows as he stepped into a small room. Held at bay with a collar two sizes too small around his neck was a young man in a blue jacket. His clothing, much like his body, was scraped, torn and bloody. It dampened his shaggy brown hair, pooled at the bottom of his large brown eyes and ran down his cheeks like tears. The boy growled at Ghetsis as he approached and bared his fangs. His threat was made all the more ineffective by his glassy eyed look, even as his pupils faded away, swallowed in a sea of deep blue.

"So this is how you've eluded us for so long," he taunted. "Following that pitiful trainer around to what ends? Do you honestly think she's capable of being some kind of savior?"

"She'll… stop.. you!" He pried the words frm his mouth in pain and began to cough up blood. "The hero…"

"She can't even protect herself!" he roared with a laugh.

"N will…," he began. Tears welled in his eyes as he thought of N. "N will…"

After he had lost his mother to poachers, he masqueraded himself as a small boy and lived on the streets of Castelia City. He stole from humans and Pokémon alike in the hopes of finding food. Days turned to weeks that turned to months. When it seemed hunger would be the death of him, N appeared to him like a savior from a heaven beyond what he knew. He was just a child then, they both were, but he somehow saw through his illusion. N treated his fear with kindness and took him in. He had very well saved his life and he only wanted to reurn the favor. He not only followed him home but followed N wherever he went, be it in the forest or this gilded cage. N was more then his best friend, and his purity was being abused by this monster.

"You're even dumber then the rest of these animals if you think that beaten mongrel will defy me," he snorted. "In all twelve years, that bastard child's never had a spine. He's not suddenly going to grow one now."

His ears rung with the insults he had hurled at N, not just the one but the many he had used to damage him over the years. He couldn't bare to stand by, idle and submissive and watch him suffer. He had seen his chance and ran away as soon as Ghetsis put his plan into motion. He regretted turning his back on N but clung desperately to the sliver of hope that he would find help. N had reached out to that girl and he had followed her, trying to keep her safe so she could protect N when he needed her.

He had helped her in Nacrene and Castelia, he had pulled her from the fire on Route 4 and fought for her in the Lostlorn Tower, yet despite it all, he couldn't help her when she needed it most. She had fallen into Ghetsis hands in the Relic Castle and he, right into his trap.

The young man lashed out in all his rage. His hair turned from brown to gray and black and spread to a voluminous coat all over his body with deep red mane and black tips. He tore at the chain with long, curved red claws but it failed to give. His large brown eyes turned a familiar clear blue as he let out a blood-curdling howl. His mind filled with how much he hated the man before him.

"I'm glad to see you still in fighting shape. You haven't lost your touch." Ghetsis' eyes gleamed and a chilling smile crossed his face as he leaned in close to the enraged fox. "Listen closely. You and I are going to throw a little party. I want you to be on your best behavior. We're going to invite a very special guest."

Amira decided to leave Black City as soon as possible. She had gotten what she needed and the town offered nothing else but bad memories. She still suffered some pain and undoubtedly attributed them as the affects of her date with Colress. Still, she refused to seek outside help. She took matters into her own hands by injecting herself with Parlysis Heal. The medicine was specifically stated to be used for Pokémon only but nothing on the label said it'd be harmful to humans. After a few minutes, she started to feel dizzy. Her head buzzed as the medicine coursed through her veins and then she felt nothing at all. She assumed that meant it worked. After packing up, she was on her way back to Nimbasa City.

She had already received a call from both Alder and Drayden inquiring as to her where abouts and if she was alright. She told them of her investigation at the Relic Castle with a forced smile on her face and made no mention of Ghetsis or Colress.

"There's still been no sign of N or Zekrom," began Alder, "which I'm a bit worried about. Ghetsis and Team Plasma may be plotting something. Amira, they might do something to try to shake you. Forgive me for over-stepping my boundaries but putting your safety first, I'm going to have to impose my authority and ask that you stay in my care."

She wanted to tell him that it was too late for precaution but a part of her felt guilty for what had happened. Instead, she answered with a nod and accepted. If staying with Alder kept Team Plasma away, then she didn't care.

"Yes, I understand. That's fine."

"Good. If you're at Relic Castle, I'll come pick you up."

"Actually… I'm on my way back to Nimbasa. Would it be possible to meet me there instead?" There was no stigma that she knew of associated with Black City but she figured it wouldn't be the best place to get caught.

"Sure," he answered. "I'll see you in a bit."

Amira took off on her bike and pedaled as fast as she could. There was no way she'd beat Alder and his Volcarona but she didn't want him to have to wait too long for her. She didn't know how exactly she'd make it in time but knew if she took the whole two days to make the trip, he'd become more then a little suspicious. Theodore let out a small bray of fear as she pedaled hard to go as fast as she could.

Route 16 out of Black City was a paved road that went through mountainous terrain. When she felt the chain of her bike start to slack, she let herself coast down it's gradual inclines as she focused solely on keeping the bike in control. It did it's job and brought them safely to the second leg of their journey. The route ascended up the mountain in the middle and either direction eventually came to an uphill battle. She dismounted her bike to run up the incline rather then forcing herself to peddle. Theodore remained riding in the basket, much to his pleasure. The hike wasn't easy but not as hard as it would've been had she not undergone her father's training. She reached the top and was surprised to find herself not at all winded.

She took the ride back down at a leisurely pace and let her mind swirl as she tried to make sense of everything that had happened. Right now, she couldn't see her life amounting to sucking any more then it was currently. Alder's words had given her some perspective but didn't take away her self-disgust. Her interaction with Colress hadn't made Ghetsis' attack sting any less. If anything, his experiment had helped her hone one skill. She could black out the pain and bad thoughts, at least until another time. She couldn't feel anything at all when she shut her mind and forced it into nothing. She could make herself aware of only what she wanted.

Right now, she forced herself from any thoughts or memories and focused only on getting to Alder. She didn't want him to be upset with her for keeping him waiting. She picked up speed once she hit level ground and was determined to breeze through Route 15. It was a grassy route and the paved road dotted in and out of the landscape. She kept her straight path through the foliage under the assumption that she'd come out through the other side. It was only by the slight of wind that she noticed that she had made a gross miscalculation.

She stopped her bike but was too hesitant to dismount. The trees were too close together for her to ride through them. She looked around the woods in the hope of spotting a way out before taking out her X-transceiver to check. All she could get was static. She pressed button after button in hopes of retrieving the map feature or make a call but it was all the same, only a crackling noise and a white blur. She didn't like the thought of being lost in the woods without a compass and began to panic inside. She took another look around, this time paying close attention to her surroundings.

It was eerily silent. There was no sound or sight of any creatures, birds or animals. She thought there was a breeze that brushed against the trees as they swayed slightly back and forth but she could neither feel it nor did it make a sound. She looked up at the sky and noticed how late it was. The Sun should've shown some fatigue and began to make way for evening yet it hung high and pert as if time had stopped perfectly at noon. She looked back toward the path that they had come from but it was no more. The trees hugged close together in a formation that would've been impossible for her to pass in a straight line as she did.

She planted her feet firmly on the ground as she dismounted her bike and removed Theodore from the basket. He sniffed the air and let out a growl of aroused suspicion. The air wasn't normal. It was a subtle change yet he was picking up an unfamiliar scent of sweetness. What he had expected was the slight tart and firmness of the fir trees that surrounded them or the bitterness of fallen leaves. The scent contrasted everything around them. He was picking up them smell of an open field but to his eyes, they were clearly in a heavily wooded area. One thing or the other was a lie.

They both jumped at the suddeness of the surreal sound that echoed from deeper in the woods. A gentle weeping drifted through the air.

Ghetsis congratulated himself on how well it was working. He had predicted her reaction and she carried out his expectations like perfect clockwork. No matter her own unsureness, she would shrug off her doubts to come to the aid of anyone in trouble. He had seen her foolish altruism at work in the past and knew it would be her own undoing. He licked his lips at his perceived poetic justice, her punishment for her kindness would be at his hands. It was a sweet taste indeed.

Amira followed the sound to a trailer deep in the woods and across a brook. The woods opened to a small clearing with a trailer parked in the middle. She called aloud out but got no answer, yet the crying persisted. It was louder and certainly come from the trailer. She yelled again and again received no response. Her anxiety grew as she considered that this was most certainly suspicious.

Theodore shared her concerned as he sniffed at the scent once more. The strange sweetness was stronger here. They were two familiar scents but mixed together, they were harder to identify.

She resolved to bite the bullet, come what may as the sobbing rang in her ears. Her concious wouldn't allow her to turn her back on someone who may be in need. As she took a step forward, Theodore ran in front of her and began pushing at her feet while roaring loudly. He didn't know what the trailer held but knew he didn't want her to go any further.

"It's okay, Theodore," she said as calmly as she could. "It's just a trailer. Someone inside may need help. Come on. Everything's okay as long as we're together…"

She kneeled down to pick him up, hoping that holding him would comfort the both of them at once. He mewled louder but offered no resistance as they stepped closer to the trailer. Her instinct to run began as soon as its door opened on its own. From its impenetrable darkness shot familiar strips of linen that wrapped themselves around her feet. She screamed and dropped Theodore, sending him tumbling away as his panic turned him head over heels. As soon as her hands moved, the cloth wrapped around her wrists. Theodore could only watch in horror as she was dragged away into the darkness. He got to his feet and quickly scampered after her but the door slammed in his face. No matter how he tried to ram it, he didn't even leave a dent. Joule was not with him to help him open the door this time. He knew things would be different if he were stronger or bigger like Dharma and Otto. If his claws were sharper, he could've cut her free if he had moved fast enough. If he evolved… Things would be okay if they were together but what was he supossed to do when he was alone and she was in danger?

She was dragged inside and into Ghetsis waiting arms with the door slamming behind her. The rope slipped from her wrists as he pinned them together, pulled them abover her head and slammed her against the wall.

"Am I being too rough," he purred. "Forgive me, I don't want to break you before we've had the chance to properly get started."

She continued to scream while trembling at the sound his voice. She knew that tone, its implications sent her heart racing as she fought to escape. She lifted her feet and flailed her legs, kicking him and the wall as she tried to pull away as she shouted for her Pokémon to rescue her.

"Scream as much as you want but they won't come," he said as he flung her onto the camper's day bed. "The same signal that scrambled your communicator also renders PokéBalls inoperative. It's just the two of us."

To illustrate his point, he threw her against the kitchenette and she doubled over as it hit her sharply in the midsection.

She tried to right herself in defiance of the pain when he grabbed her arm, jerked her to her feet once more and pushed her onto the bed. Her head and back hit the wall yet she still attempted to crawl away. He grabbed wrist once more and pulled, using the pain to direct her movement. He straddled her waist while forcing her onto her back, held her down with one hand and began spreading her legs.

"Stop! Stop it!"

"Dear," he laughed as he reached around and began undoing her clothing, "I haven't even begun."

He watched with heightening euphoria as he reduced her to tears with his perverted conquest. He gave in to his enraged lust with a smile on his face as he swore to impress himself on every part of her. If she would not yield to him willingly, he would break her to it. Her screams mingling with her tears was music to his ears. Her distress was just as delicious as the first time.

"What's the matter," he taunted. "You're not so feisty today. Are you enjoying it that much? You're gushing all over my cock. If I had known all it took to get you out of my hair was to stuff your pussy, I would've done this long ago!"

He wrapped her in his arms and changed position for every time he remembered encountering her in the past. It was true in a way, he would've have looked her very differently if he knew then what he knew now. He had first seen her in Accumula Town, clutching that bear Pokémon like a child with a plush doll. He spotted her in the crowd but paid her no mind. He had no reason to suspect she'd be any trouble.

The second time he ran into her was regarded as mere coincidence. After all, she had been in the company of a Gym Leader when she barged into their hideout in Castelia City. She was still nothing in his eyes but for that, he still sought revenge.

By their third encounter, he knew her well. She had interfered with his minions numerous times before but as idiotic as they were, it was nothing that garnered special attention. Yet the third time he saw her in Driftveil, they were well established enemies. It was obvious she would be an obstacle in his plans and so he had tested abilities as a trainer. That she had outshone even N, his own creation, demanded he pay very close attention to her from then on.

Meanwhile, Theodore had followed the scent of fresh air and out of Zoroark's illusion. From Route 16, he ran straight on to Nimbasa City. He ignored the fear that coursed through him and instead, thought only of his trainer. She was in danger and he knew it was up to him to save her, somehow. On his own, he doubted he was strong enough to do anything. He had to find help but who and where? Every person he ran into only tried to capture him. He had fled from more trainers then he had from wild Pokémon. Those whom he pleaded with for help didn't seem to understand him at all.

He didn't stop trying and kept his paws moving. He made it to the Nimbasa City Amusement Park, praying to find someone there. He remembered Elesa and headed for the gym thinking that maybe she would help him the same way he had seen her help Bianca. That's when Alder's voice caught his attention. Theodore didn't particularly care for him. Still, he knew he was a friend and now wasn't the time to be be picky.

"Hey, Theodore," said Alder as he approached. He picked up the cub and Theodore fought his every instinct to bawl, thinking Alder would again hoist him high over his head. He was completely taken aback by Alder's changed demeanor. He remembered him being loud, noisy and usually smelling like a granary but at this particular moment, he seemed sad and smelled like river water.

Alder held Theodore to his chest and craddled him in one arm as he looked around curiously.

"Alright," he said hesistantly, "you're here but where's Amira? She was supposed to meet me here a long while ago… You two are usually inseperable, aren't you?"

Theodore began mewling wildly. It almost slipped his mind that he needed to fetch help. Even though he was sober, Theodore doubted that Alder would understand him. Having been frustrated to the point of tears, he scratched at his face. His claw caught in the rope necklace of PokéBalls that Alder always wore. Thinking quickly, Theodore jumped from his arms with the necklace in tow and hurriedly ran off, praying that Alder would take the hint and follow.

Done reminiscing about the past, Ghetsis was focusing on enjoying his dominance. Demeaning her on the most basic of levels, reducing her to less then an object, to a mere form of entertainment, heightened his sexual pleasure to a state of near delirium. He sought to leave her utterly devastated.

Her will to fight was completely drained. Her attempts to stop him and escape were meek and empty. He would have her just as he wanted, helpless to defy him. She was now in his lap, her legs spread by his as he forced her to ride him. He had one hand on her waist to guide and keep her steady. The other was on her neck with his fingers clasped around her throat. He enjoyed her descent into panic everytime he squeezed just tight enough to stop her breathing, and her pitiful gasp for air once his grip loosened.

"I can feel you're cunt tightening," he grunted after nipping her earlobe with his teeth. "You're going to cum again, aren't you? You must love this. Here, let me give you more to enjoy!"

She screamed as he fucked her hard and fast, reaching the culmination of his pleasure just as the door to the camper was pulled from its frame, broken from its hinges and forced open. He stared at the intruder with glazed eyes and a mocking joy as he pulled her closer to him and positioned her as both a shield and a hostage.

"Well, if it isn't the Champion. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

His voice was cold but the smile on his face never waned as he stared in post-orgasmic bliss. He forced her legs open further so that the evidence of his victory was more clearly visible. Amira whined but didn't dare raise her face. Shame burned through her body as she choked on her tears.

"Let. Her. Go." Alder's words were calm but held no deception of his wrath.

"She's here of her own will," said Ghetsis as he gave her a small lick on the cheek but kept his eye on Alder. "She came on me. Oh, excuse me, I meant to me. You are the one interrupting an intimate moment between lovers."

"That is an order!" His voice roared with such viciousness that it shook the camper and the fleeing sounds of various Pokémon could be heard.

Ghetsis took a deep breath and slowly slid her off his lap, making a display of his semen dripping from her and down his shaft. He gently lowered her on to the bed with an almost wistful look. Before parting completely, there was the shattering of glass and the sound of an explosive that flooded the camper with a noxious black smoke.

Amira felt a thick cloth being thrown over her and heard the panicked cries of Theodore. It was the last of her senses before being consumed by darkness.


	28. 26: Long Way to Happy

(Warning: Mature themes; **TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, sexual assault and physical violence.** Please do not read if this subject material may trigger you. You can skip ahead to Chapter 28. The following chapters deal not only with rape but child abuse, family themes and emotional trauma.)

Chapter XXVI: Long Way To Happy

Amira awoke in bed and came face to face with Theodore as he stared at her anxiously. By accident, she bonked him on the head in her hurry to sit up. He fell back on his rear and shook his head to brush off the sting.

She petted him and gave out a soft apology as she looked around. She was once again in a hospital room, only this time its minimalist design and technological worship told her right away that she was in Opelucid City. Sitting across the room and looking out the window with his back turned to her was Alder.

She didn't get the chance to say a word as two women entered the room. The first woman was dressed in pink scrubs and a white lab coat with her curly red hair done in a tight and prim bun. The second woman was an older yet kindly looking lady in a belted black trench coat and a long red skirt.

Alder turned his head at having heard the sound of their heeled shoes clacking along the floor. As they entered the room, he struggled with whether he should be by Amira's side to comfort her or if she even wanted anyone near her at the moment. It was his first time dealing with anything like this. He had acted on his instinct, on his need and desire to protect her. He wrapped her in his poncho and brought her to the hospital as they were only things he knew to do. Now he was lost in the aftermath but stalwart in his determination to further help in any way he could.

"Good afternoon," said the first woman as she approached Amira's bed side. "My name is Doctor Lepore. I'll be seeing to your care while you're with us."

She turned her attention to Alder, who rose from his seat expectantly, then spoke to Amira once more.

"Are you comfortable divulging personal information in the presence of this gentleman?"

Amira slowly wrapped her arms around Theodore and stared at Alder with wide eyes on the verge of tears. She had no idea what was happening, what would happen nor what she should expect. She didn't want to discuss what had happened around Alder, she didn't want to discuss it all.

"It's alright," he answered in her hesistance. "I can step outside."

The two women bowed their heads to Alder as he passed while Amira lowered hers in shame. She held on to Theodore tighter, realizing that, as she in a flimsy hospital gown, someone must've dressed her.

"I'll also be conducting your evidence collection examination," the doctor continued. "This is done to protect you against unwanted pregnancy and diseases."

"I'm Mrs. Darwish," said the second woman. "I'm an advocate from the Sexual Assault Crisis Center. I'm here to see you through the procedure and answer any questions you may have. If there's anything you need, you can ask me."

"I would… I would like to just go home, please?" Tears burned down her face as she shut her eyes tight against the women's looks of sympathy. Theodore meweled questioningly and reached up to hug her back as she leaned her head on his.

"I understand this is hard for you," said Mrs. Darwish, "but it's very important that you let us help you."

"You don't have to undergo the procedure right away," added Dr. Lepore. "I'll leave Mrs. Darwish here to explain to you what will happen and we can give you some time to -"

"No," she muttered again through audible sobs. She had started shaking not only from the cold but from the fear of her parents finding out. She was sure they already had and were on their way to disown her. "I really want to go home. Please just let me go…"

She cried harder, remembering she had uttered those exact same words only hours before. Mrs. Darwish stepped closer to the bed and reached out her arms. She stopped as Amira not only flinched but violently shied away from any embrace.

"We've contacted your family," said Dr. Lepore. "Your mother and father are on their way. We cannot discharge you without their consent."

She hid her face and gritted her teeth at the news. As her tears began matting his fur, Theodore began crying as well.

"I can sit with you if you like, until your parents arrive."

"Please leave me alone…"

The two women let out tentaive sighs of despair but granted her at least that wish. They left without a word and stepped out in the hall. The police had already arrived and were collecting Alder's testimony but were warded off rom attempting to interview Amira just yet.

She had released Theodore and instead hugged her knees as she wept. He watched her in fear, called to her, touched her, tried to nuzzle her but she remained unresponsive. Terrified of once again failing to handle the situation on his own, he turned to the nightstand where her PokéBalls sat. He pressed each one, releasing his team mates in the hopes that they would somehow get her smile to return. They had watched the horrific attack from their capsules and were anguished at being unable to act. They knew well the situation and huddled around her in solem penitence.

It took a while but with Dharma's expertise in meditation, he helped her to calm down by showing her how to take deep breaths. For each of them, there nerves were calmed but their feelings remained the same. Her tears dried not a moment to soon as after a knock on the door, Alder poked in his head in to ask if she'd like his company.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Champion."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

His voice was cold in a way she never heard before but the warmth in his eyes, the burning of his anger, was fresh. She kept her head down, wanting to face anyone but him.

"This is my failure," he continued. "This is my fault… You did nothing wrong. I should have protected you. I'm sorry, Amira. I failed you and I am sorry."

His anger had not quieted but his look toward her softened. She understood now that he was mad at himself. This only deepened her guilt instead of its intended opposite effect.

"Mr. Alder, I shouldn't have gone alone. None of this would've happened if I would have told you to pick me up directly. I was being reckless as usual by thinking I could just walk around on my own. I should've ran when I had the chance instead of walking into his trap! I knew that's what I was! I had the feeling and yet, I was an idiot and just…"

"Amira!"

The rise in his voice and his sudden assumption of authority made her jump. Her Pokémon, who had also been vehemently protesting her faults were also brought to silence. With only the call of her name in the voice of a Champion, he brought the room to his command.

"Nothing you did, NOTHING, no matter what it was, warranted such an attack. You're not to blame for what happened, any of it. He used you..."

The words were difficult for him to say and he wanted to bury them. Yet he knew she needed to hear them, and his comfort was not an issue at all. He spoke slowly as he tried his best to hammer each word and their meaning.

"He took what he knew and used it to prey on you. Don't blame yourself for his evil… If you're to blame anyone, it deserves to be me. I should have never let you out of my sight. I knew you were being targeted by Team Plasma and I took no precautions to ensure your safety. I have failed you as the Champion and as your friend. I will not waste my breath asking for forgiveness but I give you my word," his face darkened and the fire within him emanated with such a force that it raised the temperature of the entire room. "I will bring him to justice for what he has done."

She swallowed with a mix of fear and admiration. Even though it wasn't directed at her, she suddenly felt the need to be cautious around him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," he said softly.

He sighed and let the room fill with silence as he watched her interact with her Pokémon. He could see how they tried to comfort her though were affected by her trauma as well. His trained eyes could see their turmoil through their façades. It was a testament of the bonds she shared with them that they put up such strong fronts on her behalf. Likewise, she too was now attempting to squander her fear for their peace of mind.

He also caught a glimpse of the curious decoration on her Audino. The ornate pink ribbon tied around its neck was offset by a white, plastic heart charm. In the center of that charm was a faint metallic glare.

"Amira, is it alright if I see your Audino for a moment?"

"Sure, but it's not exactly mine…"

While she was merely curious, Theodore stared on in horror, wondering if he was at it again. Instead, he softly petted Diana on the head, then took her charm in between his fingers and crushed it. Diana let out a startled cry of despair, prompting them all to stare in confusion.

"Mr. Alder," screamed in Amira in shock, "what was that for!?"

"That was a lens." He smiled and spoke as if it meant nothing at all, while hiding his growing fury. He took the charm apart and showed her its treacherous insides.

"A micro-camera. Someone was using it to spy on you."

Amira sat speechless; not because she didn't have anything to say but simply didn't want him to hear her scream 'that fucking Colress' over and over again with increasing anger. It suddenly made sense now as to why Diana was not only the first one awake in the morning but also insisted on being in the same room as her whenever she dressed or took a shower.

"It wasn't your fault, now was it? I'm sure you didn't know what you were doing. You would never purposely harm Ami, right?"

He cooed to the still teary-eyed Audino, who was distraught not at having failed her mission but from having a gift from her former trainer broken. He also shielded her from the less than docile looks she was receiving from the rest of Amira's team. Though they wouldn't hurt her, there was no warm welcome for betrayal.

"Amira, your parents are on their way. The hospital staff were asking me about your family so I had to have Drayden contact them."

Snapped out of her blind rage, she was once again nervous at the thought of her parents learning what had happened.

"Did he… He told them what happened, I guess?"

"He told them what he felt he could," he replied. "They've also been in contact with Dr. Lepore, who's told them your condition. The rest is up to you. It's your choice."

"Wait! Alder, the Light Stone!"

Her sudden yelling startled them all. She threw off the covers and scrambled to get out of bed as he reminded her, word for word, of her prior unpleasant obligation.

"The Light Stone! If he managed to get it-"

"The Light Stone is fine. It's safe in your bag with your other possessions. Right now, I just want you to focus on recuperating, nothing else."

She relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. He found her concern awkward and misplaced but supposed he shouldn't. She was worried about the Light Stone because he had made her so. He remembered she had refused it and now it was proved to be with good reason. He said nothing but his guilt deepened as he thought of all the ways he had set these horrible events in motion.

"Knock, knock," came a hesitant voice.

Dr. Lepore and Mrs. Darwish had returned. With a forlorn goodbye to Alder and her Pokémon, she was lead to the examination room for the start of the procedure. Though it was to ease her fears, the explanation of the procedure only made her all the more nervous. They had already collected the clothes she had arrived in and sealed them away to preserve any DNA evidence.

In this case, they had taken Alder's poncho since hers, she assumed, were still on the floor in the camper in Lostlorn Forest. She refused Mrs. Darwish's offer to hold her hand throughout the procedure. She preferred to be alone then accompanied by a stranger.

In the examine room, she was met by another nurse and an Audino, both there to assist to the doctor by handing her instruments when she called for them, to comfort Amira if they felt it necessary and to bag the evidence as soon as it was handed to them.

First they combed and plucked a few strands of her hair, both from her head and from her pubic area. She tolerated the doctor's gloved hands and cold touch with gritted teeth and clenched fists. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, not wanting to see whatever stare she would receive as she did what she was told. She lied back and opened her legs to allow them to swab her vaginal and anal areas. Even though they were shut tight, tears fell from her eyes as they took various samples. She ignored their coos began to tremble, reluctantly opening her mouth so they could swab there as well. Her discomfort became all the more evident in her futile attempts to cease her sobbing as she was told to sit up. Her hands shook so badly, they had to be held still as they swabbed under her fingernails before trimming them and placing them in a sealed plastic envelope.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this," said the doctor as she finished the procedure. "It's over now. That's the last of it. A nurse will be by later to draw your blood for testing. If at any time you need to use the restroom, please let us know. We need to collect a urine sample as well."

Amira said nothing in response. The only comfort she held as she was taken back to her room was that she would finally be able to bathe. Even though they had told her not to, she decided she was finished reeking of Ghetsis' disgusting scent and the musk of sex. It was a wonder to her how her Pokémon and Alder managed to stand to be near her. She burned with shame and disgrace as she saw their faces, unable to even fake a smile.

Alder had been comforting her Pokémon in her absence, reassuring them that they, neither through their actions nor inactions, were also not to blame. Although he couldn't understand their words, he understood their feelings.

"Amira, is there anything you want us to do right now? We'll do whatever you ask to be of help."

She avoided any eye contact with him and wrung her hands in her lap.

"No. I'm fine now. I'll be okay. Shouldn't you get back to the League? In case N shows up, you have to be there…"

"You're more important to me," he answered without a moment of hesitance. "The League has been fine in my absence and it'll continue to do so. Right now, I'm doing what I should've done from the start and am staying by your side. I want you to know you're not alone. You have your Pokémon and you have me. I'll stay for as long as you need me to."

She mumbled to herself as she was struck by his words. Her eyes lifted from her misery and peered into the faces of her Pokémon, acknowledging their spirit one by one. They stared back at her with stalwart hearts and unwavering faith. Even Diana, who didn't even belong to her and had barely been with her for twenty-four hours, gave her a ready smile.

She realized they wanted her to be okay just as much as she wanted the same for them. In the lift of her haze, she realized that they hurt just as she did. They felt for her, shared her pain and stood by her in her time of need. Even through Ghetsis defilement, even as she no longer saw herself worthy of personhood, they still stood by her. From what she read from the looks on their faces, they would continue to stand, together, no matter what they faced. Through words unspoken, they told her she was a still person, worthy of love, that she was loved, and that nothing would change that.

Lastly she looked to Alder and thought of their interactions throughout her journey. He had shown faith in her by entrusting her with the Light Stone. He chided her in Twist Mountain when she failed to meet his expectations. He left the League to come find her because he was worried about her. Even now, he was putting himself second just to comfort her. She lunged for him as an odd feeling of catharsis washed over her. Now that she too felt it, she understood how Bianca could be happy in such odd moments.

"Thank you, Mr. Alder," she said as she squeezed him tightly. He patted her back as he returned her hug her and let out a sigh of relief. He stayed silent but broke into a prideful smile as he watched her also hug and thank each of her Pokémon, showering them with words of love.

"Mr. Alder," she turned to him with a nervous smile. "Uhm, do you still want to help me?"

"Of course."

"I want to take a bath. If I give you money, can you buy me a change of clothes?"

She blushed deeply as she asked the question but refused to back down from her request. He looked back at her with the same embarrassment that he had forgotten something so simple all together. He was unwilling to stray too far from her and purchased a night gown from the hospital's gift shop and, much to the clerk's confusion, a pack of girls' underwear and brassieres. He returned just in time to meet Drayden in the hall who thought nothing at all of his most recent purchases.

Drayden entered Amira's room and gave her a look that made her shudder. His eyes reflected some animosity that, like Alder's, was beyond her. He was looking at her, at the damage that had been done and thinking of Iris. It was certain that if anyone attacked his precious grandchild, they'd regret it for the very short remainder of their life. Amira wondered if he had come to chastise her when his look softened. He cleared his throat and spoke in a soft voice full of compassion.

"I hope you don't mind my coming to see you. I wanted to confirm that you were okay. I apologize that I couldn't bring Iris with me but she sends her love. She was also very worried about you."

"Thank you," she responded with a shy smile. "I'm doing fine."

She hadn't at all lost her fear of Drayden and was now even more intimidated by him. To make matters worse, he was seeing her in such a pitiful state. In spite of his words, she was sure that he would never see her as anything more than a careless child who brought about her own misery.

"Uhm, I actually want to be alone for a bit, if that's okay?"

"Of course. I understand completely," he nodded. "Alder and I will be just outside."

She sighed in relief after they left then turned to Diana. Every eye in the room was on the little Audino, who had no idea of her misdeeds or the context to understand them. Amira repeated Alder's words and gave her Pokémon instructions not to scare her any further as she grabbed the shopping bag Alder had left at her side and went to finally bathe.

Meanwhile, he and Drayden stood just outside the waiting area discussing the turn of events. It was now clearly evident that not only was Ghetsis a bigger threat then they had originally perceived but ruthless as well. They didn't excuse any line of his reasoning for attacking Amira and refused to be distracted from taking steps to prevent his cruelty from spreading.

Once Alder had given him the order, Drayden immediately extended his protection to Cheren and Bianca. He also passed along the harrowing news to the other Gym Leaders. He left out any details and instead opted for a simple statement that got the point across just as well, recognizing that the story wasn't his to tell.

The Pokémon League had been keeping an eye out for N ever since he awakened Zekrom but he still failed to appear. No one knew whether or not the assault changed the legitimacy of his challenge to the League or eligibility to take the title from the Alder. Yet no one decided it was an argument worth having when he had the power of a near demigod at his fingertips.

The call he made to Amira's parents was perhaps the hardest he made in his life. There was no kind way to tell them what had happened nor would he add insult to injury by attempting to soften the blow. He kept his words simple and answered every question as straight forward as he could. Predictably, they took the news with relative calm but there'd be no shelter from the storm that was slowly brewing underneath the surface.

"Her father will arrive sometime tonight. Shiya is still tied with her work in Sinnoh but I don't expect her to be far behind. I've prepared a place for them to stay in the meanwhile in Opelucid City. With Team Plasma still loose, it'll be safer if they're both nearby."

"Thank you Drayden," said Alder. "It should've been my responsibility… I've come to think that shirking my duties is at fault for everything that's happened. If I hadn't abandoned the League in the first place, it never would've come to this."

Drayden stared at his long-time friend with hardened eyes. They had been rivals as children and stayed that way well into adulthood, even now. They knew more about each other then perhaps their own families and there were no surprises between them. He knew Alder's faults, his weaknesses and the true strength that made him Unova's champion.

"I agree that this is your irresponsibility coming back to haunt you."

He also had no sympathy for the idiot.

"But don't think you can wallow in your guilt any longer. You placed your faith in that young woman when you handed her the Light Stone. She's put her faith in you as the Champion to lead her. You know as well as I do what it takes to be strong in the face of adversity, to keep it together for the ones that depend on you. Now show her how."

Alder tensed at the seeming harshness of Drayden's words but didn't shy away from the truth. After the death of his first Pokémon, he had run from his duties as Champion. He wandered aimless and lived only for the moment. In the absence of law and order, Team Plasma grew quietly and unhindered. Now they were at the threshold of a world ruled by Ghetsis and only he and Amira stood in the way.

"Thank you."

Both men parted ways with lighter shoulders. Alder went back to Amira's room, knocking before entering to make sure he was welcomed and came in just as another nurse was leaving. In addition to administering the final tests, she had brought food for Amira's Pokémon. Everyone appeared to be in better spirits but a quick eye told that Amira's smile didn't match the slight trembling of her hands.


	29. 27: Atticus

(Warning: Mature themes; **TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, sexual assault and physical violence.** Please do not read if this subject material may trigger you. You can skip ahead to Chapter 28. The following chapters deal not only with rape but child abuse, family themes and emotional trauma.)

Chapter XXVII: Atticus

Surge awoke every morning at his usual time of 4:00 a.m.. It was the period before dawn where time was aimless. He spent the slipping hours preparing for the approaching day the way Uncle Sam had taught him. He was showered, dressed and fed before the first break of light. Then it was a jog around Vermillion City and back to the house. Although it was rare, if he wasn't fully awake by then, the brisk remains of the night air usually did the trick. He was always lightly dressed so he could get the most of its invigorating chill.

Ever by his side was his faithful Raichu, Volty. He had raised him from a Pichu and they grew up together like brothers. Wherever he went, so did Volty. He even followed him into the service and saved his life on a few occasions. Surge was born and raised a farm boy so he knew his way around work-steady Pokémon like Ponyta and Rapidash but it was at that moment, when he was knee-down in the dirt as a another man held a gun to his head, waiting to die only to be saved by his most loyal partner, that he dedicated himself to Electric-type Pokémon.

He believed in raw power, strength, honor and loyalty. Though he was estranged from his wife, he was still a family man. His only daughter was his pride and joy and there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't miss her.

She alone was the reason he had come to Unova.

He didn't react when he got the phone call from the hospital informing him his daughter had been bought in by a stranger to the emergency room, unconscious and wrapped only in a cloak. He also didn't react when he received a call moments later from a different stranger, though a fellow Gym Leader, giving him all the details the hospital couldn't. He remained calm through out, didn't ask many questions and had only one concern.

The moment he got off the phone with Drayden was the moment he grabbed a bail-out bag and boarded a flight to Unova. He called his wife but as her line was busy, assuming she was already on the phone with either the hospital or Drayden, he left a message outlining the situation and telling her he was on his way.

He left the Kanto Pokémon Association for last and kept his announcement of his sudden departure short and brief. It was the least he could do as he left the rest of the formalities to Volty, who knew the procedure by heart. The Raichu took care of such things as sending an extended letter of a leave of absence and appointing a second-in-command to take over in the meanwhile all by email.

He reached Unova that evening and touched down in Mistralton airfield. He was met by Drayden at the gate, who had brought along his granddaughter, Iris. Surge entertained the young girl by answering her questions when she asked, offering a polite smile and letting her fawn over Volty. They sat in silence as Iris continued talking, officially welcoming him to Unova by telling him all she could about it. He listened intently and combed through her every word in case he'd need it later.

It was late by the time he reached the hospital and made it to Amira's room. She had falle asleep but her Pokémon stayed awake and kept a vigilant guard around her bed. He recognized a few of them from when he had visited before, two of them had since evolved. The only person his eyes didn't recognize was the man who sat in a chair against the wall across from her bed, but he knew him all the same.

After brief introductions, they stepped out into the hallway and spoke in hushed tones of what had happened. Amira had somehow gotten mixed up in a warped teenager's ideaolgical warfare against the way of life in Unova. Though the puppet king had only meant to befriend her to challenge his beliefs, the true ruler of Team Plasma was less then pleased at the existence of an insurgent, symbolic or otherwise. For this reason, he sought to break her spirit and strip her will to fight before she became too great of a threat.

"So he just picks her out of crowd and everyone else goes along with it?"

Surge stood with his arms crossed in anger and disbelief that the League had not only allowed things to escalate this far but have knowingly put Amira at risk.

"She's a child! When some nut job holds the region hostage, you don't agree with him and put her on the front lines and tell her to handle it!"

Alder made no attempt to justify his actions. He knew Surge was right. Amira was just a child and they, the adults she trusted, not only failed to protect her but had made her a target in the first place. He couldn't even say she had accepted the responsibility when in truth, they had given her no choice at all. The power they held over her simply by virtue of being her elders gave no sense of fairness to their actions at all. Directly or not, they had pressured her into standing for their ideals.

Surge shook his head in exasperation and left Alder without a word. He walked into his daughter's room and softly shut the door behind him. It was taking everything in him not to slam it closed while shouting a string of obscenities. Now that he had heard the story, he wasn't surprised this had happened at all. It was such a common tactic of obliterating morale that it was often expected.

He stood over her bed and watched toss and turn in her sleep. He told himself he had been just as blind as everyone else. Never had he imagined that such a thing would happen to his own daughter. He was convinced that is was this foolish optimism that was to blame. As her father, he turned a blind eye to her sexuality. Instead, he should've warned her, taught her to fight against those that would use her body as a weapon against her.

He took a seat in the chair where Alder had sat and sighed in shameful admittance that he knew exactly where the champion was coming from. The situation was mirroring his own dark past. He too had shielded his good intentions behind a child. He was no better then them, perhaps he was even worse. He had vehemently buried his guilt with the excuse that it was to protect his family. Now, years after the purge of Team Rocket and the reclamation of his freedom, his sins had come home to roost.

Surprisingly, not so far from Opelucid City, Ghetsis was safely sequestered away in the comfort of Team Plasma's castle. Though he was currently busy finalizing his plans for domination of the entire Unova region, the occurrence between himself and Amira sat at the back of his mind. The heat of her unwilling sex, the taste of her tears, the way she begged him to stop and pawed at him in desperation; he had never felt so powerful. Just the memory of having used her in front of the very eyes of the Unova Champion carved a smile on his face. As a testament to his triumph, he had become the most wanted man in Unova overnight.

Drayden had informed all the Gym Leaders only of the fact that Amira had been targeted by Team Plasma. The actual details of her attack were known only to a select few.

Though Drayden was the strongest member of the League and could battle Alder to draw, it meant nothing under Lenora's gaze. She was the uncontested champion of emotional stares and could hold the world hostage with only her arsenal of glares. Perhaps it was her motherly nature but with her intuition, could read people better than Caitlin's own psychic powers. She knew Drayden's call wasn't out of courtesy and that it meant something truly heinous must've happened for him to do so. He was mercilessly browbeaten into giving her all the details and to hear them genuinely hurt her heart.

To hear that she had been attacked in the worst way; violated just to prove a point in a war of ideologies that she had no business in, infuriated her to tears. Though Amira was now safe with Alder as her guard, it provided no relief as she felt the attack shouldn't have happened at all. In the passing days, she could barely perform her duties as a curator or Gym Leader, swinging from anger in one moment to grief in the next. She threw herself into researching the Light and Dark Stones, trying to find out more about the legends and if they held a clue to where Team Plasma could be hiding. She was just as determined to not let this go unpunished.

Burgh had also not taken the news well. He knew right away what Drayden silently implied by using the word 'attacked' and was filled with a righteous fury the moment it reached his ears. That Team Plasma had set up a base right under his nose across from his own gym and then assaulted his 'Pretty Suited Sailor Soldier' apprentice brought his darker nature to the surface. He slammed down the phone before Drayden had even finished delivering the news and screamed vows of vengeance at the top of his lungs. He would turn over every rock, search every crag and, aided by the toxic bug Pokémon of Castelia sewers, poison shock every two-bit thug in the city until they were found.

Clay was also fond of Amira but didn't resort to such drastic measures as Burgh, at least not directly. He didn't need the details of her assault as there was only one punishment for any act of violence against a woman. Arming his men with simple double-barreled shotguns, checkpoints were set up around Driftveil City and his men were stationed from Driftveil Drawbridge, Chargestone Cave and Twist Mountain to Routes 5 through 7. All comings and goings between Nimbasa City in the east and Icirrus City in the north were heavily monitored. Owning at least a quarter of untamed land in Unova, Clay had effectively locked down its entire western half.

As a businessman, he could claim this decision was separate from his job as a Gym Leader and therefore no one in the League could tell him how to regulate his land. There was very little the other Gym Leaders, Skyla, Brycen and Elesa, could do in the wake of his decree. Their jurisdictions ultimately fell under his ownership but they offered to assist in any way they could.

Because of Ghetsis' actions, public opinion was no longer in Team Plasma's favor. Their illicit activities of outright thievery had too many corroborating stories from victims and witness to be ignored any longer. The top story in the news was that their public speaker was wanted for the kidnapping and sexual assault of a minor. The identity of the victim and other details were so tightly sealed that the public was left to assume the worst. Team Plasma was no longer seen as a peaceful organization that cared for the rights of Pokémon. Now, they were domestic terrorists harboring a wanted criminal an in response, they disappeared without a trace.

Yet their propaganda still had an effect on the populace. Those who had spent their lives alongside Pokémon began to question their relationship. Those who had only begun to discover the joys of companionship released their partners with sorrow. The unrest was subtle but suffocating as their philosophy had spread far and wide. An air of fear and uncertainty blanketed the region. For Ghetsis, it represented the perfect time to secure Unova within his grasp.

The next morning, he met with her doctor and was told the results of her tests. Luckily, she hadn't contracted any disease or infection. The pregnancy test came back negative but it was still too soon to tell. He signed whatever papers were put in front of him so long as they were his daughter's sake. With the blessing of his signature, she could now walk into any health center and receive birth control pills, emergency contraception or whatever else she needed just by asking and he would receive the bill. There was absolutely no hesistance about at least providing her with that small safety.

When Amira awoke, Alder had been replaced by her father with the good news that she could leave. He sat perplexed as he watched her go about the morning with complete normalcy. She smiled, laughed, joked, acted just like she always had, as if the attack had never happened. He wondered if she were hiding her true feelings out of fear or simply didn't wish to acknowledge it at all.

Drayden and Iris had returned to pick them up. Iris tackled Amira with a hug as she climbed into the back seat of his car. After much debating, Drayden had finally decided to carefully explain the situation the Iris in the gentlest terms he could, but tried not to cheapening the horror of what it meant. Iris understood the sensitivity of the situation but there was no changing her straight forward approach.

"Are you okay!? Don't you worry cause grandpa and Mr. Alder are going to protect you now! I'll help too and we won't let any bad guys get near you! You don't worry about Reshiram and Zekrom cause it's important for you to get better first!"

Amira's face turned beet red as she thanked Iris. She didn't even dare to look at Drayden but mumbled out similar words of appreciation. Drayden only nodded his head and drove in silence.

There were many things Surge wanted to ask him; questions that had been rolling in his mind since yesterday but he thought better of it then to ask them in front of Iris or Amira. He was truly thankful that when they arrived at the impromptu safe house, Iris rushed to drag Amira inside, leaving the two men alone to talk.

Surge knew Drayden was a good man who only wanted to brighten the future of his granddaughter. He was raising her to be the next Gym Leader of Opelucid City and the values he instilled in her, the person he wanted her to become, a woman of dignity, integrity and compassion, were the same things Surge wanted for Amira. It was on this shared understanding that they built the foundation of their respect for each other.

"Any headway on what rock these bastards are under?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Zekrom has yet to reappear and the Elite Four are keeping watch at the League."

Surge scoffed in disbelief. Honestly, a behemoth dragon as big as a house couldn't just go around completely unnoticed. He felt someone had to know something, they just needed it beaten out of them.

"And how is Amira," he asked in return.

"Fine. She acts fine. She says she's fine. She woke up last night and I asked her what happened. She tells me the whole story. He's raped her twice now and has had ninjas following her. While she's telling me this, with a completely straight face, I look at her and I see a bruise starting to appear on her neck. Not just any bruise, a fucking hand-print. A full fledged hand-print on her goddamn neck from where he choked her! And she just tells me… that she's fine."

Surge combed his fingers through his hair and Drayden watched him struggle with his emotions with a grieving heart. He knew that when all was finally said and done, Amira wouldn't be the only one in need of healing from Team Plasma's heinous actions.

"Robert, we're doing everything we can to find him. I don't blame you if you want revenge-"

"Of course," he interrupted. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"But right now," he continued, "think about what Amira needs. She needs you for love and support. She needs you to be calm and patient. You are her father and the most important man in her life. How you act is integral part of how she'll heal. She needs your guidance now more then ever."

Surge had been sitting tapping his foot and let out a deep sigh. He would appease his blood lust. He wouldn't let this bastard hurt his daughter ever again.

"I'm trying," he said after some time. "I'm really trying. But every time I look at her, I just see…"

"What he did to her. Ask yourself, is that what she wants you to see? To forget everything else about her and see only what someone else has done to her? To degrade her just as he has done?"

"Am I supposed to just forget about it then and go along like nothing's happened," he shouted back at the height of his frustration. "I'm angry because he hurt her and it's not just going to clear up like any damn bruise!"

He took a few breaths to calm himself and leaned his head back against the seat.

"Yes, every time I look at her, I'll think of how someone hurt her and I… What did I do? Why didn't I protect her? I failed her. I'm her father and I failed."

"None of us were able to protect her," said Drayden. "Perhaps if we each had made a different choice, it could have been prevented but we'll never know. It has happened. Now we decide what do we do about it. You can't look at her and only see your failures. You need to see _her_. _Think_ of her."

"And what do I do for me," he asked. "Tell me that. This guy could be anywhere, up and walking around a free man. I can't let that go."

"No one expects you to. I wouldn't either. Our children will always come first, yet and still. My door is always open to you, Robert. I'll even go a few rounds with you, if you'd like."

Surge raised his eyebrow and stared a Drayden. It was his first good look at him and he imagined him wearing gloves. He thought over his offer and turned his head with a smile.

"I'll take the drink but leave the ass beating, thanks."

"Would it make you feel better if I let you take the first punch?"

"No," he laughed. "That makes it worse! I'd get a cheap shot and _still_ get my ass beat! I might not be angry anymore after that but damn, I'd just feel bad."

"You're still welcome anytime," said Drayden with a smile.

"Thanks."

Surge got out the car just as Iris was returning. She bid him goodbye as she had to leave for school. Drayden not only left to drop her off but to get to business attending to his gym.

Surge walked in the door and stood in dumbfounded at the sight of his wife in the kitchen, wearing a yellow sundress and frilly flower apron. She beamed and waved as he walked closer. Amira sat at the dining room table nearby, enjoying a hot breakfast.

"Good morning, dear! I hope you're hungry!" Shiya motioned for him to sit down and greeted him a hot plate and a kiss on the cheek, then took a seat with a cup of tea in hand.

"I've been hearing all about your adventures," she said to Amira. "I'm sorry about what happened. I want you to know your father and I still love you very much, isn't that right, honey?"

Surge was still in disbelief at her good cheer. There was nothing usual about her playing the part of a happy homemaker and was doubly suspicious of her sudden and convenient appearance.

"Absolutely," he said after some stuttering. "And it's okay to cry if you need to."

"It's okay to feel however you want to feel," she interrupted coolly. "You have a right to your feelings, no matter what they are. Have you fed your Pokémon yet?"

"No!" Amira jumped up from the table in a panic. In her hurry to leave the hospital, she had neglected to feed them breakfast.

"It's a beautiful day. Why not let them eat outside? Take your father's Pokémon as well. There's enough room in the backyard for everyone to stretch out and enjoy themselves!"

Surge handed over his Pokémon to Amira, who then scurried outside in a panic that perhaps her Pokémon had starved to death. The slamming of the backdoor told them when she had stepped outside.

"She's always been so heavy-handed," said Shiya with a bit of frustration.

"Like a bull in a China shop," he added with sarcasm. "So I take it you know how to deal with this?"

"Not at all."

Shiya dropped the cheery tone of voice she used when speaking to Amira and reverted back to her calmer self. There was no need to hide her shrewdness from her husband, who had seen her behave far worse.

"It's not just something you can 'deal with'," she scolded him. "Amira has a lot riding on her right now. She may be putting her feelings aside to tackle what awaits her at the League."

"You can't be serious! Shiya, she's our daughter!"

"That doesn't change her fate," she snapped back. "If the Light Stone has chosen her, then she's the only one who can defeat Zekrom."

Her voice softened as she stared at the hard lines on her husband's fate. She always thought of him as being too emotional.

"It could take months, even years before she's ready to deal with what happened. Right now, she just wants to disassociate herself from it. We've taught her to bounce back from her mistakes and that's what she's doing. She's treating this like it's a mistake she's made. She feels responsible."

"But she's not. How do we get her to see that?"

"If we react with tears or yelling, it'll just make her feel as if she's hurting us. We can only show her that nothing's changed, that our love for her hasn't changed."

Surge let out a hefty sigh then leaned over to give his wife a soft kiss on her ear. She was amazingly efficient, often times to the point he was scared to imagine just what she could accomplish should she ever put her mind to it.

"The least I can do is show her to properly battle."

He got up his from seat and walked off to where Amira had gone. Shiya looked after him with an amused expression.

"That might mean something if you actually knew how," she teased.

He had heard her but gave no response other then to shake his head. In the backyard, Amira was watching how her Pokémon took to meeting his. Along with his Raichu, he had bought Magnezone, Electivire, Jolteon and a Lanturn. Volty and Theodore wasted no time in resuming their bitter like-siblings rivalry and chased each other around the yard. Aside from them, everyone else seemed to get along well. Surge inspected her own Electric-type, the Joltik she had spoken of earlier but still didn't know what to make of it.

"Alright, princess. Let's get some training done. From what I hear, you've got a few people to go through so you'll need all the help you can get."

"Hey!"

She objected to him teasing her Pokémon and was all the more eager to show him how much stronger she had gotten. Drayden had been no push over and she was sure she and her Pokémon could take everything after their battle for the Legend Badge. However, once Surge got started, she began considering the possibility that even with Dragon Tail, Drayden may have been holding back in order to let her win. Her dad did no such thing and repeatedly steamrolled her Pokémon one after the other. He had to admit though that they put up a good fight until the end.

They training until they were brought in for lunch then were right back out until they were brought in again for dinner. Despite the circumstances that had brough them together, Surge had to admit that the day made him nostalgic. It was if the separation hadn't happened at all. He thought that perhaps if it hadn't, he'd have spent every day of the last ten years just like this one. Bleak reality found its way in, hammering itself through the cracks.

As they sent Ami upstairs and to bed, Shiya unveiled the news. Zekrom had finally appeared and the challenge to Alder had been officially made. Amira was expected to head to the League and should Alder fail, she would face N with or without Reshiram's aide. They relayed the information to Amira and her Pokémon as softly as they could. She responded with no words, just a nod of her head. The inevitable had arrived. Whether she would have to face N, whether Ghetsis would be there, whether she would win or lose, all possibilities flashed through her mind yet she gave them no words, only silent acknowledgement.

After asking for some time alone, Shiya took a seat on her daughter's bed and hugged her tight.

"Even if you never want to talk about it, there's something I want you to know," she whispered. "It's scary to admit that there are moments where we have no power to stop a thing from happening. Each person wants to be responsible for what happens in their lives. Its hard to accept that sometimes, such a thing isn't and your Pokémon, you responded the best you could. You are not powerless but at that moment, you had your power taken from you and you did what you could. No one blames either of you because you're not the ones to blame. He alone chose to hurt you, and he alone is responsible."

"Mom…" Amira hugged her mother back with tears in her eyes. She had continued to carry her guilt and blame but stuffed it away where she thought no one could see. Now, only was it being pulled out from its hiding place but was being torn to bits.

"You're so brave and I'm so proud of you," she continued. "No matter what happens, your father and I both love you. Nothing will ever change support any decision you make. Your father and I, your friends, your Pokémon. We all love you and care about you. You'll get through this. We'll be with you every step of the way."


	30. 28: Suite II Overture

Chapter XXVIII: Suite II Overture

The Badge Check Gates were held in a modest looking building yet the rooms within spanned several fields, each designed by the gym leader for which they were to represent.

The Trio Badge from Striation Gym, its room was decorated in floral motif suited for a café or a tea garden.

The Basic Badge from Nacrene Gym, its room with crumbling stone pillars and earthen walls with half excavated fossils.

'Probably replicas, no way Lenora would let real fossils lay exposed like that.'

The Insect Badge from Castelia Gym, its room floral, grassy and decorated with painted hives that were home to families of bug Pokémon.

The Bolt Badge from Nimbasa Gym, the floor of its room was metal grating while glass cylinders that conducted lightning lined the walls.

The Quake Badge from Driftveil Gym, its room with a cliff on either side, the soil littered with minerals and precious stones.

The Jet Badge from Mistralton City, its room had nothing at all. It lacked any floor and opened up to a bottomless pit below from which blew a strange wind current that held her aloft long enough to make it to the other side. It took her awhile to cross as she absolutely refused to do so until someone else went first, much to the annoyance of an older gentleman that had been hired for that particular badge check.

The Icicle Badge from Iccirus City, its room was another ice puzzle that required her to solve it in order to get across. Out of good spirit, and because the guards were watching, she didn't call on Dharma for assistance this time.

The Legend Badge from Opelucid City, its room was a straight path with two sculptures of a dragon head in the same style that littered the Opelucid Gym watching her from both sides.

She finally made it through the gates and arrived at the base of the mountain that made Victory Road. As she stared in awe of the sheer size of it, Theodore sniffed the air curiously. He took a few steps to get a better scent then, once he was sure he had it, took off running toward the cave entrance.

"Hey! Wait, stop!"

She called after him but Theodore refused to slow down for any reason other than to make sure she was keeping up. This mountain, unlike the one between Icirrus and Driftveil, was more straightforward and had a carved path, making it easier to traverse. He led her up steps, making a few sudden turns every now and then as the path dotted out of the cave and across ledges only to go in again. He followed the scent until it came to a stop at the edge of a cliff. The trail lead onto another ledge below and the only way it seemed to get there was to jump.

Amira peered over the edge and vehemently protested. As if Skyla's gate wasn't enough, now she was expected to leap to her doom.

"Oh hell no! Yeah, no. Sorry buddy but I don't have a death wish today."

Theodore looked at her and took in a deep breath of air, as if to apologize and walked back toward the cave where they had come.

"Well just find another wa- Theo! NO!"

He had only followed her part of the way. She looked back just in time to see him run at full speed toward the cliff and take the plunge.

"THEODORE!"

She ran to the edge and watched Theodore slide down the cliff and land safely on to the ledge below. The landing was a bit rough but nothing he couldn't shake off. He stood to and looked up at her, yowling all the while as he waited for her to come down.

"I hate you," she muttered to herself as she stepped back to get a running start. "I hate you so much."

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she slid down the cliff, both from fear but more so from the fact that even through her jeans, she felt every bump, crag and rock against her backside.

"Son of a bitch!" She proceeded to let out a string of curses that would've done her father proud as she madly rubbed the dirt from jeans.

Theodore waited a bit for her to calm down then took off into the cave again. There were no more ledges this time and the path was completely straight. As she emerged from the cave for the final time, they found themselves at the end. Theodore mewled and pointed his paw to direct her attention. She gasped as just behind them stood the Pokémon League. Though it was to be a celebratory moment, she and Theodore walked toward it with the march of death to the ominous sound of the ringing of church bells.

The area was completely deserted aside from employees. She made her way to what looked like the main building but was stopped from entering by an older man.

"I'm sorry, but the Pokémon League is in recess until further notice. No one's allowed in. You'll have to take your challenge at some other time."

"It's alright, she's with me. She's the one we're waiting for."

With those words, she expected to see Alder but instead came face to face with Cheren. Standing next to him was his Liepard, Figaro. Theodore let out a mewl and walked over to them. He acknowledged Cheren but only briefly. However, he seemed to have some important business with Figaro and the two immediately began exchanging noises.

"Come this way," said Cheren. He led her inside as Theodore and Liepard leisurely strolled behind.

"The League is closed? That must be why I didn't see any other trainers on my way here."

"Yeah, Alder thought it best not to get anyone else mixed up in this."

"Miss Amira?" asked a young woman.

The main building was the Pokémon League's private Pokémon Center. Here, trainers healed their Pokémon before taking on the Elite Four. The attending nurse was a young woman identical to all the other nurses she had met in Pokémon Center's before. The only difference was that her hair was a darker shade of pink, almost fuchsia and her ringlets were tighter. The expression on her face and the sound of her voice were somber.

"I'll take your Pokémon for a checkup, if you please. My name is Nurse-"

"Joelle?"

"… Jolene," she answered with clear annoyance.

"Oh. Sorry," she whispered. 'I wonder if she's the only human and all the other nurses are robots…'

"Amira," said Cheren, grabbing her hand as they sat together in the lobby. "I think… I'm hoping like hell that it'll be alright. Since it is Alder, the champion and all, but worst case scenario, you'll be the one be fighting N."

She looked from his hands to the worry in his face. It hadn't been that long since they had left Nuvema Town yet he seemed to have aged so much. He still had his stern expression and critical eyes yet his face seemed softer. He had always been mellow and cool in every sense of the word but now it seemed to stem from a different place. Maybe it was like Bianca said, they all had changed. Amira turned her palms over to grab his hands and smiled.

"I think I can handle it, Cheren. It's just _bothersome_, that's all."

"Heh," he said as he cracked a small smile to her surprise. "You really are something else. I mean that, sincerely."

She blushed so hard, she could feel her face turn hot. She just hoped by some miracle that he didn't notice it.

"Ahem!"

They jumped at the sudden intrusion and looked up to see her father standing above them, his arms cross as he eyed Cheren suspiciously. Volty moved to stand in front of Amira, nuzzling her as if to say he wanted her to himself. She let go of Cheren's hands with an apologetic smile.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Dad, how'd you get here before me?" She had left the house before he did and no one passed her on the road.

"Magnezone," he answered. "You don't have a flying-type in your party? How the hell you get up here? What, did you climb the fucking mountain?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. Sounds fun."

He grabbed her shoulder and took a seat next to her and purposefully displacing Cheren. He didn't mind being ignored when compared to the alternative, based on the horror stories he had heard of Amira's father.

"Listen princess," he said turning serious. "You're sure you're ready for this? I mean Alder's pretty sure he has this under control. You don't have to throw yourself in…"

"There's no turning back now. I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

"And so are your Pokémon," said Nurse Jolene. "We wish you good luck."

Amira placed her PokéBalls back in her belt and despite his protests in front of Volty, took Theodore in her arms.

"Alder's waiting," she told him.

At these words, the cub stopped struggling. He hadn't forgotten about that fact. If his trainer needed to hold him for security in such a dire situation, now was not the time to assert himself. Volty stopped his antagonizing and gave the cub a respectful nod but kept his mischievous smirk.

"Right." There it was again, that subtle animosity she sensed that he held for Alder. Surge swallowed what he saw as his petty jealousy and pulled her in for a hug. "I'll be here when you're done."

"Right," said Cheren barely above a whisper. "This way."

She left her father and Volty behind and followed Cheren outside to the main gate where another gentleman stood guard.

"Sir?"

"This is the one the Champion has been waiting for. It is his orders I give you, let her pass."

"Understood."

She gave Theodore a little squeeze, prompting from him a solacing mewl. The formality of the situation, the change in Cheren, never would she have expected him to be anyone's errand boy. It all made her uneasy.

"Amira!" yelled Cheren so suddenly that it almost made her jump. "If there's anything I can do to aid you in your battle against N, just say so. If anything happens to you or Alder… I'll do everything I can to help. Just... don't be so reckless, okay!?"

He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight, much to Theodore's discomfort. Then he too, like Bianca went bounding off. She mumbled to herself, feeling just about ready to cry. Whereas she had only been uneasy before, now she was near terrified.

The old man nodded as she turned to him and stood aside as the gate was lowered. "Young lady, you must face the Elite Four. You must keep going and defeat them all. Or be defeated yourself. There is no turning back. Good luck."

Trembling, she crossed the threshold and into the sanctum of the Pokémon League. She half expected it to be in ruins, unfortunately to find it still standing offered no relief. There was a plaza with a lone statue in the center and in each corner loomed a tall tower. The architecture called to mind the cathedrals of Rome. The brightness of the Sun overhead yet the shade the towers provided, the still air and the echo of bells made her feel as if she had stepped onto hallowed ground. There was a sudden clang of metal. The gate had been closed behind her and was being locked shut.

"Here we go," she said to Theodore. "Here we go."

Theodore mewled again as they approached the statue. It was hard to tell exactly what it was as it was roughly sculpted but look to be a person in a hooded cloak. They sat kneeling on one knee, their hands holding up an unraveled scroll. At its base, there was a small metal plaque. Though badly tarnished by age, it was still clearly legible.

'Four great warriors form the Pokémon League.

To the South West is the one who does not fear ghosts.

To the South East is the one who channels the power of fight.

To the North West is the one who has mastered the dark.

To the North East is the one who knows the psychic mind.

If you can defeat these warriors with courage and wisdom, you shall be led to the summit.

There, the strongest of champions awaits.'

She took in a deep breath and exhaled as she made her way up the stairs of the first tower.


	31. 29: Some Unholy War

Chapter XXIX: Some Unholy War

At first, she thought there must've been some mistake. She didn't know what exactly to expect but it certainly wasn't what she found.

Through the heavy oak doors of the first tower was complete darkness. Yet as it became lit by unearthly wandering blue flames, it became clear that she had entered some library on the edge of the spirit world. The shelves were covered in dusty books sealed away by cobwebs, the wooden stairs to her left were decayed through completely, a fact not well hidden by the moth eaten rug laid over it and watching her, or seeming to, were the stern eyes of figures in faded portraits that lined the walls. Though she had just come from outside where the Sun shone brightly without a cloud in the sky, rain pounded against the windows as thunder and lightning roared in defiance of the eerie silence.

"Uhm, hello? Is anyone there?" she called out as she stumbled through the darkness.

No sooner than having said the words, she and Theodore surrounded by two floating blue flames. The hitodama danced around her in a circle and lifted her into the air as she let out a yell of surprise. The lights carried her up a rickety staircase that spiraled around a column of books that stood in the center. At the top, she was finally released and landed on her feet with a thud on a hard wooden floor amidst scattered sheets of paper.

_'Eyes brimming with dark flame, this man rejected everything other than himself in order to bring about one singular justice...'_

In front of her was a woman shrouded in shadows even as the blue flame bounced off her face. She sat at an antique desk, quill in hand, trailing it across the pages of a worn-looking book. Her voice was lighter than expected. Her round face, emphasized by her bobbed hair and framed by her just as round glasses gave her a kind look that seemed off compared to the décor.

"That's part of a novel I'm writing. I was inspired by the challenger who was just here, and somehow I got a little sad..." She stared down at the page she had started with a wistful sigh.

Amira looked at the woman, dressed as she was in a purple dress and black leggings. She didn't know her but the bow around her neck, tied and buttoned in such a way as to look like a cat's head, made her look familiar.

"Shikimi?" Amira asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought... you look like an author named Shikimi."

"Yes, that's me!" the woman answered happily. She smiled and rose from her desk to shake hands. "Shikimi is my nom de plume. You've heard of me?"

Amira nodded furiously in an effort to keep herself from squealing in delight.

"Oh yes ma'am! You're my favorite! When I was little, I would sneak and read your books in bed with a flashlight. My mom wouldn't let me read them because she said they would give me nightmares. They did but I still loved them!"

Theodore looked from Amira to the young woman, unsure of what to think of this turn of events. One moment, he was fearing for his life from supernatural forces, the next, these two were chatting like old friends.

"It's always nice to meet a fan! You're a challenger, right? I'm Shauntal, the Elite Four's Ghost Pokémon user. I shall be your opponent. Let me explain to you how the battles here work."

She motioned toward a lantern that hung from a rack aside her desk, it had an open purple flame. It gave off no heat but seemed to absorb it. There was one next to Amira as well.

"We each put our Pokémon in their PokéBalls and into this device here," she said as she demonstrated by taking hers and putting them directly into the cold fire. "Our battle will be one on one, the Pokémon chosen at random."

"Alright," she said as she pulled her Poké Balls off of her belt and placed them in one by one. "You can sit this one out if you'd like Theodore."

"I'm afraid not," said Shauntal. "All Pokémon must be entered."

Theodore gave a nod and with a reassuring mewl, retreated to his Poké Ball. Amira held her breath as she dropped it into the machine. Suddenly, the flames on both lamps began to burn bright. The PokéBalls floated for a bit as they were spun into a circle. Cued by a flash of lighting and roar of thunder, one from each was ejected from the flames and onto the field. From Shauntal's team was chosen a chandelier Pokémon with a body of black metal, purple flames and yellow glowing eyes.

_'Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon. It absorbs the spirit, which it then burns. By waving the flames on its arms, it puts the foe in a hypnotic trance.'_

From her team, its chosen opponent was… Theodore.

"Fury Swipes!"

The cub gave a determined look and lunged at the Pokémon with its claws outstretched. To his horror, his paws glided right through.

"Psychic!"

The Chandelure's flames burned brighter as it surrounded Theodore with a pink light, picking him up and tossing him across the field.

"Theodore, are you okay!?"

The cub got up wobbling from side to side. It gave a quick shake of its head and faced down the Chandelure again.

"Alright… let's try Thrash!"

He charged at the Pokémon again and again, went right through.

"Will-o-wisp!"

Two ghost flames circled Theodore swiftly then slammed into him. Amira called for him to attack again but it was to avail. No normal attack would work against the ghost Pokémon yet there were no elemental attacks that Theodore knew. She could douse its flames with any of the others on her team but with the cub, was entirely at a disadvantage. Turn after turn, he attacked in vain. Chandelure existed only as a wraith with no physical body to harm. His speed kept him from being hit by its more serious blazing fire attacks but there was no avoiding being thrown around by its psychic energy and the burns he had suffered were taking their toll. It pained her to see him suffer but she couldn't forfeit a match against one of the Elite Four, there was no turning back, as the old man had put it. It would be over soon enough as Chandelure took aim at Theodore, building a shadowy ball of dark energy.

'Theodore, I'm sorry…'

The Chandelure released the energy, shooting it straight for the cub, who was unable to dodge any longer. Amira held her breath and waited for the end. Theodore stared down the incoming ball, closed his eyes and gave a rebel yell. The ball was hit by shadowy claws and sent flying back to the Chandelure, who took the hit with critical damage.

"What? What was that?"

Theodore turned to his shock trainer and let out an apologetic mewl. The secret was out now. Now that she had seen it, she would surely label him a freak. Their attention was called to Shauntal as she sprayed down her Chandelure with a green potion, restoring its heath.

"Hey!" Amira called her out on it and found out that for the league, using items during battles that restored health or boosted strength was a common practice. The only limits were up to the trainers themselves.

'Two can play it that way then.' She quickly ran out to the field to provide Theodore with a boost of his own. She found him looking up at her with tearful eyes.

"What's wrong buddy?"

He merely turned his head away and did his best to hide his paws.

"Hey, don't be like that," she said softly. "You learned a new attack, you should be proud." She gave him a pat on the head and a cheeky smile. "Now, let's kick some ass, okay?"

He smiled and nodded. So, if he still had her love after all then, 'the sooner this is over, the better.' She gave Theodore a quick injection of a Full Restore, revitalizing his health and curing his burns. She returned to her place in the trainer's box and the battle began again.

"Will-o-wisp!"

"Shadow Claw!"

"Psychic!"

Theodore fought with a new found determination. Though he took damage from Chandelure's attacks, he knew he could damage it right back. The knowledge that trainers were allowed to use an unlimited amount of items in battle was something that she took full advantage of, using as many potions and healing items as she needed. It was because of this that eventually led to Theodore being full of vigor while Chandelure was hanging on by a thread. Shauntal had run out of potions and such long ago while Amira still had a solid cache.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Volley it back!"

"Could this be... my final chapter?" Shauntal exclaimed with a sudden stand from her desk, knocking back the chair she had been sitting in but still holding tight to the quill in her hand. It had been flying madly across pages during the battle as Shauntal transcribed every detail in her artistically horrifying style.

"I hope you've outlined an epilogue!" Amira called back.

The ball of energy was struck with all of Theodore's strength behind it. It smashed into the Chandelure and sent it crashing to the ground. There was the sound of glass shattering and it faded away into nothing. Before she could celebrate, there was a loud sound, almost like the blow of a vuvuzela that startled them all.

"Wow," whispered Shauntal as her Pokémon were released from the machine. Amira ran to hug Theodore, who exuberantly leapt into her arms. They nuzzled in celebration as they approached Shauntal's desk.

"I'm dumbstruck. I know a lot of words, but right now I can't figure out how to say this. Perhaps, if the feeling I'm having now isn't put into words, it will be trapped there. So let me say this... My feeling is you're a great trainer!"

"Thank you! You are too. And a great author!"

There was a polite moment of silence as she looked around curiously.

"My other Pokémon…?"

"They will be sent to the location of your next opponent. You may face the League in any order. Keep going until you reach the Champion. In battle, weave a wonderful tale!"

A glowing circle appeared on the floor next to her desk. It was filled with strange markings, reminiscent of black magic or a voodoo curse. Inside it swirled some unknown energy.

"This teleporter will take you back to the main plaza."

"Before I go, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please sign my PokéBall!?"

It was still bright and sunny as she emerged from the tower with a spring in her step. There was no sign of the storm that Shauntal had conjured up. It was on to the next tower and the next battle.

The next tower was plainly decorated by comparison. Its entrance way was a cobble stoned floor, its path lined by a brassy speared fence. Instead of stairs, there was a conveyor belt. The black marbled floor and wide arched windows made her feel as if it were the grand ballroom of an opera house, though the checkered column brought to mind an upscale casino. Even though a magnificently gilded chandelier hung overhead, the casino guess had been more correct. She reached the top of the column to see that the machine where her PokéBalls were held was fashioned into a roulette wheel.

"Man, oh man! What is going on today?"

Lounging on a black leather couch was a young man (though older than her, he was still young), smartly dressed in a black suit with red trim. A long yellow scarf dangled around his neck. His hair was slicked back except for two points on the side. His fashionable style of dress, lax attitude and refined yet slightly callous mannerisms called to mind Dracula's foppish son.

"Challengers coming one right after another!" He eyed her lazily and sat up, crossing one leg over the other. What he said struck her by surprise. So she hadn't arrived that much later then N…

"Well, no matter. I am Grimsley of the Elite Four and I will fulfill my duty to be your opponent. Let us begin!"

There was the clack of the wheel as it turned, Grimsley's team was represented as red, hers as black. Finally it slowed and from two random numbers, the contestants were chosen. From his team was chosen a Pokémon she had fought before, Krookodile.

'If only dad were here…'

From hers was chosen Joule, her Joltik.

'This machine hates me,' she thought in despair.

She did have to give credit where credit was due; despite his size, or perhaps because of it, he was the most fearless of her team. He acted with complete indifference to the advantages his foes had over him. Today it was both. Krookodile would be immune to his electric attacks and was considerably larger than the mite. If the match was as good as over, Grimsley surely got a laugh out of it.

"Well, it's more important to master the cards you're holding," he said in between bouts of laughter. "Than to complain about the ones your opponents were dealt. Earthquake!"

Not even getting a chance to make his attack, the Krookodile fell faint and the hard blast of the siren was heard.

"What the!?"

Not even she knew what had happened but had no trouble figuring it out as she saw Joule twitching on the beast's back. Being smaller but much faster, he had climbed onto the foe unnoticed thanks to its own hard scales and began using Bug Buzz. He moved from place to place as he did to strengthen the attack. It proved to be super effective and had taken the red crocodile down with a single hit.

"Uhm… did I win?" she asked, hesitating from disbelief. Theodore shook his head in a different kind of suspicion. He was annoyed at how cunning Joule could be.

"Yes," Grimsley said with an irritant sigh. "And I'm nothing more than the guy who lost... Nothing more, nothing less."

"I'm sorry. Don't feel too bad?" It felt awkward that she was trying to cheer him up by apologizing for winning. He was one of the Elite Four after all.

"Oh, I don't feel bad at all." He stretched back out on his leather couch, arms behind his head as a teleporter appeared on the ground in front of her. "If somebody wins a battle then without doubt, someone else has lost the battle. That's the way of battle. A real warrior doesn't dash off in pursuit of the next victory, nor throw a fit when experiencing a loss. A real warrior ponders the next battle. As for you, the pinnacle of the Pokémon League is the Champion, Alder... Or, perhaps that man called N has defeated him and taken his title. I don't know which one you will face but you should take that strength and test it against the rest of the Elite Four."

She stepped into the teleporter and walked out of the tower with Theodore by her side as Joule rode on his back, both of them chatting all the while. Sometimes, she just couldn't believe her Pokémon. Their power, their personalities and their love, often left her in awe.

The inside of the next tower was pitch-black with only a few twinkling specks of far off light that fell to the Earth and created ripples. It felt as if there were no floor, only the expansiveness of the infinite space. Before her stood a golden translucent road that, although beautiful, seemed too fragile to be trod upon. Indeed the case, as soon she reached it, she and her Pokémon were lifted in a bright ball of light and carried down its path to a platform that floated high above the ground. The floor was carpeted in soft beige. It wasn't a library or a casino but appeared to be someone's bedroom. The mink curtain of the high canopy opened to reveal a bed. A graceful figure rose from her sleep and walked forth. It was a girl possibly around her age. Her slim frame contrasted by her voluminous curly hair that fell wildly around her added to her otherworldly beauty.

"Who are you? How impudent you are to disturb my sleep!"

Suddenly, the image Amira held of the enchanting fairy queen was shattered by her discourtesy.

"I'm Amira, here to challenge you?"

"Hmph..." she responded haughtily. "Very well, make your best effort not to bore me with a yawn-inducing battle. Is that understood!?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

She nodded politely enough but was offended by her words. From somewhere above came forth two shooting stars that were actually Poké Balls. From the opponent's team came a Pokémon that looked familiar to her though she had never seen it before. It had a pink face, with a black floor-length dress and two corkscrew pigtails on each side. It's resemblance to Gothorita was unmistakable.

_'Gothitelle, the Astral Body Pokémon. Its psychic power is so great that it is said to warp space around it, distorting reality in the process.'_

From her own team was chosen Levana. It seemed her luck had gotten better but not by much as both Pokémon happened to have a weakness to the other. The battle between them unfolded as expected, with Pokémon exploiting the other's weakness yet the end result was a stalemate all the same. No matter how many times they called out their strongest attacks, the damage was just as soon undone with a quick call for a Potion.

"Even in times such as these, one must stay cool and collected," condescended the young woman as both Amira and Levana began to lose their tempers. Her Gothitelle held on to this sentiment. Even on its bottom line, it remained smugly impassive. If she could just get it to lose its cool…

"Psychic," she called its attack and the Gothitelle began to concentrate on Levana, its body glowing in a soft pink light as its eyes lit up. That was it!

"Leaf Storm!" Razor sharp leaves blew into the foe's face causing it to lose focus as it was unable to both attack and defend in such a state of tunnel vision.

"Now! X-Scissor!" Though it quickly tried to regain its composure, the moment was already lost as Levana sliced through it with her sharp forearms.

The blow of the trumpet signaled the end of the match as Gothitelle was sent off with the shooting stars.

She cheered and approached Levana with open arms. She pulled her in for a hug as the mantis chirped triumphantly. She expected some snarky comment or whine to come from the young woman but found her smiling serenely instead.

"You are both excellent and elegant. I am very pleased to have battled you." She bowed slightly and although startled, Amira returned the gesture.

"Thank you. Wait," she called out as she stepped into the teleporter. "Your name! I didn't get your name!"

"My name is Caitlin," was all she heard before she was returned to the outside.

Now with Levana in tow, she proceeded to the fourth and final tower. The interior of the fourth tower was stripped with only bare metal exposed. It was a step onto a gated cart and a ride up the scaffolding until it came to a short set of stairs. The end of the ride was announced with a hard stop that shook loose her footing. The top of the platform was a wrestling ring and a tall, dark muscular man stood in the center.

'I like his hair,' she thought as she approached him.

"Greetings, Amira."

At his words, a spotlight was lit and centered on them as others danced around the cage fence that surrounded the makeshift arena. He spoke in a quiet way that suggested a greater strength lay hidden underneath. His posture was neither defensive nor aggressive. Though he stood still, he seemed to be fluidly in-between. She couldn't make heads or tails of the way he stared intensely at her.

"My name is Marshal. In order to master the art of fighting, I'm training under my mentor, Alder."

'Mentor? So Mr. Alder used to be a serious trainer… or is he still?'

"He's seen your potential and has taken an interest in you. It is my intention to test you; to take you to the limits of your strength. Prepare yourself!"

His passivity changed just as quickly as expected as he took a fighting stance, feet apart and fist up. She grimaced in disbelief. They couldn't fight fist to fist! He was going to cream her!

Suddenly, the blare of the horn was heard and a blinding light shone directly in her face. Was the match over before it had begun? She rapidly blinked her eyes to adjust her vision. As it returned, she saw the ring had expanded greatly. From her corner, she could see a field below where Dharma stood waiting; across the field stood Marshall and his Pokémon, Mienshao.

_'Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon. It wields the fur on its arms like a whip. Its attacks come with such rapidity that they cannot even be seen.'_

Dharma and the Mienshao stood facing each other with one hand draped over a balled fist and gave a deep bow.

"I thank you deeply, for this chance to combat you," said Marshall, who might as well have been translating their actions. The two Pokémon took fighting stances with the utmost sincerity, neither blinking nor moving a muscle until the time was right.

"Begin!"

They charged at each other, Dharma with a flaming fist and Mienshao with lashing arms. Dharma hit only air but Mienshao's aim was true, making the Darmanitan flinch as it was stung across the face. It swung its left fist around and as he was too close to dodge, Mienshao was hit with a forceful blow that sent him back across the field. It returned to his feet and began flaying the ground, sending large jagged rocks into the air as it made its way back towards Dharma.

"Full Restore!" was the first, if not only call Marshall made during the match.

Dharma let off a steam that scorched the air and turning it into a dry and muggy heat. Amira swallowed as she and Marshall became misted by their own sweat. It had suddenly become too hot for her to even carry Theodore, who panted by her feet. The temperature increased with every step as Dharma charged again. He landed a direct hit but Mienshao's guarded anticipation kept him in the game and warded him off with another hit from Stone Edge. Dharma stumbled backward from the attack, his eyes turning completely white. His fall onto the ground made her gasp. They had gotten so close and had come too far to let this be the end.

"Full Heal!"

The punches and lashings began again. As Mienshao took damage from fiery punches and blazing teeth, it paid the Darmanitan back in turn with hurled rocks and flays from its fur. Curbing the interference of their trainer's to one heal each, both Pokémon were nearing their end. With a running start, Mienshao took to the air, led by his slight yet powerful foot paw. Drawing back his massive arm, Dharma took aim at the incoming foe. All was silence as the two unstoppable forces met. As Mienshao hit Dharma's forearm, it became clear that only the unbreakable would be victorious. Though pained, Dharma forced him forward. Mienshao's arc was broken, hammered, and sent off the field.

"Amira, the strength shown by you and your Pokémon has truly impressed me."

As they shook hands, Marshall held firmly held onto hers much longer then she assumed appropriate. Was that too something he learned from Alder?

"Representing the Pokémon League in the absence of the Champion has been my duty as Alder's student. We, the Elite Four, are sworn to follow the Champion's order to be neutral..."

He suddenly pulled her nearer to him and brought his face close to hers, eyes narrowed and voice low yet deep.

"The rest is up to you. I urge you, please, go to him!"

They parted ways with a nod as she stepped into the teleporter and was sent back to the plaza. She received her two PokéBalls back and felt comforted at having her complete party returned her. In the central plaza, she found the statue from before glowing with the same blue energy. It was a large teleporter hidden in plain sight.

She stepped onto the small ringed platform surrounding it and it began its descent into the ground. The enormous cavern beneath the league held only stairs, each flight separated by columns much older than the buildings above it. Its vast emptiness made her feel small. She bounded up the multitude of stone steps with Theodore leading the way. The inner sanctum led her straight to the summit and there she found a testament to the true power of the Pokémon League.

The Greco-Roman style temple was carved from glittering stone and nestled into the mountain itself. She darted past its columns and was surprised to find that the shadows hinted at some sunlight within. Her feet and his paws echoed off the stone floor as she ran for the stairs straight ahead. She could see Alder standing at the top and with him, N.

"It's over!" N announced triumphantly. "Never again will Pokémon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, Zekrom! You may have the title of Champion but you can't stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak. As a trainer who far outmatches the Champion, as the _new_ champion, _I_ shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, free your Pokémon!"

"Not yet!" she shouted at him defiantly. "You have a challenger! Me!"

Theodore let out a loud roar of agreement, though try as his might, was not in the least threatening. Alder was the first to catch her eyes. He looked worn down, beaten, yet there was still something in him too great to call just a 'fight'. Some of it, whatever it was, seemed to shine through as she walked up the steps.

N too had changed. His happiness was no longer dreamy and childlike nor slightly unstable. He spoke as if he was completely delirious, fully enthralled and confident in his grandiose delusions.

"I've been waiting for you," he said with open arms as if he expected her to embrace him warmly. "In the future I envisioned, you obtained a stone. Indeed, you have. That Light Stone... Zekrom is responding to it."

She took in a breath of air in a hiss at N as she walked to Alder's side. For him, she gave a determined smile and Theodore nudged his leg. He returned the gesture with a nod and a proud lift of his head. The unspoken affection between them, along with being snubbed, did not sit well with N. In a flash, his smile was gone and the graveness appeared.

"Stop!" he shouted at her as she reached for her PokéBall. "This is not a suitable place for the legendary dragons. From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!"

She heard a faint questioning; the whisper of Alder's voice but the answer came too fast. The ground shook with such violence that the huge stone columns of the temple began to move from their post, rolling about wildly. Some collapsed outright as the sound of the great ceiling being torn thundered. She reached down to scoop up Theodore on instinct, Alder doing the same for her, holding her close to his chest.

There was the shrill screech of metal and a chorus of screams from below, as if an outcry to a failed God. The vengeance unleashed seemed to come from the Earth itself as the mountain split open and birthed Hell. From a deep fissure rose monstrous buildings. It sprouted black metal gangplanks that dug into the rocky hillside, surrounding the Pokémon League and threatened to lift it all together and send it down the cliff on which it sat. Though the Champion's room was far from spared of damage, only one of these tentacles broke through its wall and ended its onslaught at N's feet.

The return of silence to the air, though steeped with trepidation, found her swaddling Theodore protectively in her arms as she crouched on the ground, knees tucked in close. Alder had in some way folded himself around her as a shield from whatever debris would fall. Only N had remained standing, burning with contempt.

"What has just appeared is Team Plasma's castle," he said as the tremors softened. "My words will resound from the heights to all below. You must come to the castle as well. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokémon will be liberated from people, whether Pokémon and people will live together… We will see whose belief is stronger. Our result will change the world."

He stormed off up the gang plank through the hole it had made and disappeared somewhere beyond the wall, to his castle, she assumed.

"Alder?"

They had slowly returned to their feet in the middle of N's speech but Alder had kept watchful eyes on him throughout the ordeal. She felt stupid for questioning what had changed between then and now that would turn him so livid, as if the pile of rubble that surrounded them wasn't enough for an answer. She had to wonder how much of this did N plan. Despite the massive scale of destruction, they remained completely unscathed.

"You did well to get this far." Though he looked her in the eyes, his voice was far beyond her. "I have to congratulate you." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and his convictions burned through his eyes and into hers. "Amira… I'm sorry. I should have been able to…"

"I understand, Mr. Champion," she said, purposefully using his title. In her eyes, no one could take it from him. "No matter what happens from this moment on."

Her smile to him was that of a child to a teacher. It was perhaps awkward to share such a moment but none was to say it wasn't needed. Slowly, Alder grew a smile as well. His brows furrowed into his old roguish expression.

"Show that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams!"

With a nod and hug, she left him and held firmly onto Theodore and began to tread the gangplank.

"Be careful!"

She raised an arm indicating she had heard him but dared not turn around. She ducked through the broken wall and stepped slow and steadily. She crossed an impromptu canyon with no end that marked the distance from the League to the castle. A breeze softly menacing kissed her every step until she made it safely to the other side and through the castle doors.


	32. 30: Rising Down

Chapter XXX: Rising Down

Amira stepped through the doors of the castle and into its luxurious lobby that rivaled only the Palace of Versailles. Hand carved woodwork, marble flooring, alabaster columns and that was just the entryway. She was a bit awe struck by its decadence, to describe it as a castle seemed unjust. Among its warm ornamentation was a cold reception.

"Those in accord with fate are preserved, those who rebel against fate? Perish!"

The Italian man in red robes she had defeated at Dragonspiral Tower stood alongside five others, some whom she had met before in similar situations and formed a wall to block her from going any further.

"If anything should happen to our king," he continued as they advanced toward her. "It would be disastrous. Lord N will be disappointed but we shall defeat you here!"

She put her hand on a PokéBall as Theodore leapt from her arms. Taking these guys down would surely be no harder than taking down their underlings.

"Put that away," said a voice as a hand touched her shoulder. "Ya won't be needin' it for these chumps."

She turned in surprise to see Clay suddenly alongside her.

"Your Pokémon have a higher purpose than dealing with the likes of them."

Without turning to look, she recognized Drayden's voice. Just who and all came? And why?

"Accursed Gym Leaders!"

"So sorry," said Lenora sarcastically. "Not only are we stronger then you but you're also outnumbered."

True to her words, the Gym Leaders filed past Amira to face down the sages.

"Bianca asked us to come," said Burgh with a wink in her direction. It seemed everyone was present, Drayden had even bought Iris along who was expertly directing a Haxorus of her own. The only Gym Leader's not present were the Striaton Trio. She had to wonder.

"Amira," said Drayden, calling her attention. "This battle is not yours. Go on ahead!"

"But Sir!"

She wanted to join, to take them all on her own and she knew full well she could. She had been prepared to fight and it was a right that had been denied her from the moment she set foot in the Champion's Room. Now she was itching for a battle.

"GO!"

Her feet moved before anything else. She had never heard him yell before and understood it was a thing she never wanted to hear again. The castle was a titan of a fortress but it wasn't long before she ran into some Team Plasma grunts at the end of the hallway.

"Stop right there," one yelled as he held up his hands in front of him. "I won't allow you to go any further! For our Lord N!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that!"

"No, seriously," yelled another, becoming panicked as the threat seemed to spur her on. "Stop! You can't fight us! We don't have any Pokémon!"

"Fisticuffs it is then!"

Although she hadn't fought before, she learned enough over the years from movies and video games to land a pretty solid punch to the face of the one that had threatened her. The other stared dumbfounded but was discouraged from running off by the glint in Theodore's eyes.

"Where's N!?" she yelled as she grabbed the first grunt by the collar.

"You think you can stop us!?" he replied. "We've been building this castle in secret for years!"

"It was built by the Pokémon we stole," said the other. "It was to Ghetsis plan that a suitable palace be built for the new sovereign!"

"That doesn't answer my question," she said as she jerked him as hard as she could. "Where. Is. N?"

"The throne room!" he answered. "He waits on the highest floor."

She dropped him, slamming him down hard on the floor and continued along the corridor until she came to a spiral stair case.

"Come on, Theodore!"

The bear cub mewled and kept a steady pace next to her. Her path was clear as she reached the top of the stairwell. It seemed the stairs zigzagged with a corridor in-between each flight. She was half way to the second when she was blocked by another member of Team Plasma, one of the Shadow Triad.

"You're alone this time?"

"… Come."

He ignored her derisive remark and led her to a room near the end of the hall.

"In there you may have your Pokémon rested. It is our Lord N's wish that you be allowed to fight at full strength."

She couldn't pick his voice apart when he spoke in unison with the others, but alone, his voice was soft and melodic. She had heard it before but why couldn't she place a face to it? It bothered her and was soon joined by other unsettling thoughts at what she found inside the room. Seated on opposite sides of a dining table and smiling up at her were two young women dressed as goddesses.

"Welcome," they said in unison as they rose from their chairs.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Anthea," said the first one, distinguished by her long purple hair. "Please, before you go confront Lord N, rest your Pokémon."

Her hesitancy to trust this stranger was a quality absent in Theodore. He scampered over to her and she ruffled his fur with a glowing hand. Theodore gave a quick sneeze which somehow made his fur shine brighter, his tired paws felt rested and his energy boundless. He mewled in appreciation and nuzzled against her, a display of affection that won Amira over.

"I'm Concordia," said the blonde woman. "I give peace and comfort to Lord N."

"You mean…?" she looked at her with a mix of shock and heavy dose of discomfort. N was a creep, sure, but not the type to have a harem. She had painted him as the kind of guy who would shower with his clothes on. She began to wonder if he was more like his father then he let on.

"No," answered Concordia firmly. "We are as older siblings though not connected through bloodline."

"Oh," she answered with relief.

"Here, your Pokémon have regained their energy." Anthea returned her PokéBalls, an action that drew from her sighs of despair. Her eyes quelled with remorse as she stared. "Trainers battle to practice their skills and grow, never to hurt their Pokémon. Deep down, N has realized this. But he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it..."

"What do you mean," asked Amira. She listened intently as they divulged the history of the insanity that had unfolded.

"N has been separated from people since he was young," explained Concordia. "He was raised with Pokémon... Pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt. Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon close to N. He was touched by their plight and started this pursuit, thinking only of Pokémon. N's heart is pure and innocent," her sorrowful tone changed as she imparted a dire warning. "But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence."

The words sent a chill down her spine. Unable to think of anything to say, she bowed slightly to them and quickly hurried out of the room. Theodore followed at her heels, giving her a curious look. She now understood that Ghetsis had been planning this for years and would stop at nothing to see it through. It was his life's work and everyone whom he encountered were merely pawns.

"This just keeps getting creepier," she said as they raced up the next set of stairs.

"Ah, I thought we'd be seeing each other again."

"Fucking hell!"

She didn't mean to yell so loudly but neither she nor Theodore could hide their disdain as Colress made his appearance, emerging from the room in front of them with Beheeyem at his side. As usual, he wasn't the slightest bit insulted by her epithets or Theodore's scowl. His voice was as smooth and nonchalant as always with a heavy dose of audaciousness.

"I'm under orders to offer my assistance to you and your Pokémon before your confrontation."

"I don't want or need your assistance," she replied, keeping a safe distance from him. "You planted a camera on an innocent Pokémon and had it spy on me!"

He continued as if he didn't hear her and gestured to the room behind him.

"In this room, you'll find the hub of Team Plasma's scientific capability. If in the event you wish to switch out any Pokémon from your party, now would be the time to do so."

He cut his eyes at her and lowered his voice. He was once again showing his disloyalty even while employed by Team Plasma.

"In this room, you'll not only find illegal access to the Pokémon Storage System but Team Plasma's surveillance database. This includes thee afore mentioned complaint of video feed collected from spy cameras. It would be a shame if you were to cause an unfortunate accident to occur that destroyed it. Especially since I, meek as I am, would be powerless to stop you."

She was hesitant to trust him, remembering the last time she had run off to play hero had put her directly in Ghetsis' hands. She looked to Theodore for advice. He stared down Colress and his Pokémon then nodded his head. He didn't trust him but he wasn't sending off any signals that he meant harm.

She stepped into the room with her fist clenched and the thought that not only had the castle risen at the Pokémon League but the Gym Leaders were around as well. If anything were to happen to her… She hoped they'd at least find her before it was too late.

The inside was as ornately designed as the rest of the castle. Among the marble columns and gold filigree were rows upon rows of common steel tables, weighed down by a number of computers, servers, monitors and a bunch of other machines she didn't recognize.

"Welcome to my office," he purred as he stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Now we can finally talk freely."

She turned to him and took a step back.

"You better not try anything! Where's the computer to the storage system?"

"Right this way." He led her to a desk on the left side of the room where a computer and transporter were set up. "Should I walk you through it?"

"Not yet," she responded as she began focusing intently. The set up was similar to that of the Pokémon Center only they had hacked not into it, but to the server that hosted the system itself. She typed in her trainer I.D. number and accessed her file. A moment later, a PokéBall appeared in the transfer machine at her side.

"So you've chosen a sixth member then?"

"No, I'm giving this back to you," she said as she handed him Diana's PokéBall.

"I see."

After an initial expression of surprise, he gently caressed the ball in his hands and pressed it to his cheek. He opened the ball, summoning the Audino to him. Diana wasted no time in greeting him with joy and leapt into his arms. She was still small enough to be held and he cuddled her with genuine affection.

"Now how do I turn this off?"

"Turning it off won't do anything," he replied in disappointment at her lack of knowledge of computing. "Instead, you might try destroying the hard drive beyond all use and recognition."

Her first instinct was to attempt to put her fist through the screen but it was suppressed by the knowledge that it would only hurt her more than it would the computer. That and she had suddenly thought of a better way to make sure the job was done. Colress watched with growing interest as she summoned three of her Pokémon but quickly turned horrified and remorseful as she revealed her intentions. Their own surprise turned to hostility as soon as they saw Colress beside her but remained still as long as he had Diana in his arms.

"Otto, Dharma, Joule; you remember Dr. Colress, don't you? This is his office," she said gesturing to the room. "He wants us to help him 'clean' it."

Their uncertain looks to each other turned to devious smiles as Theodore acted as an intermediary and further explained the situation. As soon as Amira stepped out of the way, reluctantly pulling Colress to safety, the elemental trio took to melting, soaking, cutting, smashing and draining every bit of machinery in the room. She and Colress stood in the doorway watching the destruction in awe. Diana wore a mesmerized expression of astonishment and confusion, yet if no one was getting hurt, she saw no reason to intervene. Theodore as well watched from the sidelines and cheered on his mates with a glint in his eyes.

"Well it seems you have overpowered me and therefore I am at a loss and cannot save Team Plasma's research," cried Colress without a change in his deadpan delivery. "Woe is me."

"If you hate working for Team Plasma that much that you'd destroy your own research, why don't you quit?"

"It's not my research," he huffed in offense. "I keep a professional life separate from Team Plasma. This library belongs to Ghetsis. Everything here is nothing but mere work orders. Besides, I've made sure to back up anything pertinent to my interest elsewhere. I simply have no need for Pokémon thievery. Destroying this lab is eliminating a potential conflict to my research."

She cut her eyes at him as he gave her a patronizing smile. Even when doing a good deed, he was a bastard through and through.

"Now on to more important matters, Amira. I take it you still have the Light Stone in your possession? Would you like to know how to awaken Reshiram?"

"No," she replied immediately with anger and sarcasm. "No, I'm just going to go in completely blind and hope for the best!"

"Charming. All I can offer you is speculation but it's better than going in blind, as you say. Reshiram and Zekrom are the dragons of truth and ideals, respectively. It makes sense that N would be able to awaken Zekrom simply by how strongly he believed in his ideals. In theory, if you were to take that same fanatical devotion and apply it to whatever you believe is the truth, then Reshiram should likewise be driven by it."

"If you haven't noticed, N was raised on his fanaticism. I don't think I can match that. I can't just stand up to some legendary being and declare a truth!"

"Believe in something bigger then yourself," he shrugged. "I have faith in you."

She was taken aback by his sudden encouragement. Even her Pokémon looked him over curiously as they approached, finished with their demolition. For a brief moment, Amira wondered if he wasn't such a bad person after all.

"Why are you helping me," she asked softly.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. As the bearer of Reshiram, you are the only one who stands between Team Plasma and their rule of Unova. The continuation of my research hangs in the balance."

Amira let out an exasperated sigh and brought her palm to her face. She didn't know what she expected.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you if you thought otherwise," he said in response to her frustration. "Enough idle chat. I believe you have an appointment you must get to? N is the throne room, just above us. I wish you good luck, Amira!"

She nodded her head and recalled her Pokémon. They hadn't lost energy from destroying the computers and in fact, it seemed to help them blow off steam. She thought of giving them potions just in case but they refused them on the grounds they felt perfectly fine. With a monosyllabic 'bye' to Colress, she and Theodore rushed out of the lab and raced down the hall. When they came to the final set of stairs, they ran into another member of the Shadow Triad sitting nonchalantly in the middle.

"This battle will reveal whether our Lord N is the reincarnated Hero of Ideals from legend," he stated as if it were something inconsequential. "It will also reveal how you feel about protecting the current world." Taking a stand, he turned away from her and said his words a little louder. She could hear the condescending smile in his voice. "Whether you are able to…"

He disappeared, letting her continue on her way, his only reason for stopping her was just to belittle her. As she tried to think of a clever retort, even though it was too late, she was stopped at the top of the stairwell by the third and final member.

"That room…" He pointed to a door on his right. "It was the world provided for our Lord N."

"Wait, you don't mean to say he was raised here, do you? In this very castle? That's been hidden underground for several years!?"

He looked at her blankly or so she assumed, unable to see if he made any expression under his mask.

"I don't feel anything," he said as if reading her mind. "Not even in that room… Perhaps you might."

He was gone just like the others but it mattered none to her as she pieced together what she had been told. N's story was sad but was that any excuse for what he had done? Tragedy seemed to make people more empathetic but he didn't even know he was living in one… Could tugging at her heartstrings be another ploy? She questioned whether the choices he had made were of his own free will or if he even had such a thing anymore.

N's room provided some answers but none that she was looking for. The floor of the room was painted to look like the sky and a toy airplane spun around on a mobile up above. The first half of the room was taken up by a basketball half court. On the other side was a train set. A course was half-heartedly laid out with blocks as a train ran back and forth from one end to the other. Past the court was a ramp, a half-pipe, with a skateboard tucked away in the corner atop of a set of colored wheels. On the walls were two posters of abstract patterns and a dart board.

Theodore mewled unsteadily and moved closer to her, bumping against her legs as if for protection from some unseen malevolent force. If this room was supposed to inspire sympathy, it failed. The only emotion shared between them was uneasiness as she walked around getting a closer look. The room painted a picture, itself abstract, of its equally bizarre occupant.

Stuck inside the basketball net was a part of the train set that had been tossed in. The toy train whirred back and forth listlessly on its uncompleted track. It was battery operated, leading her to believe that someone had played with it recently. The half-pipe was covered in claw marks from some unknown Pokémon. Hidden from view behind it was a toy box full of brand new, untouched toys that seemed to have been bought recently. The posters above it hung askew, one of which had a dart sunk deeply into it in frustration.

The cub mewled again, this time impatient to leave. She turned around and stepped quickly for the exit. By accident, she kicked a basketball that had been left lying around and shuddered as it slowly rolled away from her. It failed to unleash some ghostly apparition but revealed a secret none the less. On it, written in bold black letters, was the word 'Harmonia'.

They hurried out of the room and up to the next floor. There were no grunts, sages nor any sign of anyone else as the Throne Room came into view. She made it right to the doors when Theodore stopped in his tracks and started growling. She too stood still, seething in hatred.

"Welcome, holder of the Light Stone. I hope this day finds you well." Ghetsis smiled without fear. His smug tone was unchanged as if his formal address were necessary. "The castle that appeared and enveloped the Pokémon League is a symbol. Unova _will_ change. The feeble power you possess is nothing in the face of a king."

She swallowed and took a step back while trying to stare him down. "Even without Reshiram, I will defeat N and I'll defeat you!

"N has bested that old fool you call the Champion. He is accompanied by the legendary Pokémon, added to that, his gullible little heart burns with the desire to improve the world. Who are you to stand against him?"

He paused as he cocked his head to the side with a devilish smirk.

"Let's list some of your attributes, shall we? Your thoughtlessness has put one Pokémon near death, you possess the stone but Reshiram is nowhere closer to resurrection and let's face it, dear Amira. You're only redeeming quality is the heat in-between your legs. You can't honestly think you're a person of worth."

He lowered his voice in an attempt at seduction as he took a step toward her.

"The best you can hope for is to spend the rest of your life on your back and under me."

"Shut up," she screamed the words as loudly as she could as her emotions bubbled over.

Theodore positioned himself in front of his trainer and gnashed his teeth. He roared as loudly as he could from a place deep with himself and his body alit with the familiar glow of evolution. Ghetsis chuckled as he shrugged her off their animosity. He was merely satisfied at the fact he inspired such a visceral reaction.

"Go," he laughed. "Onward! Hasten in my new area!"

She wanted to yell, curse him and cause him bodily harm for all that he had done yet her mind had gone blank with outrage. All she could manage was to march past him with Theodore by her side. He composed himself just enough to stop his evolution from taking place. Though panting from the exertion, he still gave Ghetsis a wary glare.

Ghetsis gave her a deep bow, still smiling as she passed.

"That bittersweet moment," he said with a lick of his lips, "the look on your precious face once you've lost all hope, I look forward to seeing it again."


	33. Chp 30-1: March of the Wolf Masters

He was sure he had gone over his notes a million times. He had written and submitted report after report to his superiors in Johto in the hopes that he'd finally be granted clearance to act. Yet for each report he sent, the response was always more red tape. It was strange that he was given the assignment to investigate Team Plasma with urgency yet once he arrived in Unova, he was given no further orders then to stand around and twiddle his thumbs.

He credited that without a doubt to the agency whose care he had been placed in. 'The Agency' was all he could call them for they had no known identity. It was a faceless organization whose supposed purpose was the protection of Pokémon habitats and the ecosystem. Though they were nothing more then conservationist on paper, word had gotten out that they were in a truth a militaristic intelligence agency with government backing.

Arcane's secondary objective was to find out as much as possible about them, such as who they were working for, to what aims and why their interest in extremely powerful and mythical Pokémon. If any of the rumors surrounding 'The Agency' were true, then the International Police needed all the information they could get.

There were days where he wondered just what would happen to him if it was found out that he was reporting on The Agency's activities just as much as he was on Team Plasma. However, there wasn't much to report. It was clear he wasn't welcomed the moment he made contact and he was sure the Captain purposefully ran a clean ship in his presence.

The Captain, Shiya Hammad, was the director of The Agency from what he could tell of his meetings with her. A background check wasn't as half as revealing as her personality. She had never been anything other then pleasant to him but that it was only out of decorum was made perfectly clear in the tone of her every word. She wore her disdain on her sleeve with a smile.

No matter his feelings on her personality, she was a sharp woman who got the job done. It was because of this, he was certain his bureaucratic deadlock concerning Team Plasma was coming to an end. He could arrest grunts for jaywalking, loitering in public spaces and smoking in less then twenty-five feet of a school zone all day but none of it would make a dent in Plasma's true purpose. But now they, he, one of Team Plasma's higher authorities, had made a grievous mistake.

Ghetsis had not once but twice, sexually assaulted a young woman. Arcane had been stoking a cold rage ever since he learned that Plasma had directed their ire at a mere girl who was on her first Pokémon journey. She had probably stumbled onto their radar the same way he had, all those years ago. His bitterness turned to guilt upon discovering that the attack had taken place while he was again stuck behind a desk.

It hurt him to treat any tragedy as just business. Especially when he knew it could have been prevented. He could've stopped it from happening at all if he had been on the beat instead submitting faxes. Yet there was one bright side to the dim story. Fueled by his rage, he used it to impress upon his superiors just how much he needed to take more serious action. Not only to bring an end to Team Plasma's criminal activities but in the interest of protecting the people.

He stood in the living room of a safe house in Opelucid City. It was where the victim had been staying until recently. Just a few hours ago, she had left for the Pokémon League to take on Team Plasma head to head. The entirety of the Unova region awaited the battle and its outcome with baited breath.

Arcane was currently swimming in his own thoughts. His investigation into Team Plasma had turned up not only legendary monsters but the buying and modifying of illegal weapons. Even the ramblings he got from the grunts he interrogated, panicked retellings of gene splicing, cloning and Pokémon modification didn't unnerve him as much as the fact that Team Plasma had acquired various military grade machinery to build an electro-thermal accelerator, or simply, a literal plasma cannon. From what he had gathered thus far, Team Plasma wasn't a group of hippies who preached about Pokémon Liberation. They were a militia, researching nuclear fusion and preparing for war.

He stood ready to move at a moment's notice in expectancy of the Captain's orders, keeping in mind that vengeance would need to be tempered with justice. The woman whom Ghetsis had attacked was none other then the captain's own daughter.

"You're dismissed."

The Captain had descended the stairs and into the living room with a dissonant air of effervescence. She was dressed for a night out in a short dress and heels. She addressed him briefly then turned to the hallway mirror to take lipstick from her clutch purse and apply it. He stared with his mouth agape and was momentarily stunned into silence by her festiveness given the occasion.

"I beg your pardon? I must've misheard you."

"No," she answered curtly. She dropped her polite demeanor but kept her smile as she turned to him. Her eyes were cool with disdain and hid a joy that caused a spike in his sense of caution.

"You heard me correctly. Your services and that of the International Police are no longer required."

"But still necessary," he yelled in outrage. "Team Plasma is a major threat and needs to be dealt with!"

"Your sense of duty is admirable, Officer. However, the situation has escalated beyond your capabilities and that of the International Police," she smiled wider with a glint in her eyes.

He knew from the drop in temperature in the room that he was trying her patience, if she had any. Despite her façade, there was no shielding the captain's ferocity. Yet his mouth opened while his brain was still trying to gauge just how much danger he was in.

"And just who gave you the authority to decide what is and isn't a matter for us?! I find it hard to believe a supposed group of ecologists have the ability to deal with a threat on their own or the authority to do so!"

"That is no longer any of your concern," she said calmly. "Your paperwork has been prepared and submitted. You're welcome to stay in Unova if you like but let our paths never cross again."

"Enjoy yourself, Officer." Her deceptively sweet act returned and with a nod.

Arcane gritted his teeth and let out a sigh. He turned on his heel and headed for the door with his head hung low but his fury resonating through his heavy steps.

"With all due respect Captain, I still have a job to do."

Shiya continued to stare at the door, even after Arcane had left with a slam of the door, with a vacant smile on her face. Such a drive would be useful if it could be properly harnessed.


	34. 31: Toy Soldiers

Chapter XXXI: Toy Soldiers

"Alder, I have to hand it to you. You are one hell of a guy."

Despite the sarcasm, Surge was genuinely impressed. One minute, he was sitting in the lobby of the Pokémon League worrying about Ami, the next there was a damned earthquake tearing the place apart as a castle rose from the ground. It turned out the castle belonged to Team Plasma; they were so sure of N's victory that they had been building it for years.

Alder had recently discovered it and did nothing to stop them. In fact, he was the one who suggested they put in opera-styled balcony seating in the throne room. He then printed up posters advertising the battle and sold tickets to the event at exorbitant prices.

"It's really to benefit the League," he explained. "We have to make money somehow and we haven't held a championship exhibition match in years. Plus, who can say when they'll ever see two legendary beings duke it out again?"

Surge shook his head but knew he too wanted to see a good fight.

So did the rest of Unova as the event was sold out and the theater was packed. The crowd was a mix of young and old, the elite and the average and everyone in-between. There was no set dress code. Some were dressed in formal attire, others were dressed in jerseys with Team Plasma's colors of teal, blue and black and some were dressed in costume as the legendary Pokémon. All in all it was an impressive for something he claimed to have thrown together over night.

They, Alder and himself along with the other Gym Leaders, had a roomy private box with a personal bar attendant. Surge asked no questions and made no complaints as long as no one brought him a bill.

Cheren was also there and Surge remembered hearing Amira talk about him before. She had described him as a well-meaning know-it-all and Surge had to admit, the way he kept adjusting his glasses and crossing his arms while overlooking everything disapprovingly, screamed 'pretentious'.

"Hey everyone," sang Burgh as he entered. He and Shiya arrived not only fashionably late but fashionably dressed as well. He was dressed in a formal dark green tuxedo with burnt golden accents, mimicking his Insect Badge. She wore a silver cocktail dress that hugged her curves as its short hem worked with the wedged heels on her feet to make her look taller than what she was.

As usurping as it was that they had coordinated outfits, it shed new light on how Burgh and Amira got along so well.

"Why, you must be Amira's sister," said Alder as he rose to offer her his seat. "Surge, why didn't you tell me you had another daughter?"

Surge smiled and grabbed Alder in a kindly way by the back of his neck. He let out a fake laugh as he gripped him tightly and flipped him over the balcony and let him fall to the level below. That was both for addressing him improperly and hitting on the mother of his child.

Shiya smiled and ignored his jealousy. In a smart political move, she took the seat Cheren offered her as he moved to Alder's now unoccupied seat.

"And the match begins with Body Slam," said Burgh.

Volty stared enamored at her Miniccino, Mint. It was a new capture that he knew of, and having never met before, it was love at first sight. He tried to slyly scoot over to but Mint kept her distance though stared at him curiously.

The lights of the throne room flickered three times then started to dim. It was an unusual battlefield, what with its stone columns, a floor that had been hand carved brick by brick with gold accents around the edge and the whole thing was surrounded by a deep pool of water. The only land was the center stage and two long paths, one to a door where Amira would enter and the other to a throne where N already sat. It had been built as a throne room first and foremost. Hosting a battle between two legendary beasts was not figured into its design scheme.

Amira heard an orchestra start to play as she entered. They were adding to the overall unsettling feeling she got by playing something tense and dramatic. Then she looked up and saw that it wasn't for her but for the crowd. There were people seated on three different floors and it looked to be a full house. She wondered if these were his subjects, followers of Team Plasma, when suddenly someone shouted out 'We love you, Hero of Truth!' and the crowd burst into applause. At the same time it pumped her up while making her feel as if she were a part of a circus.

Across the great hall, seated on a chair of stone, was N. He was draped in a blue robe with a golden crown upon his head. His posture was relaxed, his stare vacant; his whole being seemed numbed to the point of lifelessness. Yet across the great distance he had seen her enter. She and Theodore walked down the carpeted aisle with single-minded devotion. The only indication he gave them that he was still living was an abrupt raise of his hand when they made it half way.

"Stop," he yelled to her which at the same time ceased the music.

He slowly rose from his throne and stood, smiling at her with outstretched arms. "Welcome."

He removed the crown and cape and walked to meet her in the middle of the platform.

"N," she whispered to him to escape the thousands of listening ears. "I know you think you're doing the right thing but you're being manipulated."

"Is that so?" he said with mild disdain. "What I desire is a world for Pokémon alone. I will separate Pokémon from people, so they can regain their original power. Know this, my determination is _absolute_. Ghetsis told me…That you would try to deter me in anyway you could, be it lying or seduction. It disappoints me."

"I, like a fool, thought we could be friends," he said in a low tone as if he were choking back tears.

"If anyone is lying to you, it's him!"

Her words were clear though her emotiones mixed with the pain of his audacity. Like the sisters had said, N was innocent. Ghetsis had purposefully kept him this way. There was no reason to tell him the truth of what had happened, especially if it if would be deterimental to his plan.

"Why don't you stop listening to Ghetsis and listen to someone else for a change! Why don't you decide what's right on your own!? Listen to your Pokémon! Don't they consider you, a human, as their friend? What do they say about what's right and wrong?"

"Enough," he yelled, exploded into a rage. "Stop trying to mess with my head! I will give you only two options. Challenge me to a fight or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world!"

He held his breath and stared with wide eyes. He had hoped she would simply leave but there was no chance of that with this crowd around them. He didn't want to be forced into hurting her or her Pokémon.

"I choose to stay," she said quietly, firmly planting her foot down and locking her eyes with his. Theodore stood just as steadfast by her side.

"Very well then!" He seemed nervous but quickly regained his angry composure. "You've sealed your own fate! Zekrom! Come to me!"

"What's going on down there?" Elesa asked aloud. "I can't hear a thing!"

"She's trying to talk him out of it and says this person called Ghetsis is lying to him. He's calling her the liar and telling her to leave for her own good. She's saying that she's going to stay and fight it out. And now he's called Zekrom to come to him," surmised Skyla nonchalantly. She turned to her fellow Gym Leaders as they stared at her in astonishment. "What? A captain has to have good eyes AND ears!"

The orchestra picked up again, playing a slow mournful song that built up to frenzy as the deep black dragon made his entrance. A roar was heard from somewhere deep within the castle that shook the ground. It burst through the back of the stone wall of the throne room sending huge chunks of debris crashing down and came to land in the center of the room.

Zekrom turned to stare from the frightened bear cub at her feet then to her and let out another powerful roar that nearly knocked her off her feet. The turbine in its tail began to whir, creating a shower of sparks that flared behind it before it engulfed itself in a ball of electricity. It sent out a powerful shockwave that surfed the room, toppling columns and evaporating the water from the rooms deep reflecting pools.

Surge sat on the edge of the seat as he looked over the monster, a giant electric dragon. Were it not threatening to kill his daughter, he'd be otherwise elated. Something about it had set Volty off and his cheeks began to glow, small jolts flickering every now and then from the electric storage sacs on his cheeks. Even though it was probably fatal, it fascinated him that he was about to see just what manner of Pokémon would be able to affect others like that. Volty let out a sickly sound and Surge grabbed the Raichu and set him on his lap. He began massaging the electrical sacs in its cheeks and ignored the static shocks he received in return.

"Skyla, I apologize," said Clay as he kept his eyes on the dragon. "I thought you were making up the whole spiel."

"Apologize by getting me one of those," she said, pointing excitedly at Zekrom. Like Surge, she too had a preference when it came to Pokémon and hers was any and every Pokémon that could fly.

"I will prove the values of my beliefs!" N roared, his words echoing off the walls. "The idea of trainers and Pokémon getting to know each other through battling is ridiculous! You came all this way to battle me but Reshiram has not appeared before you, has it!? You are _not_ the hero of legend."

Theodore looked to her and let out a whine of uncertainty but took a battle ready stance.

"We can do this," she said in assurance.

She didn't know if it was true but in her heart knew all she could do was hope. She reached to her belt for a PokéBall when another tremor occurred. This one didn't come from Zekrom but from her. There was a deep echoing sound and the orchestra played accordingly as it rang out again.

"The Light Stone," N whispered. "I mean, Reshiram. It's responding."

The Light Stone rose from her bag and levitated before her. It emitted a fiery white light, getting brighter as it revolved. It imploded with tremendous energy. She turned to shield her eyes as it engulfed her in flames.

The blistering heat swept around her then slowly died down but the intense warmth remained. She opened here eyes and at first, mistakenly believed herself back at Relic Castle.

The bleak windowless chamber was all that remained of the once magnificent temple that served as his gilded prison. The walls and columns from floor to ceiling were covered in intricately detailed hieroglyphs of a history long forgotten. The only light came from the cauldrons he kept lit. They lined the room and forced out the shadows and fear.

Amira stared in horror at the sight in front of her. A body hung chained against the wall and held in place by the nails driven through it. Its arms were broken and forced above its head; its legs were seemingly pulled loose at the pelvis and crossed, one directly on top of the other.

Though it was surrounded by pristine treasures and dressed in fine cloth, gold ornaments and precious gems, the body was wrapped in a ripped canvas; its dirty bandages were stained in blood and time. According to the hieroglyphs, she had entered the burial chamber of the first hero of Unova.

She covered her nose as her eyes began to water from the smell of musky incense, age and death. A cry of panic and disbelief forced itself through her mouth as the mummy began to move.

Ripping its decomposed corpse free of the nails, it hung loosely as the bandages surrounding its face became undone by an unseen force. A fresh wind stirred the stagnant air, stroking the fire to sleep and drawing the shadows toward her.

Reshiram's voice rang out as the figure began to breathe. The sounds of its dried husk of skin crackled as it chest rose and fell with each breath. His voice was hoarse, its tone clearly contemptuous of her disturbance though nonchalant in its rage.

'You who have awoken me from my slumber, what is thou burning desire?'

Unshielded by the bandages, she could begin to see clearly the state that it was in. Long, brittle white hair tumbled from its head to the ground, a few strands snapping completely. Its face had very little skin, there was none over its eyes and stared at her with deep blue clouded eyes. It inhaled again and drew the fire from the pots. The flames snaked across the floor and encircled her calmly but jumped high with threatening bursts.

'Declare your truth and be judged. Speak falsely and be damned by the flames of ambition.'

She stood trembling and silent as the figure abandoned its post completely. Breaking free of its chains, it revealed the broken and mangy stumps that were all that remained of its once glorious wings. From the pile of treasures that surrounded it, it picked up the lone surviving hilt of a sword and replaced the missing obsidian blade with a curved sickle of fire.

It advanced toward her as the bandages continued to unravel. His skin was as dark as night and pulled taunt against his bones. Scars of battles he had lost and the rituals of death covered his body. The wind whistled through open holes and defined tears of his hardened flesh, echoing through the emptiness where muscle, tissue and organs had once been.

'Declare your truth,' he repeated as he raised his sword high, 'reveal yourself and receive judgment.'

The flames circled around her faster, her heart paced as she realized either she would say something worthwhile or it would burn her alive.

She thought back to when she received the stone and how lost she felt. She thought of N, who was so sure of himself. She thought of what she stood for, if she even stood for anything at all. Lastly, Colress advice flashed across her mind, to simply believe in something bigger then herself. At the moment, it was all she could do.

"I want… I want people and Pokémon to stay together," she yelled angrily. "Either help me fight or take me back!"

Reshiram pulled the sword higher and brought it down in rage.

She shut her eyes and gasped in fear as the flames buried her, burning hot and then cold until she felt nothing at all. The room was restored to brightly lit glory and it walls covered in gold bas-relief.

Reshiram was too restored. His body was one again strong and muscular as life returned to his hollow bones. His dark skin was cleared of all blemishes and scars; it was smooth and bathed in a faint sheen with the smell of cocoa butter. His blue eyes were lined with kohl, his lids lined with green pigment of crushed malachite and his full lips faintly dabbed in red ochre. Great feathered wings tipped in fire were spread behind him, filling much of the room.

His long white hair was full and healthy and pulled aside with a tight gold band as his bangs whipped around his face. His clothing was a white wrap skirt that was belted with a simple gold chain that defied the symbolic wealth of his station. It was reclaimed through the elaborateness of the rest of his outfit, ornate metal and beaded jewelry, such as bracelets and a heavy neck collar.

He knelt down on one knee and held his curved sword out to her with open palms and jeweled clawed fingers.

"I have heard your truth," he declared solemnly.

His voice was now clear and as deep as the blackness that had confined him for so long. There was no gratitude for his freedom as he had merely gone from one form of enslavement to the next. His disdain remained and permeated his every word.

"I bear witness as it resonates in your heart and kneel before you as your ally. Issue your command!"

Though she hadn't expected the surliness of the God-like being, she let herself be driven by a fool's hope and showed no hesitance in giving an order.

"Defeat Zekrom!"

A monstrous roar was heard and the fire that erupted ripped them from that moment out of time and returned them to N's castle. She stood as Reshiram unfurled from his tomb as a glowing white ball of light. Spreading one wing after the other, he continued to grow as the massive dragon from legend.

Reshiram raised its head high and shook free embers from the rest of its body in response to Zekrom's display of power.

Across the field, N stared at her and smiled, letting out a low chuckle. Now the horror was no longer his alone to bear.

"I see. So you really are a hero too. Reshiram has recognized your power and agreed to stand by your side. Still, I will create the future I desire. I will sweep you before me! Zekrom, go!"

"Take flight!" she yelled

The two dragon Pokémon took to the air and attacked without further provocation. Reshiram's fiery breath blazed against Zekrom's deafening lightening but neither Pokémon seemed to harm the other. Yet Amira realized the crowd around them would be in plenty danger.

"Reshiram, come back!"

Reshiram descended and landed in front of her while continuing to stare down Zekrom. N didn't understand her call. He couldn't tell what she was doing nor thinking.

"Reshiram, I don't know if you mind waiting in the wings, so to speak?"

The dragon powered down its turbine as it lifted its wing and tucked in its head. It curled itself into a ball to make itself smaller before disappearing all together. The orchestra stopped abruptly and so to did all noise as the audience, like N, wondered just what was going on.

"She's calling him back!?" cried Cheren in disbelief.

"She can't win with just Reshiram," said Shiya. It was the first time that she had spoken since entering and Cheren turned to her, at first forgetting that Amira was the one battling and not sitting beside him. She too did that same pose, putting her finger to her bottom lip when she was thinking.

"They're both dragons which is a weakness, but they're both resistant to the other's secondary type. Their speed, their power, they're even no matter how you cut it."

Cheren looked from her and back to the legendary dragons. "Champion, is this true?"

Alder, who had returned unharmed from his trip, stood on his feet watching the battle aside Drayden."Take notes Cheren. It's not often you get to meet such a beautiful, cultured and observant woman."

Cheren looked annoyed at having his questioned outright ignored and turned a blind eye as Alder received another beating. He was honestly more worried about Amira. If she had a ground-type Pokémon to counteract Zekrom's electricty, but he knew her team and none of them seemed fit for the job. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fist in frustration.

"Don't worry," said Shiya. She placed her hand over his but kept her eyes on the field below, "we just have to have faith in her."

Ages seemed to pass before Amira made her decision. She ran to the orchestra pit to request a song then was back at her spot.

"Theodore," she whispered to the cub by her side, "get ready."

The sound of drumming was heard followed by a fast paced melody on the violins that immediately triggered Surge's nostalgia. Inspite of the intensity of the moment, he laughed so hard that it brought tears to his eyes. What started out as a drum cadence warped into something more upbeat. The strings changed to something faster as more instruments slowly joined in to create some strange militaristic electro-inspired pop song with heavy bass.

"Levana, let's go!"

Burgh practically pushed aside the whole front row at seeing his favorite Pokémon, Leavanny in play. The release of her first Pokemon matched the timing of the music and so did its moves.

"Blind it with Leaf Storm! Sneak up on it and use Leaf Blade!"

"Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!"

Levana was able to land the hit but couldn't withstand the damage from Zekrom's immense power and succumbed. She had only been able to do minimal damage but it was that small victory that Amira relished the most. The song sped up as she went through all of her Pokémon this way, attacking and landing a hit before they were done in by Zekrom.

Dharma tackled head on with its body engulfed in blue flames and was able to land a rapid succession of firey punches before it was taken out by Zen Headbutt. Then it was Otto's turn, as he hid beneath an enormous wave of water and using Ice Beam, crashed down upon Zekrom as an avalanche. This did the most damage but Otto succumbed to Zekrom's electric type advantage and its turbine saved the black dragon from being frozen completely.

Next was Joltik, who was resistant to the electricity for a while. He dealt blow after blow using signal beam and Zekrom's attacks only increased his speed. Yet eventually he was overloaded by the enormous amount of energy that he was too small to process all at once.

"Theodore, go!"

She was down to one Pokémon now and was fighting until the last man. The cub ran out onto the field without hesitation. Using quick feet and agility, she kept Theodore dodging attacks. For what was assumed to be her weakest player, he lasted longer than her other Pokémon yet it seemed her only strategy was to just keep running away.

"Giga Impact," yelled N.

"Theo, now! Hyper Beam!"

The little cub glowered at the dragon, the crescent moon on his forehead glowing as they both charged up their attacks. Zekrom took flight as its body became surrounded by a bright energy. It stalled for only a moment then dove for its enemy. Theodore unleashed Hyper Beam only mere seconds before impact. The resulting explosion from the collision of the purely destructive forces created a blinding light and shook the entire castle. There was only the sound of baited breath as they waited for the dust to settle. The smoke cleared to revel that only Zekrom was still standing.

"Got you," she whispered. "Now, Reshiram! Fusion Flare!"

Having used all his energy in the last turn, Zekrom was unable to defend itself. The white dragon appeared in a ball of fire and rushed its brother head on. The blast sent off another heat wave, the force knocking down anyone bold enough to stand on their feet. There was no waiting to determine their victor as Reshiram rose from the fray with a triumphant roar. The crowd erupted in applause and cheering but none of it was heard by the combatants below.

She and N were still in their own world as they stood with their eyes locked on each other. He had begun to take his first steps toward her when the quietness was shattered with a whisper.

"You good for nothing boy."

Ghetsis put a hand on N's shoulder, a false sign of affection that, like his words, barely hid the twist of the knife.

"You put your beliefs on the line and lost to ordinary trainer! After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? There_ is_ such a thing as being too stupid. Add it up and you are nothing more than a warped, defective freak who knows nothing but Pokémon. You are not even human. _You freak!_"

N looked down at his feet to hide his eyes under his shagged bangs. Ghetsis' words affected him only as reminders, not a new pain he hadn't dealt with before. They were the words he had heard all his life from this man whom he called 'father'.

"My plans will not be disturbed!"

Ghetsis shoved N forward as he made a haste exit. Reshiram was shot down with a beam of purple energy and crashed into one of the lower balconies to the sound of terrified screams and the panicked evacuation of the audience.

Amira began to run to where he had fallen when its attacker landed in front of her. A three headed, ferocious looking beast, though not as imposing as either legendary dragon, looked twice as lethal. All three of its heads were focused on her and began snapping their jaws, forcing her back as it threatened to tear her limb from limb.

_'Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon. Violent and destructive, they will consume anything that moves.'_

The ushers who had been stationed at every door and exit revealed their allegiance to Team Plasma as they unleashed their own Pokémon on the unsuspecting crowd.

"Hand over your jewels, your valuables and your Pokémon and no one gets hurt!"

"I feel as if I should've seen this coming somehow," said Alder.

"You think so!?" yelled Cheren in outrage. It was becoming evident to him that although the Champion was the strongest trainer in the region, he was not always the smartest.

"Then it's a good thing we came," said Elesa as she grabbed a PokéBall from her belt.

She and Skyla used Emolga and Swanna's flying attacks to take them from their own box to the one adjacent. Without being told, the other Gym Leaders followed suit and began helping to defend the audience.

"Shiya! Stop," yelled Surge in panic. Her warm face had gone cold as she leapt from the box, narrowly missing his hands as he made an attempt to grab her. He looked down to see her land safely but lost her in the panicked stampede of the crowd below.

Hydreigon had cornered Amira and was rearing back its main head and prepared to go in for the kill.

"No!" At the last minute, N positioned himself between her and the beast with his arms outstretched. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

The Hydreigon looked at him with some hesitation but a nod from its trainer told him to proceed regardless. Hydreigon tossed him aside with an indiscriminately painful blow of its tail. Amira screamed for Reshiram, for her Pokémon, for anyone as it bared its fangs toward her once more. Its attempts to bite her was stopped by a surprise attack that hit its center head from a furry puff of grey that landed in front of her. Miniccino's attack was enough to distract Hydreigon but only succeeded in making it angrier.

Amira saw her mother running towards her and was both impressed and annoyed that she could move so fast in such impractical shoes. Hydreigon took out the Minccino just as easily as it had N; though it missed hitting it with its tail, it caught the chinchilla Pokémon in its mouth and tossed it aside.

Hydreigon began to flap its wings to take flight and received a sudden shock by a bolt of lightning. It remained undeterred and charged Amira, grabbed her in its claws and took to the sky.

Volty powered up for another attack but was ordered to stand down in that he might harm Amira as well. Surge briefly considered calling out Magnezone but knew it wouldn't be able to keep up with the creature's speed. Alder called out his Volcarona and offered to give him a ride to chase down the beast. His mind went to overdrive as he looked over to N lying on the side of the platform, slowing starting to regain consciousness and insisted he had a better idea.


	35. 32: When I'm Gone

(**Author's Note:** If you're reading this, please review. Whether it's only to say if you like or dislike it, your feedback helps a bunch, thanks. 3 )

XXXII: When I'm Gone

Hydreigon carried his prey pursued by both the gods of thunder and fire. Knowing that engaging in battle would be too costly for the already lengthy trip, he decided to lose them by going where he knew they couldn't follow. He was just overhead of the Village Bridge and plunged into the water as fast as he could. He wasn't a natural swimmer but the sea route was unobstructed and there'd be no interference. He had forgotten about the life of his charge until he reached his destination. He lowered himself to a reasonable height then dropped her onto the ground. He had no concern for her safety, his task was to fetch her and it was done.

Amira was forced into consciousness by a strong shock to her chest. She had been lying on her back and immediately turned to her side to vomit sea water and whatever the contents of her stomach had been. She was awake but only partly lucid. Her blurred vision only gave her pieces of where she was or who was around. There was a flickering green light that floated around her, emanating another pink light as it did. She expected to find a blonde man standing over her, accompanying the Pokémon but Colress was nowhere to be found. As she rose to her feet, Beyeehem stayed only a moment by her side then flew off to return to its master.

She tried to understand where she was and why she had been brought there but no sense came of what she saw. She was alone on, standing on the sidelines of some some urban decay. The inside of the roofless building had been blown out completely. Aside from the brick and stone, nothing else remained. The support beams of what was once a two story building were clearly visible. Burnt into the plaster was the impression of stairs that led to an attic. Before her was a deep pit of dirt and debris that was once the cellar.

Her blood ran cold as realization hit her. She was on Route 17, close to Nuvema Town. She was not even a stones throw away from home. She could see Nuvema Harbor from where she stood just as well as the building could be seen from the docks. It had been passed around as legend through out her childhood as the place where nightmares came true. No one was seen going into this building, no one was seen coming out. Yet somehow from within were signs of life, unnatural and otherworldly. There was the flickering of lights, the echoing of machines and the faint sound of screams that melted on the wind.

The horror stories they had heard as children had more basis in reality then they were willing to believe. Sculpted high above the head of the door was the crest of Team Plasma. Keeping up her guard, she quickly applied the Max Revives to her Pokémon.

"Welcome. I'm so glad you could make it."

On the far side of the chasm stood Ghetsis, his red eyes burning bright even through his visor. Her pithy gaze of confusion was no match for his fully inflamed hatred.

"Our meetings have been quite charming," he continued. "I never would have imagined that the legendary dragon would choose to ally with someone like you. Still, your victory over N means nothing. In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I _will_ have him be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you, since you know the truth, you must be eliminated!"

She sent her PokéBall flying not a moment too soon as Ghetsis sent a Bouffalant charging her way. He went into a fit of hysterics when her Teddiursa appeared in retaliation. His laughter stopped when he realized how much he was under estimating the cub Pokémon. Bouffalant should have rightly stomped it to the ground but instead, the bear cub had not only halted the charge dead in his tracks but lifted the buffalo, more then four times his size, over his head and slammed him to the ground like a toy.

There was a reason she had begun to keep Theodore from most battles. It wasn't his feigned weakness but his overwhelming strength. As a traded Pokémon, he grew too quickly and could easily overpower most of her other Pokémon. She was afraid that should he ever realize it, he'd become too much for her to control. His loyalty ran deeper then his avarice and he swept the Bouffalant before him with righteous outrage. This was a match he had been wanting, more then fighting N. This was the battle he would give his all.

Ghetsis' next Pokemon, Cofagrigus, a haunted gilded sarcophagus, was a poor choice to send out against Theodore yet he made up for the disadvantage by having it poison the cub. Amira was forced to withdraw him and sent out Joule. She paid Ghetsis back in turn by having the bug paralyze Cofagrigus and trap him within Electro Web. Despite his higher then normal defense, Cofagrigus was taken down with multiple Thunderbolt attacks which he was helpless to fend off.

"I was expecting just that kind of move," he boasted before sending out another Pokémon.

His Seismatoad took attack after attack yet was unaffected by the electrical barrage. He slowed Joltik's speed to a crawl with a poisonous Sludge Wave then did him in with an unavoidable Earthquake attack.

They were two for two and Amira refused to give him an inch. She sent out Levana in Joule's place. Lea bore the damage from the toad's poisonous sludge bomb and used Leaf Blade to retaliate with a series of beautifully executed and fatal sword attacks.

Ghetsis next Pokémon was an Elecktross, an electric eel. Amira expected Lea to have the type advantage yet to her surprise, no matter what attack she called, it failed to take any damage. Instead, the hideous beast opened to reveal that within its terrifying maw burned a fire that it brutally unleashed upon the unsuspecting Leavanny.

Amira sought to fight fire with fire and called forth Dharma. He was a behemoth of a Pokémon who didn't need to flames to do his opponents in. He was often victorious due his sheer size and the forcefulness of his attacks alone. Yet his fire power manifested in his volatile temper and he was currently ablaze. She used his wrath to her advantage and took out not only Elecktross, but his next challenger, a Bisharp, went down with ease after repeated encounters with Dharma's flaming fists.

He was down to his last Pokémon now, Hydreigon. Its power of flight was the only thing that saved him. He was free to use to repeatedly abuse range attacks to take the Darmanitan down. Now they were one on one as she sent in her last Pokémon, Otto.

Otto let a howl that shook the building as he unsheathed both scimitars. He stared down the Hydreigon but it was clear who the real target of his disdain was. He had awaited this day with the taste of his own blood on his tongue in preparation for vengeance. He had sworn to restore his trainer's honor and was prepared to temper justice with violence, even death. Ghetsis was taken aback by the Samurott's unnerving stare but quickly regained his composure with a call for Hydreigon to attack.

Amira called for Otto to dodge the Hydreigon's every move. His ability to call forth torrential waves of water to transport him gave him greater mobility yet she kept him from attacking just effort would only be wasted as Hydreigon would just out maneuver any attack in flight. To negate this advantage, she ordered Otto to flood the field and stay within the safety of its raging waters. Leaving Hydreigon without a place to roost, its wings would soon grow tired.

In an attempt to use her strategy against her, Ghetsis ordered Hydreigon to use Surf. Otto saw his chance and hid behind the wall of water that the Hydreigon continued to build at its feet. He emerged at the bend of the wave and, using the water to strengthen his own attack, used Ice Beam to freeze the swelling wave. With a swing of his scimitar, it collapsed with a deafening roar and crushed Hydreigon under the avalanche.

Amira let out an impulsive cheer, the only one to be heard. Otto remained stone faced with his sword drawn. Ghetsis had failed to defeat her and she assumed him to be furious. Yet he remained unperturbed by his loss as his lips curled into a smile as he gave a sarcastic applause.

"Well done. Very well, indeed. You've barely exceeded my expectations. If only you weren't so stupid as to be stuck in your baseless morals. I almost regret having to kill you. I'll offer you one ultimatum since you've served me far better then that idiot boy. As the imminent ruler of Unova, I'll give you a place at the foot of my throne. Every night, we can put that vigor of yours to better use, of which you're surely familiar with, instead of this futile rebellion."

"Eat shit and die!" she yelled back on impulse. The way he smiled at those words as he talked had thrown her senses. He knew full well the damage he had done and was still doing when he spoke. It brought him glee to press all the wrong buttons. His smugness in the face of defeat only further infuriated her.

"On the contrary," he replied, "death shall be yours!"

He pulled back his cloak to reveal the hidden PokéBall and sent out a monstrosity birthed from science and nature, bred from Pokémon and machine.

_'Genesect, the Paleozoic Pokémon. This Pokémon existed 300 million years ago. It has been altered it and a cannon attached to its back.'_

"Techno Blast!"

The bipedal purple atrocity made a grinding, metal clicking noise as it stared from the Samurott to her. The light of its cannon on its back grew bright as it took aim and fired. In mere seconds, she went from standing upright and staring in indignant curiosity to being shoved aside and tossed onto the ground. A foreign cry of anger and pain reached her ears. She looked up to where she had been standing and her heart stopped. Her mind began to process the terror all too fast.

Otto stared down the Genesect, standing tall in her place without the slightest tremor even as he clung to life. The first thing her eyes understood was the sight of blood. It stained his whiskers, the wall behind him and poured profusely from a wound in his chest. He had saved her from the Genescet's attack and tried to counter it with his own. The force of the blast had pushed it back and he had been impaled with his own spear of ice.

Amira screamed his name and rushed to his side. Otto let himself collapse in her arms as the ice began to melt against the warmth of his blood. He stared forlorn as she called his name and tried to smile as he coughed up blood but couldn't hide his resentment. He was sure to leave her yet Ghetsis still stood… In his mind, he had failed her again.

She shook uncontrollably as she dug into her bag for any item that would even seem to help. She had used all her Max Revives and none of the potions she tried were strong enough. Nothing she could retrieve would change his inevitable fate. He sprayed a mist of blood as he let out a last sigh and passed away in her arms. His body disintegrated in front of her eyes, breaking down into tiny rays of light until he faded away completely.

Her wail of grief was interrupted by Ghetsis' obscene laughter.

"You should see the look on your face," he said with a shake of his head. "They're only tools and yet you mourn them? You stupid little harlot."

Amira acted in blind fury. She felt Dharma's PokéBall glowing red hot, burning the pads of her fingers as she gripped it and tossed it with a scream of primal rage.

Dharama was overcome by his anguish as his body ignited into enormous flames as he charged the Genesect. He pounded the Genesect with his flaming fists, roaring all the while. A look of fear flashed across Ghetsis face as the behemoth Darmanitan rushed the field, completely engulfed in fire.

"Douse Drive," yelled Ghetsis, regaining his composure as he tossed aside the brutal memory of fiery penance he had suffered from his attempts to control the white dragon.

Dharma withstood the battering and with a click from its cannon, fired violent shell of water. Dharma was pushed back by the force but his body continued to blaze beyond control.

It was then that she realized something was wrong.

The Darmanitan was a raging column of orange flames and giant plumes black smoke. The air was pungent with the smell of burned fur and rotting flesh. His body was beginning to blister as his blood boiled in his veins. Eschars, chunks of hardened black skin and muscle, fell away off to reveal his charred bones.

Despite the pain, or because of it, the Darmanitan refused to stop attacking. Even at the cracking of his bones from the heat and exposure, he pounded away, slamming his great heavy fists into the machine Pokémon.

Her stomach churned at the horror of watching him become a living ghoul consumed by flames. She screamed his name in panic, no longer caring for victory or defeat. Her desperate pleas and shrill cries went unheard. She tried to run to him but was stopped before her feet even moved.

Theodore had emerged from his PokéBall and clamped down on her pants with his powerful jaws and brought her to her knees with a tug. Though he was the least philosophical, he had spent the most time with Dharma simply because he found his heart warm and comfortable to sleep by. He knew that part of his friend well and knew it had turned to ash the moment Otto died.

Dharma was lost to his anger and grief completely. His ability to reason or even see his higher purpose no longer existed and he had lost his control over himself and his element. In immolating, there was but one path to him now. Even if Genesect never fired another attack, only death was assured.

Theodore shut his eyes tight from the scene, pleading with his senses to forget the sickening smell that swamped his head and the sound of screams that filled the air.

Amira continued to struggle against his hold. Theodore drew blood in his refusal to let her go. All either of them could do was watch helplessly as Dharma burned to death before them.

Whether it was to spur on the demise or to escape the same fate, Genesect reflexively fired successive blasts of water at point blank rage. What hadn't withered away of the Darmanitan's body became embers on the wind.

The wind was all that was heard. It echoed its hallowed chant across the scorched Earth and venerated the dying flames of debris. It swept the smoke from the field and stole what ashes remained to scatter them as it pleased.

Amira heaved in tired breaths. She had yelled his name til the end and repeated it still, in spite of her constricted lungs. She was blind to everything before her as his last moments played on a loop in her mind, without words and without feeling. With no idea of how to react to the deaths of her two strongest Pokémon, she had begun to grasp that this was a battle that couldn't be won.

'There's no running from a trainer battle'; those words echoed in her mind as she took a shaky step backward. This wasn't a trainer battle, this was a death match. Her opponent was ruthless and unrepentant in his misdeeds. This man had a hellish vision for a tyrannical rule of Unova by him and him alone. He would destroy any person or thing that dared to stand in his way, starting with her.

He smiled with a ferocious grin at the lost look on her tear-stained face. Venom danced in the corner of his eyes as the image joined his cache of fond memories of her.

"You understand now, don't you, how utterly pointless it would be for you to keep resisting? Or must I kill them all for you to realize the truth? As an act of generosity from your king, I'll extend to you this glimmer of hope. Bow before me. Drop to your knees and beg for my forgiveness. Use that pitiful expression of yours to plead for your life with all you possess. Confess your foolishness and I'll consider sparing your pathetic lives."

His eyes picked up her subtle signs of desperation even from across the field. He had no intention of letting her Pokémon live but would make the most of their intrusion to devastate her.

Amira shook from the cold as the Sun took shelter beyond the horizon and the red air sky blanketed the heinous scene. Self-preservation had stripped her of her pride as her knees began to buckle. She sequestered away any hope of winning and instead only thought of preserving the lives of her remaining Pokémon. No matter how much damage Genesect had taken, it was still operable enough to be the deadly enforcer he needed it to be. Hope had become a dangerous thing.

Theodore watched with his face riddled in anxiety. She had made it to one knee at least when Levana and Joule emerged from their PokéBalls and on to the field. Determined and enraged at all they had gone through, they would not live to see their trainer kneel.

It was too soon for them to feel the pain of the death of their friends. The only thing that filled their minds was a single minded devotion to the meaning of their sacrifice. They couldn't voice their disappointment at their trainer losing heart and so chose action to speak for them.

"I see. How ungrateful. Genesect!"

It attempted to fire another deadly ray yet erupted into convulsions as a blinding ropes of electricity shot from its armor. Though overpowered, speed was on Joule's side and he reached the Genesect before it could fire. He hopped onto the cannon on its back and began draining it of its energy then discharging it again in a rapid pattern knowing that it would burn through its circuitry. He also knew Genesect wasn't fast enough to catch the damage as it was done.

He had crawled through the cracks in his armor left by Dharma's punches and chewed whatever wires he could find. He didn't completely severe the wiring, he only needed them to be exposed as he worked fast to heat them by using Discharge. The rest was Genesect's own undoing as it tried to use Techno Blast once more. Its power went past mere over heating and fried the Genesect completely. There were not one but two shrill shrieks of pain as its barrel finally caught fire.

Lea's contribution was to fan its flames with Leaf Storm at Joule's behest. They too had watched Dharma from the shadows of their PokéBalls and it was there that he formulated and shared his plan with her. Fire was the only advantage they had and something he could easily provide. Yet the dire situation called for an equally dire solution. He had beseeched her against her tears that she hasten his death with a hardened heart and clear mind.

She prepared to unleash Leaf Storm but with a painful look at the Genesect, unsheathed her bladed arms instead. Perhaps Joule was wrong, perhaps fire wasn't its only weakness. If she could reach him in time, she could cut him free of the inferno and then set the murderous foe ablaze. She cut through the Genesect with devastated cries. The blind Genesect answered her assault with his own. A surprising X-Scissor at close range cleaved the Leavanny's head clean from its body. The action was too fast for even a drop of blood to spill as her body slumped to the ground.

Genesect continued on and without aim or direction. He fired in desperation against the pain that resulted in a power explosion. A thick black smoke choked the air but she and Ghetsis stood unscathed. When vision cleared, she saw Theodore walking to face Genesect. He was still poisoned from the Cofagrigus but the crescent symbol on his forehead glowed bright. He had used Hyper Beam to offset Genesect's blast and intended to use it again to save the person he loved the most.

Reality warped around the moment. She moved too slowly to reach him. Her yelling was too quiet for him to hear her begging. The stillness of time as it raced by only heightened the cruelty. With the last of all his strength, the Teddiursa rushed to unleash all the power he could summon in the face of the machine.

There was no silence for his demise. A fresh grave was sworn as the dust still stirred. She ran to bed death with her arms outstretched but was forced from its embrace by the intervention of a feathered white dragon. It descended upon the field in a wave of fire and encircled her in its safety before departing for the heavens once more. Ghetsis looked to Reshiram over head with loathing.

He reached for Hydreigon's PokeBall and was thrown off when bolts of lightning flayed the sky. His sight was greeted by another winged beast, the deep black dragon, Zekrom.

"That good-for-nothing and a traitor," he sneered. He could only expect so much from such a freak. He was jarred from his thoughts of how to punish his insolence by a forceful jerk of his collar. Three men had suddenly encircled him, each keeping a hold on him. One of whom had reared back his fist.

"No!"

Their attention was forced from him onto his would-be savior. Amira walked through the flames of Reshiram's ground strike and over to Ghetsis. She was caked in the blood of her Pokémon, the dirt that she had been thrown into and the smoldering embers of the wreckage that surrounded them. The look in her eyes was a dangerous mixture of pain, fear and anger. It burned as hot and as bright as the blaze around them. Her mind had become just as unstable.

Ghetsis looked from the man who held him, who possessed those same eyes, then to the girl that now approached him. The silent exchange between father and daughter was interrupted by none. Surge begrudgingly let go of Ghetsis and took a step back but his readied posture remained the same. It was then that Ghetsis understood that they meant for her to have her retribution. He huffed and stood tall, straightening his collar as he glared at them all then finally rested his eyes upon her.

"Dear Ami," he said her name in a sweet manner as if he were about to gingerly explain away what was only a misunderstanding. Then his tone changed as he once again exposed his true nature. "Half-witted whore."

The Shadow Triad appeared at his side to whisk him away to safety. They deployed smoke bombs to shield him from the others. As he put his hand out to taunt her one last time, she grabbed his wrist, pulled him close and punched him. Her fist met the glass visor he always wore over his left eye and crushed it. In spite of the pain to herself, she pressed the glass and metal shards as deep as she could into his socket. His clean get away was marred by his screams of agony. One of the Triad members was forced to stifle his yelling by forcing his arm to Ghetsis' mouth.

They made off through the smoke not from their cheap trick but from the blasts that were heard as the ground began to quake. The entire island had been laid with explosives, Ghetsis' last ploy.

"Lieutenant," yelled N as he touched down upon Zekrom with Reshiram by his side. "We have to leave now!"

A quiet understanding passed through them all. Amira was picked up and hoisted into her mother's arms, who had been commanding Reshiram. Her father joined N on Zekrom and Drayden and Alder took to Druddiggon and Volcarona respectively. Zekrom led the way as Reshiram brought up the rear and propelled everyone forward with powerful gusts of its huge wings. They made it with enough time to watch the island burn to cinders as it sunk beneath the ocean. Amira watched with a vacant mind as her eyes tried to spot any sign of Ghetsis. It was no use. One way or the other, they had made their escape.


	36. 33: Haunt Me

XXXIII: Haunt Me

Shiya led the way to Castelia City to have Amira immediately checked in to a hospital. While she was being rushed into a room, Surge kept his eyes on N as he stood apart from their small group. When their eyes met, N pulled down the lid of his cap to shield himself from his gaze and silently began making his way toward the door.

"Nuh-uh!" said Surge, as he grabbed him by the shoulder. " I want to see you outside."

Drayden gave him a questioning glance. He knew that Surge could have a temper and was as emotionally expressive as a live wire. He knew what Amira had been through and by extension, what he had been through as her father. No one would hold his anger against him but he didn't see it as right to take it out on a teenage boy. Although N had acted as the catalyst, he was only a pawn. Surge waved off Drayden's concern with a steady nod. He had something else in mind for the young man.

"N, is it?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." N remembered his last encounter with him, in which he had been made to do push-ups until his arms gave out. That was just for incorrectly addressing him. He was sure he'd be given a harsher punishment for putting his daughter in danger and stood in front of him with fear in his eyes.

"Come with me a minute. Let's talk." Surge kept a firm grip on his shoulder as they walked outside to the Castelia City Plaza.

As they stood together in the morning air, N lifted his head expecting to see pure hatred. Surge did stare at him with hardened eyes but they were born of sympathy. He knew from what Amira had told him, from what he himself had witnessed, that N had just been a puppet. He had been used his whole life as a tool and wondered if he had ever been treated like a person. Even though he was standing next to a grown man, he stared at him like he would a helpless kid who just didn't know any better. N had made decisions as a man with the mind of a child. Now he was facing a man's responsibility and would drown in those consequences. Surge knew he couldn't pull him out of the mire but he could damn well try and throw him a rope. He pulled N into a hug and held him tight.

"You listen to me, son. Listen good." He spoke firmly yet softly as he held him in his arms and shook with the conviction of his words, wanting to impress compassion on the lost child. "Everything'll be okay. Alright? You'll be fine. N, everything's going to be okay."

N trembled as he was overwhelmed with feelings he had buried long ago. The repressed memories and his anger of those painful years he was robbed of childhood rose inside him. He tried to remember a time where Ghetsis had ever shown this amount of concern for him or any at all. He tried to think of when he had ever been called 'son'. All he could remember was the pain he had felt and the disdain that seeped through his every touch. He had done all he could to try to win the love of the only man he knew. He was never allowed to call him 'father' and didn't dare try for fear of the consequences. He remembered Ghetsis' very last words to him, words that crushed him entirely, 'I hate you'.

Now he stood in the arms of a stranger, a man he didn't know from Adam yet whom he had hurt as if they were blood enemies. This man had every right to cause him harm and instead, he was wrapping him in his arms and soothing him as if he were his own child. He wasn't reveling in his pain but trying to comfort him. N threw himself onto the lieutenant as the dam of his humanity ruptured, threatening to wash him away with the force of his tears.

"I'm sorry!" His words, his actions, everything surprised him but he couldn't stop himself. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Surge held him still and began to rub his back. He could rest easier knowing that he had gotten through. Now he could say those words and mean it.

"It's alright. You're alright. It wasn't your fault. We know it wasn't your fault. Everything'll be okay."

Alder approached Surge and placed a hand on his shoulder. The lieutenant knew what he was saying without it being spoken. He let go of N, who moved from him to Alder's open arms.

"Champion... I didn't mean…"

"It's okay N." Alder gave him a strong pat on the back as he hugged the young man then righted him onto his feet. "We know you believed in those ideals with all your heart. What to do now... That takes some strong consideration. Come on. Let's get some tea. We'll figure it out together. Drayden, Iris, are you coming?"

Standing just a bit away was Drayden and next to him, Iris. She had been waiting for their return in the Castelia City Gym and met them the moment they arrived.

"Yes, I think we will," he nodded. "Breakfast in one of Castelia's fine restaurants is quite the treat."

"You can hold my hand if you want," said Iris, who had bounded over to N. She had seen him crying and didn't understand much of why, but she knew he was feeling remorseful and in need of a friend.

"You can tell me all about Zekrom! But I think I know a bit more about dragon Pokémon then you but that's okay! I don't know as much as grandpa! No one knows as much about dragon Pokémon as grandpa! He's a dragon master! He's teaching me to be one too!"

Alder and Drayden followed as Iris led the way, pulling N along by the hand. N had found someone just as enamored with Pokémon as he was and who probably talked just as fast. It was a strange new start but for the first time since he couldn't remember when, he felt genuinely happy. More than that, with the blessing of Alder, Lt. Surge's forgiveness and Iris' fearless friendship, he felt the feeling of hope.

Inside, Surge rushed to his daughter's room and hurried to her side. She was awake but only responded to him in sighs. She brushed off his concern by saying that she was just sleepy. He reluctantly left her alone as his wife pulled him aside to speak to him in the hall. They walked a bit away from her room so as not to be overheard before she told him the truth of what had happened.

"She lost her Pokémon," she said in a low voice.

"In front of her eyes." He finished her sentence and nodded to show he understood. His reaction was to slam to his fist into the nearest wall, creating a rather large dent from the impact.

They were alerted to Amira's location by the sound of explosions and had arrived to see her running full on towards Genesect. Once they landed on the ground, he saw her emerge from the flames covered in blood. His heart stopped and his mind raced before concluding that it wasn't hers. There was too much of it for her to still be standing. The blood itself was too dark to be human. It left his mind just as soon as it had entered. His first priority had been to get her to safety. Now that she was, he went back to working out the pieces of the puzzle. Her Pokémon had died not in front of her, but in her arms. She became covered in their blood as they lay dying or already dead while she held them to her.

It was impulse that he first hit the wall, now he punched it in direct anger. Ghetsis, there seemed to be no end to the monstrous deeds this man would commit; not for his goal but for his own personal pleasure from seeing what pain he could inflict on others.

An employee came over to politely ask him to stop but one look at the titan of a man absorbed in his rage made them reconsider. It wasn't as if the hospital couldn't afford Spackle.

Shiya however, gently placed her hands over his. Her touch calmed him and he took her hands, bringing both to his face and kissing her knuckles in turn. She draped her arms around his neck and stroked the wrinkles from his brow. They both knew what the other was thinking but their thoughts were still different.

He kept averting his gaze. There were too many violent thoughts in his head that he didn't want her to see through his eyes. Controlled by emotions, they were going too fast for him to stop them. Still, she had seen it. She grabbed his face and forced his eyes to meet hers.

He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head against his chest to soften her silent tears. They both had lost friends, family, one way or another; if they weren't killed by enemy combatants, they were driven mad with grief from losing someone who had been. They were warned of it when they enlisted, heard the horror stories way before then and soon after, came to see it happen before their eyes. Now they were dealing with it on a different level, now it was their only daughter who had bedded the horseman of war. It would continue to haunt her, to seep in during her every moment and prey upon the lingering poison in her soul. Now was the test, hers and theirs, of their true strength.

Amira was given the go ahead to leave the hospital soon after, having suffered no serious physical damage that required an overnight stay. Shiya helped her out of the jeep and into the house. Volty curiously tried to follow but was called back by Surge. Volty knew something was wrong by the somberness of the ride home. He also noticed that Theodore was missing but assumed him to be hiding in his PokéBall.

Surge stood by the back of the jeep and quickly dressed in protective gear, the kind he usually wore when he was doing maintenance on the gym. He tucked his dog tags into his tank top, put on a shirt, gloves and a jacket. He grabbed a few lightning rods and tucked them under his arm.

"Volty, let's take a walk."

The Raichu looked at his trainer in confusion but diligently followed. They walked away from the house to a secluded sandbar near Nuvema Town Harbor. Surge ordered Volty to ground his tail as he stuck the rods in a circular formation around him.

"Alright V," he began in a cheery tone, putting on his sunglasses. "Don't tell me this vacation's made you lazy. Let me see a Thunder attack!"

The Raichu looked at him and gave a wicked smile. He would never miss a chance to show how powerful he was. He let out a roar and called forth a huge bolt of lightning from the sky. It scorched the ground around his tail and the rods as they caught the excess.

"That's good but is that the best you got? I think you can do better than that!"

Volty did the attack again, this time, causing glass to appear around one of the rods. Surge cheered for his Pokémon, feeling both pride in his power yet remorse for the deceit.

"Come on," he roared. "I said Thunder, not Static Shock! Show me some lightning buddy!"

Volty's final attack left him panting but his cheeks still sparked with determination at proving his worth. Surge's applause made him smile yet he didn't drop his aggressive stance. Surge walked over to him and patted his head as he knelt down beside him. He looked him in the eyes yet kept on his sunglasses for protection from what he knew was coming. He took the Raichu into his lap and held him in his arms.

"That's great. Great. Now…Volty... I'm afraid I have some bad news. You know that... that, uh, cub Pokémon that you're so fond of?"

Volty immediately began protesting. No way did he like that little squirt and he didn't want anyone thinking he did! He was much too powerful a Pokémon to be friends with some un-evolved softie like that.

"Volty, I'm being serious," yelled Surge. He had never raised his voice at his Pokémon before. It was an entirely new occurrence that stunned the Raichu into silence.

"Look," he said softly. "He got hurt real bad. I'm sorry V. He didn't make it. He's not coming back."

Surge bit his lips as he waited for the inevitable reaction. Volty stared up blank faced as the meaning of his words sunk in. Then it began. First, the anger. He tried to struggle free of his arms but Surge held tight. He kicked, hit, bit, and yelling all the while. He refused to believe what he had been told. It had to be a dirty lie. The anger mixed with grief as he screamed louder. His electrical charge refused control and he unleashed wave after wave of energy as he wailed. Surge bared the pain and kept a hold on him, whispering apologies. This continued until his energy drained and only sparks were left.

Surge rose from the ground and carried the bereaved Raichu home.

In the following days, Volty never left Amira's side as he mourned the loss of his friend. Amira refused to leave her room and it was a task to even get her out of bed for anything apart from a shower. Surge's caution led him to go through the house from top to bottom, taking any and all arms and locking them away in his car. He didn't assume his daughter to be the type but he knew assumptions weren't worth a damn. Shiya also kept a close eye on her as well, checking in on her every half hour or so, even if it meant just leaving the door open.

They had a steady stream of visitors in the following days. Bianca and Cheren who wanted to know if Ami was alright, were told that she'd contact them when she was ready. The senior Professor Juniper, who wanted to question Amira about Reshiram, Zekrom and her Pokédex, was turned away outright. Finally, there was a reporter and camera crew from Sinnoh News Network, who wanted an interview with the supposed 'Hero of Legend'. This request was not only denied but they had the door slammed in their faces by Surge with Shiya's approving nod.

The last visitor was a small girl, around seven years old or so, who was accompanied by a Cottonee. She was simply going door-to-door in an effort to sell boxes of cookies to raise money for her camping trip. She stood on the door step humming a happy tune yet stopped immediately to stare up in terror at the sleep-deprived and anxiety ridden man that had opened the door. She recited her sales pitch as best she could despite stumbling over the larger words but stopped completely as the man kneeled down to her eye level.

"You got any of the chocolate minty ones that look like a backwards zebra?"

"They're called Blitzle Fudge Stripes," she corrected him. "And it's a zorse."

After buying three boxes of the cookies he wanted and one he didn't, Surge slammed the door in her precocious face. Shiya and her Miniccino had watched the whole thing. She stood with crossed arms and gave him an amused yet disapproving look.

"It's a zorse," he said mockingly.

"For you," he said as he tossed her one of the boxes. "You'll like it. It's healthy and I bet it taste like shit."

"What is it?"

"Emolga something or other with cranberries and white fudge. It's new." He waved it off as he set the other two boxes on the table and carried the last upstairs.

"Don't you want it," she asked.

"Nope."

"Then why'd you buy it?"

"She said she didn't have change," he yelled back. "I bet you she's lying to sell more cookies. They should've just stopped making new ones after the first generation!"

She let out a sigh and shook her head in disbelief. She gathered up the other boxes to put them in the freezer. In her opinion, cookies tasted better frozen. Surge knocked on the door to Amira's room and entered. She was lying in bed staring out the window as was usual now. Volty was curled up at the foot of her bed.

"Princess? Guess what. Got you some cookies. The zorse ones. Wanna eat them together? Maybe watch a movie or something?"

"No thank you," she responded. Her voice was hoarse and her face was pale from the lack of sunlight. He took a seat by her bed and put the cookies on a nearby night stand.

"You sure?" he asked a bit softer. "Your mom put some in the freezer too. You know, the weird way you guys like them."

"No thank you. I'm just sleepy." She pulled the covers over her head and turned on her side facing away from him.

He let out a sigh of frustration. She had been 'just sleepy' for a week now. No matter what they tried, she refused them. She didn't want to talk, didn't want their company, barely ate and from the circles under her eyes, slept less than they did despite staying in bed constantly. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at her. He gave Volty a pat on the head, stroking him behind the ears and stared at his daughter. She was wasting away and he felt there was nothing he could do to help. He decided to retreat and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead when a scent caught his nose. It was feint but wholly too familiar.

Amira slept with her arms in front of her face and her hands on her head. He pulled back the covers to look at her wrist. There they were, cuts, razor thin scratches, new ones carved on top of the old. He pulled back the covers more, against her whining and grabbed her, holding her by the same wrist when she tried to fight him. He pushed up the sleeve of her night shirt to see the cuts extended up her arm. Volty looked from Amira to Surge in alarm. He knew what they meant but not how it had happened. Had he not been paying enough attention?

Surge threw off the covers as Amira fell silent in shame. He undressed her as she cried, stripping her to only the gown she wore underneath. The cuts were just about everywhere that she could reach. He let her go and sat down in the chair beside her bed as she curled up into a ball. With his head in his hands, he called for his wife.

They were back in the hospital, the same one in Castelia, though for a different reason now. Amira was to be placed under observation for twenty four hours for psychological evaluation. Surge sat in the waiting room with Shiya beside him, holding tightly on to his hand. Volty sat in his lap receiving absent-minded strokes.

"What do we do now?" he asked. It was a question for them all that seemed to have no answer.

"I don't know," she replied softly.

"Well…" he sighed and rose from his seat. "I know what I'm going to do."

"What's that?"

"Take a walk," he responded. "Volty, let's go."

"A walk," she repeated suspiciously. "A walk where?"

"Just a walk," he snapped before calming himself. "Just a walk."

He rushed out of the hospital with Volty by his side. He stopped when he reached the cool night air and let it hit him. He stood among its refreshment and pulled a trinket from his pocket, Amira's X-transceiver.

Meanwhile, Colress stood in Ghetsis' office and rubbed his forehead in exasperation as the man yelled at him. Ghetsis had become insufferable ever since the event and his megalomaniac antics were beginning to wear on him. However, Colress got a small joy every time he looked Ghetsis in the eyes. At least, it was 'eye' now ever since Amira had quite literally punched one out. The eye patch he usually wore for decoration was now a necessity and he was more than a little self-conscious of it. Whenever he was getting on his nerves, all Colress had to do was stare at him with some focus to the left. If he felt bold, Colress would adjust his own glasses in a silent gesture of mockery that he still had both of his own.

He couldn't help but beam every time it happened. Still, the joy only lasted so long when he remembered what exactly had happened. He too had been there, watching from the shadows. He studied Amira and her Pokémon as they battled and silently cheered every time she knocked one of Ghetsis own Pokémon out. Yet what he had done in retaliation, cold blooded murder, Colress considered himself a man without conscious but never cruel.

Now his little Valkyrie was surely living in hell and there was nothing he could do to help her. He would offer his body for beating if it would assuage her thirst for vengeance, as well as satiate his own lust for suffering, but he knew that he was a wanted man for his association with Team Plasma. He would have to wait until the heat died down before he could step foot out of the compound. Until then, he could only satisfy his perversion in fantasies. Currently, he was doing just that. Dismissed from Ghetsis, he was strolling down the halls and making his way to the lab when he walked dead into someone.

"Excuse me," he said as he straightened his glasses, this time because they had been knocked crooked. "My apologies. I wasn't looking where I was going..."

He was pulled off his feet by his collar and face to face with a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was his eyes he noticed first, not because of their color but because of their warmth. Within them burned the same fire that burned in the eyes of his petite Amazon. He suddenly remembered this man had been present at the stadium as well. Surely this was none other than her father. His anger, his strength and his menacing presence were all attractive qualities to Colress. He considered the possibility of throwing himself at this man but he was well aware of the difference between a playful beating and being beaten within an inch of his life. However there was nothing he could do to hide the blush in his face or stiffening in his pants.

"What do you say?" said Surge. His voice was low to keep from being heard but still too powerful for a whisper.

In his mind, he shouted 'take me, I'm yours' but his self-preservation instinct was too strong for such foolishness.

"Large double doors at the end of the hall, o' person who I have not seen, heard, nor knows exists," he answered obediently in a flat tone.

"Smart guy," Surge told him. "Now be smart enough to get lost."

Surge set him down and Colress had to fight to keep from skipping away. He did however hum a happy tune as he heard a door slam followed by glass breaking and what he could only guess was furniture being shattered. Whether he'd see Ghetsis ever again or in what state didn't matter him. His smile widened and his cold eyes shimmered with sadistic glee. Deep down, he knew with a father like that, his sweet little hell-raiser should be just fine.


	37. 34: Tears Dry on Their Own

XXXIV: Tears Dry on Their Own

By the time the first explosion was heard, Colress had already finished packing his things. He had stopped off at the lab to smuggle out his research then lastly his room to pack his clothes and toiletries. As other Team Plasma members were running toward the disturbance, he calmly made his way out a back entrance. He had no desire to go down with a sinking ship.

The 'disturbance' of course, was Surge's one man siege on Team Plasma's castle. He had given Ghetsis a warm reception and was now redecorating the place with the help of many Voltorb and his other Pokémon. Any opposition was met with one of Raichu's heavy attacks. His power was backed up by Electrivire and Jolteon covered speed. Magnezone released a massive Charge Beam into the sky, sending a beacon of light that would be easily spotted from the Pokémon Leauge or Opelucid City. He was banking on Alder and Drayden to be the clean up crew and left the castle crawling with paralyzed grunts as he calmly walked out the front door.

Colress had made his way to Castelia City unhindered and checked into a hotel. He had abandoned his lab coat and Tron-inspired outfit for a sensible pair of slacks and buttoned down shirt under a simple sweater. He knew it would be far easier to get around unsuspected if he wasn't wearing a giant Team Plasma banner on his clothes like an idiot. He had even called his Pokémon into their capsules in the off chance they might be recognized. Though Castelia was a large city, he didn't want to take the risk.

Or did he, he wondered. He removed his glasses, lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. He let his mind drift to the man he met earlier as his hands did some drifting of their own. He was interrupted by a knock on the door and tried to ignore it, thinking it was some over zealous housekeeper or mistaken room service. The knocking only grew more persistent.

Though highly annoyed, he opened the door as calmly as he could. He was pushed back and the door slammed shut as the person forced their way into his room. They grabbed him by the wrist, twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't think I forgot about you! Why was your number in my daughter's cross-transceiver!?"

The speed at which it all had happened stunned him into silence, delaying his reaction. He knew he was being asked something but couldn't string a coherent thought together other then 'What?'

"Wrong answer!"

He received a punch to the face for his uncertainty and was pushed down into a chair. His hands were tied behind his back and a Raichu stood on the table in front of him. It glared at him as he stared back in amazement. He had never seen one so close before; Pikachu and its evolutionary line were rare in Unova. His thoughts were scrambled again as it hit him with its tail and sent an electrical shock through his body. When it ceased, he doubled over, leaning his head on the table as he gasped for breath.

"Let's try this again." Surge whipped the chair around and pulled the young man up by his hair. "Your number came up in my daughter's cross-transceiver. I track it and what do you know, it leads me directly to Team Plasma and you. Tell me. Why did she have your number?"

Colress was still catching his breath as his mind raced. This Adonis, father to his muse, had not only found him but was now giving him the treatment he usually had to beg for. He wanted to whine not from the pain of the electrical shock but from the pain of how stiff all of this was making him.

"Your daughter," he asked playing dumb.

"V, add five."

The Raichu hit him again, sending a stronger wave through him. He felt not only the pain but immense pleasure as it forced his muscles to contract and relax, tighten and move. There was no stopping as he reflexively came from it and let out a loud moan that mingled with his scream of agony. When the shocks stopped, he sat limp in the chair as his eyes glazed over with pleasure. Pleased but far from satisfied, he began to wonder how long he could keep this game going.

One of the PokéBalls he had tossed aside in his bag burst open. From it, emerged, his Audino, Diana. She had heard his screams and, assuming it to be pain, came out to aid her trainer. She stared at him with a worried expression and her eyes started to well with tears. Surge turned his attention to the new Pokémon and Volty prepared to attack with Iron Tail.

"Wait," he called out. His voice was hoarse from his labored breathing and he swallowed so as to be heard again. "Wait. I'll answer your questions. I'll tell you whatever you'd like, just don't attack her. She's too young to battle."

"Volty, keep an eye on it."

Volty hopped off the table and cornered the frightened Audino, standing in front of her with his tail pointed like a javelin. He recognized the little thing from their training session though true as Colress had said, she hadn't battled at all and merely stood on the sidelines.

"Now," said Surge as he repeated question slowly. "Why was your number in her cross-transceiver?"

"Because I called her."

He was punched in the face again for his smug answer which prompted a cry of fear from the Audino.

"It's alright Diana," he said comfortingly. "I'm not hurt."

He had to remember that she was watching. She was a pure-hearted Pokémon and impressionable. He had to act with caution around her, meaning surpress his urges.

"Why," asked Surge. "How'd you get her number?"

"I know Amira doesn't think so but I consider myself a friend. My loyalty to Team Plasma only lasts as long as it takes me to cash a check. As a Pokémon Researcher, science is my only vice. The only reason I contacted Amira was because she sought me out. I was merely responding to her request."

"What request?"

"Plan B tablets," he said with a slow drawl. "I'm assuming that for some reason, she didn't want to go through the proper channels to obtain them and so asked me to acquire them for her."

"And what exactly did you get from the deal?"

"Oh, plenty! In my blissfully ignorant state, I was glad to just battle her. Yet witnessing her battle with Ghetsis, was truly magnificent and rife with fructuous data!"

"So you were there when she battled him? You call yourself a friend yet you stood by as her Pokémon got slaughtered!? Is that all part and parcel of being apart of Team Plasma!"

"I didn't know he would resort to such tactics," he shot back. "Even if I did, I wouldn't have stopped them. He was aiming to kill her and they took the bullet instead. When Amira's in danger, those Pokémon do everything in their power to protect her."

He lifted his head and stared Surge in the eyes, for the first time it was in a way that wasn't sexually predatory.

"They made a conscious decision to die for her. I doubt anything I could've done would have changed their minds."

Surge looked back at Colress, still angry yet spoke his last question as calmly as he could.

"Ghetsis fled the castle. You have any idea where he might go?"

Colress looked up slowly yet his eyes darted back and forth as he thought. He had never bothered to keep tabs on Ghetsis and began to wonder why. He didn't care for him and the man always had a way of showing up sooner or later. Now, he actively put his mind to it to see if he could figure out Ghetsis' location. It was a puzzle he had never bothered with before and now that he was, it was deliciously difficult.

His mind summoned a map of Unova and he checked off one location after another for various reasons. Route 10 was just raided and he wouldn't be so stupid as to go back. The laboratory was in complete ruins and of no use. He might overestimate his influence and try and hide in a town with a Gym Leader but the Triad would talk him out of that. Undella Town was too populous and there was a higher chance of him being captured there. The International Police were combing the region, leaving only the cracks for him to rely on.

"I… I don't know." His answer was honest. Though he was admitting defeat, he kept turning the possibilities over in his mind.

"My advice to you," Surge sighed in frustration as he got up to leave. "If you want to stay alive, you'll stay the hell away from my daughter from now on."

"Wait," he called after him. "Take Diana with you. Give her to Amira. She was one of her Pokémon. I've been looking after her for safekeeping. I know she must be upset and maybe this might alleviate her in some way."

Volty looked the Audino up and down, inspecting it carefully in case it turned traitor and then turned to Surge with a nod. Surge remembered Amira had had an Audino but didn't know if it had met the same fate as her other Pokémon. He didn't know how much of Colress' words he could trust. Afterall, his weird sex moan had gone ignored but not unheard. Still, he clung to the the possibility that it would help her to see at least one of her Pokémon alive. His voice softened as he spoke to it, knowing he had frightened it enough.

"Alright. You, pink thing, let's go."

The Audino scampered toward Surge as he picked up its PokéBall and Volty stayed close behind. He closed the door and left Colress sitting there, tied up in the dark. Let the bastard figure out how to get out on his own. For Colress, there was no panic to the predicament, only slight discomfort as he had the desire to gratify himself furiously.

Surge returned not to the hospital but home to shower and change clothes. He smelled like blood, gun powder and other explosives. Volty seemed intent on interrogating the Audino but softened up after learning that it was only a year old at most. He took the big brother role and impressed the baby Pokémon by showing off his strength. Diana had originally been scared by the larger Pokémon and even larger human, but came to like Raichu as he made a concious effort to cheer her up and gave her a tour of her new surroundings.

Surge found Shiya already asleep in bed and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Don't," she said as she held up her hand to stop him. "Don't."

He sighed as he realized she was still mad at him about their argument in the hospital and moved away and went back to getting dressed. "How is she?"

"You'd know if you'd have been there," she responded.

Never being there, he knew that was always his problem. He said not a word as he finished lacing up his boots and walked out. It was only as he closed the door that he dared to whisper the words 'I'm sorry'.

He came down the stairs to find Volty, Audino and now Minccino eating the cookies that had been stashed in the fridge. Volty looked at Surge with an apologetic smile. Surge rolled his eyes and ignored the scene as he continued toward the door.

"V, let's go. Pinky, you too."

Audino was confused by the remark until Volty told her that he was calling her too. She waved goodbye to the Minccino and followed them out to car. Surge picked her up as, unlike Volty, she was too small to climb in on her own. He sat her down in the passenger seat, thinking she'd be more comfortable but she climbed over the arm rest to sit in the back with Volty. The drive to the hospital was silent except for their chattering. Surge noted with relief that this Audino was at least helpful in cheering Volty up, who seemed to be going back to his regular self. He hoped it could do the same for Amira.

He entered her hospital room and peered through the darkness to see someone sleeping in a chair on the wall opposite of her bed. At first he assumed it to be an orderly, on guard in case she tried to harm herself. Then as he got closer, the first thing he recognized was their hair.

"Alder," he whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"Daddy?"

He turned from the sleeping Alder to the bed. Amira was wide awake and sitting up, watching television on a small cube tv that hung overhead.

"Hey Princess," he whispered. Volty walked over to the bed and climbed up in one of the chairs by the bed. He greeted Amira in a low voice, trying to be quiet as well. Amira patted him on the head as she whispered 'hello' back.

"I got you something. Thought it might help."

With that, Surge picked up Diana and placed her carefully on the bed. The Pokémon gave Amira a cautious glance then turned sympathetic and began nuzzling her chest. Amira swallowed her pain as she began to stroke its fur.

"You went and saw Colress or did he come to you?"

"I uh… paid him a visit," answered while shooing Volty out of the chair by her bedside so he could down. "Said you guys are friends."

"He wishes," she snorted. "That guy's a perv and not my friend!"

"Oh thank God," he said in honest relief. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. Princess, that guy… You're not allowed to be friends with people like that. I am forbidding it, here and now."

He felt his heart dance upon hearing her laugh again. He had been entirely serious but still. He sat in silence as he watched her grow more comfortable with the Audino, cradling it in her bandaged arms. The Pokémon uncurled its feelers and placed them on Amira's chest. An orb of white light appeared in its hands and it broke it in half, cracking it like an egg and showering Amira in light pink sparkles.

"Heal Pulse," said Amira, noting the look of shock and confusion on her dad's face. "Diana's a nurse Pokémon. She's healing my scars."

Surge raised his eyebrows and nodded. It seemed some of what Colress, said seemed to be true.

"How do you know that guy, anyway?"

"I dunno," she shrugged her shoulders and lowered her head.

"He said you called him to get birth control. Ami, I'm not judging you, I just want to know that guy hasn't done anything to hurt you. "

"He hasn't," she responded before rolling her eyes at the lie. She had to remember she was covering for herself more then she was for him. "I just didn't want to go to the pharmacy so I asked around for a go-between and Colress was who I got. I didn't know he worked for Team Plasma until after the fact."

"Princess.. . I didn't think we needed to have this talk. No more back-alley doctors. You're on my health care plan. Anywhere you go, just give them my name. You can get whatever you need and I'll get the bill. No questions asked."

"Thanks." She laid her head on the Audino's and let tears roll down her cheeks. Surge let go of one painful subject, for the meanwhile, only to exchange it for another.

"I know how hard things are right now. I can relate to what you're feeling. I've made some stupid calls and I've seen… A lot of guys, good men and Pokémon lose their lives around me. There have been times where… I've been damn scared that I'd lose Volty too."

Surge swallowed hard and stared at the Raichu. Volty sat leaning against him and looked back at him with sympathetic eyes. If he could talk, he'd tell his trainer how many times he had felt the same.

"I'm not ashamed to admit it. It made me feel like absolute shit. Like I was the, stupidest, most worthless piece of shit on Earth who didn't deserve the dirt I slept on, much less friends like those. There've been times, more than once that I didn't want to go on living. They threw down their lives for mine and who the hell was I? I was nobody, nothing special. I couldn't understand what the fuck it was that made them think I'm somebody that they'd sacrifice themselves for me."

He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair, blinking rapidly to push back the wall of tears long enough to get his words out.

"These guys… had kids, wives, families just waiting for them. A future ahead of them. Every reason to live. Why would they give that up for me… I couldn't answer that question no matter how hard I tried. I still can't. But… I figured something."

Amira peeked at him with curious eyes and he gave her an optimistic smile as he looked from her to Volty and back again.

"I decided, I'm going to make it worthwhile. I'm not going to let them down. They laid down their lives for me, then I was going to kick life's fucking teeth in to make their sacrifice mean something."

His smile broadened as he earned a confused giggle from her.

"I was going to be the best person I could be for them. I was going to live my life, enjoy it, do the best I could, give my all to everything for the guys that couldn't. I gave myself time to grieve, I still do. Then I get up and kick some ass for no other reason then because I'm here and because I can."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. He stroked her softly with his thumb and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I want you to know it's okay, princess. It's okay to be sad. You've lost some one and it's like… It hurts. It tears you up. And that's okay. It's okay to just let those feelings come to you. Most of the time, you don't know if you'll ever be alright again. But you will. It takes time but you will. You never get over those feelings but the important thing is, you get up. Even if you fall right back down again, you keep getting up. You get up, you go on and you kick ass. For them and for you. And if you need someone to pull you up, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, dad," she replied with a contented smile.

"I love you." He got up from his seat, wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

He planted a kiss on her forehead. Volty threw up his arms in a 'V' for victory and Diana squealed in delight at feeling the of happiness and love between them. There was a cough and the sound of sniffling from the corner of the room and they all turned their heads in surprise, completely forgetting that Alder was there.

"I'm not crying," he said as he rubbed his reddened eyes. "It's just… Must be raining on my face."

Volty shot him an incredulous look and Diana put both her hands on her cheeks with an embarassed smile.

Surge chuckled and promised her he'd be right back after walking Alder out to go grab a stood by the vending machines in one of the hallways and looked out over the night life of Castelia City as they talked.

"So when'd you get here," Surge asked.

"Shiya called me after you left. She figured I'd be a good person for Amira to talk to and I volunteered to stay with her overnight so you guys could get some sleep."

"Figures," he shrugged. "Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather sleep in a chair by my daughter's bedside then on a couch, if you know what I mean."

"Drayden called too," he smiled as he opened bag and began to munch on dried edamame. "They found Team Plasma's hideout. It was thanks to a large bolt of lightning. Wouldn't know anything about that, would you, 'Lightning American'?"

"I can't say I do," he responded with a laugh.

"Honestly, Lieutenant. Don't let vengance get the better of you."

"We'll see." Surge sighed as their happy moment turned somber.

He knew Alder was right in a way but he made no promises when it came to the man that hurt his daughter. He'd all but killed him and wasn't sure if he'd even been that lenient. He was blinded by rage the moment he saw him and his memories of everything after that was a blur.

"Hey, I apologize for the way I acted when we first met. For yelling at you, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he replied. "You were right about what you said. We put the burden on her shoulders and this is what happened because of it. I was a lousy Champion."

"You're a good man," Surge interrupted. "It's pretty clear Amira looks up to you. I also wanna thank you for looking after her for me. You and Drayden. I can't be around all the time, with the Kanto League and all, but I'm glad she's got you guys around."

"She looks up to me sure, but she's downright terrified of Drayden," he laughed. "But neither of us are replacements for her father."

"Thanks."

They parted with a rare hug. Surge went back to Amira's room as Alder returned to the League, promising to visit again tomorrow.

He settled in next to Amira's bed and they stayed up through most of the night, watching old movies, cartoons and whatever else came on the hospital's TV. When there was nothing, they talked about whatever they could think of, mostly having entire conversations around nothing at all.

Volty and Diana soon fell asleep but he was still up.

He listened to her mumble about something or another as she started to drift off. She often did so in the middle of her words and woke up a few minutes later with no idea of what she had just said and so repeated herself. He smiled, reminded of how she would do the same thing as a little girl. She would get scared when he left her side and so tried to keep him as long as possible by talking. He tucked her in when she was finally, fully, asleep and stayed awake to keep watch over her dreams.


End file.
